Another Life on Consolidated Planets
by Brightburn1985
Summary: Drawing Inspiration from The Flash, Season 3, Episode 23: "Finish Line" and Supergirl, S2, Episode 22: "Nevertheless She, Persisted" and Crisis on Infinite Earths. Barry wakes up in a Hospital in National City shortly after entering the Speed-Force. He doesn't know why the Speed-Force had left him there. Formerly known as "Another Life, Another Love" then "Another Life on Earth-38"
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the CW or DC or Warner Bros.

N/A: I wanna thank amieegreenwood1 for helping me edit this story. It's just as much of her story as it is mine!

~ _National City - Earth-38_

"There's so many more ways to harm your kind than to simply weaken you."

Kara bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to remain level headed, despite the burning urge to do... _something_. Queen Rhea of Daxam had just used Silver Kryptonite to convince Superman that Supergirl, _his cousin_ , was his worst enemy.

Rhea was still talking about how amazing her plan was, but Kara could barely hear it through the hazy panic taking over her mind. "Kal," she called, trying to ignore the way her voice wavered. "It's me, Kara!" It was obvious he didn't hear her. He only heard what he wanted to hear.

"You should've stayed away, Zod," he told her.

"Kal, listen to me-" the girl was cut off when Kal-El shot a beam of energy out of his eyes, and she was forced to return it or risk being melted. Then he tackled her. Out of a window. And Kara had no choice but to fight back against The Last Son of Krypton.

It was a tough battle, she lost track of how many times she was slammed into the cement and how many punches she took to the head, but in the end, Kara Zor-El had emerged victorious! Sort of. If you could count falling unconscious in the middle of a park water fountain as victorious.

Kara then went on to challenge Queen Rhea of Daxam to Dakkam Ur. A fight to the death, because Supergirl became the Champion of Earth when she defeated Superman in combat. Rhea accepted, because really what choice did she have? Mon-El wasn't too keen on Kara's decision, but like she told him, she didn't have time for him to be afraid. She needed him to be strong. Every news station channel in National City was tuned in of course, like the little leaches they were.

Meanwhile, J'onn J'onzz had woken up from his coma, thanks to M'gann M'orzz. She'd sent a telepathic message to J'onn's mind from all the way in Mars, begging him to wake up, to help his friends. He was up in seconds, slightly confused, yet more lucid then he'd been since he came to Earth. Then he was planning and prioritizing like nothing had happened, ordering Kara to take care of "The Sensational Tone" the battle was receiving from the media, because Supergirl couldn't have a huge civilian audience showing up to a fight between two aliens. People would be hurt. There could potentially be causalities, and Kara wouldn't be able to focus on winning if she was busy protecting bystanders.

Superman went with her to Cat Grant's office, as Clark of course. She was just as annoying as usual, but she'd finally relented in exchange for an exlcusive interview with Supergirl. If there was a checklist, they would have at least one thing checked off!

In all honesty though, even after all their worrying and planning, it was looking to be rather bleak. Rhea absolutely could not win this battle or their entire planet would be... Kara didn't even want to think about it. It made her stomach turn uncomfortably and left a sour taste in her mouth. It couldn't happen. Luckily (or rather, _unluckily_ ) Lena Luthor had a way to fix it. A device that would send just a trace of lead into the atmosphere, harmless to humans and Kryptonians, but deadly to Daxamites like Rhea and her son, Mon-El.

Kara wasn't too keen on that idea. Her mind was ripping itself in half, trying and failing to find a different way, a way that would let her stay with Mon-El because _it wasn't fair_. There should be something she could do; she'd lost so much already. Why wouldn't the universe let her have this one thing? Why did she have to choose?

In the end, she knew there never really was a choice. She chose to save the planet out of a sense of duty and honor. But she took no pleasure in having to send Mon-El far away, in the space ship Kara had came to Earth in, when Krypton had exploded all those years ago.

Kara Danvers was broken. And alone. Superman, Alex and even Cat Grant gave her words of encouragement, wonderfully eloquent, beautiful words of encouragement, but her heart refused to take comfort in their acts of kindness. She needed something. Or rather someone to help fill the void in her heart, after it was ripped in two. But she wasn't quite ready to _Love_ someone again. It was just too early for that sort of thing...But she did need somebody to be there for her, in her time of need. Somebody to pick up the pieces. She needed somebody to understand her, truly understand what she was going through. Someone who was just as broken, and as hurt, and as lost as she was.

However, she was still a hero, the finest on Earth-38 apparently, so she had to put aside her feelings and deal with a fire on the west side of her City, the one she'd promised to protect. Little did she know that an old friend, from another Earth, would soon show up on the outskirts of National City, all because the Speed-Force felt like stranding him here on Earth-38.

~ _Central City - Earth-1_

Barry had just humiliated the time-remnant of himself by destroying the Savitar suit, and was ready to walk away and just let the time-remnant fade away into complete nothingness, despite the twisting anger coiling in his gut. But before he'd even taken the first step he heard the evil version of himself move to attack- well, the version of himself without the nasty facial scarring- and he turned around just in time to watch Savitar, (the time-remnant), get shot in the back by Iris West. It was strange, watching _himself_ collapse to the ground.

Iris let out a shaky breath, eyes wide and hands still clenched tightly on the handle of the gun. Her body shook as Savitar faded away into dust, curling in the breeze until there was nothing left. Only then did Barry dare to move, running to his fiancee and pulling her into his arms. He was relieved to still be alive, and yet, at the same time, he also had wished they could have found another way to neutralize the "threat of a hostile Time-Remnant" from the distant past. But, he supposed, life wasn't perfect; this time, there really was no other way.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Everyone had to get patched up, which was more difficult without Caitlin around to help. They finally had their break though, a moment to unwind without metas breathing down their necks. Still, no more than seven hours had passed before a new threat had begun to endanger everyone in Central City. And this time it was the Speed-Force itself.

Barry was in the early stages of planning his wedding with Iris, everything had been going right, but life seemed determined to find a way to throw a monkey wrench into his plans. Now, as he stared into his fiancee's eyes, it became obvious what he had to do. He had to sacrifice himself to save Central City. He had to fix his mistake. And while he would be leaving behind a lot of family, friends and loved ones, it was either that, or let Central City; no the entire planet, be destroyed by the Speed-Force. He knew what he had to do. He may not love Iris West as much as he used to, but he loved his step-father Joe and his teammates and close friends enough to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

After saying his good-byes to everyone he knew, he spun around one last time to look at what he was being forced to leave behind. Cisco and Iris were in tears, despite their best efforts to stay strong, and even Julian looked upset. Barry felt a twinge of guilt, that only increased when he grabbed onto his mother's hand. She pulled him forward, and he hesitantly stepped into the Speed-Force, only shortly turning back and sharing a brief "sad-smile" with Iris West. He wasn't sure if he loved her as much as he did two years ago, but he knew that he would miss her, at least a little bit.

And just like that he was gone. The Speed-Force had reclaimed Central City's greatest hero. The Flash was no more. At least for now. But as we would soon find out, the Speed-Force works in mysterious ways!


	2. Welcome to Earth-38 Again

Disclaimer: Do not own Flash or Supergirl.

~ _The Outskirts of National City_

Barry had just been _ejected_ from the Speed-Force prison like a video cassette from an old VHS tape player. The sudden stop made him collapse, _hard_ , on the jet-black concrete road of one of National City's fanciest suburban neighborhoods. Imagine when Kyle Reese collapsed on the ground in the **1984** _'Terminator'_ motion picture, if you need a visual representation of what it looked like. Except it wasn't some grungy-looking back-alley in the middle of downtown LA. In fact, it was a very nice looking borough of National City's upper middle class. It was a friendly community where most people knew each other, so the sight of a man magically appearing out of thin air was enough to draw plenty of attention from the locals.

Allen hit the tarmac so fast that he lost consciousness almost immediately, and the force of the impact was enough to send him skidding a few feet, scraping his skin raw. He landed splayed on the ground, covered in dirt from the rough entrance. A small crowd began to gather around the unconscious man almost instantaneously, concerned and wary. They stared down at his prone form, most everyone immediately noting he was wearing nothing but a pair of worn out pants, no shirt or shoes.

Two men ran forward to more thoroughly examine the newcomer, tentatively checking his head and ribs for injuries, while the rest of the group debated amongst themselves. They didn't know whether or not they should call the police or an ambulance; they knew next to nothing about this strange man. He could be an alien for all they knew. A few people- admittedly the weirdo outcasts of the neighborhood- insisted he would unleash an ancient curse if they touched him, even though it was a little late for that.

In the end, they decided to call both 911 and Catco World Wide Media, and give them the story of what happened. Because it was quite a story. They couldn't have made this stuff up if they tried! It was all very... _surreal_. Like something out of a dream.

~ _National City - Kara Danvers' apartment_

Kara Danvers was exhausted after dealing with the fire on the west side of her city. As much as she didn't want to sleep (she was afraid she would dream of Mon-El), she was beyond tired. Her body needed rest.

She decided to spend the night in front of the TV, watching the local news, as sensational as the press had become these days. For some reason hearing the local weather man or woman drone on about the local forecast had always made her sleepy, and her couch was moderately comfortable. But just as she was dozing off, two different developments occurred. First, the Catco News Station just reported a sighting of a strange gentleman appearing out of thin air in the middle of a tight-knit suburban community. The next thing Kara knew, she was staring at an image of Barry Allen's bruised, unconscious face, plastered all over the air of National City's most predominant News Station. She shot up and grabbed the remote, eyes wide as she slammed the volume button in disbelief, even though she could already hear it perfectly well. It couldn't hurt to make sure. Only seconds later, she received an urgent call from the DEO asking Kara to deal with this matter first-hand as Supergirl.

Her lips pressed together in a mixture of worry and annoyance. Couldn't she ever get a break? But knowing how important this was, she was out the door less than a minute after the call ended, hair brushed and uniform on. Ready to help both her city and her friend. She flew straight to where Barry was being held. National City General Hospital. Mr. Allen was deemed a security risk, so the local police, FBI, CIA and even DEO agents were there. Kara had never seen so many men and women in uniform, stationed at a hospital before. Barry Allen's sudden and spontaneous arrival had stirred up quite a spectacle in her city. These law-enforcement officials had kept the media out of Barry's hospital room.

And guards were stationed inside and outside of the hospital room as well. This was all a bit much. But Kara supposed, it was human nature, for all of them to react this way. She remembered that she'd had a hard time believing Barry's explanation of a multiverse when she first saw him in National City. But she suspected that everybody now had proof of the multiverse's existence, because how else would anyone explain Allen's abrupt entrance in Earth-38?

Curiously, was the fact that his cuts, scrapes and bruises had already began to heal, almost immediately. Kara knew that Barry Allen was exposed. Both literally and figuratively. If only he'd shown up in a less populated area, then maybe they could've kept this more hush-hush. But then, she figured maybe he had no control over what happened. She would have to ask him, when he woke up. For now, she had to find a way to deal with the media, who'd just caught sight of her, and was beginning to pepper her with questions.

Questions like, did she know this man? Who was he? Where did he come from? Things like that. Kara had questions of her own, as well. But she knew that she couldn't make any statements to the press at this moment in time. So she had to ignore their probing inquiries for the time being. She walked away from the reporters and hospital security told them to stay back. Then, she stood outside of Barry Allen's hospital room, staring at one of the guards. The two guards eyed her warily.

"Do you have business here, ma'am?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I do." Worry and impatience laced her voice as she craned her neck slightly to look behind the guard, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend through the door.

~ _STAR Laboratories - Earth-1_

Cisco was sitting all alone in STAR Labs, moping over the loss of his friend. Strangely, before Ramon got his ass head out of his ass, about Barry accidentially creating a timeline where his brother Dante died, he probably wouldn't have cared that much. But since they'd made-up and became best friends again, it hurt him to lose Barry, especially right after the speedster's brush with death against Savitar. He felt like he was being crushed under the terror and guilt of slowly losing everyone he cared about. Normally, in high stress situations, Caitlin would be there with him, comforting him with short sentences in a way only she could.

But Caitlin was gone too, another victim of Flashpoint. Cisco's perfect world was crumbling to dust around him, and all he could do was watch.

Or could he?

Cisco's fingers abruptly stopped tapping against his thigh. He has powers too! He can fix this!

The man spun twice in his chair before standing up, taking a moment to decide his next move. He needed to find Barry, so he needed something that belonged to Barry. The obvious choice would be the Flash suit, but Cisco hesitated the closer he got to it. Barry was a hero. He knew what he was doing and Cisco... didn't. It felt wrong to even touch the suit that meant so much to this city when he'd just sat there and watched The Flash, the one who was supposed to be wearing it, sacrifice himself.

And who said Barry even needed to be found anyway? He'd looked so sure of himself...

No. Cisco grabbed his goggles off the table and secured them over his face before pressing his hand flat against the lightning bolt.

He immediately felt the familiar sensation of entering a vibe, like being immersed into cold water. His ears popped and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he was facing a vision of Kara Danvers, as Supergirl, standing outside of a hospital room, staring at one of two guards. In fact, it was the one on the right. The tall, slim guard, who seemed to be the spokesman. The one on the left was quite a bit shorter, with reddish brown hair and small eyes.

 _"Do you have business here, ma'am?"_ the tall guy asked her.

 _"Yes, I do."_ said Supergirl, with worry, and impatience laced in her voice as she craned her neck slightly to look behind the guard, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend through the door.

Cisco could see the two guards eye each other with uncertainty for a moment. Then the short guard turned back to look at Supergirl.

 _"We were ordered to keep this man detained until the brass from Washington gets here."_

 _"I understand that, but may I see him, please?"_ Supergirl's voice was calm, but Cisco could tell that she was growing increasingly more impatient, by the fact that her fists were clenching and unclenching around the fabric of her skirt.

 _"If we let you in there,"_ The tall, slim guard began, _"He's your responsibility."_

 _"Yes, and if he escapes,"_ The shorter guard had chimed in, _"Then you'll have to answer to The President, herself."_

 _"I understand."_ replied Supergirl, _"Now, please._ _ _Step aside._ "_

The two guards short and tall, motioned for the other two average height guards inside Barry Allen's hospital room to follow them. The four guards then walked down the hallway towards the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat, leaving Kara alone with The Scarlett Speedster... She tentatively walked toward Barry's hospital bed, appearing both a little nervous, and delighted, to see her friend again. Cisco couldn't fathom why she might be nervous. But the delighted part was easy to comprehend.

 _"Barry?"_ she murmured.

 _"Kara?_ " he replied softly, blinking tiredly.

 _"What happened?"_ she asked quietly, _"What made you decide to come back to National City?"_

The image flickered a bit.

 _"Kara, it's a long story."_ Barry had replied in a low voice. _"But to sum it all up I was 'coerce_ _d' to come here. You see... Central City was being attacked by the Speed-Force, itself."_

 _"What?"_ she interrupted incredulously, _"How -?"_

 _"After Iris murdered Savitar to save me, the Speed-Force prison needed an occupant."_

 _"So, you sacrificed yourself to save Central City and the Speed-Force brought you here?"_ she asked quizzically. It was very hard to believe. Why would the Speed-Force do such a thing?

 _"I know it sounds crazy."_ he murmured, _"And judging by the look on your face, you don't believe me do you?"_

 _"It's just a lot to take in."_ she said, _"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole 'multiverse' thing, Barry."_

 _"I honestly don't know why the Speed-Force felt compelled to bring me here..."_ Barry trailed off, _"But I'm glad it did."_

 _"Why is that?"_ she asked, curiously.

 _"Because, I've done all I can for Central City, and honestly, I thought I was gonna be stuck in that Speed-Force prison forever."_ he replied, _"Also, I'm just glad to see a friendly face."_

 _"Yeah...about that."_ said Supergirl, _"You never explained to me what exactly a Speed-Force prison is, or what the Speed-Force is, for that matter."_

 _"Yeah, I'll explain later, okay?"_ he told her, _"By the way, **you** never told me why I'm sitting in a hospital room."_

And with that, Cisco's vision of Barry and Kara fades to black and his consciousness is back in STAR Laboratories, again. He was excited to learn that his friend was still alive! But Barry was on Earth-38... Why would the Speed-Force bring him there and leave him on that planet? What was so special about Earth-38, anyway? Ramon wondered to himself.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the man ran his fingers through his hair. At least he knew the speedster was alive. But he still had to find a way to fix this and bring back his best friend. He mindlessly grabbed a marker and turned to the glass panel, ideas already running through his head. Stabilize the Speed-Force prison and bring Barry back to Earth-1 in one piece. Easy peasy.

Cisco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This could take awhile.

 _~ Hospital Room - National City_

 _"_ Yeah...uh, Barry. You appeared out of nowhere in a National City suburb... _"_

"I did?" He asked astonished, "Tell me, exactly what happened."

"The news reports said that there were dozens of eye-witnesses, who saw you appear from thin air and skid across the tarmac."


	3. Supergirl & Barry become roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own the Arrowverse characters.

N/A: Chevalier Lecteur helped me edit this chapter! :)

Kara Danvers stifled a yawn, and Barry frowned. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping well, by the slowly forming dark rings under her eyes. Then she moved to lie down on the hospital couch. She needed to rest for a while. She knew the Speedster wouldn't leave the room, just like he wouldn't leave her… at least not without saying goodbye first. And she could tell that he was tired, as well. Besides the President wouldn't arrive for a while so they had time for a quick nap.

Once Barry realized this, he knew she wouldn't be able to get the sleep she needed on a couch, so he asked. "Hey Kara, Why don't I take the couch. And you can take the bed?" Barry asked.

On any other occasion Kara would have protested, That he was the guest and she should accommodate him. But in her sleep deprived state all she could come up with was. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." he told her, glad she wasn't arguing because as much of a gentleman he was… he was tired. So with that he and Kara traded places and sleepy goodnights. And as soon as they closed their eyes they were asleep. The presence of the other composing them as they slept…

 **Seven Hours Later.**

Barry and Kara had slept peacefully on their sides of the hospital room. It was the best sleep they had gotten in months. Eventually, The President of the United States had shown up with her secret service agent bodyguards, to protect her. She was confused as to why Supergirl was laying on the hospital bed sleeping peacefully, but she had come for a reason other than Supergirl. And that reason was too sleeping but on the couch looking as if he hadn't appeared out of nowhere, and been grated like cheese on the tarmac, just hours earlier. Nevertheless, She needed them awake if she was going to get answers. She loudly cleared her throat.

" **Ahem!** " said, The President.

Barry Allen jumped at the sudden noise, falling off his spot on the couch with a yelp. Like the little klutz that he was.

Supergirl had to suppress a giggle at his childish reaction, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. The President had an unimpressed look on her face. Barry got up slowly, and sat on the left side of the couch. Kara sat up slowly and leaned against the hospital bed headboard. They both were focusing their attention on the US President.

"Now that you're both awake," She began irritated, "Would you mind telling me who you are sir, and more importantly what you are?" She asked with a seriousness that rivaled J'onns.

"Wait, who are you?" Barry asked a little confused.

"I am The President of The United States." The President stated with an air of confidence.

There was an awkward moment of silence before he answered her.

"I am a meta-human." Barry said, "Like Livewire and Silver Banshee. Except I'm not a super-criminal."

"So, what's your name?" The President asked.

"Barry Allen." he replied.

"How did you get here, Mr. Allen?" she asked.

"Are you aware of the multiverse theory?" Barry asked hoping to avoid having to explain it again.

The President answered with a cautious, "Yes."

"Well, It's true. I'm from a parallel Earth."

"That doesn't quite answer my question Mr. Allen." The President answered seemingly unfazed.

"W-Well, anyway, on my Earth, I'm a Superhero like Supergirl." Barry continued surprised at The Presidents nonchalant reaction, But recovering and gesturing to said superhero.

"And I had just beaten an enemy of mine whom had escaped from a prison of energy I created. But in our battle he was killed by my best friend in order to save me. But since he had died, The prison had no prisoner, and it became unstable. So I was forced to take his place or my world would have been destroyed. From what I understand, It rejected me as a prisoner and imploded. Spitting me out here." Barry finished.

"That is...quite a story." The President began, "I would encourage you NOT to step back into your old "Superhero" lifestyle while you're here on this planet, Barry Allen."

"Why is that, Mrs. President?" Barry asked, clearly eager to become The Flash again on Earth-38.

"Because you're a public figure, now." she replied, "The whole world knows that you are from a different planet, and it wouldn't take criminals and 'super-criminals' long to connect the dots between you and your Superhero persona."

"I guess, you're right." said Barry somewhat crestfallen.

"Now, do you have a place where you can stay?" The President asked.

"Uhhhh," Barry started seemingly at a loss.

"He can stay with me!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Well, if he stays with you, then he's your responsibility." The President began, "I expect you to keep him, out of trouble, Supergirl."

"Yes, ma'am." said Supergirl eagerly.

And with that Barry figured it was their que to leave. "It was an honor to meet you Mrs. President."

"I hope you enjoy your stay on our Earth." She replied shaking his hand.

Barry then turned to walk out the door. Only to be met with the sight of **Fifty Government Agent** **s** crowding the hospital wing… each pointing their gun at him.

There were fifty red dots of light aimed at Barry Allen's chest. For the first time since his brush with death against Savitar, Barry had felt a twinge of fear. He was fast, but Fifty-Plus bullets all aimed at him in such a small corridor… He couldn't faze or risk The President getting shot. That lowered his chances significantly.

As he tensed in preparation for what he knew was to come and lightning flashed in his eyes. Dreading he wouldn't be able to catch the hundreds of bullets that were about to come his way. But then, Supergirl was standing next to him with determination in her eyes.

"Stand down!" She ordered them with a glare.

Most of them flinched at her order and others looked unsure, but none moved.

"Stand down." Was heard a second time, This time calmer but with just as much authority coming from The President as she came to stand beside Supergirl. That got them moving, all of them stood up and put their weapons away.

"My apologies." The President told them, "You may go now."

Barry and Kara then proceeded down the hall and out of the front door of the hospital and before without warning Supergirl grabbed Barry and launched into the sky, much to his surprise…

 **"Ahhhhhh!"** Barry screamed at the unexpected loss of ground beneath his feet. Of course Kara laughed at his reaction only going faster until she reached her apartment.

Once inside Kara put Barry down and plopped on her couch. Though Barry just staggered and mock glared at her. "Not. Funny." He said pointing at her. Of course this only caused her to burst into laughter once more.

Changing the subject, Kara asked, "Are you hungry?"

Barry tried to stay angry. He really did! But… It's food we're talking about here! It had been hours since he ate last!

"Yes..." He grumbled, arms crossed, staring at the floor, pouting like someone far younger than him.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge." she replied.

Barry dejectedly walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and saw that there was some cold pepperoni pizza in there. There was about three, maybe four slices left.

"Do you want some, Kara?" he asked.

"No, go ahead and eat all four slices, Barr." she replied.

Barry sat down at the kitchen table with a plate of microwaved pepperoni pizza. And finished it off in 2 minutes.

"Hmm… Hey Kara, In favor of not emptying your fridge do you wanna go out?" Barry called out, not paying attention to his phrasing. Since Kara gave no answer he returned to the living room to see Kara staring at him eyes wide, blushing? That's when he realized how he posed the question.

"I-I-I meant as friends!" Barry stammered out, flushed with embarrassment.

Kara noticeably relaxed at that, but less noticeably disappointment was etched across her face before being replaced with happiness. "Sounds good!" Kara began, "Let's go to Dave & Buster's!" she exclaimed.

"Cool! Who are Dave and Buster?" Barry exclaimed/asked.

"I'll show you." said Kara, she used her superspeed to change out of her costume, quickly. And into a pair of black yoga pants, and a yellow tank top. And her usual pair of eye-glasses. Then she held out her hand for Barry to take. Only for him to be looking away with his face as red as his suit.

"Barry?" Kara asked confused, Only to remember... He has superspeed too. Immense blushing ensued.

"I-Uh-I-Um" Kara stammered before giving up on communication, choosing to instead stare at the ground.

Barry realizing he'd have to be the one to initiate verbal communication. So, he was first, to speak up.

"H-How am I gonna go out in public, if I'm famous?" Barry asked choosing to ignore the elephant in the room. Not that he'd be able to forget… The sight of her gorgeous body, anytime soon. _Wait,_ _gorgeous?_ he thought to himself, _Where did that come from?_ he wondered silently.

"W-Why don't go we somewhere other than National City to eat?" she replied.

"I-Is there a Big Belly Burger on this Earth?" Barry asked,

"There isn't one in National City, but there's a few in Star City and Central City." she replied.

"Perfect!" Barry said, with only one thing left to say…

"Race you!"

"You're on!" Kara said with a smirk.


	4. Childish Antics

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Realizing they never had decided which Big Belly Burger they were going to, Barry decided Central City Big Belly Burger by default. With a more precise destination in mind Barry sped up, passing Kara and rapidly approaching his hometown.

Even though Barry was ahead of Kara, their 'race' wasn't concerning her. _'Won't people in Central City recognize Barry from the News Broadcast?'_ Kara wondered to herself. Barry's strange appearance in a National City suburb was televised all over the world. Surely, someone would recognise him no matter where he went. Barry was something of a celebrity, now. Wherever they'd go they would be drawing attention to themselves. It would become harder for Kara to keep her Superhero identity a secret now.

By the time Barry realized Kara had all but stopped and was just hovering, he was already on the outskirts of Central City. Confused and a little concerned, he backtracked and started waving to see what was wrong.

Kara landed on the ground with worry on her face as she walked over to Barry. Then she asked, "Won't people recognize you wherever you go now?"

"I suppose so," he replied. "But what can I do? I don't believe it's wise for me to travel back in time again and fix it."

"Maybe… maybe you should." said Kara.

For a second Barry had no idea what she was talking about, then it clicked… "Uhhhhhhhh." The classic look of a deer caught in the headlights flashed (haha) across Barry's face before his face lit up with excitement. "I can build a transmogrifier!" He said as if that explained everything. But by the look of amused bewilderment on Kara's face said she had no idea what he was talking about.

"A what now?" Kara asked remembering a similar situation when she first met the speedster before her.

"A- A transmogrifier! On my Earth a murderer stole a friends face and killed someone. So my friend H.R. used a transmogrifier to project a hologram over his face so that he appeared to be someone else!"

"Then Big Belly Burger will have to wait, we should go to the DEO. They might have whatever you need to build it." she replied.

Barry's face immediately fell. "But I'm hungry, now! Could you still go get it? Please?"

Looking at him on the verge of tears, Kara couldn't help but compare him to a kicked puppy. How could she say no? "Fine." She said with a sigh, feigning annoyance.

"Thank you, Kara!" Barry said, looking like a happy little boy on Christmas morning. "I want seven mega belly burgers and three large curly fries."

Kara Danvers walked into the Big Belly Burger Fast Food Restaurant. The one constant in the multiverse, she supposed. She remembered Barry buying five Big Belly Burgers for her when she had shown up to help him fight the Dominators, last year. The fast food chain had yet to expand to National City on her Earth, so it was the first time she had a Big Belly Burger. It was different from a McDonalds Big Mac, she knew that for sure but it's obviously been a while since she had one.

She waited in line and then when it was her turn, she stood in front of the cashier and said, "Seven mega belly burgers and three large curly fries."

The cashier gave her a look of doubt that said, "You're never gonna eat all that."

Kara just smiled back defiantly and said, "On second thought, I'll have fourteen mega belly burgers, six large curly fries and six large milkshakes."

The cashier had this, "Oh. My. God." look on her face. She looked at Kara as if she were a three-headed alien or something.

Once recovered from her initial speechlessness. "Alright, miss. It's going to cost you fifty-four dollars and twenty-three cents."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys charged that much for fast food, these days."

"Well, you're eating enough for seven people." the cashier said under her breath. Of course with Kara's hearing she caught it.

It was Kara's turn to be speechless. "I-Um, I bench press..."

"Suuurrrreee." she drawled, "And I'm Supergirl." Through the rest of her Big Belly Burger career that cashier would remember the fit young woman who ordered enough food for a small army and busted a gut laughing, with uncontrollable laughter as she paid for the food, grabbed the bags of food and walked out of the store…

 **DEO**

"Why didn't they have us go to this DEO building the last time I was here?..." Barry asked, Looking at all the new and shiny equipment with childlike wonder. It was so much better than STAR Labs.

"I was thinking the same thing, Barr." Kara replied, "The last DEO building had a bat in it, that bit me…"

Instead of sympathising with her as she had hoped he merely said "Poor bat."

"And I suppose, you've never been bitten by a bat, have you?" she asked accusingly.

Suddenly realizing that probably wasn't what he was supposed to say…

"Uh, I mean, **bad** bat!" He quickly amended, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"That's better." she said, "Now I don't have to eat all this food by myself." She said offhandedly.

At the mention of food all thoughts of survival were abandoned and more important thoughts sped through his mind. Did she get the curly fries? Where are they? What kind of- Oh no! He forgot the drinks! How was he gonna enjoy his food without drinks?! Why did this have to happen to him?! Why?!

"Relax, Barry." she said, apparently noticing his almost panic attack, "I bought milkshakes, too."

"Thank you, Kara!" he said with a childish glee. (See what I did there?) He jumped forward to seemingly hug her only to grab the food and then he ran off! Laughing the whole time! As she stood there, blinked, looked at the apparent lack of fast food bags in her hands…

" **Barry!"**

She flew forward as fast as she could, trying to keep up with The Fastest Man Alive as he dodged people and phased through walls. Barry locked himself inside an empty DEO Alien Prison Cage, with all of that food. And the six large milkshakes. Only to look up in terror as Kara opened the door and locked her and him both inside. He was afraid her eyes would ignite from the glare alone! She was royally pissed off.

"N-N-Now K-Kara lets-let's talk this out! I-I was gonna share! I promise!" Barry looked like he was going to wet himself, when an evil gleam appeared in her eyes as she slowly walked towards him… The screams to come would be heard through the entire DEO…

"Barry, now why did you make me fly all over Hell's half acre to get this food?" Upon receiving no response, she took the food from Barry's fear frozen hands and walked out of the cell… Leaving Barry locked inside, while she stood outside the clear cell. Eating. The. Food. And. Drinking. The. Milkshakes.

And that's when the screams started.

Bite by bite. Fry by fry. Drink by drink.

Kara finished all the Big Belly Burgers. **Right in front of him!**

Deciding to be merciful, she gave Barry the last large milkshake.

The hero of Central City, Fastest Man Alive, Savior of his earth and the multiverse on more than one occasion, had lost his will to fight. He slumped to the ground in anguish and accepted the last of his once prized hoard of fast food with his head hung low.

"Ohhhh, don't be such a baby." said Kara, "Now you know. Never steal food from a hungry Kryptonian." And with that she dusted her hands off and walked away from the broken hearted speedster…

While still slumped against the wall Barry began to phase out of the clear glass cell. Falling onto the floor through the glass, he started mentally running through all the ways he could plan his revenge. Finally finding the perfect one, he jumps up and takes out the newly built transmogrifier and begins his plan for revenge… He would change his facial features just enough to make himself look different enough, that Kara would think that he left Earth-38. He transforms into a copy of Hoagy Carmichael. The black hair falling over the right eyebrow. Much the same bones. But there was something a bit cruel in the mouth, and the eyes were cold. Dark, rather cruel good looks. A thin vertical scar on his right cheek. Blue-ish grey eyes.

Barry Allen strolled into a bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Then he smiled. Kara wouldn't recognize him. Hell, he barely even recognized himself. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

Satisfied with his disguise, Barry casually walked out of the bathroom. Deciding to tour the new DEO. at regular speeds he started aimlessly walking down halls and looking into doors. After touring the entirety of the facility for 2 hours, Something catastrophic occured... Barry became bored. And decided to explore National City by his lonesome self. After walking for a few minutes, Barry looked up to see none other than the first thing he'd seen on Earth-38… CatCo.

Deciding to go in and see how things were since his first arrival, Barry walked through the door and into the elevator. The elevator reached the top floor of the building and Barry stepped out into the office area. He saw James Olsen sitting in Cat Grant's office. He seemed to be in charge today... He was speaking to Kara Danvers. Perfect.

Barry decided to enact his revenge and mess with James too.

 **Inside The Office...**

After Kara had eaten both hers and Barry's lunch, she headed to CatCo to talk to James about her assignment, possibly considering quitting her job all together. Just when James was trying to talk her out of it, **"Where is Cat Grant?!"** A strange man yelled from the doorway startling both Kara and James.

"Sir, Cat Grant isn't here. She's the new White House Press Secretary. Besides, You can't be in here sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." James said addressing the strange man who had barged in.

Ignoring his request the stranger stomped over to James and asked, "Well are you in charge then?"

"Yes…" James answered cautiously, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

The stranger's demeanor changed instantly, "Well, **buddy** have I got the best news of your career! I know who Supergirl is!" He said excitedly, Then seemingly just noticing Kara, his eyes widened before whispering. "Is there some place we can talk privately?" Seemingly oblivious to the wide eyed stares directed at him.

James glanced at Kara panicked before turning to the stranger. "This is my office. It's as private as we're gonna get, and this is my secretary. She stays." James said, putting up a bold front even though internally he was more freaked out then his times as the Guardian.

"Ugh, Fine." The stranger said looking away.

"Who do you think Supergirl is? And how do you know?" James asked hoping he was wrong.

The stranger smirked before pointing at Kara. "Her! Your secretary is the one and only: Supergirl!"

James and Kara were speechless.

"W-What makes you think Kara Danvers is Supergirl!?"

"Because…" the stranger started as he pulled out a pen shaped object. "I was there! I caught her when she fell out that very window!" Barry exclaimed as he showed them his undisguised face.

It would never be enough to avenge his beloved lunch, but the looks on their faces would have to suffice. It was priceless.

It was like something out of a CW show the way their eyes bugged out…

" **Barry!"** Kara exclaimed in anger.


	5. Sending a Message to Earth-1

Disclaimer: I don't own The CW or DC Comics.

Barry seemed to recognize the look on Kara's face, because a flash of panic crossed his eyes before he took a step back.

"I uh... finished the transmogrifier?" He tried. His shoulders curled in a bit as he held it up.

"Out. Now!" Kara seethed, pointing to the doorway. Barry rushed to obey, wondering if his revenge was really worth the alien's wrath. Said alien was hot on his heels, sharply directing him until they reached an inconspicuous looking door. She pulled the speedster in and slammed the door behind them before pushing him up against it, one hand flat on his chest to hold him there and the other next to his head to look intimidating. It was something bullies did a lot, and even though Barry could never see Kara of all people as a bully, he found himself pulling away and lowering his gaze, high school memories coming back to hit him like a brick. Old habits die hard.

"What the hell Barry!?" Kara snapped. "What is your problem?" She looked more hurt than mad, despite everything she was trying to do to make it seem otherwise.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't WHAT Barry? Think? Because that seems pretty accurate!"

"You started it!" He replied referring to her eating his lunch, "Calm down Kara, Jesus H. Christ."

Every muscle in Kara's body seemed to tense for a moment, fingers curling into half fists and eyes narrowing, and then she relaxed almost completely, backing up a couple steps to release her prisoner.

"You're... ridiculous," she breathed, shaking her head lightly. A couple strands of hair fell in front of her glasses.

" _I_ am ridiculous!?" Barry motioned to their surroundings. "You just locked us in a janitor's closet!"

Kara was still pretty tense, but she managed a half smile anyway and opened the door to let them out. "Locked is a strong word, Allen," she told him, referring to him by his surname as she lead them down the hallway. Barry hadn't expected her to be this shaken. It was just a joke. He would never truly reveal her identity to **ANYONE**. She knew that, or at least he **THOUGHT** she did. It wasn't like James Olsen didn't already know her secret. Because he did.

But then again, maybe he wasn't truly thinking it through. He never considered the ramifications of Supergirl having her identity revealed to the public. He knew James Olsen wouldn't say anything though because Olsen was infatuated with her. So, was Winslow Schott Junior. But from what he had heard Winn had moved on, and found somebody else.

Barry knew that he was in the dog house, right now. But maybe if he didn't speak to Kara or only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary, it probably wouldn't be so bad. Or at least, that's what he had hoped for. From now, he would try his best NOT to get on Kara Danvers' or Supergirl's bad side. That is, if she still wanted him to crash at her place. For a split second, Barry was worried about her kicking him out of her apartment. And he thought of ways to smooth things over with her. But then he had remembered something, important. Kara Danvers had a device that would allow her to make small breaches. What did Cisco call it…? Oh, now he remembered. It was called an "Inter-Dimensional Extrapolator." He was unsure if he could use it to get back to Earth-1, because wouldn't the Speed-Force just go unstable again? But maybe, he could use it to get to Earth-2 or 3. It was worth a try, he supposed. It was better than staying on Earth-38, where he was suddenly on Kara's shit list.

But then, he thought maybe he should apologize and talk out his problems with Kara. It'd probably wouldn't be wise for him to run away from his problems. Especially to another Earth. And if Kara wanted to kick him out of her apartment then so be it!

"Kara, I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong and I know that. If you want me to move out I'll understand." Barry said, after they walked back to Cat Grant's office.

"Look Barry, I was upset about what you did but no, you don't have to move out! I don't hate you or anything. And I still like having you here," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I just...figured after what I did, you'd be better off without me." said Barry with a frown.

A small half-smile graced Kara's face. "What, you thought that if you did a single thing to upset me we could never see each other again?"

Barry stared blankly at her.

"Barry!" She scolded. "That's not how friendship works."

"Yeah I know it's just..." he shrugged. "Never mind." Kara furrowed her brow and started to reply, but before she had a chance James walked back into the room, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Kara, do you still have that device, Cisco gave you from last year?" Barry asked, his eyes flickering over to the newcomer but otherwise ignoring him.

"The inter-dimensional extr-whatever it's called?" Kara replied, "Yes, why?" A feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. He wasn't planning on leaving her, yet. Right?

"I need to get a message over to Earth-1." said Barry with determination. "They deserve to know that I am still alive."

~ _Central City Earth-1 The West Family Household_

"B-Barry's really gone," Iris whispered, utterly devastated. She had lost her fiancee to the very same thing that made him special. The Speed-Force had come and whisked him away from her. Taking away her most important source of happiness. Wally and Joe said nothing, but they could see how much she was hurting - she could see how much this hurt them as well.

Wally felt useless. He had gotten all these super-powers, he had believed that he could start saving people with them but now, how could he? If he couldn't save his own _'brother'_? His mentor?

Joe felt nauseous every time he thought about it. He had to go through losing another son. Albeit, the first time it happened it was temporary - but he didn't know that then. Just like he didn't know if Barry was gone for good now. That's what made everything worse, he felt like he wasn't doing enough to help Caitlin and Cisco figure out how to bring his son back. That added to the pain, crushing his shoulders and twisting his gut.

They sat huddled together on the couch, shoulders pressed close and eyes downcast, warm breaths ruffling impossibly tangled hair. Iris found herself leaning more and more on her father's side, idly watching as he filled out paperwork, her feet tangled with Wally's. Her eyelids felt heavy- too heavy- yet she dreaded when she'd have to go to sleep, terrified of what she'd have to face in her dreams. Barry's tear-streaked face burned into her mind. Barry smiling sadly at her, Barry burying his face in Joe's shoulder, Barry's hand on Cisco's shoulder, Barry disappearing in a burst of light.

Her eyelids suddenly felt a bit lighter.

Joe suddenly shifted underneath her, back straightening to attention as if he'd heard something, and Iris caught the scent of something burning.

"Crap..." He started to get up, resting a hand on Iris' shoulder reassuringly. Wally glanced up dully, but only for a moment.

The silence stretched. The room felt bigger without their father in it, more empty. A clock ticked in the background, loudly, slowly. If she strained, Iris could hear Joe fumbling around in the kitchen, doing who knows what.

With a sigh, the woman pressed her face into her brother's shoulder, her _real_ brother. Her chest tightened at the thought.

 _My bond with Barry is more real than blood could ever be._

Wally must've felt her rapid heartbeat and shuddering breaths, because he leaned closer, resting his head lightly on top of her own. It was strangely intimate, in a brotherly sort of way, and Iris had the sudden urge to pull away. She could vividly remember Barry doing the exact same thing.

Thumping footsteps announced Joe's reentry. Iris didn't bother looking up. It was a struggle, to keep the tears back, to _keep running_. The cop sunk into the cushions with a sigh, setting a pan on the coffee table and tossing down his oven mitts. Soft hands ran through Iris' hair.

"I just want him back..." she whispered, pressing her face into her father's chest. He didn't move. Didn't respond. Wally shifted, and there was silence.

A sudden whooshing sound had them all leaping to their feet at the same time.

"What the...?"

Iris grasped Joe's bicep as a familiar feeling washed over her. It felt almost like water squishing around her head, dulling her senses a bit. There was only one other time she'd felt anything like it.

"Cisco..."

Something large and heavy landed in the backyard and they were all rushing towards it at once. Wally shouted something and suddenly the feeling was gone, leaving behind an uncomfortable tension. Iris took a second to breathe. Her family waited behind her while she oriented herself, hand resting on the doorknob. Then, with a determined tilt to her chin, she threw the back door open.

"There's nothing there." Wally pointed out breathlessly. Iris could feel the tense cackle of lightning around him as they peered out into the seemingly empty yard. Joe hummed in agreement and brushed past her, crouched in anticipation.

A second passed, and then another. The grass crackled as it settled; a cicada started chirping to their left. Iris could smell the residual petrichor from the rain that had long since stopped, the consistent scent of pollution, and- deeper than that- dry air and static. It smelled like a breach.

"Dad-" Iris started. Her eyes had caught something lodged in the bushes, a dull metallic gleam of something small. "You see that over there in the bushes?" Iris asked, while pointing to that metallic gleam...

Joe said nothing and simply walked over to where Iris was pointing, and noticed a medium-sized, metallic box. It looked like the kind of lunch box construction men, would bring to work for their lunch breaks.


	6. Barry mentions Iris

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

N/A: Special thanks goes out to aimeegreenwood1 and Chevalier Lecteur.

"Stay back..." he told his kids, cautiously reaching towards it. There was no real conviction to his words; they were more of a warning than a command, and the two siblings took advantage of that in an instant. They jogged over as normally as they could without looking rushed.

"What is it?" Wally asked. Nobody answered, nor did he really expect them to. Joe was completely focused on safely setting the box in the middle of the yard where they could get a better look at it. He handled the thing like it was about to explode at any second. Which was, knowing their luck, entirely possible and very probable.

A second passed, and then another.

Wally's eyes flickered between his older sister and his father. "Should we open it?"

Iris took a step closer. "It could be from Earth-2. They might need us."

Joe grabbed her arm to hold her back, but his gaze remained thoughtfully on the box.

"I'll open it. You two stay back," he said finally. Iris and Wally didn't seem too happy about it, but neither of them protested. Instead, they simply watched with bated breath as the cop fiddled with latch until the lid flicked open with an uncomfortable grating sound.

"It's... a piece of paper," Wally announced, sounding disappointed.

Iris slapped his arm. "It's not 'a piece of paper'," she scolded him. Wally only raised an eyebrow in response, causing Iris to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, Joe's eyes scanned quickly over the fine print.

"It's... not from anywhere around here..."

"What do you mean? Is it from Earth-2?"

Instead of answering, Joe simply held up what looked like a newspaper. Like he said, it was clearly not from Central City, but that wasn't what stood out. Across the top, written in bold font, was the headline "Mysterious Man Appears Out of Thin Air!". And plastered across the front page was a black and white photo- of none other than Barry Allen.

 _ **Meanwhile back in National City ~**_

Barry watched as the portal to Earth-1 closed with a twinge of regret. They stood in the desert where they had first met.

Kara got a FLASH of deja vu standing there once again watching the strange portal disappear. Only this time, she wasn't sending her friend home but a message instead. This time she didn't feel like she was throwing away the only person who really understood her.

"Are you sure that's gonna go specifically to them?" Kara asked skeptically. "I mean it's not going to just fall out of the sky on some random person?"

"I know it went to Central City on Earth-1." Barry replied, "But I can't be sure if they received the message."

"I don't know, it seems like a long-shot, Barr." Kara replied dubiously.

"Well Cisco will probably be monitoring inter-dimensional breaches." Barry said. "So even if they don't receive it directly he'll still find it… Eventually." Barry added ever the optimistic.

"Are you sure you can't go back for just a visit?" Kara asked.

"No, The Speed-Force put me here for a reason," Barry replied, "If I try to go back it could cause the Speed-Force to become unbalanced, again." Worried about becoming trapped again.

"So, what was it like being trapped inside the Speed-Force?" Kara asked.

"Pretty boring actually, It was completely void of anything. If I was in there much longer I'd have gone crazy!" Barry said pretending like it hadn't affected him. In all honesty he was starting to question his sanity in the last moments of his captivity. And the worst part was it questioned him back. It questioned his relationship with Iris, How he had pinned after her for what felt like an eternity. It took years before she noticed him.

"Barry are you okay?" Kara asked, His tone said he was fine, but she could tell something was amiss. Why did he look so...for lack of a better word, "down"?

"I'm alright." Barry replied, "Why do you ask?"

"How long were you in the Speed-Force, Barry?" Kara had asked him.

"I don't know but it had felt like an eternity." Barry sighed no longer hiding his grief. He shuddered remembering his experience in the Speed-Force prison. He kept on reflecting on his relationship with Iris West. He had recalled how much it used to be an obsession on his part, to tell Iris how much he was in love with her. But was he "really" in love with her? This "romantic" relationship had had an unhealthy start, and Iris tried to rekindle something she kept dangling in front of Barry's face for the better part of a year and a half. A chance.

A chance to find a life of love and happiness. But was it really what he had wanted all along? Did it really have to be with Iris West? She didn't notice him until he had tried to move on with Patty Spivot. Of course he had tried to marry Iris, but he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. He wanted to _save_ Iris. But at the same time he wasn't sure if she was the _one_. As in, the one he had wanted to spend the rest of _his_ life with. He only proposed to her, to save her life from Savitar.

"Uh, Barry? Earth-38 to Barry, Come in Barry!" Kara exclaimed, as she was waving her hand in front of Barry's face.

"Huh? I was just, uh, thinking." He muttered lamely.

"Barry… What's wrong?" Kara asked concerned.

"I just-had a lot of time to think about my relationship with Iris." Barry started, "Where it got underway, and where it was going and I realized that it began in an unhealthy place." He explained.

"It's like we started off wrong and we never really got it right." Barry continued, "It all began as an obsession on my part."

"Then I tried to move on with a girl named "Patty Spivot" and that didn't work out." He continued to explain, "Then Iris reawakened feelings that I thought were dead and buried."

"So, what are you trying to say, Barry?" Kara asked, trying to understand why her friend was so upset.

"I-I just-I just don't know how I feel about Iris, anymore." he finished.

"You can't quantify your feelings into words?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"No, I can't." He answered, "I don't know what that makes me."

"It makes you human Barry. Everyone has trouble expressing their feelings." Kara said, thinking of her own feelings for her speedster friend.

"I just-don't know what to say to Iris. That is if I can ever leave this earth…"

"Hey I'm not that bad of company!" Kara joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I love spending time with you!" Barry hastily amended thinking she was serious. Only to blush at his accidental admission.

"It was a joke, Barr." She replied, laughing. Secretly glad that he loved their time together too.

"Oh, uh, I knew that..." Barry said even though it was obvious she didn't believe him by the knowing and amused look on her face.

"Suuuure you did." She replied, before she bursted out laughing.

"Barry you're just as bad as me at lying!" She said between laughs.

"I am not!" Barry defended. "I could tell you lie because of that thing you do with your nose."

"How did you know that!? Did Winn say anything to you!?" Kara asked a little shrilly, clearly offended slightly.

"What? Winn didn't tell me anything!" Barry exclaimed confused.

"Well then how did you know?" She asked bemused.

"I'm very observant." he replied confidently.

"Of my face?" She asked causing them to both blush, but she couldn't help but smile

at his attentiveness.

"W-Well, you do have a pretty face," Barry's eyes widened "Um, I-I mean, uh," Barry stammered over his words until he gave up. Realizing he was getting nowhere fast he just closed his mouth and stared at the ground of the desert. Missing the emotions that flew through Kara's eyes. First surprise, followed by happiness, excitement, shyness and hope.

"Well, uh, you have a pretty face too." Kara answered before taking off without warning, Barry's head snapped up from his shoes to see her heading back towards National City. With a giddy smile he started to chase after her. Barry didn't know why the Speed-Force had spat him out on Earth-38 but he was certain they could figure it out. Kara was very special to him and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be than with her.


	7. Falling in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

N/A: Special thanks goes out to Ben23ten.

 _ **Earth-1 ~ Iris**_

Iris couldn't believe it. Barry was still alive! How was this possible? And where was he? He obviously wasn't in the Speed-Force anymore. At least, that was the assumption. After a long night of trying to figure out what the newspaper signified, they decided upon that Barry was serving his punishment on a parallel Earth. That made as much sense as everything else that has happened over the years.

The trio of Wests had tried to phone everyone else, but Caitlin was still MIA, and Harry had gone back to his own Earth. He may have promised to stay for a while on Barry's request but he still had responsibilities on his own Earth. Most importantly, Jesse. Everyone could understand that. She was still relatively new to being a hero and needed a team to back her when she was out on the streets.

That left Cisco and Julian. They weren't answering their calls, which wasn't surprising since it was practically the middle of the night. They decided to sleep on it and alert them in the morning. Maybe they would have an idea on where Barry was.

But it was morning now and Cisco still wasn't answering any of their calls. It was slightly worrying, but nothing too serious. He was a meta-human hero. He could take care of himself if he was in trouble.

At least Julian called them back. They brought him up to speed on the fact that they received a message from Barry, that he was okay. He promised to meet them once his lunch break started, but it was possible he wouldn't be able to make it. With Barry gone, his workload just doubled. He would try his best, but they would probably have to start without him.

Joe left to the precinct. He still had his job to do and he had to cover for Barry's absence… again. This time indefinitely. At least they still had Julian to cover for him properly.

Iris and Wally had made it to STAR Labs, but Cisco still wouldn't answer any of their calls. Hopefully, he would be at the labs.

"Cisco?!" they called out. "Cisco!"

Walking around, they made it to Cisco's workshop to see him slumped over on his desk with complex calculations on his whiteboard in frantic writing.

"Cisco!" Iris shouts in concern as Wally moves to try to awaken the engineer.

"Cisco?" Wally tentatively nudges his shoulder. "Hey, wake up man,"

The siblings hear a groan emit from Cisco as his limbs come to life, one hand still cradling a marker. He pushes himself off the chair and tries to wipe the sleep from his face.

Upon noticing that Iris and Wally were in his office he asks, "What are you two doing here? What time is it?"

"It's like, 8:30 in the morning," Iris tells him. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"I wasn't that tired," Cisco waves off her concern. "Besides, I was busy last night, as you can see," he gestured to his whiteboard.

"Yeah, what is all this?" Wally asked.

"Just some random thoughts," Cisco commented. "I'm trying to find a way to bring Barry back without it upsetting the Speed-Force,"

When Cisco says that, the two are reminded of why they are here in the first place. "Cisco there's something we need to tell you," Iris stated.

"Unless it involves figuring out a way to retrofit the Speed-Force Bazooka into a lifeline that we can send to Barry, it can wait," Cisco dismissed them.

"No, it really can't man," Wally said. "We don't think Barry is in the Speed-Force anymore. We think he's on one of those alternate dimensions you guys talk about."

"Yeah, I know. He's on Earth-38. With Supergirl." Cisco said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Iris and Wally develop twin looks of confusion. "How do you know that?" Iris asked him.

"I got a vibe of him talking to Kara," Cisco informed them. "How did you know that?"

Iris took out the lunch box tin and opened it to reveal the strip of newspaper with Barry's face on the cover. She handed it to Cisco.

Cisco looked at it for a moment before he said, "Well he sure knows how to make a grand entrance,"

Iris just looked annoyed, "Okay, so you know where he is. Why don't you just head on over and pick him up and bring him back?" she demanded.

"It's not that simple Iris," Cisco tried to placate her. "We don't know what will happen if we do. If I did, it could just bring back all those crazy storm clouds right before Barry sacrificed himself. There is a reason Barry is on Earth-38 and not in the Speed-Force. This is a delicate situation. One wrong move, and we could potentially be looking at the end of the world here."

"Iris, he's right," Wally tried to calm down his sister. "We need to be careful about this. At least we know where he is and that he is alright. That's more than we can ask for at the moment,"

Iris sighed. "Okay, you're right. So what do we do now?"

Cisco smirked at her. "Have you ever heard of a quark sphere?"

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Kara (Two Months Later)**_

Life was good. It has been two months since Barry had come into her life for an indefinite amount of time. She was saddened that he was stuck, but she was happy that he was with her. It may be a little selfish, but she hoped that he wouldn't return home, at least not yet. She was still mourning the departure of Mon-El. If Barry wasn't there, she didn't know what she would do.

Having Barry with her had brightened her life in ways it had never before.

There were awkward moments between them, but that was to be expected with them spending practically all their time together.

Barry had recently gotten a job at the DEO as both a scientist and field agent. He would process evidence left at crime scenes to help locate their missing fugitives, and go out as The Flash.

He was a boon to them. It was great to have another hero to assist her, one who had even more experience than her. And the people of National City were especially proud to have two heroes patrolling the streets.

Barry and Kara had secretly realized at separate points within the two month period, that they had begun to develop feelings for one another. When Barry thought about it, he really began to notice Kara as more than a friend when she had accidentally forgotten that he had superspeed and flashed him. He thought she had looked absolutely gorgeous, naked. But he wasn't sure if it was love, or lust. Not to mention Kara still had some unfinished business with Mon-El.

Kara began to see Barry in subtle ways. She wasn't sure how it started, maybe it started back in the hospital, when she saw him lying there on that hospital bed. Or maybe it was when fifty government agents were aiming their guns at Barry. She was extremely pissed off when they did that. She had just lost Mon-El, she wouldn't know what to do if she had lost Barry Allen.

The two were utterly infatuated with the other, but after so long of being just friends, they didn't know how else to act around each other.

Plus, there were still many factors that would hinder their relationship. For one thing, Barry was ENGAGED! He and Iris were to be married. She couldn't expect him to just suddenly jump into another relationship. And no matter how much she likes him, she feels that she would be slightly resentful since she would really just be a rebound. She didn't want to be a rebound. She wanted something real with him.

And in all honesty, maybe she wasn't ready as well. She still loves Mon-El, and his leaving still left scars on her heart. They just weren't ready for a relationship at all. But maybe in the future…

But then there were moments where she felt her feelings for the speedster increase. The mornings she'd wake up to breakfast being made. The playful banter while on the job. The late nights they'd stay up watching movies and falling asleep on the couch. It was difficult to think that he didn't feel the same way as her.

Today started as well as any other day. Sunlight was streaming through her curtains, awakening her gently. The sounds electricity crackling in her kitchen alerted her to Barry making breakfast once again.

Eager to get out of bed and join her roommate in breakfast, she zips into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Looking in the mirror once more she adjusts her glasses and fluffs her hair, she goes out to face the man she has been slowly falling in love with.

Upon entering the kitchen, she is faced with Barry Allen in all his glory. And she means all of it.

Barry was dancing around the room, singing into his spatula. He was wearing a button up shirt that was only went halfway. The most notable detail was that he wasn't wearing any pants.

He didn't seem to notice her arrival as he carried on making bagels, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He even left to pick up coffee while a pancake was midair.

The sight before her was so shocking that she froze and stared. He really was quite attractive, and his singing was just as good as the day they were sent to that musical dreamscape. It was a sight to behold.


	8. Life is good

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

While Kara was still staring at Barry, he turned around to see her leaning against the doorway. "Hey, I didn't expect you up so early. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"You may have. It's fine, I was going to wake up anyway," Kara said. "Thank you for making breakfast,"

"Well, it's the least I can do for you, after you agreed to take me in." Barry said.

"You're my friend, Barry." She said, "You don't owe me anything."

Barry then looks down to see his clothes, or lack of clothing, and lets out a nervous chuckle. "I'm gonna go and get changed. You just enjoy." Barry gestures to the assortment of food on the table. "I'll be back in a flash,"

Kara rolls her eyes at the pun and takes a bite out of a piece of toast as Barry goes into the spare guest room where he kept his clothes.

In the matter of a second, Barry comes back out in full attire. His shirt was buttoned up completely and he was sporting jeans. Kara was very thankful about that.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Kara asks him.

"Well, you've got work in half an hour and I gotta head down to the DEO," Barry informs her.

"A hero's work is never done," Kara commented dryly.

"That it is," Barry smiles at her.

After a couple minutes of speed eating, the duo finished off the large breakfast Barry had concocted and were getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Kara was making her way to CatCo, stopping a few petty crimes here and there. When she finally arrived, the entire building seemed to be in a frenzy. "What's going on?" she asks a passerby.

"There's an attack in National Park. James wants every person available to get there as quick as possible," the co-worker tells her.

Kara looks into the office where James is currently seated and sees him gesture with his head to go. She's clear to take off.

Kara takes her shirt off to reveal her family coat of arms underneath and flies off.

Arriving at National Park, she's sees the cause of all the trouble. It was just a group of humans with advanced weaponry at their disposal. She flew in just as they were about to make another shot at a family. She blocked it with her body, leaving the family unharmed. "Run!" she shouts to them.

Once they are at a safe distance, she faces the criminals. There are four of them, all dressed in black clothing. They each wore a face mask, not that it would do any good. She already got a peek at each of their faces and burned it to her memory.

In the distance, she hears the familiar sound of lightning in the air and smirks. "Well boys, looks like this is your unlucky day,"

In a gust of wind, The Flash arrives in full spandex. "Hey, so I see that you're aware of the situation," Flash comments.

"And early," Kara jabs at him. "How can you be faster than me, closer to the crime scene, and still show up later than me?"

He just shrugs with a lopsided grin. "It's a gift," he replied.

One of the criminals asks, "Are you two gonna stand around all day chatting or are we going to fight!?" He exclaimed angrily.

In response, the duo take off and land a solid punch against one each that sends them flying in the air. The other two aim their weapons and fire. One shoots out an energy beam while the other lets out a sonic blast.

"I hate rude criminals," Kara commented.

"You can never get any that just want to talk," Barry agrees.

The two get off from the ground to face them again, only to be met with a blast of flames from behind. Kara was able to withstand them, but Barry was sent sprawling back onto the ground.

Seeing Barry injured made Kara see the world in red. Letting out a battlecry, she lunges for the two in front of her and grab their weapons. She smashes them together, rendering them useless. At such close range, they decided to take a chance and punch Supergirl, only for their fist to be caught and be given an uppercut for their troubles.

Turning to face the other two, she sees them unconscious on the ground with The Flash standing over them. When she sees sparks jumping off their bodies, she realized that Barry must have used his lightning toss against them for a quick defeat.

Kara races over to embrace him in a hug. He seems fine besides the scorch marks on his suit. At least it didn't burn through it. He was lucky in that regard.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" She stopped herself short from saying his name out loud. She wouldn't reveal his identity to the world, even if Barry joked about revealing hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

The two heroes gathered the four criminals, and the remnants of their weapons and dropped them off at NCPD. They took the weapons back to the DEO.

Kara then went out in her civilian clothing looking for a story to run on the National City News Station and Barry went back to the DEO science lab for the day. They both had jobs to do until it was five o'clock in the evening.

Just another day in National City. Barry eventually sent Kara a text from his phone at the end of his shift, which said, "What do you wanna do for dinner, tonight?"

"Potstickers or pizza. Your choice." she replied.

"I've never had Potstickers before, maybe it's time to try something new…" he answered.

"Potstickers aren't a thing on your Earth?! We are definitely having potstickers tonight. You have been missing out my friend," Kara texts back.

"Can't wait," Barry sends. "See you then."

Reading his text, Kara develops a large smile on her face. One that was very noticeable by James. "Was that Barry?" he asks.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know what we are having for dinner tonight. Can you believe he's never had potstickers before?" Kara tells him.

"You said he's from another Earth, right? I can't imagine every Earth having potstickers…" James informs her.

"Hmm, I guess not," Kara mused aloud.

"You and Barry have been getting awfully close together," James says, suggestively.

"Of course. We're living together. How much closer can we be?" Kara misinterprets his words.

"Anyway, I'm glad he's there for you. I thought you were going to recede into yourself, after Mon-El left the planet." James commented.

"I probably would have. He's really been helpful and nothing but supportive of me these past few months. I don't know what I would have done without him," Kara admits.

"Well, I hope Barry's been handling the situation of being 'far from home,' okay." James told her.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Kara tells him. "Well, obviously not great. I mean, how great can one be after being ripped away from everyone and everything they've ever known? But I've been helping him transition into his new life here. I went through the same thing he did when I was young. I know what it's like to be faced with the knowledge that your life is starting over,"

"His planet is still there, but if he can't go back to it, it may as well not be there at all." James said, thoughtfully.

"He still doesn't like to speak about it, very much." She thoughtfully replied, "His planet that is, Earth-1, his friend Cisco used to call it."

"That's to be expected. It's only been a few months. Give him time. Sooner or later, he'll come to you," James says.

"Thanks James," she says. "I'm gonna head out now, Barry's probably already home with dinner,"

"Goodnight Kara. See you in the morning," James waves goodbye.

"Bye," she waves.

Kara races to her apartment to see Barry with multiple bags of Chinese food in front of him. The smell of all the dumplings hitting her at once and making her mouth water.

"Hey Kara, these things are great, why haven't you introduced these to me sooner?" Barry greets her.

"I guess it just slipped my mind," she says.

"So, what are we watching tonight? Star Wars, or a musical?" Barry asks.

Kara just scoffs. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Should we watch Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling in La La Land, then?" He asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Kara exclaims, excitedly as she grabs a remote to turn on her TV and logs in to her Netflix account.

While she's locating the movie, Barry brings all the food over to the small table in front of them. After selecting the movie, Kara grabs a bag and a pair of chopsticks as the movie begins.

Getting comfortable, Kara leans her head on Barry's shoulder as she pops a potsticker in her mouth. Yeah. She can get used to this.


	9. Things Escalate in Central City

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

Earth-1 ~ Cisco

After two months of research and conference with everyone Cisco could think of, he was finally starting to think of a viable way to bring Barry back from Earth-38.

The Speed-Force must have landed Barry on Earth-38 for some reason. Most likely to do something to atone for his actions. Or to help prevent something that was to come on Earth-38.

There was something significant about Earth-38 that Cisco was still unsure of, but hopefully he would never have to find out since he would be bringing Barry back soon.

It would have been simpler if Barry had simply been in the Speed-Force. If he had been, Cisco could have sent a device containing Barry's genetic structure to mimic Barry being in the Speed-Force and pull Barry right out.

It would seem that it would be easier if Barry was on another Earth since his powers were directly linked with the multiverse, but it wasn't. It just made things more complicated since he didn't know what Barry was doing on the alternate Earth. At the very least, he could spy on Barry to see how he was doing. But it was getting more and more difficult to look into Earth-38 everyday. Nevermind breaching there.

Cisco suspected the Speed-Force was preventing him from accessing Earth-38 to get to Barry. Not that he could blame it since that was exactly what he was trying to do. But he feared that one day he would lose all connection with Earth-38.

He would have to hurry with enacting his plan. He checked his calculations with Harry, Tracy, and Hartley among his contacts. It wasn't foolproof, and nowhere near completion, but they all agreed he was on his way.

In the meantime, he was still training Wally on how to be The Flash. Cisco had been there for Barry since the beginning of his superhero days that he knew every trick possible. It wasn't Wally's speed that needed improvement though. That he had in abundance. It was his technique. In a way, that was what made him different from Barry.

Barry was always constantly trying and figuring out ways for him to improve his speed, but he always had a decent grasp on the techniques Thawne, and later Zolomon, had taught him.

Wally was the opposite. Right from the get-go, Wally was almost as fast as Barry was at the time. But with his increased speed lead to him not developing any skills for him to use as he figured his speed was all he would need. That was something Cisco had been trying to fix the past few months.

Cisco had been accompanying Wally while out on his hero business. It wasn't going along as fast as Cisco had been hoping, but it was coming along. They weren't catching metas as fast as before. For every 5 metas they encountered, they took down 2 of them. At most. It wasn't a perfect system, but it would have to do until Barry returned.

The main problem however was Iris. She simply didn't have anything to contribute to the team. During the two months, Iris had quit her job at CCPN for reasons that weren't entirely explained. Since then, she had been looking for things to do at STAR. Cisco didn't see the harm in getting a few extra hands so he let it go. He was kept busy with his calculations to bring back Barry that he figured he could let her take over training for Wally. He gave her access to the notes they had taken when training with Barry and let her go.

It was a decision he immediately regretted.

Somehow, she turned these training exercises into a dictatorship. Telling Wally exactly what to do in each situation he was in. Even in situations that didn't require any assistance or suggestions from anyone. She even tried to rope Cisco in on her 'training programs.'

It got to the point where Cisco had to tell her to back off. She was not in charge of this operation and had no right to tell them how to do their jobs.

Iris complained that she was simply trying to help. To keep the team together since Barry was gone. But the truth was, she was just trying to see how she fit in all this. Cisco encouraged her that she would find her place on the team, but it wouldn't be as their leader. That position was currently occupied by Barry. Cisco was just filling in while Barry was gone.

Cisco was under a lot of pressure right now. In addition to being a superhero, he was finding a way to bring Barry home and teaching Wally how to be a superhero. He didn't know how Barry was able to withstand the pressure of everyone looking to you for answers. Answers that sometimes you just don't have.

An alarm ran throughout the building, alerting Cisco to a new threat to Central City. Wally was still in the building, he should call for him. "Wally, get to the cortex!" he shouted into the PA system.

In a flash of lightning, Wally appeared in front of him, decked out in his Kid Flash gear. "What do we got?" he asked.

"Metahuman alert at the Central City Bank. I'm pulling up visuals now," Cisco replied.

Wally decided to head out to confront this seemingly new opponent.

As soon as Cisco pulls up the security feed, a sound of thunder comes out of the computers.

Wally was on the scene, but Cisco was still left blind as the meta's back was facing the camera. But from what he could tell, the meta was a male. Short hair, sporting a black trench coat. And maybe he was wearing glasses? Cisco couldn't be too sure.

He was carrying a large duffle bag that was overloaded with stacks of cash. The victims around him were in a frenzy. People were screaming, punching people out of the blue. The meta in the middle didn't seem to mind the chaos around him. The scene was so familiar to Cisco, he just couldn't place it.

"What did you do to these people?" Wally questioned.

"I didn't do anything," the man replied. "I simply showed them a way to be themselves,"

When one of the people's eyes glowed red and veins seemed to pop out of their eyes, Cisco was hit with an epiphany. He knew this meta! He had to warn Wally.

"Wally do not look into this guy's eyes. His name is Roy Bivolo. We had an encounter with him a few years ago. He can induce rage into his victims through sight. Whatever you do, do not look into his eyes." Cisco spoke into the coms.

Wally averted his gaze. Keeping his eyes somewhere else. He settled on looking at the duffle full of money. He needs to grab that before all else.

"Look at me! It's rude to ignore someone when talking to them?" Bivolo shouted.

Keeping his gaze on the bag, Wally surged forward, maneuvering between the victims as they continue to fight in their fit of rage.

Approaching the bank robber, Wally grabbed hold of the bag and skid across the floor to the other side of the room.

"I got it!" Wally exclaimed. "You're not getting this cash today,"

"But I got a bigger prize today," Bivolo gloated.

In a moment of weakness, arrogance, and just pure curiosity, Wally looked directly at Bivolo. Realizing his mistake too late, his vision turned red. He had an overwhelming amount of anger well up within him, but he managed to push it down.

That moment of disorientation must have been all it took for Bivolo to escape because when Wally could see clearly again, Bivolo was gone and the bank was quiet. The effect he had on them must have worn off.

The sound of sirens outside got Wally to get back on track. He had the money in his hands and went back to the vault to place all the cash back on the shelves before racing back to STAR Labs.

Cisco had seen the entire thing on the security cameras and was already pulling out the device they used on Barry when Bivolo whammied him. Hopefully they could administer this to him before the effects got worse.

By the time Wally had returned, Cisco was already wheeling in the device.

"Yo, what is this thing for?" Wally asked, confused on the large device displayed in front of him.

"This thing is to help combat the powers of Bivolo, aka Rainbow Raider," Cisco answered.

"What?" Wally was still confused. He felt fine.

"Yeah, not exactly the best, but I didn't name him. I wanted Prism, but Caitlin elected Rainbow Raider," Cisco says.

"No, I mean, what is this doing here? I feel fine," Wally words his question differently.

"That was exactly what Barry said when he got whammied himself and he almost killed a police officer," Cisco counters. "Come on, it'll take only a few seconds."

"I'm telling you, I feel fine. His powers didn't work on me," Wally says, getting annoyed.

"Wally-" Cisco tries to say, but is interrupted.

"No, I see what's going on here. You think I can't take it. That I'll never be a hero like Barry. It's always Barry this and Barry that. I'm sick and tired of always being in Barry's shadow. News flash, I'm faster than him. I'm faster than he could even dream of," Wally begins to seethe.

"Wally, listen to me," Cisco says in a calming voice. "You have been affected. You are feeling angry right now. Maybe it's justified or not. I just need you to sit down and relax,"

"I am relaxed! This is me, relaxed!" Wally shouts. "Barry left me to take care of Central City, but maybe we don't need him anymore! We've got me. I am going to be the Flash for this city. Because at least I'm actually here. Unlike Barry, who keeps making the same mistakes over and over again. I'm out of here,"

As he turns to run away, he is bombarded with flashing lights of all colors. Wally just stands there, as if in a trance. Behind the machine is Joe. His hand is on the knob and he's keeping an eye on Wally in case of any sudden aggression.

After a few moments, Joe turns off the machine and the lights cut out. Wally groans and rubs his eyes to get the dark splotches out of his eyes.

"Wally," Joe slowly approaches his son. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wally sighs. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little light headed." He continues to rub his eyes. "Listen guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things about Barry. I know he was a hero and no one is comparing me to the guy. Those are just my own insecurities about being the hero of this city."

"No, we're sorry Wally," Joe says, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "For making you ever feel like what you did is any less heroic than Barry. You both are heroes to me."

Wally embraces his dad in a hug and just feels. Feels all the anger at his family. All the guilt of letting them down as the hero of Central City. The shame that he feels as he can't live up to the Flash legacy and doesn't deserve it at all. Suddenly he is wracked with sobs as he silently, okay not that silently, cries into his father's shirt.

Cisco wheels the large piece of technology into a nearby closet. If they are to face Bivolo again, they might need it.

When Wally falls asleep, Joe places him on a bed. Cisco approaches him. He needs to know what went down today.

"What happened Cisco?" Joe asks.

"You remember Roy Bivolo?" Cisco says. "He's back."

"I got that Cisco. I remember having to use that same giant flashlight on Barry the first time," Joe says. "How long has he been back?"

"Joe, we only knew he was here when he decided to attack the bank today. Wally went out to confront him and accidently got whammied as well." Cisco informs him. "Bivolo got away in the chaos,"

"Great, just what we need," Joe sighs. "Another metahuman out on the streets. It's been years since we heard from this guy. Why now, when Barry is gone?"

"I think it's because Barry is gone that he came back." Cisco says. "People have noticed that the Flash isn't out on the streets anymore. We got Wally, but it's not exactly the same. Wally doesn't have his experience. An inexperienced hero makes for an easy adversary,"

"Well then, we just got to get Barry back then. And fast," Joe says.

"I'm working on it Joe, but it's not going to be easy," Cisco sighs.

"Well then figure it out soon. With Harry, Tracy, and Caitlin gone, you're the only one left that can figure out how to get Barry back." Joe says.

Cisco nods tiredly. He goes back into his shop and brings out his calculations and books that would even have the smallest mention of the multiverse theory. They are bringing Barry home, if it's the last thing he will do.

Cisco grabs a marker off his desk. Looks like it's going to be another one of those nights.


	10. The Female Furies kidnap Barry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur

 **The Planet of Apocalypse ~ Earth-38, Dimension**

Fire spewed from the ground and lava pits that covered the planet Apocalypse. It was a place feared by most across the cosmos. But not because of the fire that burst from the planets core. Nore for the native creatures that would eat anyone on site. No it wasn't the planet or it's inhabitants that caused this fear, it was the ruler of this chaos… Darkseid. Now this fear was earned by years of conquering worlds and transforming its inhabitants into a legion of monsters called parademons, their only purpose to serve Darkseid.

Even after conquering most of the cosmos it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted more. And soon there would be nothing left for this universe to offer him. All was his, except a small corner of a galaxy barely worth looking at. It had few planets that even had life. He had only recently discovered it when one of the planets it housed suddenly started bursting with energy. It was like no other he had seen in all his years of destroying solar systems in the cosmos.

He had to know what it was that was causing this energy surge. So he had sent Mad Harriet, Lashina, and the strongest of his Female Furies, Stompa to retrieve the source of this immense energy no matter the cost, failure was not an option. They tracked the energy source to a blue planet known as Midgard. Little did they know that this planet was protected by the last two Kryptonians of this universe.

 **Midgard ~ Earth-38, Dimension**

"Kara, what did you think of that movie we just saw?" They just got done watching the Incredibles 2.

"Well, it wasn't as good as the first one." She commented offhandedly.

"I thought it was interesting the way Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl traded places in this film, but I don't know if it was worth waiting for a sequel that took 14 years to make." Barry said, thoughtfully.

Kara then proceeded to take Barry's popcorn away from him.

"Hey, haven't you had enough yet, Kara?" He asked her, slightly irritated at the lack of popcorn in his bowl.

"When is there ever enough popcorn?" Kara retorted, before munching on some more.

"Touche, but, that's the last bowl of popcorn." Barry replied. "Hasn't your mom ever taught you to share?"

"I do believe this is my apartment I'm sharing." Kara pointed out grinning.

"But that's not the point!" Barry defended, "I haven't stolen your popcorn, have I?"

"Is it stealing if it was my popcorn to begin with?" Kara challenged.

"But you gave it to me!" Barry could see he was losing this argument fast.

"And now I'm taking it back." Kara smiled in victory, But it was short-lived as Barry lunged for the popcorn. Quickly she held it just out of his reach. Kara realized her mistake when she saw a look of mischief FLASH across Barry's face.

"Well, if I can't have that popcorn, then you won't either!" Barry said as he began to tickle Kara's armpits.

"Haha, B-Barry st-stop it! You're t-taking t-this t-too seriously!" Kara gasped out as her face was flushed red. She was embarrassed by having her underarms, caressed.

"Stealing popcorn is serious! And it must be punished." Barry said with a smirk.

"B-Barry! If-If you d-don't st-stop! I-I will throw you i-into sp-space!" She warned with all the earnestness one could while giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay." Barry stopped tickling her long enough for her to catch her breath.

"W-was it really worth it, t-tickling me?" Kara asked, "L-look at all of the spilt popcorn, Barry." Upon seeing the field of popcorn littering the living room floor Barry's smile disappeared.

"Oh, God. I really made a mess didn't I?" Barry commented with a frown. Only for a portal to open making the popcorn fly in all directions. Out of the white gateway stepped 3 women.

The first, was tall and thin wearing a black suit with metallic stripe patterns and in one hand was a whip and another a handheld device with an antenna of sorts on the top. The second had green hair and yellow skin but most notably was the crazed look in her eye, on each hand she had some sort of claws coming from the knuckles. And the third was the mightiest looking, being head and shoulders taller than the first and wore a red and yellow suit.

By the time the third one stepped through the first had the antenna pointed at Barry and looked pleasantly surprised at the results.

"Well aren't you the handsomest power source. You'll be coming with us." The first woman spoke to Barry.

"Who are you and why would I should I go with you?" Barry had asked her.

"I am Lashina, and it wasn't a request." With those words she cracked her bullwhip wrapping around Barry's wrist, but before she could do anything more twin lasers burned through the whip freeing Barry. This caused Lashina and the others to turn their attention to the owner of said lasers.

"You're not taking Barry anywhere." Kara stated taking a step forward.

"Just because you can shoot lasers doesn't mean you have any hope of stopping us." The last woman said while leering at her.

"Stand down. We are taking him. If you do not try to interfere you may live. But make no mistake if you try to stop us again, you will die." Lashina promised.

Kara ripped open her shirt to reveal her family's coat of arms. "Do you really think you stand a chance against the last of the House of El?" Kara challenged, them.

"Now hold on. Nobody needs to die." Barry said stepping forward. "I'll go with you."

"Barry!" Kara exclaimed not willing to give up the person that meant so much to her, without a fight.

"It's okay, Kara. They'll have to catch me first." Barry assured her, lightning dancing in his eyes before he shot out of the open window like a bolt of lightning.

The Female Furies began to scour the entire city for him. They hear him taunting them and laughing at them. The Flash was always one or two steps ahead of them. At one point there was even two of him, they didn't know who was, who. And where they were going. Eventually, they were led out into the desert. Where they saw living lightning coming straight at them in the form of The Scarlet Speedster. But then he stopped and the lightning didn't, it struck the leader of the Female Furies, Lashina. It knocked her back far behind the others, and she simply laid there, twitching from the power of that lightning strike. She appeared to be down and out.

The other two Female Furies ran to attack Barry with the intention of simply knocking him out, so they could bring him back to Apocalypse. Stompa goes into a raging fit and makes a crater into the ground for Barry Allen to fall into...Only for Kara Danvers to arrive as Supergirl and catch him from mid-air.

"How dare you strike the leader of Darkseid's Elite Team of Female Furies!" Stompa shouted in anger.

"Why do you want, him so badly?" Kara demanded to know.

"It is Darkseid's will!" Stompa said with earnestness.

"Well, too bad. He can't have him!" Supergirl said with determination.

"Is he worth it, for you to die for him?" Mad Harriet asked with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Kara, it's okay." Barry said, "I don't want anyone to die over me!" He cried.

"Yes." Kara answered "I would do anything for you," Kara said, turning her attention toward Barry Allen.

"Then die you will!" Mad Harriet cackled lunging towards her with glee.

It was then that everything slowed down for Barry. Mad Harriet was heading straight for Kara but she wasn't moving. Barry knew she was bullet-proof. Barry had seen bullets bounce off of her and knives bend like rubber. But something was wrong. Something was different about the claws that adorned her knuckles. And somehow he knew they wouldn't bend. At that realization a cold weight settled in his gut. The whole situation reminded him too much of Savitar. He knew somehow if he didn't move now, history would repeat itself. Without a second thought he had moved in front of Kara, to take the direct hit for her.

Kara screamed in terror as Mad Harriet had sunk her claws into Barry. The next thing she knew Barry Allen was laying splayed on the ground, with claw wounds in his Abdomen. Blood, spewing out of the holes in his body. It was the first time someone had gotten hurt protecting her, saving her from harm. She knew Barry was hurt, badly. It was like something out of a horror movie the way he was bleeding profusely.

"Barry, hold my hand." she said, "If I don't cauterize this wound, you'll die." she said, through tears. She feels her eyes start to heat up as her lasers begin to shoot out towards the gaping lacerations. She started to feel her heart break in two as Barry screams in pain as she uses her heat-vision to seal the wound up. Barry was clutching onto her hand, tightly. Screaming in agony.

When she was done she blinked her eyes her vision returning only to witness a fist collide with her face. The force of the punch sent her flying through the air seeing spots. She landed roughly on the ground disoriented.

"Time to return to Apocalypse." Mad Harriet said, once Stompa picked up Barry and taking out a Boom-Tube activator.

"And what of Her?" Stompa asked gesturing to where Lashina laid on the ground.

"We must bring the power source back to Lord Darkseid." Mad Harriet said, "Lashina fell in battle, she was weak, leave her!"

And with that, Stompa activated the Boom-Tube portal and jumped inside with Mad Harriet and the Power Source.

And Barry was gone...And Kara was alone, again.


	11. Enter Darkseid

_**Apocalypse ~ Barry**_

Barry wasn't sure just how long he'd been in space. If the circumstances were different, he would be jumping for joy. He was in space! On another planet that contained sentient life. The planet was terrible. If it weren't for whatever the two women had injected him with the moment they had arrived, he would have suffocated from the atmosphere alone.

The sky was dark. There was barely a hint of vegetation anywhere. The ground literally spewed fire every few minutes. This was what Barry had envisioned hell as. There was simply no other way to describe it. It was a miracle that any life was sustainable, but Barry assumed that the ones that remained won the battle of survival by evolving to be able to survive here. They must not require to breathe oxygen and are able to maintain health without sustenance for longer periods of time than humans.

Barry's thoughts had suddenly drifted to how Kara was doing now that he was gone. She was kind of a mess when he had arrived in National City, shortly after he had entered the Speed-Force prison. He could tell she had trouble sleeping when he spontaneously arrived in Earth-38, again. She had confided in him, that she was in love with Mon-El, and how much it hurt her, to send him away when Mon-El was dying from having a trace of lead in the Earth's atmosphere. A part of Barry was jealous, when she had told him that, but had decided the best way to handle the situation was to be supportive and helpful towards her.

He had tried several times to escape, but there wasn't much in the way of an exit. The people had secured all means of transportation off the planet. Ships were disabled and only functional with a being of the planet. He had discovered that the first time he attempted to leave. The results were not pretty. The next time, he tried to get one of those father boxes that opened a portal. A Boom Tube, they called it. It was how they brought him here in the first place. He realized the fault in his plan after he had taken one. He had no idea how to operate it. The final time, he tried to take someone hostage, and bargain his way out.

They discovered his bluff. They had been monitoring his actions on Earth for some time now. They knew he was a hero that wouldn't endanger a life if he could.

Each attempt ended in failure and several hours in a prison cell specially designed to keep him in. Despite all this time, he had yet to meet the man responsible for his kidnapping. The people, parademons, talked of the man as if he were a god. Darkseid was his name. A man who conquered planets for a living. He had plans for him. What those plans were, he had no idea. He could only gleam that he planned to use the Speed-Force within him as a fuel source for something.

Barry was currently sitting in his cell. The parademons had left him in there as punishment for attacking his guards that were constantly watching him. That entailed no food or water, and for a person with a hyper metabolism, that wasn't good. He tried to keep still so to not burn off as many calories, but asking a speedster to not move was like asking a fish not to swim.

Today was the day that he was to finally meet with Darkseid. After all this time, Barry would look upon the person who had ordered for his capture. In all honesty, Barry wasn't sure what he would do. He wanted to yell, he wanted to leave him on the brink of death. And if he died afterward, that wasn't his problem. But he just wanted to get home. He wanted wrap Kara in a big hug and go to sleep in their bed.

For some time now, Barry and Kara had preferred to sleep in the same bed. It was comfortable for the both of them and fended off the nightmares they were both dealing with. It was a situation that they both agreed beared much appeal. There were the occasional mornings where they would find themselves in somewhat compromising positions, but it wasn't like they were arguing.

He wanted to see Kara, just one more time and tell her all the things that he hadn't gotten to. That he was slowly falling in love with her, that she made him feel like he was worth being here. Then he would fumble with his words and beg for forgiveness. That his confession was totally inappropriate and he never should have done it. That was just how he was. Kara's reaction was unknown to him, whether she would accept his words or reject them, he had no idea. And he may never know.

Barry suddenly knew this situation was similar to how he was fawning over Iris West, two and a half years ago. He recalled how much he wanted to tell his adoptive-sister his feelings but was always afraid to. Fear kept him in line. He was always scared that things would go south for him. Just like he was frightened to leave National City when he had the chance to. All things considered maybe he should've took a chance and used the Inter-Dimensional Extrapolator to travel back home, but he didn't want to leave Kara in the state that she was in. He cared about her, too much to do that.

But now, he was kidnapped and taken to another world, and Kara was supposedly going to be worried sick about him.

There wasn't much he could do to get out of here, He could only hope that someone out there would find him and take him back to Earth.

Suddenly, he heard the locks of the cell become undone. With a loud creak, the door slammed open. Before him was a large man. He stood to about three meters tall. His skin was a dark color, and he wore what seemed to be blue armor. There wasn't enough light in the room to tell. He had a belt on his waist that contained several blasters, all of which he was sure the large alien could use expertly. His eyes were red that seemed to glow with a sinister light. The figure almost reminded him of Savitar's suit.

The extraterrestrial took a step forward and entered his cage. His gaze fell upon the form of Barry Allen. Compared to this person, Barry must have looked like a bug. He was frighteningly malnourished. He could see the outline of his ribs. His body was quite literally eating itself. Not to mention he was tired. He couldn't run the risk of moving, lest he quicken the pace of his degeneration.

Darkseid scoffed. "This is the great power source we discovered? Pathetic," Barry just stared at him. His body may be weakened, but his eyes screamed defiance. Barry was unwilling to give a single inch against this alien. His captor would never be able to break his spirit, despite what he would do to his person.

Darkseid pulled out a scanning device, the same the ladies who had taken him had used. There was a faint glow emitting from it and rapid beeps. "But the readings do not lie. You are the object that I seek," he developed a sadistic grin. "Let's see what we can do about you,"

"I don't understand," Barry commented confused, "What are you going to do to me?"

"First, we'll need to be able to harness the power that you have, so we'll be conducting tests. The secrets you wield will soon be mine to do as I please," Darkseid answered. "With that power, I will be able to power my device. A device that you have no need to learn of its purpose. Simply know that you will be fundamental in its usage,"

"Please, don't," Barry pleads weakly. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into,"

"Well, that's the entire reason we are doing this. So we can understand what you are. Our readings show you to be a homosapien, but with a mutation that shouldn't be there. One that should kill you, but somehow you live."

"Well, first of all, I am a metahuman." Barry had told him, "I can do things that normal people can't." he informed him.

"And second, I am from a different universe." Barry said, "One where you may or may not even exist."

"Another world. Another dimension. How… perfect," Darkseid commented. "I don't doubt your words, mortal, but that is exactly what I was looking for. In my travels, I have conquered every planet I have come across, and destroyed all those that oppose me. This universe has been depleted of the resources that I require. With another universe out there, ripe for the picking, I will conquer the universe and even those outside of it."

"No," Barry's eyes widened in shock and fear. This man was mad. He couldn't honestly think his plan would come to fruition. Despite all his boastings, he was still a man. An alien. You get what he was trying to say. He could still die.

"You, my little power source, will enable me to do so,"

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Kara**_

Kara wasn't sure what was going on. One moment, Barry and her were watching a movie, when suddenly they were in a battle that almost ended in one of them being killed. Barry, ever the hero, let himself be captured by those two ladies, but at least they obtained one for questioning.

And that was where she currently was. The woman, Lashina, was chained to the table in the interrogation room of the DEO.

"Where were you planning on taking Barry?" Kara demanded to know. She was an emotional wreck, right now. But she was trying to seem angry and intimidating. She needed answers if she were to rescue Barry from wherever they had taken him.

The woman before her remained silent, not even looking at her.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kara commented with a sneer. They weren't getting anywhere with her. J'onn had tried to read her mind, but there was nothing he could gleam from her. He described her mind as flames that managed to repel him from her.

The woman glanced upward with a bored expression. "If you are trying to intimidate me, you are wasting your time. There is no one I fear more than the great Darkseid. You have a long way to go before you reach his league."

Kara lets out a frustrated sigh. "Are you going to give us anything useful?" she asked.

Lashina chuckles. "I will gladly tell you everything I know of my lord Darkseid's plan. After all, there is nothing you can do to prevent it,"

"So, what is his plan?" J'onn asked, "Is he trying to invade this planet?"

"That, and all others," Lashina goes on to explain. "Darkseid had sensed a great power source some time ago, originating from this hunk of rock. He seeked to capture it, and exploit its great potential to open a portal between dimensions. With this device, he could travel between universes seamlessly, and take them all to rule under his iron fist,"

"Darkseid, hasn't taken into account that this planet is protected by the last two Kryptonians in the universe." Kara said.

Lashina simply bursts into laughter. "You think, two measly little Kryptonians will be able to stand against Darkseid? There is no threat in the universe to him. Even under a yellow star, you will be powerless against him."

"This device that you came here with, what is it?" J'onn had asked while holding it up.

"It's a device that was designed to scan and read certain energy signatures." Lashina told them. "We used it determine the source of the power, which lead us to your friend,"

"Who were the other two ladies that came with you?" Kara asked.

"Mad Harriet and Stompa. Together we made up the Female Furies of Darkseid. We were his enforcers. Whatever he wished, we made happen," Lashina explained.

"So you were just his lap dogs?" Kara said, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Call us what you will. Whatever happened, we are loyal to Darkseid and Darkseid only," Lashina stated, her expression remaining neutral the entire time.

"And apparently not even to each other, seeing as they left you for dead back there," Kara reminded her. Maybe they could convince her to join their cause. It was a longshot, but it was the easiest way they could sneak to wherever the others had taken Barry.

"I was incapacitated. The mission was to bring the power source back, at all costs. If we were to return empty handed, we would be given no mercy." Lashina explained. "If it were any other, I would do the same."

"This planet, Apocalypse, I've heard of it, while I was talking with my cousin, Superman" Kara told her. "This, Darkseid must be dangerous if he managed to get a strong opponent here."

"You mean that nephew of his? Steppenwolf is not even the half of Darkseid's power and he always gets what he wants, always will." Lashina stated.

Kara grew angry. This man, this Darkseid, he wants the love of her life and for what? To be the best? He already sent a minion here and something tells Kara that it's only just the beginning.

"So Apocalypse, what is so special about it? My cousin and his friends tried to find it but didn't succeed, why?" Kara asked.

"You'd never be able to find it," Lashina gloated. "Apocalypse was the first planet to kneel before Darkseid. His own. Tell your cousin that he will come again and they better be ready, he's been expecting a good fight for a long time," she revealed.

"Kara," J'onn said, "A word with you, in private." he asked pulling her aside.

"I don't think we're going to get any more information, out of her." J'onn said when they had left the room.

"So, what should we do?" She asked him.

"I don't know what to do, Kara...You sent Mon-El away in the Space Pod, that brought you to Earth. And even if we did have a way to send you traveling through Outer Space, to find Barry Allen, how long would that take?"

"What do you mean, how long would that take!? I'd do whatever it takes to find Barry, again!"

"Yeah but, National City needs you, you have a responsibility here."

"Barry needs me! Okay!? And that's the only responsibility I care about."

Kara turns around and leaves the DEO in a huff. Kara flew towards Metropolis and landed in a familiar apartment.

"Kara?!" Clark exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? You do realize that you have a city to protect, right?"

"They took him, Clark." Kara began, "Darkseid sent his minions to kidnap Barry and there was nothing I could've done to stop it." Kara commented while crying.

"Barry's gone?" Clark asked worried.

Kara just nodded her head and began full-on sobbing.

"I could've told him I love him. I wish that I told him sooner." Kara told her cousin, still sobbing.

"But I thought you were in love with Mon-El…?" Clark asked, confused.

"Barry helped me get over Mon-El and stood by me when I needed him the most," Kara began, "He was there to bring back Kara Danvers and give me hope in loving someone else, and I did get to love someone else, that someone is Barry even when he loves someone else." Kara explained.

"Kara I-" Clark began, "I can help you get Barry back. I can call in a favor but it's going to take time." he explained.

"Anything it takes to bring him back." Kara said with determination in her eyes, no longer sobbing.

"I'll bring Barry back home." Kara said.

"In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here for a while if you need a break. Lois would be happy to see you, Kara." Clark said.

"Thank you, Clark but I need to go back to the DEO." Kara denied politely, without her sunny smile.

"Don't give up hope, Kara." Clark began, "We'll get him back, I promise you." he said.

"No, Clark." Kara denied, "I'll get him back." She finished then flew off to National City.

Clark pulled out his Android phone and dialled Hal Jordan's number.

"Hal," Clark began, "I'm calling in a favor." he said.

"What is it? Is it fun?" Hal replied, excitedly

"Whenever you have time, I need you to help my cousin Kara carry out a rescue mission." Clark explained, "Darkseid sent his minions to kidnap my cousin's crush."

"Do I have permission entering your Solitude something, I need to grab some stuff that can help." Hal replied, dropping the excited act.

"Whatever you need, Hal." Clark told him, "We need to make this right."

"We sure do," Hal began, "I just need to talk to the Corps about… Corps stuff." Hal explained.

"I'll let you get back to it." Clark said, "Say hi to Jessica for me."

"Will do, bye." Hal said, ending the call.


	12. Searching for Barry

_**Earth-38 ~ Alex (1 Month Later)**_

It had been a month since Barry's kidnapping, and Kara was doing everything in her power to find him and bring him home.

With her alien physiology, she didn't need as much sleep as humans. She got about 2-3 hours of sleep a night, max.

Kara was pouring over star charts, memories of her childhood, files in the Fortress of Solitude. Searching for even the barest reference to Apocalypse or a being known as Darkseid.

She found some but they are mostly theories or useless information, the information her cousin gave is mostly useless except that Darkseid is powerful and many were afraid of him.

Still, that wouldn't deter her. There must be something that would help to find where it was. It couldn't have just disappeared. If only Earth technology was more advanced. Kara's mind could have processed all this information, even without the influence of Earth's yellow star.

Unfortunately, since Kara was so preoccupied with finding Barry, she let her duties as Supergirl shirk. She spent her entire time holed up in the DEO. She couldn't stay in their apartment (Kara refused to refer to it as anything else. Just because Barry was gone didn't mean it wasn't his any less), it bared too many memories of their time together. It would just serve as a distraction to her task.

Supergirl's recent lack of appearance was becoming very noticeable to the public. In the entirety of the month, Supergirl had only been sighted on five occasions. Three of which were simply her passing by through the city.

Because of this, crime had recently gone up to the point of a bank heist everyday. If it were simply bank robberies, the people of National could understand. They were simple crimes, committed by regular people. The police could handle it, that was their entire job. But it wasn't just regular people. Meta-humans had been showing up recently as well as aliens that had been hiding out in fear of Supergirl. With her currently out of the picture, they were coming out of the woodwork.

The DEO was having a field day. Well, a field month. They were swamped with work, and despite Supergirl currently living in their facility, none had the courage to ask for her help. They had survived without her for years. What was a month?

Things were in a balance. The people were wondering where Supergirl was, as well as their new hero, the mysterious speedster, but weren't looking into it that much. Nothing too serious had occurred that the people could not survive from. And the DEO was content to continue their work of locating and capturing these alien convicts and enhanced humans without the assist of Supergirl.

Well, one particular agent had her objections, and that one was Agent Alexandra Danvers. She knew this obsession of finding Barry and bringing him home was unhealthy for Kara. She didn't seem to do anything but look over everything over and over, hoping to find something she had missed the first hundred times. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she was barely functioning as is.

One day, Alex decided, this had gone on long enough. She was going to have to confront Kara about this and get her to stop and take care of herself. It was for her own good.

Walking down to where Kara had holed herself in, which was the room with her mother's hologram, Alex became witness to everything Kara had been doing for the past month. Star charts were on the walls. There was frantic writing everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling. And none of it was English. Alex supposed it was faster for Kara to jot down her notes in her native tongue.

The room was extremely dark, as it always was for a better image of the hologram of Alura, but it seemed darker than usual. It was almost as if the room itself was sucking the light out of the place. Alex cursed Kryptonian eyesight. She may not be able to see in this room, but Kara could, easily. Especially with the amount of time she spent in here. She probably located every crack in the wall by this point.

It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to darkness of the room, and even longer to actually locate the person she came here to see. In the end, she only located her due to the mumbling she heard overhead. And there she was. Floating off the ground, upside down, looking over her notes and comparing them to a sheet of paper she had in hand.

"Kara!" Alex called out. It was completely ignored. It didn't even seem that she heard her, which was surprising due to her enhanced hearing. Or maybe not so much, considering the lack of light in the room. It was a miracle she even had her powers at the moment.

"Kara!" Alex shouted even louder this time.

Finally, Kara glanced her way to the ground where she finally noticed her. "Hey Alex," she said dismissively before returning to her notes.

Frustrated, Alex let's out one more time. "Kara, get down from there! We need to talk."

Kara looks her way one more time before letting out a sigh, audible from across the room. She started to descend and uprighted herself from her position to land gracefully on the ground.

"What is it?" Kara grumbles.

Alex takes this time to fully assess Kara. She wasn't wearing her glasses since it would just hinder her eyesight. She was wearing casual clothing. A spotted sweater and a pair of jeans. She wasn't wearing shoes, but she did have a pair of mismatched socks. Her clothes seemed fine, but her actual appearance spoke otherwise. She had dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was in disarray despite being tied up in a ponytail. And she was pale. So pale it was scary. And she was definitely malnourished. She looked that she could collapse at any second.

Once finished, she looks back up to her sister's eyes. They were dull. They lacked the spark in them that she had for her whole life. That was what disconcerted her the most. Throughout the entire time Alex had known her, even during that time that they hated each other, Kara never lost that spark.

Her decision final, she grabbed Kara by her arm and dragged her out the door, heading towards the showers.

All the while, Kara protested and struggled. Whether she didn't escape due to lack of trying or lack of strength eluded Alex, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was making sure Kara was taken care of.

"Alex! Let me go! I have important work to do!" Kara voiced her protests. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the showers because frankly, you stink." Alex replied.

"That doesn't matter," Kara says, exasperated. "What matters is getting back to my research to find Barry, because a second that I waste here is a second where he is out there, wherever he is, doing Rao knows what, and I can't do anything!"

"Kara, breathe. Calm down, okay?" Alex says, taking deep breaths herself, guiding Kara through the process.

When Kara is breathing normally again, Alex leads her to an empty room where the two of them can talk in private.

"Okay, talk. What is going on with you? You don't eat, you don't sleep, do you even remember what sunshine feels like?" Alex questions her.

"I'm fine Alex. And as a matter of fact, I do eat. I just ate yesterday," Kara points out.

"What is today's date?" Alex asks.

"September… 27?" Kara says, saying it as a question.

"It's October Kara,"

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't need to eat as much as you do," Kara brushes off her concern.

"But you still need to eat. I don't care what you say, you are taking the next few hours off to take care of yourself. Freshen up, change into a new set of clothes. You can't keep doing this Kara," Alex retorts.

"I have to. I have to save Barry," Kara says, almost pleading. "I need to see him again, just once, because I never got to tell him that…" she cuts herself off, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Tell him what?" Alex asks, although she suspects that she already knows the answer.

"It doesn't matter. Not until I find him," Kara avoids the question.

"Please Kara. At least take a shower. Get a decent meal. Barry wouldn't want you wasting away like this, just to find him. Relax. Your notes will still be there when you come back, and Barry sure as hell isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Please," Alex slightly begs of her sister.

Kara looks to the ground for a moment, before looking up to meet Alex's gaze. "Alright. I'll take a shower and grab a sandwich to eat, but I am going straight back,"

"That's all I ask,"

As soon as Kara rushes out of the room, Alex lets out a breath of relief. She honestly didn't expect that to go so well.

When she heads back to the front, she sees Kara in her Supergirl uniform and a sandwich in her hand. Already, she looks so much better simply being exposed to the sunlight in the room. When Kara notices her stare at her choice of clothing, she simply shrugs. "I didn't bring a change of clothes,"

Suddenly, an alarm sounds through the building. Alex brings her attention to the monitors on the wall, which pinpoint the disturbance to a local bank. Winn was currently working on getting them access to the security cameras inside.

Alex looks to Kara, "You're already in your uniform," she suggests.

Kara groans. "Fine, but just this once. I need to stretch my legs,"

Kara rapidly scarfs down the rest of the sandwich and heads out to the coordinates on the screen.

Winn finally manages to get them footage inside the bank, just as Kara arrives at the scene. The attacker seems to be a woman, blonde hair, dark clothing. She could almost be mistaken for Kara. "Winn, run a facial scan on her,"

"Already on it," Winn responds.

Alex takes in the surroundings. Everyone is on the ground, quaking in fear, but the woman holds no weapon. Why are they so scared? She decides to warn her. "Supergirl, something strange is going on, proceed with caution,"

"Got it," is her brief response.

"Supergirl, I'm shocked. I didn't think you would show," the woman addresses the caped heroine.

"Well, I'm here. You're going to be wishing I wasn't,"

"It doesn't matter. You can't stop me. No one can,"

"What did you do to these people?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you. I'm going to make you see,"

That was the end of the conversation as the woman developed an intense look on her face, as if she was concentrating. Kara reacted to it. She stumbled and gasped in pain as she got a faraway look in her eyes. Then, she too collapsed to the floor as the woman made off with the bags of cash.

"Supergirl?" Alex calls out to her, trying to snap her out of it. When nothing happens Alex tries again. "Supergirl!"

 _ **Kara**_

 _It was hot. And dark. Kal had just been launched into space in his pod, and I was to follow soon. I was to be his protector. That was my purpose._

 _Before I leave, my parents say their goodbyes._

 _Fear._

 _Sadness._

 _I'm never going to see them again. They will die here. And I will survive. Why?_

 _Wait! I don't want to go!_

 _I'm in my pod. How did I get here? I want to reach out to my mother, but the pod closes around me, cutting me off from them. Don't leave me! I want to stay here. I want to stay with you._

 _Mother is crying. Her necklace is around my neck. This is farewell._

 _Anger._

 _Why are you leaving me? Come with me. This doesn't have to be the end._

 _The pod launches forward. I can see the stars. All is quiet._

 _I want to see them once more._

 _I turn around. The planet, my home, is a beautiful orange. It's not supposed to be orange._

 _Mom! Dad!_

 _The force of the explosion knocks my pod off course. Kal is still going. He's leaving me too._

 _In front of me is a hole. The Phantom Zone._

 _I want to go to sleep. The pod emits sound waves that are supposed to lull me to sleep for the entire journey._

 _I see the hole getting closer. My last thoughts before I fall into slumber._

 _I don't want to be alone._

Kara wakes up. Well, she realizes her surroundings now. She's out. She's on Earth with her friends and sister. What just happened?

"Kara? Can you hear me?" she hears a voice that sounds very similar to Alex. After her eyes adjust to the light, she realizes that it is Alex.

"Yeah, I hear you. What happened to me?" Kara asks.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Alex admits. "We were watching the entire thing. It was like you just collapsed out of nowhere. We think she did something to you, Winn is working on getting an I.D. on her,"

"Alex, I had-visions of my mother Alura, and Krypton before it exploded." Kara said, earnestly.

"There was something about her powers, that made me hallucinate." she continued.

"So she's one of those meta-humans. Great, just what we need," Alex complains.

Winn walks in at that moment, tablet in hand. "Okay, I have run facial recognition on the footage from the bank. Say hello to one Ms. Gayle Marsh. With the apparent ability to incite fear in her victims according to witness reports from the scene." he shows a picture of the woman on the screen of his tablet.

"That's her," Kara confirms.

"What should I do, the next time I confront her?" Kara asked.

"For now, you rest. Then you can worry about paying her back," Alex shuts her down.

"I don't feel tired, I'm ready to go," Kara tries to get up, only to be pushed down back into bed.

"You just spent a month in a room with barely any sunlight. Then you go try to take down a super-criminal. Your cells need to recharge. Stay here. It'll only take a few hours. Why don't you take this time to catch up on your sleep." Alex suggests.

Kara gives up and reluctantly falls asleep.


	13. Supergirl Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Barry (Earth-38 Universe)**_

When Barry woke from the peacefulness of sleep and a particularly happy dream of a future with Kara that he could only wish would happen, to Darkseid towering over him with a sinister smile on his face he knew his day would not be a pleasant one. It was when he noticed the wires attached to his temples and the monitor on the wall with a picture of Kara displayed on it, that he felt the cold bitter dread settle in his stomach. The knowing that something very wrong was about to happen and he would be powerless to stop it. And then Darkseid spoke.

"The female Kryptonian...You love her, don't you." He asked, but the way he said it wasn't a question. He knew.

Barry couldn't bring himself to speak, it was like he was being choked. He could only nod.

"What a shame, it would be if something were to befall her." He said, the grin on his face only seemed to scream evil.

"If you touch her, I swear I will-" Barry started, enraged at the implications of Darkseid's words.

"You'll do what? Hmm? You'll do nothing. You are powerless. I could do whatever I please with her, and all you could do is watch." Darkseid interrupted.

Barry started to vibrate his hand in a threatening fashion. He had wanted to kill Thawne, Zoom and Savitar and now he definitely wanted to murder Darkseid.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Darkseid asked in a mocking tone, "Are you that stupid to think you are capable of such? I could obliterate you with one blast from my omega beams." Darkseid's eyes glowed brighter with the threat.

"Yes, but then you would lose your precious power source, wouldn't you?" Barry asked with a smirk, unaffected by his threat.

"While this is true, I can still kill your precious Kryptonian. And killing me, would only seal her fate." Darkseid answered knowing he had won.

Barry stopped vibrating his hand. He couldn't do anything to endanger Kara's life. She was too important to him. He hung his head low in defeat.

"You win…" Barry said begrudgingly. The weight of helplessness was worse than any blow he had ever received.

"As if there could be any other outcome. If you attempt to escape or defy me in any way, She will die a slow and painful death and it will be your fault." Darkseid promised with arrogance.

"Now you will tell me everything you know about the Multiverse…" Darkseid commanded. If he were to conquer the Multiverse he would first need to know as much as possible.

"There are 52 known dimensions, in the Multiverse…" Barry began. There was nothing he could do for now, but he knew that somehow he would have to stop this monster. But at what cost?

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Alex**_

Alex Danvers walked through the halls to the Medical-Bay of the DEO. She was looking to see if her sister was still in bed, asleep. It had been about 6 hours since she had convinced Kara that she was in need of a proper night's sleep. Hopefully Kara was feeling better, now.

"Kara?" Alex had asked, while walking into the medical-bay room where her sister had been sleeping.

Alexandra received no answer. But when she had entered the room, she knew why. Kara was sitting there on the bed. Staring off into space. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"What am I gonna do?" The words were uttered so softly Alex almost missed them. Kara's gaze remained unfocused, seemingly oblivious to her sisters presence.

"Kara?" Alex asked again, louder this time. The second call of her name caused Kara to turn towards her sister with sadness. She looked defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. Alex saw the resigned look in her eyes that told her that Kara was at a loss. She had thrown everything she had into finding Barry and it still wasn't enough.

"Kara...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to help you." Alex admitted with a frown. "I haven't seen you like this, since you sent Mon-El away." She hated to see her sister so broken.

"You can't help me Alex, I need to find Barry and rescue him but, I don't know how…" Kara trailed off lost.

"Wait, a minute." Alex began, "What about the pod Clark came in? Can't you use that to find Barry?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Even if I did, I still have no idea where Apocalypse is." Kara answered having already thought of that.

"There has to be somebody out there in the Universe, who knows where Darkseid is," Alex said, "They're just probably not on this planet."

"Alex, I can't just go around space asking for directions to Apocalypse." Kara deadpanned. All this was just a reminder that she couldn't do a thing to help Barry.

"I hate seeing you, like this, Kara." Alex continued. "You've lost that spark of hope, in your eyes."

"How am I supposed to have hope when Barry is in the hands of some monster and I can't do a damn thing about it?!" Kara yelled. She couldn't hold it in anymore, all the pain and remorse she had bottled up since Barry had been taken was finally too much.

Alex reached out and pulled Kara into a hug. She let her sister cry on her shoulders. "Kara, do you believe in fate, and everything happening for a reason?" She asked. "Maybe, maybe fate decided to take Barry and Mon-El away from you."

"Then fate has a really twisted and evil sense of humor." Kara spoke bitterly. If there was some being out there that controlled the events of her life, she wanted to stab that being. Repeatedly.

"Even though you couldn't do anything to help Barry or Mon-El, you can still help National City. Gayle Marsh is still out there." Alex commented offhandedly.

"You're right. I haven't given up on Barry, but National City still needs me. I guess I haven't been much of a hero lately..." Kara acknowledged with a sigh. For not the first time in her life, she wished things wouldn't be so hard for her.

"The city will no doubt be grateful for your return, but what about The Flash? The public will want to know what happened to him. What are you going to tell them?" Alex asked her logically.

"We'll tell them he was only visiting and he had to go home. And I was gone, because I needed a break from superheroing." Kara replied. It seemed like a plausible lie. The public couldn't know the truth. That she had failed to protect Barry from Darkseid...

"I understand what you're trying to do. You don't want them to know what happened because the public would start questioning your ability to protect people." Alex said, "Hopefully they'll never find out the truth…" Alex trailed off. Hopefully they would be able to get Barry back before that could happen. Kara looked like she was about to say something about that but paused when Winn came rushing in looking winded from running.

"Kara *gasp* It's Gayle Marsh, *gasp* she's robbing a high end jewelry store in uptown." Winn exclaimed breathlessly. He was now leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Sounds like a job for Supergirl." Alex said looking at Kara with the slightest of grins.

Kara strode out of the medical-bay of the DEO with Alex and Winn following behind, the latter much slower, through the halls and towards the balcony and took off into the air.

Supergirl was back...


	14. Supergirl defeats Gayle Marsh

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Kara**_

Flying through the air was exhilarating. After being cooped up for weeks on end, it was nice to breathe the fresh air and feel the sun on her skin, charging her up. Rao, she didn't realize how weak she felt until then. Her body pulsed with power throughout her entire being.

Focusing on her powers to her eyes, she activated her enhanced sight and x-ray. She managed to locate Gayle Marsh walking on the street. Even if she didn't have her enhanced senses, she still would have been able to pinpoint her position based on the destruction and screaming. Some were running away, others were cowering under their visions. A few were even frozen where they stood.

Gayle was carrying two bags in her hands, most likely from her latest heist at the jewelry store. Several police officers surrounded her with their guns raised in the air, ready to shoot. But with one look, they were reduced to bawling out their eyes as well. Marsh was even standing over them with a condescending look.

Kara decided now was time to make her entrance. Landing on the ground with a solid thud to announce her arrival. She stood up, ready to face her once again, fortifying her mind to try to shield against her powers.

"Lady bird, lady bird," Marsh taunted her. Stalking towards her, she displayed her powers in waves, causing Kara to once again stumble and fall, wincing in pain at the intrusion to her mind.

"Fly away home, your house is on fire." Marsh continued. "And your children, they will burn."

Kara shakily got up. Trying to develop some type of stance in defense. She was in way over her head. She had no idea what to do here. What was the plan? It probably would have been better to send J'onn to try to combat her psychic abilities. Kara wasn't a psychic. She could take punches all day, but she had zero defense against someone with mental manipulation.

Tired of watching her struggle, Psi decided to end her misery. Closing her eyes in concentration and twisting her head in exertion, she formed a powerful explosion that launched Supergirl multiple blocks away. Grinning in satisfaction, she begins to walk away, putting a little skip in her step.

Kara still hurtles through the air, until she comes to a stop by crashing into a large red building. Upon collision, a few bricks shatter and crumble as Kara continues her descent.

Laying upon the ground, Kara succumbs to the visions brought upon by Psi. Unable to resist any longer, she begins to be plagued by the illusions.

 _She's flying through the city. Where's she heading?_

 _Arrives in a field. Lightning soon follows. Barry._

 _Three woman follow. They look mad._

 _Fighting. Who are these people? What do they want?_

 _She's sleeping now. Where are the others?_

 _"Kara! Help me!"_

 _Barry?_

 _The other two drag Barry through a portal._

 _Wait!_

 _He's gone._

 _Soon, the vision diverges. Instead of showing memories, they project her thoughts. Her deepest fears. Her greatest failures._

 _The sky is red. No life in sight. This is what she imagines as hell._

 _Barry enters. "Why didn't you save me? You could have saved me!"_

 _I could have. I didn't. This is all my fault. Barry's gone because of me._

 _Barry's on a table. His eyes transfixed on a single point. He doesn't seem to be breathing._

 _"Everything is your fault. I could be safe. But you can't find me. I'm gone. You're not a hero."_

 _She can't breathe. Why can she never save the people she loves?_

 _A monitor beside the table beeps rapidly before finally flatlining._

 _NOOO!_

Her vision clears, but she is still unable to breathe. She takes deep breaths as she notices that Alex is here as well. "Breathe, just breathe Kara. Relax," she says.

Relax? How does one even do that? She's hyperventilating so much right now. Is this a panic attack? She can't get the images out of her head.

"He's dead Alex," Kara tells her. "He's dead, I know it. Barry's gone. And it's all my fault." Tears are streaming down her face now as all the guilt and sadness catches up to her since the night of Barry's kidnapping.

Alex shushes her. Embracing her in a well needed hug. "Kara, listen to me. You are not at fault. You were occupied taking down Lashina. Barry had to fight off two of them. There was nothing you could do,"

"I could have done something!" Kara insisted. Refusing to not take the blame. "I could have saved him. Prevented him from being kidnapped. And now that he is, I can't do anything to find him. There's no way that I can find him, and now he's gone Alex,"

"Kara, remember what Lashina said?" Alex reminds Kara. "They kidnapped him because he was a power source they hoped to exploit. They are not going to risk it by having him killed."

"You don't know that," Kara begins to sob.

"You're right, I don't. I believe, Kara." Alex said. "I have faith that we will see Barry again alive and well. You need to have faith as well. Barry needs you to have faith in him,"

Kara begins to calm down as she nods her head. Her breathing becomes more stable as she wipes the tears from her face to stand up. Determination showing in every fibre of her being.

"Now you go back there and show that bitch what the Girl of Steel is made of," Alex says.

Kara's eyes become steel as she leaps into the air to return to where she was blasted. Gayle was now a few blocks down from where she originated. Kara landed directly behind her.

"Back for more? You are a glutton for punishment," Gayle says.

"I can't let you leave with that," Supergirl insists.

"And you can't leave at all," Gayle develops a look of concentration as she focuses to use her powers once more.

Unleashing her wave of terror, Kara flinches, but stands firm. "A lie," she calls out.

"Fear is not a lie," another mental blast attacks, but Kara stands and begins to advance. "Fear cripples, annihilates spirits." She is now constantly using her powers to try to cripple the Maiden of Might once more.

"It is the only weapon that matters," she keeps saying to try to enter her mind. At this time, Kara is barely reacting to her attacks. Her mind has become strong after her fears have been laid bare to her. "Fear made me stronger than you,"

Standing face to face, Gayle Marsh releases one last blast at her opponent, which seems to have almost no effect on her. "Why aren't you scared anymore?" For the first time, she feels a little fear herself as her attacks do seemingly no harm to her. There was nothing else she could do to try to harm her.

"Mind over matter," Kara quotes her, before she surges forward with a large headbutt. The impact causing Marsh to drop the bags and lay down on her back where she succumbed to the darkness.

With her mind gone dark and her powers dormant, Kara felt as though a huge pressure was lifted from her mind. And it was entirely possible it was considering the powers her adversary possessed.

Turning on her coms, she called Alex, who should only be a few blocks away. "Psi is down for the count, though I don't know for how long. I'm going to be taking the loot back to the store. Pick her up when ready," she informed her sister.

"On it, we'll be right over. See you back at the DEO Supergirl," Alex replied.

Switching them off, she grabs the fallen bags near the soon-to-be incarcerated criminal and flies off to return the bags back to their original owner.

Back in the room where Kara spent much of the past weeks staying in, she looked at all the equations and notes that she had taken on the walls. Not in a way of looking for something specific, but more of a passing glance to see what it all was.

Hearing Alex approach behind her, she lets her come.

"We were worried for a while. Not sure if you would ever get out of the room," Alex tells her.

"I'm sorry,"

Alex shakes her head. "You don't need to be sorry. I understand. You love Barry, and he was taken right from under your nose."

"I don't-" Kara begins, only to be interrupted.

"Kara," Alex states in a stern tone of voice.

Giving it a few moments, Kara lets out a sigh. "Was it that obvious?"

"Winn and I had a bet going on how long it would take for you to realize your feelings. Almost got James to join in as well," Alex revealed.

"I can't believe it. You were trying to make a quick buck off me?" Kara says in disbelief.

"20 of them, thank you very much,"

They enter an uncomfortable silence, staring into the dark room ahead of them.

"So what now?" Alex asks.

"I don't know," Kara says. "I've reached a dead end with all the research I've conducted. Barely a mention of Apocalypse or Darkseid. Closest I got was this dead planet on the far side of the universe."

"Don't worry Kara. We're going to get him back. I promise you," Alex assures her.

Kara nods and begins to walk away. Before she is out of earshot, Alex says, "And then you can start making me an aunt,"

Halting in her walk, she turns around to face her sister, only to see her gone. Well she wasn't an agent for a secretive branch of the government for nothing. "Alex!" she calls out regardless.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Barry**_

He was barely conscious by this point. He wasn't even entirely sure that this wasn't a dream. Food was scarce. He couldn't move at all, The slightest twitch could send him into another dizzy spell. He'd already suffered enough that he didn't want to deal with that. But the darkness it provided was sure sounding good right about now.

Unfortunately, they saw his lack of movement as a sign of submission, causing them to produce more tests for him to endure. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He was on the cusp of another coma.

There were several wires and tubes that were monitoring him and sucking fluids out of him for them to experiment on. Although they did seem to enjoy experimenting with their live specimen.

He didn't know how long he had been there. Days? Weeks? Longer? The room had no windows, so he wasn't able to tell from the outside.

A figure entered the room. At this point, people were people. They were all the same to him. The figure bent over to get a good look at him. Eyeing him from top to bottom. He wasn't sure what the figure was looking for nor did he care. He was numb to the world, as he often was after having several tests performed on him.

The figure's lips turned upward in a smirk. "Oh yes. You'll do nicely,"

No longer able to fight his exhaustion, Barry closes his eyes and falls asleep. The last thing in his mind was the mysterious figure who had entered the room. What did he want with him?


	15. Barry tells Kara that he loves her

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur and Ben23ten.

 _ **Earth-1 ~ Cisco Ramon (STAR Labs)**_

After a few months of being the only one trying to get Barry home Cisco had realized it was more than he could handle. That was when Felicity had come home to a blue swirling portal and Cisco standing in her living room asking her to help him bring Barry home. Felicity had gladly agreed to assist Cisco in finding the hero of Central City. Which led to the current situation of

them both working on a plan to bring The Flash back. Even though it wasn't as hard as before they still had trouble. Then one day Caitlin came walking in nervously explaining how Killer Frost had seen the news of The Flash's disappearance and had felt guilty for her hand in causing it. So she had used the cure that Cisco had given her so that Caitlin could help bring him back.

Cisco was overjoyed to have Caitlin back at STAR Labs, working with him and Felicity. They finally had a real chance of bringing Barry home. They worked long into the night, burning the midnight oil, on finding a way to bring The Flash back to Central City. Felicity and Caitlin were comparing their notes with the frantic writing, of Cisco's own notes...When he suddenly felt the all too familiar feeling of a vibe. By the frequency of the vibe he knew it was Earth-38. Only, this time it was different. He wasn't touching anything of Barry's to trigger a vibe to Earth-38. It happened on its own!

Cisco saw a vision of Barry laying down on a bed in a cell, with some creepy looking aliens, doing tests on him! He noticed the black monitor screen, showing symbols for the chemical makeup of Tachyons. They were running experiments on Barry. They were using him like a lab rat! Barry looked almost unrecognizable. It was horrifying to see the seemingly unbreakable Hero of Central City and sometimes the world so… Broken. What had led to this? Was this a possible future if Cisco didn't get to him in time? Was this taking place right now?

...Was he too late?...Cisco felt the vision of Barry fading to black and his consciousness was back in STAR Labs. He knew one thing. He needed to get to Earth-38!

"What's wrong, Cisco?" Felicity has asked him, looking up from the notes spread out in front of her.

"I just saw Barry!" Cisco said, "He was in a cell, and some aliens were running tests on him while he was laying down in a bed. He was extremely malnourished and he looked like he was dying…" Cisco trailed off.

"How could that happen!?" Caitlin had asked, shrilly, "I thought he was with Supergirl, in her reality!?"

"I don't know but something must have gone wrong." Cisco replied, "I need to get over there!"

Cisco instantly created a breach to Earth-38, and said, "I'm going!"

And jumped inside the breach

"...Did he just leave us here?" Felicity asked stunned at the sudden and rapid change of events.

"I thought he couldn't breach to Earth-38?" Caitlin asked, equally confused.

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Kara Danvers**_

It had been a few days since they had taken Gayle Marsh into custody and Kara was enjoying a little lunch break. After the near constant phone calls from Clark and Eliza asking about her well being, she felt she deserved to lie down for a little while. Those two were more difficult than finding Apocalypse would ever be.

Kara then received a phone call from the DEO, saying that a breach had opened in their building. A man with shoulder length hair was searching for her. He claimed that he knew her. He was currently in a holding cell at the DEO. But they decided to give the benefit of the doubt and called her on the off chance he was telling the truth.

"Did he give a name?" Kara asked.

"Said his name was Cisco Ramon. That mean anything to you?" Alex replied.

"That's Barry's friend from another Earth!" Kara exclaimed.

"He's from Barry's world? What's he doing here?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Hold the phone, I'll be right there," Kara ends the call and jumps out the window to fly to the DEO building.

In desperation, Supergirl flew to the DEO building with speeds, she hadn't previously achieved before.

"I'm here!" Kara announced.

Alex turns around to see her sister upright herself in flight before landing. "I didn't even put down my phone. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I flew," Kara shrugged it off.

"Even you are not that fast," Alex retorts.

"I think I've gotten faster somehow." Kara said.

Alex shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll take you to him. He was adamant that he would only speak to you,"

Alex led her deeper into the facility where they kept all their criminals. A lot of familiar faces. In the far back, a cell housed a man that was very average looking. He looked completely human, which was a sharp contrast to all the aliens beforehand. Approaching the cell, she was able to make out more distinct features. This was definitely the same Cisco that she teamed up with when she left for Earth-1 against the Dominators and the musical reality.

"Cisco!" Kara called out.

Sitting upright from his lazy position on the bed, he took notice of the two observers outside his cell. His attention immediately drawn to the blonde. "Kara! It is so good to see you,"

"What are you doing here?" Kara asks.

"I breached. I'm sorry I haven't beforehand, but I had something preventing me from doing so earlier," Cisco explained. "It was pure luck that I was able to make it which was probably mostly due to desperation,"

"What happened Cisco?" Kara asked, "Did you have a vibe?" she continued. "Did you see Barry?"

"Slow down. Yes, I did see Barry." Cisco revealed. "He was in a dark room, strapped to a metal table. He was stripped down and experimented on. I knew I had to get here to try to stop it. Where is he? I know he's been living with you since he got here."

Nobody said anything for a little while, which confused Cisco and filled him with dread. Did that mean he was too late? Was Barry gone? Or worse, still enduring the pain he witnessed him in?

"A little more than a month and a half ago," Kara began, "Three alien women showed up in our apartment." Kara continued, "Barry lured them out to a field, he knocked one of them unconscious with a lightning throw and then another one named, 'Mad Harriet' tried to stab me, and Barry took the hit. He was bleeding out and almost died, if I did not cauterize the wound with my heat-vision."

"So where is he now?" Cisco questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"He's on a planet, I've only ever heard rumors about, called 'Apocalypse' Cisco." Kara said, solemnly. "I've never been there myself and I don't know how to get there," Danvers had confessed.

"No, no, no." Cisco chants under his breath. "This isn't happening. This isn't supposed to happen. You have no idea where he is?"

"No, we don't," Alex confirms.

"But we are going to find him, save him, and bring him home," Kara says, determination filling her eyes.

"You mean back to Earth-1?" Cisco asks. They still had no idea how to safely transfer Barry back to their Earth. Heck, he had no idea if he could bring himself back with the different vibrations of this Earth.

"Let's just focus on bringing Barry back to 'this' planet, before we focus on bringing Barry back to his world." Kara said. Truthfully Supergirl didn't want to bring Barry back to his own dimension. She had grown so attached to him…

That was a discussion for another time. For now, they had another bright mind to help contribute to the search for Barry.

"But first, can you let me out of here?" Cisco asks, gesturing to the cell he was currently in.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. Alex?" Kara looks to her sister.

Alex lets out a sigh before producing her electronic key that would disable the cell. Once she did that, the door opened and Cisco stepped through.

"You know, my team has a similar concept. It's under an abandoned facility that no one knows about, but this works too," Cisco comments.

"Let's go to the Fortress of Solitude," Kara said, "They might have what you need there."

"Where is that and how do we get there?" Cisco asks.

"I'll fly us there. Just get a warm jacket," Kara says, giving a little smirk.

 _ **Fortress of Solitude**_

"Is this where you go whenever you need answers?" Cisco asked.

"Actually, I don't come here very often. This is all my cousin's," Kara tells him.

"Ah yes. The mysterious cousin I've been hearing so much about. Where's he been all this time?" Cisco asks.

"He mostly hangs his hat in Metropolis." Kara revealed.

"I think you mean cape," Cisco comments.

"Is that what you say over there?" Kara asks. "That's weird, although it makes more sense since he wears a cape instead of a hat,"

Cisco walks over to the mantel and notices a blue glowing cube. "What's that?" Cisco asks her.

"That's something called the Tesseract, I think," Kara told him. "Superman got that as a trophy after taking down a Nazi support group. Hydron, or Hydra. Something like that. They were using it as a fuel source to power a device. I don't remember all the details."

"Do you think maybe the Tesseract could help us locate Barry?" Cisco asks her. "I mean, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Kara shakes her head. "Even if it could, I have no idea how it works. Maybe if I knew where Barry was but I don't."

"Kara." Barry says in her mind.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asks Cisco.

"Hear what?" Cisco says, confused. But she did have enhanced hearing, so maybe there was something worth listening to.

"Kara," Barry repeats, a little louder this time. "Can you hear me?" he asks.

"Yes, I can hear you, Barry!" Kara exclaimed within her mind, she was excited to at least hear his voice again.

"I just heard Barry, his voice was in my head." Kara revealed to Cisco.

"You have psychic abilities? I didn't know that," Cisco says, astonished.

"Kara, listen to me." Barry tells her and she puts her index finger up against her lips, to signal to Cisco to be quiet and she does what Barry told her, she listens to him, "I don't have much time. I just want you to know that I love you." Barry says.

Kara delivers a disembodied, awestruck, gasp in her mind.

She stands still in shock. Barry loves her? He actually does? After the shock fades away, joy spreads throughout her body. A wide smile on her face that was probably creeping Cisco out, but she didn't care. Barry loves her!

Then comes the sadness and grief that Barry wasn't actually here with her. She tries to send him a message, that she loves him as well, but she can no longer feel the presence in her mind anymore. Barry's gone.

Setting her eyes on the glowing cube, she develops a determined expression. "I'm going to get Barry back Cisco. I don't care what it takes, I'm bringing him back to me,"

"How? We have no idea where he is. And you said it yourself, that thing is too dangerous to use unprepared." Cisco points out.

"I just need to find the location of Apocalypse. After that I'll save Barry from whatever hell he's been put in,"

"Maybe I can help with that," A voice sounds behind them.

Looking to where they came from, they saw a man dressed in a green suit. He had a literal aura of green light surrounding him. On his finger was a green ring that had the same lantern symbol as his suit.

The man behind them speaks. "Your cousin Kal-El called in a favor. He told me about your situation. I can get you to Apocalypse," he reveals.


	16. Barry might die here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur.

 _ **Earth-38, Fortress of Solitude ~ Kara**_

Kara was hesitant. She knew she should be elated, here was the solution to getting Barry back. But she had come to so many dead ends in the past month and a half looking for Apocalypse, and then suddenly this man comes along and says he can take her there? She couldn't take another dead end. She couldn't bear to have hope again only for it to be crushed by disappointment. That was why Kara was hesitant.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Wait." Cisco said making a time-out gesture.

"Excuse me?" Asked the man faintly glowing green.

"First, who are you and why do you look like Ryan Reynolds? And how can you get us to Apocalypse?" Cisco asked the man.

"Look, I don't know why I look like Ryan Reynolds anymore than I know why Supergirl looks like Marley Rose with her hair dyed blonde." Green Lantern said, gesturing to said Superhero.

 _'What? I don't look like Marley Rose! Do I?'_ Kara thought to herself skeptically.

"What?" Cisco said with a hint of humor in his voice, "You actually watch Glee!?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course, it's a great show. But that's not the point! My name is Hal Jordan, I am a member of the Green Lantern Corps. A galactic police force so to speak. As for how I can get you to Apocalypse, I have a spaceship." Hal explained with a slightly offended tone of voice. However he seemed to be leaving something out.

"I sense a 'but' coming?" Kara asked anxiously.

"We need Iridium, it's a stabilizing agent for the Tesseract, to power the Alien Aircraft." Hal replied. Just as Kara had thought. It was too good to be true.

"Who would have access to Iridium?" Cisco asked, curiously.

"The President." Hal Jordan answered earnestly.

"Barry and I, have met The President." Supergirl replied, "She seems reasonable."

"Yes, but would she just _give_ us Iridium, a stabilizing agent for the Tesseract?" Cisco asked skeptically. "I mean, when Barry needed an alien powersource from a government friend, he had to steal it." Cisco recounted.

"You missed the conversation, I had with her when Barry first showed up in National City, Cisco." said, Kara. "She told me to keep Barry out of trouble. Now, I failed at that mission but maybe once she learns what happened to him…" Kara trailed off.

"I don't know, Kara." said, Cisco. "We'd be putting a lot on just hoping The President is feeling generous."

"Well, it's not like The Flash is around to steal a stabilizing agent." Kara snapped reminded once again why said speedster isn't around. "Or a master thief…" Cisco mumbled to himself.

"Do you think The President would listen to you, Supergirl?" Hal asked.

"She has to..." Kara trailed with renewed determination.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Barry**_

It was like being trapped in The Speed-Force all over again. No sense of time, and a longing to escape from the looming threat of insanity. Only this time, it was worse. So much worse. In The Speed-Force it had been quiet and calm like a dreamless sleep that went on forever… But not here. Every waking moment was spent in pain and agony. Until one day, he died. Only to be brought back. It was then they realized that his body couldn't endure the endless tests they put his body through without pause. Which is how he ended up back in a cell instead of a lab. Only this time, he has a cellmate.

Charles Howlett was his name. A man of average build, though he, like Barry, was also suffering from malnourishment and tests that caused him to have a frail looking body. He had a bald head where he once had brown hair, so he's been told. He has an Scottish sounding accent, that reminds him of James McAvoy. Barry is a fan of James McAvoy's work, so he knows what McAvoy looks like but he chooses not to comment on it.

"How do they expect us to survive without real food?" Barry asked himself more than his cellmate.

"Why does it matter? We're both going to die here anyway, whether it's from starvation or being a lab rat." Charles' snapped from his bed.

"On Earth-...I was kidnapped in front of a fellow Superhero, she saw it happen when she was disoriented, I have a feeling she might come find me, if she ever figures out where this planet is…" Barry trailed off. He almost called that planet Earth-38, but he stopped himself short from saying the number out loud, as he knew it would only confuse Charles.

"Oh joy, another cellmate." Charles replied sarcastically. "You better hope your girlfriend doesn't come, or she'll be joining us in our imprisonment." He finished solemnly.

"S-She's not my girlfriend," Barry replied, "Not yet, anyway. She doesn't even know how I feel about her, and I'm going to die here." Allen finished dolefully.

"Oh stop it! You're depressing me." Charles tone was annoyed, but his face was scrunched in thought. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?" He sighed to himself.

"Regret what?" Barry asked confused. Choosing to ignore his impoliteness.

"If you could tell your girl you loved her would you stop bellyaching?" he asked hesitantly

"B-But how?" Barry asked incredulously. "She's on Earth, and I doubt Darkseid is just going to let me call her." He then pointed out.

"I have telepathic abilities." Charles pointed out, "I can set up a psychic link between you and her. I don't know how long I can keep it open, but it should be enough for a short message."

"W-What's the catch, Charles?" Barry asked suspiciously. He knew that Howlett wanted something from him besides quietness.

"If your 'Superhero' girlfriend shows up and somehow manages to save you from Darkseid, take me with you, back to Earth." Charles conditioned.

"It's a deal." said, Barry. "How does this work?" He then asked, ignorant about telepathic powers.

"Close your eyes, and think about her," Charles said, "And I'll do the rest." And with that Charles put his hands on Barry's temples. Barry took a deep breath and let it out, thinking about the girl he loves.

"Kara." Barry called out her name quietly in his mind.

"Did you hear that?" Kara's bewildered voice drifted through his mind.

"Kara," Barry said again, this time a little louder. "Can you hear me?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, I can hear you, Barry!" Kara's voice resounded through his mind.

"I just heard Barry, his voice was in my head." Barry heard Kara telling someone he couldn't see.

"Kara, listen to me," Barry told her, he needed her to pay attention to likely his final words to her. He heard a shushing noise. He assumed she was telling someone besides her to be quiet.

"I don't have much time." Allen said, "I just wanted you to know that I love you." He said with finality.

The last thing he heard was a gasp before he came out of the psychic link. Looking up he saw Charles panting, exhausted from the strain of the link.

"Did you tell her?" Charles asked him.

"Yeah…" Barry trailed off.

"And what did she say?" Charles inquired.

"The last thing I heard was a gasp." Barry told him. "I think she was in shock."

"Look on the bright side, now she can't reject you this way." Charles pointed out with a grin.

Barry slowly but reluctantly nods his head in agreement. And lies down to go to sleep.


	17. Preparing to leave Earth!

Disclamier: I don't own Flash or Supergirl.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

 _ **Earth-38, Washington D.C. ~ Kara**_

Arriving at the White House would normally be a day at an amusement park for her. Kara very much admired President Olivia Marsdin for all that she has done. She really sees the world from the viewpoint of an alien. She was thrilled that a person with such power wasn't ruled by fear of extraterrestrials.

But this wasn't a visit for pleasure. This was purely business. Somehow, she needed to convince the president to let them use Iridium to power the Tesseract to locate Barry. That was going to be fun.

Kara flew through an open window that led directly into The President's office.

President Marsdin felt a strong gust of wind emanating from her open window. When she raised her head to take a look, she had to do a double-take to make sure she was seeing what she saw. Right in front of her was Supergirl.

Kara cleared her throat. "Mrs. President," she greeted her.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to see me?" Marsdin gave a faint smile. It was always nice to meet her followers, especially with Supergirl being her most outspoken. She owed much to the superhero.

"I need to ask you of a favor," Kara says, trying to remain professional in front of the president, even though she just wanted to come up to her and ask if she could have a picture taken with her. She still slightly swooned at how authoritative her name sounded coming from the president.

"Well, the world owes you a debt after the Daxamite Invasion a few months ago. Whatever you require, it's yours," Marsdin insisted.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kara said. "I need Iridium,"

The president's face fell at the mention of the substance. "Why on Earth would you need that? It's an extremely dangerous substance that we only have in short supply,"

"We need it to power this spaceship," Kara explained.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect you needed it to power a ship as your duty is to Earth," Marsdin expressed her displeasure. "And who is this 'we' you talked about? Your little speedy friend I met a few months ago?"

"Not exactly, but it is concerning of him," Kara says.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to need a better excuse than, 'I need to power a ship.' Good day Supergirl,"

"Barry's gone," Kara revealed.

That got her attention. Where could he have gone? Was that why she needed the Iridium?

"He's been taken to a planet somewhere out there and I can't find him. But I found someone who can. I just need the Iridium to power the device to take us there."

"What happened?" Marsdin asked.

So Kara began to explain all that happened for the past few weeks. Of the kidnapping, what they planned to do with him, and even the idea of using unknown technology to find Barry.

Once the story was complete, Marsdin looked contemplative for a second, before looking back up to face Supergirl. "You love him, don't you?" she questioned.

"More than anything in the world, more than I thought was even possible," Kara admitted.

"And you'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

Kara just nodded. There was no need to talk anymore.

Olivia stared at Kara for a moment before pressing a button on her phone. "Anthony, call Stark Industries and have them send over as much Iridium as they can spare. Tell them it's for Supergirl,"

Kara smiled. She had succeeded in procuring the necessary agent.

"I just have one condition for you Supergirl," Marsdin rebutted.

"Anything, anything at all," Kara immediately agreed.

"I'm going to be sending an agent to come alongside you. I suspect you may be familiar with her work."

"Who?" Kara couldn't help but ask.

 _ **XXXX**_

In a field outside the White House, the two women waited patiently for a third to arrive.

In the distance, Kara could hear the sound of a tiny sonic boom, along with the sound of fast rushing air. What could possibly make that noise?

"Here she comes," Marsdin commented.

Immediately, a figure landed right in front of them. The landing kicking up some dirt, obscuring her vision. She immediately activated her x-ray vision to properly see. In the dust cloud, she made out the figure of a female with a sword on her back and rope tied to her belt.

When the dust settled, Kara could properly see the lady in front of her. She was beautiful, she'll admit. The woman was wearing a tight blue, red, and yellow suit that didn't inhibit her movement. She had some kind of crown on her head that was decorated with a star and two gauntlets on her wrists. And just as she had saw, a sword and a coil of rope. She also had a shield on her back.

The woman walked up to them, and Kara couldn't help but be slightly intimidated. Kara knew she was one of the strongest beings on the planet, probably in the galaxy. But this woman before her exuded power. Kara had no doubt that if they were to get in a fight, she would lose.

"Supergirl, meet Wonder Woman." said, President Marsdin gesturing to said Superhero.

The name shocked Kara. "Wonder Woman? As in _the_ Wonder Woman, who assisted the Allied Powers in taking down Germany in World War II? _That_ Wonder Woman?"

"The very same," President Marsdin confirmed.

"Wow," was all Kara could say as she approached the new heroine. "Hi, I'm…"

"Supergirl, yes I've heard of you. Your reputation exceeds you," Wonder Woman greeted her.

"Thank you," Kara says, feeling a little faint. This was just a day for meeting her idols. "I have to say, for a woman who fought in World War II, you look great,"

"Thank you. I am an immortal princess. I think that answers your question," Wonder Woman gave a little smirk.

"Green Lantern has the spaceship. He's waiting for us at the Fortress of Solitude." Supergirl pointed out.

"Then let us be on our way. The President has already informed me of our situation. We have not a minute to lose."

 _ **Fortress of Solitude**_

Entering the Fortress once again, Kara saw the two men still in front of the Tesseract. Deep in conversation.

"Their best performance was obviously 'Don't Stop Believing.' It's the song that got everything rolling into motion," Hal Jordan said.

"So typical. While not bad, I thought their rendition of 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' was perfect. It was the song that got them the win at Nationals after three long years," Cisco argued.

"I liked the rendition of them singing 'Uptown Girl,' myself." Supergirl said butting into the conversation.

"Why? Because that Sebastian guy looks like Barry?" Cisco asked.

"He does not," Kara denied. "And no, that's not why."

"They look the same. I tried to convince Barry of it when we watched it together, but he just couldn't see it." Cisco commented.

Wonder Woman looked between the three and gave a doubtful look. "This is the team you are bringing to save your boyfriend?"

Kara blushed a dark shade of red. "He is not my boyfriend,"

"But you wish for him to be. My apologies. Let me rephrase. This is the team you are bringing to save your object of lust?"

"Yes. Hal Jordan said he's some kind of space cop." Kara commented.

"Hey!" Green Lantern said, "Why did you just tell her who I really was!?" He asked indignantly

Kara shrugged. "We're going on a possible suicide mission, I figured you'd want to make sure you could bet a proper funeral, you know if you didn't make it."

"Well, I'm Francisco Ramon, aka Vibe. But you can just call me Cisco,"

"My name is Diana Prince." Wonder Woman said. "And your name is Kara Danvers, isn't it?" she asked Supergirl.

"How do you know my name?" Kara asked, concerned of how that was possible.

"I'm friends with your cousin, Clark." Diana explained. "He speaks very highly of you,"

"You know my cousin?" Kara asked, disbelieving that Clark knew so many people that he never bothered to mention to her.

"Yes, we were very close back then. We used to date," Diana said.

"Oh, I didn't really need to know that." Kara grimaced. It was fine with Lois. They were going to be married and planned to have kids. Kara really didn't need to know her cousin's past girlfriends.

"Well… you asked." Diana said, nonchalant. "You have the Iridium?"

Kara held up a container that she had been lugging around this whole time. "Right in here. This was as much as they could spare us,"

"Good, then let us proceed." Wonder Woman turned to the Green Lantern. "Spaceboy, I assume you know what to do?"

"Don't call me Spaceboy, and yeah. I just have to hook up the Tesseract over there to my ship and just lather a little Iridium to protect it from melting through. I'll get right on it. Cisco, would you mind helping me?" Hal directed the last part to the engineer.

"Heck ya! Let's go!" Cisco jumps in excitement of working on a spaceship. While he'd been in the Waverider, this was something he could understand better. The Legends kind of just jacked their ship from the Time Masters.

"Good, alert us when the adjustments have been completed. Then we will be on our way to save this young woman's object of affection."

As the two were walking off with the Tesseract in hand, Wonder Woman called out once more to them. "My favorite performance was the finale 'I Lived.' It really summed up all that they had accomplished after their years with former members also returning."

With that, she walked off, leaving the two men to gawk at her. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to work.


	18. Kara has doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or WB.

N/A: Credit goes to Nuraka and Chevalier Lecteur.

 _ **Earth-38, Fortress of Solitude ~ Kara**_

Kara pulled her Android Phone out of the special pocket in her costume and dialled the phone number to her sister Alexandra Danvers. She heard the dial tone and the sound of the automated operator connecting her to Alex. The phone on the other end rang twice before the said person picked up.

"Kara?" Alex asked by way of answering.

"Yeah, Alex. I just called to tell you that I found a way to get Barry back, I have everything need to find him, now…" Kara trailed off. "But I might be gone for a while."

"Kara that's great! How are you getting Barry back? What do you mean 'gone for a while'?" Alex responded before she paused. "...Your going to Apocalypse aren't you." It wasn't a question, She had figured it out. Well at least now Kara didn't have to tell her.

"I just can't leave him there, on Apocalypse, Alex…" Kara trailed off. "He means too much to me." Alex could hear the emotion and sincerity in her voice and had known this would come.

"I know, just try to come back in one piece. Okay?" Alex asked with a resigned sigh.

"I will. And I'll bring Barry back… And, uh, could you maybe um…" Kara trailed off though Alex understood.

"Yes Kara, I'll tell mom." Alex answered the unspoken request with a bit of amusement.

"Thank you! I love you, Alex." Kara said, "Bye."

"Love you, too, Kara." said Alex, "Bye."

Kara hung up the phone and placed it back into her suit's hidden pocket.

Just as she turned to go ask Cisco and Hal when they would be ready to leave, she heard the distinct sound of a spaceship roaring to life accompanied by the excited 'Whooop!' courtesy of Cisco.

"It's working! It's finally working!" exclaimed Cisco.

"Why are you quoting Anakin Skywalker, from Star Wars?" Kara asked, with a hint of amusement and humor.

"Eh, I grew up with the Star Wars, prequels." Cisco commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make them, good!" Kara laughed.

"Let's get into the old versus new Star Wars debate later, right now we need to get going." Hal said.

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said, "After you Kara." Diana gestured to the stairs of the spaceship.

Kara nodded at Diana and wordlessly walked up the stairs of the Alien Aircraft followed shortly by the Amazonian Princess. Cisco was next and then Hal Jordan was the last one to walk up the steps before the ship's doors were sealed tightly shut automatically. Hal claimed his seat at the pilot's chair with Kara sitting down to his right in the co-pilot's seat.

"Wait, Kara, do you know how to fly one of these things?" Cisco asked curiously from behind her.

"Well, I was sent to Earth in a Space Pod from Krypton, so I know the basics of how these things work." Kara said, offhandedly.

"That was a long time ago, Supergirl." said, Hal. "Are you sure you remember?"

"Of course, Kryptonians have very long memories… I think." Kara responded with less confidence than Cisco would have liked.

"Well, I suppose I could teach you the basics again if you need a refresher course. But I'll be mostly piloting this spacecraft. You can assist me if the need arises." Hal told Kara.

"Thank you, but hopefully we won't have to rely on my piloting skills anytime this trip." Kara admitted.

Hal Jordan flicked the switches of this spacecraft and you could hear the sound of this space shuttle coming to life. He took the reins of the steering column controls and he shifted a few levers into position initiating the take off sequence.

"Next stop, Apocalypse." Hal said before they shot into the sky.

They exited the Earth's atmosphere before Hal activated the Tesseract.

"Here we go..." Hal trailed off before pressing the red button.

The stars started to blur into lines before all that could be seen was white as they entered lightspeed.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Barry**_

Barry sat in his cell with his cellmate Charles Howlett. And he just sat there without saying a word. He just stared a corner spot in the wall with a look of longing in his eyes. The silence was

strange. Barry Allen was so used to talking to Kara and telling her his feelings, he missed that. Hell, he even missed talking to Iris West, and he never thought he would. He wondered what they were doing right now. The West Family. Would they get along without him? Would Central City on Earth-1, get along without him? The meta-humans in Central City must have known that he was gone, by now. What was happening there? Should he really give up on so many people? Just because the Speed-Force Prison spat him out in Kara Danvers' Universe?

On the other hand could he really just leave Kara? Now that he had grown so accustomed to loving Kara, just as much if not more-so than he thought he had loved Iris. This was a conundrum. On one hand, he wanted to protect the people that Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne put in harm's way, and on the other hand he wanted to stay with Kara. Could he really do it? Could he really be THAT "selfish… ?" He didn't know why he was thinking of such things. He was here in this cell and Kara was on Earth-38...Right?

 _ **SuperCorp ~ Kara**_

Kara had went off to be alone after everything was said and done, not wanting to be in the presence of others while she tried to work out her feelings. It felt almost like a dream, she was going to see Barry after what felt like forever. She forced herself to take a breath, when a hand on her shoulder told her otherwise.

"Kara….? Are you alright?" Diana called out, Kara span around and found herself face-to-face with the Amazonian princess.

"Yes, I-I j-just…" She trailed off. Then she hung her head low in defeat and tears started to form within the corners of her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, concerned.

"I'm… worried. What will Barry think after all this time? Yes he did some weird mind thing with me once, but we couldn't even have a conversation. What if-if he's a different person, what if I'm a different person than he remembered?"

"Kara… Do you think whatever you're feeling for Barry wasn't mutual?"

"I-I...I don't know…" Kara said, "He told me once that whatever feelings he had for Iris West, were gone. W-What if he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore?" she continued, "What if he changed his mind about me?"

"Who's Iris West?" Diana asked, curiously.

"Iris…. from the conversations Barry and I have had, he described her as somebody he had loved since his childhood. She is apparently a kind, and loveable person, and managed to steal his heart, even as he grew older." Kara said, there was slight jealousy there, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"And what did he say about **not** having those kind of feelings for Iris, anymore?" Diana asked.

"Diana, please can we just change the topic..?" Kara asked, but knew Diana would persist.

"I am just trying to help you, Kara." Diana said, "You seem to have a problem here. And it seems to be eating away at you…" Diana trailed off.

"That's because it is. When Barry contacted me… h-he told me that he loved me, but if he has those feelings for Iris, then was he serious?" Kara spoke in a light manner, knowing that if she was even a little louder she would start sobbing.

"Well, we won't know the answer until we find him and bring him back," Diana commented, "But tell me something, do _you_ love _him_?" Diana asked, "Because from what I've heard from Clark, you used to be in love with someone named Mon-El?"

Kara froze, but continued to gaze into nothingness, she wiped her tears away before looking at Diana intently and answering. "It's complicated…" Kara stopped, but continued on. "But yes."

"I know, you're worried about what Barry is going to say, but have you ever stopped and thought about what would happen if you two confessed your feelings and then somehow, someway, Mon-El is able to come back?" Diana asked. Kara's eyes widened, her tears stopped, and she tilted her head towards Diana…

 **N/A: SuperCorp is the name Kara calls the ship that they're traveling in. Just in case you were wondering! :)**


	19. Landing on Apocalypse

**Apocalypse ~ Kara**

The planet was coming into view. Soon they would be landing on the planet in search of Barry. The plan was to stick together. It would probably take longer to find him, but at least they would be safe on an unknown planet.

"So Hal," Kara said. "How did you become a Green Lantern?"

"I found an alien named Abin-Sur, he was the former owner of this ring and the ring flew to me and chose me." Hal Jordan explains.

"So, you robbed a dead man of his jewelry." Wonder Woman commented, smirking.

"Not really, the ring chose me and I kept it." Hal defended weakly. "I got the girl and became a superhero though."

"That is cool, bro," Cisco says, already decked out in full gear.

"By the way, you might need this," Hal hands out masks.

When seeing the looks of confusion he explains. "Apocalypse is like no other planet. The very atmosphere is toxic to most in the universe. I'll survive thanks to my ring, but I'm not sure how well you'll fair,"

Cisco immediately puts on his mask. He may have powers but he was still baseline human and they didn't have much in the way of space dangers. Kara and Diana were hesitant. Kara due to her alien physiology and Diana due to her immortal status. In the end they weren't willing to risk it and put them on.

"What about Barry? Will he be okay?" Kara asks, worried about him.

"He should be fine. At least, the atmosphere shouldn't immediately kill him. This isn't the first time Darkseid has ordered the capture of an outside being. They've created something that will hold off the affects of the toxic atmosphere temporarily. It won't last forever, but long enough for them to poke and prod to their heart's content."

That gave Kara a little bit of hope. It wouldn't be too late. They would save Barry from this desolate wasteland and she would tell him how she felt about him. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. She knows how she feels about him without a shadow of doubt.

She loves him. Pure and simple. She loves him in ways she couldn't explain. It may have taken her awhile to see it, but she knew. She loved him since the moment he came to her from the Speed-Force. He made her feel things she never thought were possible. She may have loved Mon-El in the past, but that was all it was. The past. Barry was her future and she would do anything to make sure that would happen.

Apocalypse was now directly in front of them. The time had come. Barry was coming home.

 _ **XXXX**_

Landing on the planet was too simple. They weren't met with any resistance. No defense. If Kara didn't know better, she would think this was an abandoned planet that had been depleted of it resources. But she did know better. This was it. Barry was here, he had to be. She had come too far for him not to be.

Looking to the sky, Kara was slightly worried that the star that gave life to this planet was completely shielded by the dark clouds. If she couldn't harness the powers of a yellow star, she would have no means of defense against these creatures. Then again, if it was a red star those clouds were the only things that allowed her to retain her powers from Earth. Whatever the case, that means she only has a limited amount of powers.

She probably had a few hours as long as she doesn't exert herself too much.

"So where to?" Kara asks impatiently. She wanted to find Barry as soon as possible and get off this godforsaken planet. There was just something about it that unnerved her.

"I'm not sure. None of us have ever been here before," Hal stated.

"Well, if none of you have any ideas, I say we go this way." Diana pointed in a seemingly random direction.

"Why that way?" Cisco asked.

"Because there are several creatures heading our way over there." she responds.

Everyone turns to look closer in that direction and sure enough, an army of creatures ranging in size and shape were marching towards them. Leading them were a two females that were very familiar to Kara.

"That's them. Those two are the ones that captured Barry," Kara growled, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the ones that took away Barry.

"Looks like if we're going to find your friend, we're going to have to go through them," Hal pointed out.

"Then let the battle begin," Wonder Woman said, pulling her sword out and gripping her lasso in her other hand.

Cisco decided to stay in the back. His abilities were only useful for combat at long range. His vibe blasts were powerful, but if an opponent got too close to him, he was toast, especially since he had no experience at hand to hand combat.

Cisco shot blast after blast. Some were fast enough to avoid them. But the larger ones took the blast head on. It barely seemed to affect them. Soon he was surrounded by the small slender creatures that were able to move at increased speeds. Not nearly as fast as Barry, but still fast enough to be noticeable. Unfortunately for them, Cisco had experience facing against speedsters. Even against Barry when they were training him in his powers. He faced Barry plenty of times. The best way was to get them to move how you want them. Shooting to ones left, they moved right into a second blast they hadn't anticipated and were stuck. A little something he learned from Gypsy.

Hal had no trouble against his opponents. His ring conjuring massive objects to use. Hammers, fists, blades. But sometimes a simple energy blast was enough. He floated off the ground to gain a better vantage point. Soon he had to conserve his attacks to small projectiles due to the sheer amount of opponents. A few of them flew after him so he was led into a chasing game with him as the prey.

Diana fought as a warrior. Any creature that dared oppose her was soon cut down by her sword or tied by her lasso and flung to others. She was the one that had to approach her enemies as they were too frightened by her power and skill. Any long range attacks were deflected by her magical cuffs. She was unstoppable. Using her speed, she mowed down the competition, sometimes with nothing but a single punch.

Kara was a slavering beast. She spared no expense in utterly destroying the small army. Laser beams fired from her eyes carved perfect holes in their bodies. None of their weapons were able to penetrate her skin. Any blades she caught were bent when she tightened her fist. Her frost breath encased them in ice, but they soon melted due to the heat constantly emanating from the planet. Where she lacked in skill and planning, she made up for in power as she took on what was probably half of the army. She knew she had to remain aware of how much power she was using, but in that moment, she didn't care. They were so close to finding him. She could feel it was true.

Soon the army was destroyed. Some fled, but the majority was on the ground. Whether they were dead or simply knocked out, Kara didn't care. They were all useless in helping her find Barry.

"So follow them?" Cisco pointed in the distance where a few had run off to. With any luck they'd lead them straight to where they were keeping Barry.

"Seems like the best strategy," Hal agreed with Cisco.

"Let us make haste then," Diana said.

They climbed back in the ship to take off. Perhaps they would find something in the sky.

 _ **XXXX**_

A few miles in the direction they were heading, they saw something. It was a giant fortress. Dark and looming. Just the place an evil overlord will take residence.

Deciding to make an entrance, they crashed through a window. The ship was scratched, but nothing that would hinder their return home. Seeing several beings outside, walking around minding their own business, they burst out.

They spoke in a language that none of them understood, but they could interpret it as 'attack the strangers', because the next thing they knew, they were being fired at in several directions.

Running down the hallway and taking down a few loners in the process, they made their way to an empty room.

"Okay, we're here. How do we find Barry?" Kara questioned.

"We could ask around?" Cisco suggested.

Everyone turned to him with a 'be serious' expression.

"We could go in teams of two? Two of us head in one direction while the others head in the opposite." Hal said.

"I thought we agreed to stick together?" Cisco asked concerned.

"Plans deviate as the mission goes on." Hal shrugged off.

"It would allow us to cover more ground in a shorter time. I agree, we should split up." Diana stated her opinion. "We'll meet at the ship."

"I'll pair with Cisco," Kara said. "My powers are running low, I can't risk flying everywhere I go. You two can fly. You can move faster than us at the moment," she explained her choice.

The others nodded at her decision. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman decided to head left, which left the right passage for Kara and Cisco.

They agreed to meet in one hour. If they both didn't manage to find Barry they would continue to search.

To avoid unwanted attention, Kara and Cisco remained silent. That was the main reason, but the simple fact was that they didn't know each other that well. The first time they met was when Cisco came to recruit her to fight the Dominators on Earth-1 and that wasn't exactly a time for socialization. This was their second official meeting. The ordeal with Music Meister didn't count since she was knocked out at the time. She hadn't even been aware she hopped dimensions until she woke up and immediately left to return to her own.

Kara and Cisco had to fight a few opponents but so far they remained unnoticed. This allowed them full range of the facility. They checked in every room they came across. The deeper they went, the more ominous it felt.

Twenty minutes had probably passed by now and still no sign of Barry. The rooms were filled with what seemed to be medical equipment. That or torture devices. What was strange was that they were all empty. Where could they be?

They reached the end of the hallway. There was one door left. There seemed to be light coming from it, so there must be someone in there. They would probably have to fight whoever was in there. It had been some time since they met anyone. Well, five minutes but those were extremely stressful minutes. The less opponents you face just means all the more to face at once when you find them.

Silently preparing themselves, Kara grabs hold of the handle and slowly turns it. Quickly opening it the rest of the way she takes a look inside. She was wondering why no one bothered to lock these doors. They must have been warned of their intrusion.

Just as they expected, there were several beings in the room, but they didn't seem combat worthy. These looked more like scientists. They had several tools in their hands and they surrounded a single bed. Beside them were tubes that ran all over the place, each carrying a red liquid. Blood. And there were several packets on the tables.

Angling herself to get a clear view of what they were doing, she caught a glimpse of the being on the bed. Its skin a extremely pale. The body seemed to be sucking itself in as she could make out the outline of bones. Whoever this was, she felt pity for it.

Then she saw its face.

"Barry!?"


	20. Barry is rescued

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

N/A: Most of the credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Kara**_

Kara saw a very sickly looking man lying on that operating table… Then Kara saw red. The half dead person lying on a table being experimented on was Barry. The man she loved had been used by these monsters as a lab rat! Furiously she used her superspeed to throw all the scientists away from Barry and through the walls. She quickly turned her attention to Barry who was now staring in her direction with a pained haze.

"Kara?" Barry asked, "A-are you really here?" He said reaching out for her. Hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream. Or another hallucination. His hopes were confirmed when the restraints holding him to the lab table were removed by the woman he previously wasn't sure was really standing there.

"Yes Barry, it's me, Kara. I'm here, I came to bring you home." Kara spoke in a soft but anxious voice. She had found Barry, after searching for so long she had found him.

"And me! Cisco's here too!" Cisco huffed from behind Kara.

"Cisco! I thought I'd never see you again!" Barry spoke in an excited but hushed tone. He knew Darkseid was still out there and he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.

"Just because you're on an alien planet in a different dimension doesn't mean you can get rid of me that easily. We're here to bust you out." Cisco replied.

"Can one of you, help me walk?" Barry asked. "I feel so weak…" He trailed off looking dizzy and about ready to fall on his face.

"Of course Barry! Lean on me, I'll help you." Kara said placing his arm over her shoulders and supporting his weight or lack thereof.

"I hope you know how to get out of here." Allen said, "I have no idea where the exit is…" he trailed off looking confused.

"Follow me." Cisco said confidently, "I know the way out." Striding out the door and into the hallway.

 _ **Apocalypse ~ Barry**_

"How much farther?" Barry asked, feeling a little better but he still was feeling the toll of all the tests he had just underwent.

"We're almost out just down this-" Cisco started to answer only to be interrupted by a yelling from one of the doors they just past.

"Oi!" That sounded like Charles Howlett. "Allen! Where you going! We had a deal, no escaping without me!" Charles called from their cell, face pressed into the bars of the small window.

"Well, a deal's a deal." Barry answered, Charles before turning to his friend "Cisco. I promised him if I ever escaped I'd bring him. Could you…?" Allen trailed off.

"What exactly was this 'deal' you made with this guy?" Cisco asked, curiously.

"He helped me send a psychic message to Kara…" Barry answered nervously. He didn't exactly want to talk to Cisco about his telepathic confession to Kara.

"Oh, yeah, that was uh, weird." Kara commented with a slight blush.

"Barry, how did you-" Cisco started to ask only to be interrupted once again by Charles. "Excuse me, still in a cell here. Can you talk about this when I'm not in a cell and preferably offworld? Thanks." Howlett asked dryly.

"Yes, let's just focus on getting out of here. Cisco, can you let Charles out?" Barry asked.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sure." Cisco said while aiming a vibe blast at the cell door. Then he shot the lock open. "There you go, uh, Mister…" he trailed off, not knowing his last name.

"Howlett." he replied, answering the unspoken question. "Thank you for helping me out of that cell."

"Okay, let's go." Kara said, eager to get off this planet.

The sound of a Parademon growling was heard about a hundred yards away. Just one Parademon was coming this way.

"Oh, shit!" Charles said, "I don't like that sound…"

Charles used his telepathy powers to make the Parademon's head explode once it was within five or ten feet of them.. The blood and gore splattered onto Barry, Kara and Cisco.

"Disgusting." Barry commented, pulling a piece of brain-matter out of Kara's hair.

"Thanks, Barr." Kara said while wiping some alien blood off of his face.

"I am both grateful and extremely disgusted right now..." Cisco huffed, having been closest to the Parademon he was the one covered in of the most alien's insides.

"Sorry about that." Charles apologised. Being the furthest one back, he had none of the alien gore on him at all.

"Anyway, we're running low on time," Cisco said looking at his watch. "Let's move it people! Double-time!"

 _ **SuperCorp ~ Hal**_

"They've should have been here, by now." Hal said to himself, a little worried.

"It is likely that they have found Mister Allen considering we did not." Diana commented from beside him. "If he is injured or impaired it would explain why they have not arrived yet." She explained.

"Well, hopefully they get here before Darkseid comes." Hal commented, "And if 'he' comes are you ready to face him?" he asked.

"I am ready to face any enemy who may arrive before the others." Diana answered confidently.

"We're here." Cisco announced running down from the hallway with Kara, Barry and Charles Howlett trailing behind him. "Sorry, we're late. We had to stop to get Barry's uh, friend." Cisco explained.

"Cisco, the ship only has five seats." Hal stated resigned.

"But we can't just leave Charles." Cisco commented.

"Yeah, you can't just leave me." Charles Howlett agreed.

"Cisco...Can you open up a breach, for Charles?" Barry had asked. "Maybe...Earth-2 or 3?

"Yeah Cisco, can you open up a breach?" Charles echoed, then asked. "What's a breach?"

"No time to explain." Barry answered Charles, "Can you?" he asked, nodding towards Cisco's direction.

"My breaching has been wonky lately, but I'll try." Cisco answered determined.

Cisco opened a breach to Earth-2. The blue portal appeared in front of Charles.

"That's a breach." Barry replied to Howlett's earlier question.

"And Earth is on the other side of that thing?" Howlett asked with uncertainty.

"Well a version of Earth…" Barry shrugged.

"What do you mean a version-" Charles started to ask.

"Again, no time to explain. Tell Harry you're a friend of mine, he'll help you out." Barry interrupted.

Charles Howlett shrugged his shoulders and jumped inside the breach. The breach closed behind him.

"Alright, time to go home." Cisco said.

They all climbed aboard the spaceship, one by one. First Barry, then Kara, then Cisco then Diana and lastly Hal. The ship's doors closed behind them and each one of them sat in their seats. Hal sat in the pilot's chair and commenced the take off.

The spaceship shot out of Apocalypse's atmosphere like a bullet.

"Next stop, Earth." Hal said.

Once again, Hal pressed the red button and the spaceship entered light-speed.

 _ **Apocalypse**_

An alien known as Desaad entered the Darkseid's throne room hesitantly.

"Lord Darkseid…" Desaad spoke reverently as he bowed in behind of the ruler of Apocalypse.

"What is it?" Darkseid asked not bothering to turn around to look at his servant.

"There's been a security breach Sire. The female Kryptonian, she-" Desaad wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence. When Darkseid spoke out of anger.

"What did she do!?" he asked indignantly.

"She has taken the Metahuman out of his cell. And Prisoner-X13514 is missing." Desaad replied.

"And you are telling me this now!?" Darkseid yelled in outrage, and turned to grab the servant.

"Sire, I was only informed of this just now, I came to you immediately. But I know where they're going." Desaad said, "They're going back to Earth."

"Humans, so stupid, even the Kryptonian has brought destruction to Earth like it's homeworld of Krypton. Prepare the Parademons for an invasion, and my ship. Earth will be the last of my conquests in this universe, Then… The multiverse." Darkseid commanded Desaad before turning once more to look at the fiery wasteland that was his kingdom.

 _ **N/A: Prisoner-X13514 was Charles Howlett.**_


	21. Coping with Trauma

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

 _ **SuperCorp ~ Barry**_

Barry was delirious when he got to the ship. He wasn't even aware of when they took off and left the planet. He was starving, but that was a feeling he was getting used to lately. The copious amounts of blood they just took out of him weren't doing him any favors either.

It was with that fact that he didn't notice Kara lifting him up and placing him on a bed. An actual bed, not one of those stiff ones that you would find in a doctor's office. After so long sleeping on concrete floors and metal boards, the softness took him by surprise. It wasn't even that soft to be honest. But within moments, the comfort overtook him. He plunged into darkness. The last thing he saw was of Kara standing over him like a guardian angel.

 _ **Kara**_

Kara stayed with Barry until it was obvious he was asleep. When she was sure, she started to hook him up to countless IV bags to get more nutrients into him.

They didn't want to cause distress by the prospect of more needles, so they had to wait until he was sound asleep. They just hoped he could get enough before he woke up. That way they could take out the needles before he was even aware of what was going on.

"Kara," Diana said, "He looks like he was on the verge of death before we came and got him…" Diana trailed off.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to stay with him until he wakes up." Kara said.

"You need to rest as well. Your sister informed me of your lack of sleeping the past month. Go to sleep. He's here, safe and sound. There's no need to worry." Diana tried to persuade her.

Kara shook her head vigorously. "I can't go to sleep. Not when I finally got him back. I'm afraid that if I do, he'll be gone again when I wake up."

"There's no place to go. He will be here when you wake up I assure you," Diana promised her.

"No," Kara denied. "You don't understand Diana. I can't go to sleep. I just can't,"

"I will stay with you until he wakes up as well, then." Diana said, "But if you begin to fall asleep, I'm putting you in one of the beds."

Kara nodded her head in understanding. There was no point in arguing any further with the Amazonian princess.

Diana pulled out a chair and sat beside her. There was a moment of silence between the two women.

It was Kara who broke it. "I imagined so many ways that we would be reunited. There were so many times I wish I could have just seen him one more time. This…" Kara gestured to Barry Allen's unconscious body. "... this is something I could only imagine in the darkest parts of my mind."

"He looked terrible." Diana agreed.

"I almost had a heart attack when I saw him." Kara admitted. "Seeing those people poke and prod him as if he were an animal. Not even an animal, just a thing that they saw they could use and study with no consequences."

"I am glad you got to find Barry again, though." Diana said, "Before I met your cousin, I used to be in love with a man named 'Steve Trevor,' he-he never made it through World War II…" Diana trailed off, sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said.

"You shouldn't be. You had no idea, you didn't know him and certainly didn't cause his death. You weren't even on the planet when it happened." Diana waved off her apology.

"I'm still sorry you had to go through that. To love someone but know that you will live well past them… how do you do it?" Kara asked.

"It's to be expected. From a young age I knew I would live well past my sisters. A man was no different. But I loved him and I would gladly have died for him."

"I felt the same way about Barry." Kara said. "Before I even knew I had feelings for him,"

"That's the way of the heart. It works in mysterious ways." Diana commented.

Kara looked to Barry. He had already gone through three IV bags but he still didn't look to be getting any better. "Do you think he will be okay?"

Diana sighed in contemplation. "He will be. It will take time. Things like this are never easy to work through. But I believe with your support, he will find a way."

"I will always be here for him. No matter what." Kara said in a soft voice. She stretched her hand forward to grasp Barry's. It was cold to the touch, but there was a spark within that brought warmth to Kara.

"Kara…" Barry said in his sleep. "I love you…"

Kara stood still for a moment in shock. Partly out of hearing Barry actually speak and partly due to his involuntary confession. Once it sunk in, Kara let out a dazzling smile.

"I love you too, Barry." Kara leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you. You stay strong for me okay? Come back to me,"

Diana stayed silent in the background, letting Kara have her moment. She deserved it after everything she went through.

Kara stayed crouched over on the bed until Diana saw that she too was fast asleep. Keeping her promise, Diana lifted the young Superheroine and placed her in a bed not too far from Barry's.

Once she was tucked in, Diana left the room careful not to disturb the two occupants.

 _ **Diana**_

Walking up the mainframe of the ship, she saw Cisco and Hal side by side. They were talking with each other on random subjects. Most seemed to be related to films or TV series.

She coughed to get their attention.

Cisco was the first to turn around to face her. "Hey, how is he?" He needed no further elaboration for them to know who he was talking about.

"Still asleep. Going through those IV bags faster than we can replace them." Diana informed them.

"I'm not surprised," Cisco commented, "Kara said that Barry was gone for a month and a half. His glucose levels must be crazy low,"

"And where is Kara now?" Hal asked her, curious as to where the resident Kryptonian was taking solace on his ship.

"She's asleep as well. Placed her in a bed right next to her speedster." Diana said. "How long until we reach Earth?"

"Not for another few hours. And communication with them will be back in about two," Hal said, checking his instruments for the information.

"Well good. That will give us some time to plan." Diana said.

"Plan for what?" Cisco questioned.

"For Darkseid," Diana said. "Do you really think he's going to take this lying down? He spent over a month studying Barry, learning about him and how to use him. No way he's going to let us off the hook this easily by taking him back,"

"Yeah, you're right," Hal agreed. "What's the plan so far?"

"We mount a defense. Darkseid is powerful but he must have a limit. But at all costs, we must keep Barry away from him. He is the sole reason for him arriving. We can't give him the opportunity to get him back," Diana listed off what she had planned.

"One thing we could possibly do is knock Darkseid through a breach to another planet in the Multiverse." Cisco commented, "Let him become somebody else's problem…" He trailed off.

"We can't do that. There may be another Darkseid there as well. Between the two of them, I'm pretty sure they could figure a way to access the Multiverse," Hal pointed out.

"Yes, we must defeat him here. He belongs to this universe, and it is this universe where he will be stopped." Diana nodded in agreement.

"If Superman and Supergirl are so strong, why can't they simply throw Darkseid into the sun?" Cisco asked.

"We don't even know if that will kill him. I mean did you see the state of his homeworld? I'm fairly confident he's developed an immunity to heat," Hal stated.

"We cannot rely on conventional means to take him down. There is simply too much about him that we don't know about."

"Wait a minute, Superman had the Tesseract in the Fortress of Solitude as a trophy, right?" Cisco asked, "Does he have anything else we could possibly use as a weapon?"

"We'd have to ask him when communications are possible, but in the meantime I'd like to develop somewhat of a plan before then. Hal," Diana turns to the Green Lantern. "You said all Lanterns are told to stay away from Apocalypse. There must be something that states everything about it. Particularly about Darkseid," she suggests.

"There may be," Hal says, "But I'd have to go to Oa to check."

"How long until you can get there?" Diana asks.

"If I leave now? A few hours. It'd be quicker to drop the rest of you off on Earth and then head to Oa,"

"Please do," Diana says. "In the meantime, I'll leave you two to pilot the ship. I'll find some place to sleep as well. It has been a long day,"

"Two days if you start from when we took off," Cisco states.

"I'm going to ignore that and leave you intact while I go find a bed." Diana walks off.

 _ **Barry**_

Barry woke up in bed with some needles in his veins. He looked at the bags of IV's he went through. And then he looked at himself. He was still very skinny. He had a long ways to go before he would be back at full strength…

Suddenly, he was plagued with visions of what happened to him. Several beings towering over him. All of them with some tool that was used in some way to harm him. Scalpels that dug into his skin, extracting a portion of it. Scissors that cut apart his newly healed skin from the previous day to observe his insides.

And the needles. There were always so many needles. There wasn't a time he couldn't remember when he didn't have at least 7 at a time. Some on his chest, others in his arms. Each served a purpose. Giving him the bare minimum of nutrients to keep him alive, or extracting blood through a pipe.

"I wonder how much blood, I've lost." Barry mused quietly to himself.

Barry felt uncomfortable with the needles his skin. No matter if they were giving him the nutrients he desperately needed. He wanted them out. He started to breathe heavily. His fingers started fidgeting, itching to yank the needles out.

Soon, he gave in to temptation. He grabbed the needles in his arm and pulled them out. He didn't even notice the pain as it slid out of him. All he felt was relief. He soon did the same with the others.

His breathing started to slow down.

"I feel like death." Barry said. "Why couldn't I have died in that lab?"


	22. Never gonna give you up!

Disclaimer: Don't own DC Characters.

N/A: Credit goes to Nuraka.

 _ **SuperCorp ~ Kara**_

The spacecraft that Kara Zor-El had christened as "SuperCorp" has finally arrived in Earth's atmosphere. Hal Jordan began to ask where they should land the spacecraft.

"Should we go back to the Fortress of Solitude, and keep Barry's return low-profile?" Hal asked, "Or should we land outside of the desert field near National City and take Barry to the local hospital?" Hal inquired.

"Kara, do you want everybody to know that Barry is back?" Diana asked her, "Because they will if we take him to the hospital in National City…" She trailed off.

"You're right, okay then we'll take him to the Fortress." Kara concluded with a nod.

Hal Jordan then set a course for the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic.

They landed outside of the Fortress. The entrance to the space shuttle opened up and Barry was the first one to step outside. He instantly regretted it. He started shaking from the cold…

After a few moments, Barry's knees slipped from under him and he nearly doubled over when Kara flew and caught him with ease. Hal, Diana, Kara; who was holding Barry, and Cisco made their way across the snow and towards the Fortress.

"A-and I thought it got cold, in Central City in the winter time." Barry commented offhandedly.

Kara and Cisco laughed, and Diana smirked while Hal remained nonchalant.

"Kara, aren't you cold?" Barry asked out of concern.

"No, I don't get cold Barry." Kara stated, and smiled at the man who she was holding.

"Does your cousin have any blankets or jackets or something?" Barry asked.

"It's a Fortress not a second home, Barry." Diana commented with a sigh. The group was closing in on the entrance of the Fortress.

Barry hugged Kara a little tighter. Trying to obtain warmth. Kara didn't resist, and if she could she would have hugged the man back. After all they had gone through, she didn't want to lose him like she did with Mon-El.

Diana lifted the Key to the Fortress, and turned it while it was in the lock, to open it. The doors to the Fortress opened with a resounding thud. When the Fortress' doors were thrown wide open, they saw the Man of Steel there, waiting for them.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Kara asked. Superman groaned and Kara realized her mistake. "Oh I mean Superman! Sorry sometimes I just slip up…-"

"Well, I've bought a Hospital Bed and IV Bags for Barry, because I figured you guys would be coming back soon." Superman answered with a grin.

"I appreciate it… I-I s-still feel weak." Barry muttered, his face still buried in Kara's shoulder.

Kara walked over to the hospital bed with Barry, and gently laid him down. Barry fell asleep as soon as Kara laid him down. She gently lifted him up without waking him and tucked him in, considering he was complaining about being cold, a little earlier.

"He must be tired." Clark said in a soft voice. Trying not to wake him up.

Kara began to quietly hook IV bags up to Barry once again, so he would get some nutrients back into his body.

"Kara, I've brought an extra bed for you, over there." Clark said with pointing at it.

The mention of sleep caused Kara to be filled with a sudden tiredness, and flew over to the bed that Clark had set up. She got under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

 _ **The Fortress of Solitude ~ Cisco**_

"So, Hal, Diana and I, were talking on that spaceship about forming a game plan to stop Darkseid, Superman.. ." Cisco said.

"Wait… Why should we engage in the first place? This- Darkseid, is clearly far more powerful than any of us. Isn't the best action to just lay low?" Hal intervened.

"Because once Darkseid gets here Hal," Diana said calmly, "He's going to begin attacking cities full of innocent people and invade Earth." She continued, "I know, because Darkseid and Steppenwolf attacked Themyscira once, a long time ago. It was before my time. But my mother Hippolyta told me the stories."

"So, Darkseid is gonna attack the Earth sooner or later." Cisco concluded with a side glance towards Hal. "We wondering if you had any other equipment lying around the Fortress, that we could possibly use as a weapon against Darkseid, Superman." Cisco told him.

"Well...There is the Phantom Zone projector." Superman began. "And a few other weapons in my possession, but not enough to take on an Alien Army."

"We need to find some way to even the odds." Cisco commented. "There has to be something we can do…"

"You said you're from a different Earth, correct?" Diana asked, and looked towards Cisco.

"Yes, I'm not sure if my powers will let me travel back to Earth-1, but I'll never know until I try." Cisco told her.

"Well, I'm assuming you have heroes there as well. If you are able to access that Earth-1, then contact them the moment you get there and have them help us. We need all the back-up we can get." Diana ordered, clearly not asking.

"Wait a minute, wasn't Hal supposed to go back to Oa to get answers on Darkseid?" Cisco asked.

"Yes." Hal answered, remembering his quip from earlier.

"Oa..?" Diana questioned suspiciously, and eyed Hal Jordan.

"Well, Oa is the home of the Green Lantern Corp and the Guardians Of The Universe. It's located at the center of this universe.." Hal explained, and scratched his head uncomfortably.

"So why don't you two do that and I'll keep watch over Barry and Kara, because Darkseid could attack at any moment." Diana suggested, and looked over at Clark who was still monitoring the two Superheroes. He looked at Diana for a moment before walking over to another side of the Fortress and disappeared on the other side.

The trio heard rustling and Clark muttering something before he came out and sped over to the group. One by one, he handed each of them a little ring that had two buttons on it, and then he put a ring on his finger.

"Those rings are how we're gonna keep in contact, the button on the right is the one you should press if you're in trouble. The button on the left should blink a color if somebody else is in trouble. You're rings are color coded, so that color should pop up on somebody else's ring if you're in trouble." Clark explained, referring to Diana's red ring, Cisco's blue ring, Hal's grey ring, and his own gold ring.

Clark proceeded to take out another couple of rings, and walked over to Barry and Kara. He gently slid the rings onto each of their fingers, before his face grew stern.

"Wonder Woman, you should go with Hal and Cisco to Oa, I can hold down the Fort here…." Clark stated, with no clear signs of arguing. Diana nodded, before following Hal and Cisco out of the Fortress and to the SuperCorp, where Hal set the coordinates to Oa.

 _ **The Speed-Force ~ Inside Barry's Mind**_

Barry Allen woke up inside the very same apartment in National City, that he spent the last three and a half months with Kara Danvers in…

"Hello, Barry." A beautiful blonde who bore a resemblance to Kara Danvers had said.

"Kara?" he asked incredulously while doing a double-take.

"No, I'm not Kara. I'm the Speed-Force. The very source of your power, Barry Allen." The Kara look-alike had told him matter-of-factly.

"So, why did you bring to Earth-38, and leave me trapped here for months?" Barry had asked "her" calmly. But on the inside, he was an emotional wreck. He had gone through so much. He had lost so much. But on the other hand, he had gained the affections of a beautiful Kryptonian woman and that may not have happened, if he had stayed on Earth-1.

He surprised himself by thinking like that. A long time ago, he wouldn't have even thought about Kara that way. But his time on Earth-38, had changed him. For better or worse, "this" was who he was now. A malnourished metahuman who was hopelessly in love with Earth-38's strongest protector. An Alien, who looked like a sexy cheerleader.

The mirror image of Kara Danvers looked deeply into Barry Allen's eyes, before answering…

"I think you 'know' why you're here, Barry." she said, "You're in love with Supergirl, you've always have been. It may have taken you awhile to see it, but now that you have do you truly wish to return to your Home Dimension of Earth-1?"

Barry looked at the woman, no, _thing_ that gave him powers. He had debated with himself during his first few days on Earth-38 about this question, but ever since he had felt what he had for Kara… it couldn't be considered a question. Of course not. He refused to give her up.

"No!" The anger embedded into this shocked the blonde, she had figured that taking this form would make him less emotional. "I will not be returning to my earth, yes it may be selfish, but I won't give _her_ up. And I don't give a damn if you take away my powers, I am not… giving… Kara… up."

The Speed-Force took a step back in shock, silenced for a few seconds, before sighing. Who knew Barry Allen, the one who beat all the villains, he came across in the end, would be this stubborn.


	23. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

N/A: Credit goes to Chevalier Lecteur.

 _ **The Fortress of Solitude ~ Barry (5 Hours Later)**_

Waking from the Speed-Force was like swimming to the surface after being underwater for too long. Barry gasped when he finally awoke, he looked around the fortress the first thing he noticed was the empty silence. It was a stark contrast to what he had begun to get used to on Apocalypse. On the alien planet there was always something going on: Parademons screeching in the sky, explosions of fire bursting from the planet's core… the scientists and their experiments. Always noise, but now… nothing.

And then he heard the soft sound of Kara's breathing from across the room. Quiet but reassuring, letting him know that she was still there. Then Barry heard someone whisper...

"So, you're finally awake." The Man of Steel said softly, as to not wake up his cousin Kara.

"Yes, I am. Mister…" Barry trailed off, not knowing what to call him.

"Kent, Clark Kent, since Kara already let my identity slip there's no use trying to hide it." Clark answered the silent question.

"I'm Barry Allen, though you already knew that I guess." Barry responded awkwardly.

"Yes..Kara used to speak a lot about you after your first meeting with her. Of course that was before she had fallen for Mon-El…" Clark trailed off, not sure how to continue this train of thought.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you, Barry." Clark began, "For being there for my cousin while she had a broken heart."

"I think I needed her more than she needed me." Barry admitted looking over to the sleeping Kryptonian with fondness.

"When you came into her life after Mon-El was forced to leave this planet, I had never seen her so happy." Clark said, "She became almost lighter, it was like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders somehow."

It surprised Barry at how much of an effect his presence on this Earth and in Kara's life that he had. He was glad he could make Kara feel happy after going through a heartbreak. It made him hopeful for a future where they could be more than just "Super Friends".

"And when you were kidnapped by Darkseid's cronies, I've never seen her look so down, and yet determined to get you back." Clark told him, "She never gave up on you…"

Barry didn't know what to say. It was one thing knowing his presence had helped Kara not feel so lonely and sad, it was another to know that his absence had affected her as well. Had she missed him when he was still on Earth-1?

"If you ask me, I think the only reason why she fell for Mon-El, as hard as she did is because the one she truly loved, was in another universe away from her."

"Y-you're saying she always had feelings for me, Clark?" Barry asked him.

"Answer me this, do you love her Barry?" Clark asked with seriousness.

"Y-yes, I do. The only reason why I kept chasing my childhood friend is because I couldn't be "selfish" enough to ask Kara to abandon this planet and move to another universe with me." Barry said earnestly.

"But now you're here…" Clark trailed off glancing at Kara's still form.

"Let me ask you this, Clark." Barry began, "If I stayed here on this planet and I was to eventually ask for Kara's hand in marriage, would I have your blessing?"

"Barry, even if I said no, if Kara wanted to marry you, my opinion wouldn't stop her… But, yes though, I would approve." Clark answered with a small smile.

"Thank you." Barry said, "That means a lot."

"No problem Barry, but that's not gonna be anytime soon is it?" Clark asked.

"No, it won't but I'd be lying if I said I had not imagined having a life with Kara." Barry told him.

 _ **Kara**_

"No, it won't but I'd be lying if I said I had not imagined having a life with Kara." Was the first thing Kara heard when she woke from her nap. The person talking sounded like Barry, Who was he talking to? It was probably Clark. What was Barry talking about?

Kara decided to let them both know she was waking up by yawning loudly...

*Yawn* "W-What are you two talking about?" Kara asked while she still had sleepiness on her facial features.

"Oh, you're awake, Kara...It's-It's nothing important. But maybe I'll tell you someday." Barry told her.

Barry's non-answer did little to ease her confusion, but rather than dwelling on it she decided to ask a different much more important question…

"So what's for breakfast?" Kara asked.

"Do you have a fishing pole, Clark?" Barry asked him, "Because I could go ice-fishing and catch a fish."

"Or Clark could fly to the nearest city and get us breakfast." Kara suggested turning to Clark hopefully.

"So, what do you two want?" Clark asked them. "Donuts? Or should I go to the nearest McDonald's get us breakfast there?"

"I can't believe you know me so little to have to ask if I, Kara Danvers would want donuts." Kara stated with exaggerated disappointment.

"Okay, okay then, donuts it is." Clark said holding his hands up before leaving the Fortress.

 _ **Barry**_

"So... now that Clark's gone. Are you going to tell me what you two, were talking about earlier?" Kara asked.

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you, Kara." Barry told her.

"Huh? Why would I be- No! Did Clark tell you about the popcorn machine?!" Kara demanded red-faced.

"What!? No! It's not that." Barry said defensively.

"Oh, well, uh forget I said anything." Kara said hastily.

"W-Well I...I was talking to Clark about having a future with you, Kara." Barry told her, he didn't know why he was telling her, this. But he was glad she knew he was planning to stay and why.

"W-What kind of future, Barry?" Kara asked, nervously.

"I-I'd like to start dating you, once this Darkseid thing is all over. And if-if it leads to something more b-between us, then I'd like that, too." Barry told her, boldly.

 _ **Kara**_

Kara was at a loss for words. Here was the man she had fallen in love with over the months he had stayed with her away from his Earth, telling her he wanted a future with her where they were together. Together as more than 'Super Friends'.

"Of-of course, if-if you don't feel the same way I'm sorry, but it doesn't change how I feel about you though." Barry said hastily.

"W-What about Iris?" Kara asked him. "W-Weren't you two engaged!?" Kara continued, incredulously.

"K-Kara. I've told Clark this while you were sleeping, but I'll say it again now that you're awake. The only reason why I kept chasing my childhood friend is because I couldn't be "selfish" enough to ask you to abandon this planet and come back to my universe to stay with me…" Barry trailed off, sadly.

"But now you're stuck here…" Kara trailed off.

"Yeah, well. I had a vision of the Speed-Force while I was sleeping earlier. It looked like you and "she" basically asked me if I was ready to go home…" Barry told her while trailing off, not meeting her gaze.

"And?..." Kara asked knowing his answer would decide the future of their relationship.

"I said, I didn't want to go home." Barry answered. "I know it's selfish but...I want to stay with you, Kara." Barry told her.

It wasn't until then that Kara noticed how close they were, she suddenly became aware of how if she were to lean forward just a bit, they'd be kissing. It seemed Barry noticed too as his gaze flickered to her lips.

"I...I know I could never replace Mon-El, but I do love you, Kara." Barry confessed.

"Barry… I love you too." Kara breathed. And then Barry smiled the most beautiful smile, full of happiness. Kara knew she was smiling too, she was so happy she leaned forward and kissed Barry.

They kissed for a few moments before Barry pulled away and whispered against her lips,

"You're so beautiful." Barry told her with love in his eyes.

"Just kiss me." Kara said blushing at the compliment.

Barry smirked and leaned in, to kiss her when the doors to the Fortress of Solitude, opened up.

"Hey, They only had 2 dozen ready and I didn't know if you wanted to-."

Clark paused when he saw them pull away in embarrassment. "-wait."

"You can go ahead and eat, Kara." Barry told her. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Ooor, we can eat the donuts and Clark can go wait for his." Kara grinned.

"How is that fair I just flew like, a few thousand miles to get these!" Clark complained.

"How far is Metropolis from here?" Barry asked, "I want to go get some coffee!"

"No! Barry you are not going to run to Metropolis! You just got back from being imprisoned by Darkseid. Clark can go get the coffee." Kara said and though her tone suggested it was final…

"But why can't you go?" Clark asked suspiciously, the fact that he didn't really want to make another trip back and forth likely the cause for asking.

"Clark, are you going to get Barry's coffee, or do I have to tell him that embarrassing story about how you met Lois at summer camp?" Kara asked, threateningly.

"... Did you want any cream with that?" Was Clark's only reply.

"I'd like one cream and two sugars, Clark." Barry said, "Thank you."

Clark nodded setting down the donuts before turning around to retrieve said coffee. Once they heard the door to the Fortress close Kara turned to Barry,

"Now, where were we?" Kara asked smiling.

"I believe I was kissing you…" Barry answered coming to stand in front of Kara.

"Oh yeah." Kara answered, and then they kissed.


	24. Cause I'm Broken!

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or WB.

N/A: Credit goes to Ben23ten.

 _ **Barry**_

 _The room was dark and cold. The floor was hard and soaked. Whether that was from his blood or something else, he wasn't sure. He was feeling weak as well. Any movement caused him pain. And he couldn't afford to waste any energy._

 _He felt that he couldn't breathe. Though that may be from the lack of blood they had drained from him an hour ago. The parademons were due back soon to extract more. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt fear creeping up his spine. He didn't want to go back there. He wanted to go home. To his friends. His family. He wanted to go back to Kara._

 _A door opened across from him letting in light that blinded him. The result was that he wasn't able to make out the figure standing before him._

 _No, he couldn't go back. He wasn't ready. He couldn't take any more._

 _No, please._

Barry woke with a start. He frantically took in his surroundings in search of confirmation. He was wearing a hospital gown and currently lying in an actual bed. The room was filled with medical equipment that made him sick to his stomach.

There were several empty beds beside him and a glass wall opposite to him. It led to a view of the DEO base.

He wasn't still on Apocalypse. He was back on Earth, in National City. He was safe.

He'd been back for a week. He spent the first few days healing in the Fortress of Solitude. Once he was cleared to be moved, he took residence in the DEO medical bay. The cold in the Arctic wasn't doing him any favors.

His speed healing had kicked in as soon as he got enough energy in him, but that was still extremely draining on him. He had to constantly consume food so to not pass out from low blood sugar.

But there was a problem with that too. He couldn't handle excessive amounts anymore after his time in captivity. His body had been forced to function off tiny portions that could barely maintain his health. He still ate as if it were to be his last meal, but the amount of it had significantly dropped.

Most of his nutrients were being processed through a tube, but he couldn't handle the sight of needles without experiencing flashbacks of his time off world. He had to be sedated before they risked sticking him with the needle.

Kara was a big help though. Her support meant the world to him, and the fact that she reciprocated his love for her has brought joy to his heart that he desperately needed at this moment. True they weren't actually together, they still had much to discuss and many things to overcome, but they both agreed when the time was right, they would be.

Unfortunately, Kara wasn't in National City at the moment. She and Alex were taking a road trip back to their hometown of Midvale. Apparently Alex and her finace Maggie had recently parted ways and they were looking for something that would give comfort to her.

Kara had placed the safety of National City in his hands along with James and J'onn. Barry was expected to make a full recovery within the day. His energy levels were still relatively low, but nothing to be too concerned about. Barry still hoped nothing would happen in the short time span and anything that would could be easily handled by the other two.

Barry tried to calm himself so he could try to get some more sleep in, but he knew he wouldn't. He never had been able to fall asleep again after one of those nightmares.

Deciding to just get ready for the day, Barry gets dressed and cleans himself up before doing an early patrol of National. He stopped a few muggers here and there as well as picking up breakfast for himself. A breakfast bagel and a cup of coffee. Decaf of course. He would usually get a lot more, but he felt this was already more than he could handle.

He heads back to the DEO and sits down for his breakfast and the sun was just barely over the horizon.

He still had plenty of time before the first agents arrived for work. He went down to the gym where he could something productively and keep his mind off of that place. He could barely acknowledge it without having a mini panic attack.

Going down to the training room, he immediately set up a punching bag. He needed to let his frustrations out and while running was calming, he needed to feel the impact of something at the moment.

Barry didn't know how long he'd been going at it, but by the time he took a break, sunlight was streaming through the windows and the bustling sound of agents in the hall indicated he'd been here for the past few hours. He didn't expect for him to be going at it for so long. He'd probably expended most of his energy doing that. He'd need to recover and refuel.

Leaving the room, he set out at a normal pace to find something to eat. Maybe they had a vending machine somewhere.

Eventually, Barry finds Winn at his desktop. "Hey Winn," Barry called to him.

Winn looks up from his computer to meet his gaze. "Hey Barry, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, just looking for something quick to eat."

"I've got this quarter pounder with cheese, do you want it?" Winn had asked him.

"If you don't mind," Barry replied, already reaching out to grab it.

Barry snatched the burger out of Winn's hands and starting eating it, shoveling it into his mouth.

"Here," Winn said, "Have this Coke too," he continued, "You need something to wash it down." Winn commented.

Barry nods his head in thanks, gratefully taking the soda and taking a sip. Now more moist, he's able to easily swallow the food down.

"Pace yourself man," Winn chuckles. "Don't want you to choke. Not sure how well Kara would take to that."

"Not something I'm eager to find out either," Barry says.

Suddenly, Barry's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He'd forgotten completely that they had set him up with a new phone when he returned.

Pulling it out and looking at the screen he saw that it was Kara. "Speak of the devil."

He immediately answers her call. "Hey Kara, what's going on?" Barry walks away to speak to her in privacy.

"Hey Barry. Just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you," Kara said.

"I miss you too. When are you planning on returning?" Barry asked.

"We should be staying only for a couple more days." Kara answered. "How are you holding up?"

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't been having nightmares about where I've been." Barry told her, honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here to listen to you." Kara tells him.

"No, you've got your own thing to deal with, with Alex. I don't want to burden you with this. They're my problems, I should be able to handle them." Barry denied.

"Barry, I love you. Your problems are my problems. I want to be here for you." Kara tried to tell him.

"I know, I love you too, Kara. I just can't talk about this right now alright? Just drop it, please." Barry pleads with her.

"Alright, but don't think we're not talking about this. As soon as I get back we are going to have a conversation."

"There's nothing to talk about Kara." Barry says a little harshly. "Just drop it."

"Kara, I've never asked you about your experience when you had to let Mon-El go, because I've respected the fact that you were hurting and I just wanted to be there for you in a different way. I've supported you before I was kidnapped. I've loved you unconditionally since the day I met you. So please understand, that I can't talk about this, and I don't know if I ever will." Barry explains.

"Barry…" Kara tries to say, but Barry interrupts her by ending the call. He just wasn't ready to confront what happened to him. He doesn't know if he ever will.

He didn't know what Kara saw in him. He was a broken man that was beyond repair. Kara deserved someone that completed her endless brightness and optimism. Someone that wouldn't weigh her down with darkness. Kara was too good for him. But he was still determined to hold onto her for as long as he could.

He needed some time to think.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Darkseid**_

Preparations for departure to Earth were taking longer than expected. It wasn't easy bringing an entire planet for the single purpose of retaining one single entity. But he knew Earth wouldn't give up the specimen without a fight. He needed to be prepared for all courses of action.

"Lord Darkseid," a servant bowed in front of him. In all honesty he couldn't remember his name, but apparently he was someone he deemed worthy enough to address him.

"How goes the preparations for Earth?" he questioned him.

"Slow, Master." he replies. "We are severely short-staffed at the moment. We are rushing to complete your multiverse device while simultaneously preparing for departure. It will take some time."

"How much time are you suggesting?" he said in a low threatening voice. This wouldn't do. He should already have the power of the multiverse in the palm of his hand by now.

"A few months to a year sir," the servant replied.

Darkseid growled in frustration. This was unacceptable. "Four months. That is all I am allowing before someone is to be punished for their laziness."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." the servant said in a frantic voice before rushing out to deliver the news.

As he left Darkseid could feel a migraine coming on. What a useless heap of trash. The lot of them.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Hal**_

It had taken a few days, but they were nearing their destination. Already they could see the headquarters of the Lanterns. There they would hopefully find the answers to their peril.

Cisco and Diana were beside him as they watched the planet come closer to their line of vision. If it were just him, he could have flown himself with his ring in a matter of seconds. Traveling with company was such a hassle.

"Welcome to Oa guys. Hopefully they'll provide us with some useful information for our coming invasion." he says solemnly.

None of them take their eyes off the planet. This may be their best hope of defeating Darkseid. It may be their only hope. They needed that information. Hopefully it would be there.

"We don't need the oxygen masks to breathe here, right?" Cisco asked.

"No, of course not." Hal replied.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be that guy that decided it was a good idea to venture out to an unknown planet without a confirmed source of breathing," Cisco says.

"If anything prevents you from breathing, I can just encase you with my ring. That'll allow you to breathe properly." Hal rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Cisco said.

"Just a warning, if you suffer from any side effects, let me know. Newcomers are known to experience heavy bleeding upon arrival." Hal quickly said.

"Wait, what?!" Cisco yelled.

"Okay, opening doors. Brace yourself." Hal said.


	25. Going to Earth-2

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters

N/A: Credit goes to my co-writers.

 _ **Midvale ~ Kara**_

Kara looked at her phone in slight disbelief. She knew everything wouldn't be the same, after rescuing Barry from that Hell-hole. But she didn't believe he would begin to develop PTSD issues this quickly. Nothing's been the same since the Female Furies took Barry months ago.

"That was a short phone call." Alexandra commented. She stared at Kara for a few moments, and noted tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "Kara? Are you okay, oh god come here."

Kara curled into Alex's shoulder and cried her eyes out, letting herself be held by her sister. She worried about Barry, even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Kara, do you remember how Barry supported you after he was 'coerced' into coming here? Did he talk to you about Mon-El or did he wait until you were ready to talk about him?" Alex asked her, curiously.

"He waited for me to come to him," Kara admits.

"Exactly. So you need to show the same patience with him and trust that when the time comes, he will look to you for comfort." Alex soothes her. "Barry's going through a lot now. I can't even imagine what they put him through. All the tests they've run, the experiments. He must have been so scared."

"That's precisely why I want to talk to him about this. He shouldn't be going through this alone. We're supposed to be there for each other for everything but now it seems like he can't stand to even acknowledge what happened to him." Kara exclaimed.

"Or maybe he doesn't because he's too frightened by what happened to admit it," Alex says. "We all deal with things in different ways. The challenge is for their loved ones to pull through this dark episode of theirs and meet them halfway."

Kara nodded. "You're right. I know you're right. I just wish there was something I could do for him."

"Give him his space. That's all he's asking for right now. Think you can do that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. For him, anything." Kara sighed.

 _ **National City ~ Barry**_

Barry regretted having to end that phone call with Kara, so abruptly. He did enjoy hearing her voice. He loved everything about the Girl of Steel. He just wished he was as strong as she is. Because Allen didn't believe in himself. He didn't believe he was strong enough to face his trauma head-on. And he didn't want his future Kryptonian girlfriend to see how weak and pitiful, he was, emotionally and mentally.

As soon as she came home, he would try to apologize to her. He really didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as Kara to be his girlfriend.

Deciding to take some time to himself, he headed towards their shared apartment. He hadn't been there since the night he had been taken.

Arriving, he took a look around to see that not much has changed since he left. Dishes were still in the sink, the blanket they were using when watching the movie was still on the couch. Taking a look into the bedroom showed the bed still neatly set. It seemed as if no one had set foot into the apartment at all for the past few months.

Realizing that was probably the case, he went to clean everything up. Opening the fridge revealed to be necessary as everything that had been there had expired by a few weeks, close to a month. Barry had to throw everything out. He'd have to make a list on what they had to buy.

Sprucing up the apartment really helped Barry to relax. It took his mind off of everything that had been going on, and that was something Barry desperately needed at the moment.

It was slightly difficult to wash the dishes as all the grime had been stuck for several months, but that was all the better. The more time he spent on this, the less time he had for his mind to go back there.

When he was finally finished, he took a look around. The place looked perfect, and that was the problem. He searched high and low for anything that needed attention. Leaks in the bathroom, cracks in the ceiling, even just a speck of dust on the tabletop.

Maybe he shouldn't have used his speed to clean the place up, but after months of not using it due to his lack of energy, it was good to just remind himself it was still there waiting to be used. But that just brought up another problem. His constant running was depleting his energy levels, so he needed to consistently maintain it. Before, he would have loved that. He'd find the nearest restaurants and cleaned them out within the hour. Now he could barely stand the sight of food. It made his stomach twisted up in knots and he'd have to wonder how he could ever have eaten all that before.

After checking the apartment over three times, he was brought to the conclusion that there was nothing left for him to do, so he just approached the sofa. Maybe he could take a nap. The nightmares might not come back now that he was back to his apartment that he shared with Kara rather than in a lab, always being watched. Maybe he could relax here.

Lying down, he tried to close his eyes and become engulfed in the darkness. Unfortunately for him, he did.

 _Cold metal pressed against his back. Needles in his arms and legs, draining him of fluids. His mouth was so dry. He needed a drink of water._

 _Cuffs were on his wrists and ankles, inhibiting his movements._

 _Figures were surrounding him. Why did his chest hurt so much?_

 _"The subject is conscious. Up the dosage," someone says._

 _Should he not be awake right now? Looking at himself he could see a massive cut on his chest. By massive he meant he was cut open. He could actually see his heart beating from where he was._

 _He really wished he never woke up._

 _He wants to scream in panic and pain. He just manages to let out a few mumbles and whimpers._

 _A claw encompasses his face, stroking it delicately. He squirms, trying to get away from its cold touch._

 _Two needles on opposing sides of his neck come closer to injecting him with stronger drugs to knock him out. They can't get there soon enough._

 _He feels the prick of the needles on both sides of his neck before they stab into him. He instinctively tries to resist and pulls on his cuffs even though all he wants is the sweet bliss of darkness._

 _The needles remains in his veins but he can soon feel the drowsiness brought on by the dosage. Before falling back there he sees a few of them replace three bags of blood with empty ones. Another rips something out of him that he can't quite make out what it is._

 _His breathing gets heavy and everything else just falls under background noise._

 _The pain is still present, he can't take any pain medication, they'd burn off before he could even feel them._

 _He wishes he never wakes up_.

Bolting upright, he falls off the couch onto the ground with a groan of pain. Immediately he feels for his chest. Taking off his shirt, he sees his chest is unsurprisingly fine. There's not even a scar to indicate that it had ever happened. But he knows it did.

He feels for his wrists to make sure he hasn't been contained. But he can still feel the impressions on them whenever he tried to struggle.

He knows there isn't going to be a hint of anything having happened to him on his body, but that doesn't mean his mind is the same.

He takes deep breaths trying to calm himself down. His hands are shaking and it's not due to his powers. He heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that'll calm him down.

But as soon as he makes contact with the hot water, all he can see is the fire spewing from the ground. The constant heat all around him and he bolts out of there. He turns off the water and grabs a towel to get it all off him. Instead he brings the water to the coldest temperature as possible. Now he doesn't react.

He likes the cold.

He's a speedster and he likes the cold.

He can see the irony in that.

The water is terrible. There are parts of him that he can't feel as he washes the sweat off him. He's slow and hesitant and it takes forever for him to finish. But at least he's here and not somewhere else.

He really is a mess if he's taking a cold shower in the middle of fall.

He tries to get the images out of his mind. He's not there anymore. Nothing is going to happen to him. He's fine. He's not on that operating table. He's not being dragged around after his sessions have left him too weak to move. He's no longer in that cage where they refuse to give him any food, even when he begs them.

But at least in the cages he had Charles…

Charles!

Where was he now? Kara mentioned him being him being sent to Earth-2 so they could make their escape. Maybe he could go visit him.

They brought comfort to each other back in their containment days. Maybe they could help each other during this time of crisis as well.

Rushing back to the DEO, ignoring the sharp pain in his abdomen for having expended more energy and not having eaten anything, he locates Winn, still at his desk when he saw him earlier in the day.

"Winn, do you have the interdimensional extrapolator?" he asks.

"Hey Barry, haven't seen you for a couple hours. Been wondering where you ran off to. Yeah, I got it with me right now. You know, when Cisco comes back from his trip in space, I think I will have found my new best friend because the tech in this thing is amazing," Winn says as he pulls up the small contraption from his desk.

"What do you need it for any way?" Winn asks as he places it in Barry's hand.

"I'm going to Earth-2. Kara mentioned that was where my friend Charles was sent to when they found us. I want to check on him, see how he's been doing." Barry responds.

"Yeah, that seems alright. After all, having spent years in that place, I can't imagine what he's been through. It could be good for him to see a familiar face. Could do you some good as well," Winn comments.

"That's the idea. I should be back in a day or two. If Kara comes back before I do, just tell her what I'm doing, and that I'm sorry for what I said." he tells Winn as he programs the destination into the device.

"Wait, what are you sorry for? What did you say?" Winn asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. She'll know what I'm talking about," he dismisses him before activating the device. A small wormhole opens up in the facility, but no one pays any heed to it. They all heard what was going on and they decided to not interrupt it. There were worse things.

Barry steps through without looking back and as soon as he does, it closes behind him.

Everyone else decides to carry on with their day as if nothing had happened, and compared what they usually dealt with, nothing really had occurred.

They just hoped their heroes would return soon. The police could take care of any and all average crime, but hopefully nothing huge would happen with them gone.

 _ **XXX**_

Several miles under the Earth's crust, a futuristic ship was buried.

Low lights were on within the ship. One room, containing several pods, was currently being activated.

One panel lit up with the word 'DEACTIVE' in red was changed to 'ACTIVE' in green.

The pod was drained of water and the figure inside moved to open the hatch.

Once open, the figure, now revealed to be a man, shot up to take a look around.

"What time is it?" Mon-El wonders.


	26. Barry needs to go home for a short while

**_Earth-2 ~ Barry_**

Barry magically appeared in STAR Labs' basement after the breach had closed up behind him.

"Allen!" Harry greeted him, "Have you come to check up on your friend?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Charles is still here?" Barry asked and Harry gave him a nod.

"Yeah, he's been in his quarters for a while now." Harry informed him. "Since he landed here in the basement, he hasn't left the building."

Barry asked where Charles' quarters were, and then he strolled down the hallway into the direction of Charles Howlett's room.

Allen lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Charles asked.

"It's Barry Allen." Barry responded. For a moment, nothing happened but he could hear the muffled patter of footsteps on the other side of the door and the sound of a lock being turned and not long after did the door finally opened to reveal the familiar figure of Charles Howlett.

"It's been a while, Allen." Charles told him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd see how my old friend is doing," Barry smiled. "You know, to catch up."

"It's...strange not being in our old cell, anymore." Howlett commented, "I've gotten so used to being on Apocalypse, I've forgotten what a habitable world looks and feels like." he continued, "I...Have you seen that movie, 'The Shawshank Redemption,' Barry?"

Barry gave him a nod. "Yeah, of course."

"Yeah, well. Do you remember what Morgan Freeman said in that movie about becoming "institutionalized?"

Barry nods his head slowly.

"Well, that's the way I feel right now." Charles said, "And I'm trying not to do what that character "Brooks Hatlen" did."

Barry understood what he meant. "Yeah, I feel that way too sometimes."

"I also remember what Andy Dufrense said about "hope." Charles continued, "About it being the best of things."

"Kara told me that's what the symbol on her chest, stood for." Barry said, "The symbol of the House of El, stands for "hope."

A smile came across Charles Howlett's face. "Then you are a lucky man. You had hope looking for you the whole time you were trapped in that hell of a planet. And I, I was lucky enough to be your cellmate."

"Yeah, you're right." Barry admits, "Kara Danvers means everything to me. And I'm lucky that she loves me, even though I really don't deserve her love."

Charles cocked his head slightly to the right. "What makes you say that, Barry?"

Barry huffed a small breath of air through his nostrils and paced around the room a few steps. He felt it. That feeling of being broken and not being what Kara deserved. A whole man. He felt like a shell of his former self and had no idea how to become what he was.

"Darkseid broke me, Charles." Barry told him, "Kara deserves somebody better...There's too much darkness in my heart, right now."

Charles stepped over to Barry and placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder. "You are not broken, Allen. You went through a traumatic experience and survived. You are much stronger than you think you are."

"I just hope I can show that to her." Barry commented, "I want to be the man that I used to be, before all of this Darkseid business came crashing into my life…"

"You will, in time. You just have to give yourself some time to get through all you went through on Apocalypse. It's not going to be easy or quick. Believe me, I know."

"Thank you, Charles." Barry told him, "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime you need a pep talk, I'll be right here." Charles smiled and gave Barry a pat on the shoulder.

"I need to get back to National City, now, Charles." Barry said, "I promised Kara, I'd protect her city while she went on a road trip with her sister." Barry asked, "Are you okay, here? On Earth-2? Or would you rather come see what National City looks like?"

"Well, it would be nice to get out more and going to another Earth would make it more interesting," Charles chuckled. "Sure, why not. I'll even get to meet this Kara of yours."

"Alright." Barry said, while activating the Inter-dimensional Extrapolator, and creating a breach to Earth-38, again. "After you, Charles."

Howlett looked at the breach in amazement. He might have seen it before but it was still just as amazing to see the second time.

Once he was over his amazement at the phenomena before him, he walked over to the breach and stepped in, disappearing to the other side.

Not long after Barry did the same and once he was gone, the breach disappeared.

 ** _Earth-38 ~ Kara_**

Kara Danvers arrived back in National City with her sister, Alex. They went back to the DEO building and noticed that a certain Scarlet Speedster was nowhere to be found!

"Winn!" Kara called out to her friend at his desk. "Where's Barry?"

"Barry?" Winn repeated the name as he recanted the last conversation with the speedster. "He went to Earth-2."

Kara processed the information given to her. What was Barry doing on another Earth?

"Why did he go there?" Kara asked Winn, her voice expressed her worry for the man she loved.

"He wanted to see an old friend." Winn explained, "He also said that he was "sorry" and that you would know what he meant about that."

Barry was right. Throughout the entire trip back, all Kara could think about was the last conversation she had with Barry and how upset he sounded during the call. She spent the whole trip thinking about what to tell him when she got back but now she finds out that he isn't even here on this Earth.

"Well, when Barry comes back please tell him, "If I'm not here at the DEO, I'm either at our apartment, or at Catco or I'm on patrol." He knows where to find me."

"Got it." Winn said and returned to his work on his computer.

Kara turned back to find her sister, who was already in her lab.

"Did you find Barry?" Alex asked her sister.

"He went to Earth-2." Kara explained, "I assume he went to go talk to Charles Howlett. His old cellmate from Apocalypse."

Alex gave her a nod that she understood. Barry needed to talk to someone that went through the same thing he did. Kara just wished it had been her that he confided in but if this is the first step in his recovery, then she accepted it.

The sound of a Breach opened up in Alex Danvers' lab. And out of the Breach, stepped Barry Allen and Charles Howlett.

Kara rushed to greet her boyfriend in a strong hug.

"I missed you so much Barry!" Kara said when she finally loosened her grip on him.

"I missed you too, Kara." Barry told her. "How did the road trip, go?"

"More eventful than expected but much needed." Kara informed him.

"I apologize for leaving without telling you, but I needed to check on Charles and make sure he was okay."

"No, that's totally fine, Barry!" Kara assured him. "What you two went through...I can understand that you would want to keep an eye out on each other."

"Well, nothing too crazy happened here before I went to see Charles." Barry said, "Anyway, Charles Howlett this is Kara Danvers, she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kara's gaze turned to the newcomer in the room.

Charles held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Kara," Charles said to her with a smile. "You are all Barry could talk about during our time together and I have to say, the way he described you does not do you justice."

Barry let out a loud cough that interrupted Charles from going on any further but still left Kara blushing and Alex snickering in the background.

"Tell me, something Charles." Kara said, "I'm curious, how did you create a Psychic link between Barry and myself?"

"To answer your question, I am a telepath."

"Oh, so you were able to access Barry's memories of me and send a telepathic message from great distances?"

"Exactly." Charles confirmed. "Though, it wasn't an easy task from that distance. But, I was happy to help out in any way I can."

"Well, I was happy to hear Barry's message." Kara commented, "It spurred me on, to ask President Marsdin to give me some Iridium and without that, we wouldn't have been able to get to Apocalypse."

Barry walked over to Kara and gently took hold of her hand. Feeling him leading her away from the rest of the occupants of the room, she followed him to a more secluded area.

Barry didn't say anything at first but Kara knew he wanted to say something. She felt the need to tell him what she had been practicing during the car ride from Midvale.

"Barry, I'm sorry!" Kara said. The words had come out faster and more urgent than she intended but she had been waiting a long time to say it.

Barry turned around to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"I shouldn't have tried to pry and get you tell me what you were going through when you weren't ready. I should have been more respectful like you have for me regarding Mon-El."

"No, Kara. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said, "You've been nothing but kind to me ever since the Speed-Force spat me out here on this planet," he told her, "I know I haven't always been worthy of your kindness or your love, but I want to change all that. I want to be the man that you think I should be…"

"Barry." Kara said the name in a breathy voice. She couldn't believe that's what Barry thought of himself. Not worthy of her. It isn't true. He is more than worthy of her love and kindness and for him to think otherwise is ridiculous.

"I just...want to be the person that you saw in Mon-El. After all he was your first love, right?" Allen asked her.

"What I had with Mon-El was special," Kara admitted. She wasn't going to lie to Barry and he already knew how much Kara cared for the guy. "But being with you...has made me

realize I feel something even more. Something that I had never felt with any other guy I had feelings for."

"What I said, back there...I meant it, Kara." Barry told her, "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I have to break Iris Ann West's heart to do it, then so be it!"

Kara let out a laugh as she and Barry embraced once more. "I appreciate the gesture but I am good with you telling me you love me."

"Of course, I love you, Kara." Barry said, "You're so beautiful, especially when you're naked, you Kryptonian Goddess, you!" Barry told her, recalling the moment where she accidentally flashed him.

Kara's cheeks blushed at the comment and she smiled that cute smile Barry always loved.

"And I love you Barry Allen. Especially when you dance around the kitchen making breakfast."

"Heh, I look forward to the day when I get to find out if my Metahuman DNA is compatible with your Kryptonian DNA, because I eventually want to start a family with you." Barry commented.

Kara's right brow arched perfected at hearing Barry's rather forward comment. Her arms slid up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck as she pulled him close to her.

"I look forward to that day too." She smiled and closed the remaining gap between them with a kiss.

J'onn J'onzz interrupted their intimate moment by clearing his throat loudly.

Barry and Kara pulled away from each other and turned to J'onn's direction.

"Sorry, to interrupt you two love birds, but we have a situation here." J'onn said.

"Yes, of course." Kara said, clearly embarrassed while Barry kept his gaze anywhere but at the scowling DEO Director. "What is the situation?"

"We have word from an underwater expedition that a ship was discovered underneath the city in the bay."

"What? Like an old war ship or…" Barry asked.

"We don't know yet." J'onn answered him. "Winn is checking on that as we speak."

"Kara, do you need me on this one?" Barry asked.

"Always." Kara smiled at him nodding to the direction of the exit, the two left the room in a flash, leaving J'onn who rolled his eyes and walked out of the room as well. A small hint of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"So what have you found out Winn?" Kara asked her friend when she and Barry made it to Winn's desk.

"Okay, so an exploratory was sent to investigate the effects of the submarine attack." Winn began and pulled up a map of the city and zoomed in on the harbor where the attack had taken place. "And you can see that they found something strange in the bedrock."

Winn pulled up security footage from the ship, showing them what that crew had seen outside of their ship.

Taking a closer look, Kara could certainly tell that this was no ordinary ship.

"And, it got attacked." Winn finished as he showed the rest of the footage.

The footage showed that the ship was not dormant as it released a blinding white at the exploratory crew. After that, the footage cut off.

"Shall we go after that thing, Supergirl?" Barry asked.

"Definitely." Kara answered him. "Whatever is down there could be dangerous. Too dangerous for me to take on alone. That ship, it didn't look like it was from Earth. We could be dealing with aliens."

"I've never used the Speed-Force to swim fast underwater before, but I suppose there's a first time for everything." Allen commented.

"You won't need to get wet to get to the ship." J'onn said to the group. "I can teleport into the ship. Mr. Schott will just have to direct me to its location."

The group agreed and all four exited the DEO.

"Okay slow down, slow down, we're getting close." Winn informed the group as he checked his scanner. Kara and Barry were both urgent to get to the ship beneath the city. Even more so when Winn revealed that the ship had been down there for about twelve thousand years! They had to figure out who was down their and how they could still be alive for so long.

The scanner in Winn's hand began to beep rapidly and he started to move around to find the spot.

"Okay, the ship should be right under us." Winn announced and pointed down at the sidewalk.

When the spot was revealed, J'onn grabbed a hold of Kara and Barry with both hands and held them tightly.

"Mr. Schott, stay here and keep a lookout." J'onn told Winn, who wholeheartedly agreed to stay above ground.

"This may feel a little weird." J'onn informed the two heroes he held on to tightly.

Before they could respond, the martian had already began to materialize through the Earth and down to the ship.

The feeling of falling had come to a sudden stop as they felt solid ground once more.

Looking around, they could see the inside of the ship. Kara had to admit, it was amazing and it was certainly alien.

"Wow, whoever built this ship knew what they were doing." Barry said, "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Kara said as she observed every inch of the large room. All around, she could see what looked like tanks with yellow liquid filled inside.

"Are those bodies inside?" Barry asked as he took a closer look at one. Sure enough, Kara could see the silhouette of a body inside the tank.

"Looks like it," Hank confirmed their suspicions.

Kara looked around and noticed that one of the tanks was empty and even more surprising, was opened. Meaning someone was loose.

"There's an empty one." Kara informed them and she began to keep a look out for whoever was in that tank. Barry and J'onn did the same and remained vigilant for any hostiles.

Kara turned around just in time to see a silhouette of a figure in the doorway and noticed that they had a gun pointed at them.

Kara's eyes began to glow as she readied her heat vision but before she could react, the figure had shot at her. The blast did no harm but Kara didn't want to escalate the situation and opted for a more peaceful solution.

"Don't shoot." She told the figure.

The dark figure came closer speaking an alien language and continued to aim the blaster at them but did not shoot as Kara requested.

"We're not here to hurt you." Kara continued to say to the alien as they came closer.

Finally, the dark figure stepped into the light, revealing who they are.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw the dark figure that turned out to be Mon-El. She felt her heart skip a beat and her words were lost on her.

"Kara." Mon-El muttered as he lowered the weapon in his hands and dropped it on the ground.

Finally, Kara's body and mind seemed to finally work in sync once again and she ran toward the man she thought was dead and embraced him in a tight hug that he weakly reciprocated.

 ** _Barry_**

Barry felt a twinge of jealousy, but then he realized this is what Kara must have felt whenever he would bring up Iris, and she probably felt this too, when Barry had gone to Earth-2, to see Charles Howlett. Allen silently waited for Kara and Mon-El to break up their embrace and then Barry walked over to Mon-El and held out his hand, for a hand-shake while saying, "Mon-El, it's good to see you."

"Barry, right?" Mon-El said weakly. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Hey, why don't we do our greetings above ground." Kara suggested as she helped Mon-El stand up. "Like maybe at the DEO?"

Barry felt that jealousy again, as he watched Kara hold on to Mon-El.

"You're right." J'onn agreed with Kara. "Let's get him to Alex and she can look him over."

 ** _DEO_**

"He's malnourished and dehydrated but other than that, he's fine." Alex commented.

"So what were you doing down there? And just how long have you been there?" Barry asked.

"I've been awake for a few days now, but I've been there for the past few thousand years," Mon-El answered. "That ship belongs to the Legion of Heroes. A crime fighting syndicate in the future."

"Oh, time travel. That explains a lot actually." Barry remarked.

"On a mission, we accidentally traveled through time and we decided to put ourselves in a suspended state until we caught back up with our present." Mon-El explained.

"So is that the reason why we weren't able to locate you?" Kara asked. "You had somehow traveled to the future?"

"Yeah, when I launched into space, after a few thousand miles away, a wormhole opened up and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I'm a few generations away from where I started." Mon-El said.

"Kara told me that she had to activate a device that poisoned the atmosphere with lead." Barry remarked. "How are you alive right now?"

"Future medicine. It cleared up any lingering remnants of lead in my system and helped to build up my immune system against it."

"I've been to the future," Barry told him, "In my world, it was an ugly place…" He trailed off.

"So, if you were to stay asleep until you returned to your time, how are you awake right now?" Alex asked her patient.

"Something must have happened to the ship." Mon-El replied. "It forced one of its occupants out of stasis to retain stability,"

"What about all the others in the pods. Are they okay?" Kara asked.

"They'll be fine." Mon-El answered.

"I can break the sound barrier and physically bring one of you, to the future one at a time." Barry commented, "The only problem is, I don't know how it'll affect the timeline here on this planet." Barry continued, "Because I've screwed up the timeline on another planet, before."

"We don't want anymore of that, if what half of your stories are even true," Alex said.

"We could put you back in stasis and let you wait for the next few thousand years to pass." Kara suggested.

"That's probably the best course of action in all honesty, but before that, would you mind doing a check-up on the others? Best to make sure they are all doing okay." Mon-El asked.

"That's not a problem. J'onn can bring me down there and I can go through their conditions." Alex offered.

"And then you'll go back to your own pod and wait for your time to come. Surprisingly, this isn't actually as morbid as it sounds." Barry says, a part of him was glad that they could get Mon-El out of here fairly soon. He was willing to tolerate him, but he wanted him out of there as soon as possible. He didn't enjoy feeling this way. At least Kara knew that Iris was literally worlds away and that he had no way of getting there.

"In the meantime, maybe we could catch up. It's been a long time." Kara said.

"Longer than you realize," Mon-El says.

"Kara, I was thinking of maybe you, Mon-El, Charles and I, possibly going to a Karaoke bar." Barry said, "Alex and J'onn can come too, if they're not too busy."

"That's a great idea." Kara exclaimed. "You guys up for it?"

"Could be nice to relax. Haven't really been doing anything for the past few years," Mon-El joked.

Kara showed a slight smile which made Barry feel things that he would otherwise never bring up. He hoped he could get a moment alone with Kara to discuss this new barrier in their relationship.

"What exactly is 'Karaoke'? I'm not familiar with this term." Charles asked them.

"It's where people get up on stage and select a song from a computer and sing lyrics from the monitor." Alex explained to Charles.

"Oh, I have this on my planet as well. We call it 'Drunk Performance'." Charles said.

"Yeah, it could be called that too Charles." Kara said as the rest of them chuckled at the very crude name given to the otherwise harmless activity.

"You guys have fun," J'onn said, "I have too much work to do."

"If J'onn allows it, I could join you guys." Alex said. "J'onn?" she turned to him.

"Well, you've been gone the past few days, I suppose one night can't hurt, especially since you only just came back. Go, have fun, drink a beer for me." J'onn said, giving her a smile before exiting the room.

 ** _Karaoke Bar ~ Barry_**

Barry, Kara, Alex, Charles and Mon-El entered the Karaoke Bar, one at a time with Barry Allen holding the door open for his girlfriend, Kara Danvers.

"Thank you kind sir," Kara thanked him.

"Thanks are not required my lady," Barry said.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kara asked her party of five.

"I'll go." Barry answered.

He went up on stage by himself, but before he selected a song, he began by saying, "Hey everyone. Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Kara Danvers." He said pointing to her in the back of the crowd.

Everyone looked back to see who he was pointing to and they cheered to give them their happiness.

 _"Loneliness, has always been a friend of mine._

 _I'm leaving my life, in your hands._

 _People say I'm crazy and that I am blind._

 _Risking it all in a glance. And how you got me blind, is still a mystery_

 _I can't get you out of my head._

 _I don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me._

 _I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did._

 _As long as you love me. Who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me._

 _Every little thing that you've said and done, feels like it's deep within me. Doesn't really matter if you're on the run, it seems like we're meant to be._

 _I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me._

 _Who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me._

 _I've tried to hide it, so that no one knows. But I guess it shows when you look into my eyes. What you did and where you're coming from, well I don't care, as long as you love me. As long as you love me._

 _I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me. Who you are. Where you're from. What you did._

 _As long as you love me._

 _As long as you love me._

 _As long as you love me."_

As Barry finished the song, the crowd began to cheer and applaud him.

Kara gave a blinding smile to her boyfriend and the rest of their group was smiling at the two, happy that they both found happiness with each other.

Barry came back to the table and sat down beside Kara. "I haven't done anything like this in years. The last time I think was with Caitlin when we were looking for an escaped convict."

"Barry, that was beautiful. I loved it, thank you." Kara said, placing her hand over his.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Kara, I really meant it." Barry said.

The two were simply staring at each other for the longest time, unaware of the outside world. Only to be interrupted.

"Is this the part where you begin the mating process?" Charles asked.

"Charles!" everyone yelled. Barry and Kara looking away in embarrassment, a blush forming heavily on both their faces.

"That's not how we do things here on Earth. We take things slow. Let things run their pace." Alex said.

"Earth mating rituals are very slow. My people would begin the process within a few days of the pair finding their match." Charles said.

"We'll start when we feel ready, okay Charles?" Barry said to his friend.

"I meant no offense. My apologies." Charles told them.

"It's okay, Charles." Barry told him, "But it's not something we usually discuss in public."

"Anyway, Barry where did you hear that song from?" Kara asked him, changing the subject.

"Grey's Anatomy." Barry answered. "Listen Kara, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure, let's head over there, that seems pretty private." Kara led them further into the bar.

Once they were an adequate distance from the others, Kara turned to face Barry. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Kara, I don't-I don't really know how to say this without sounding like a nagging, jealous, boyfriend." Barry began, "But I-I know how Iris's boyfriend must have felt now, when I was causing friction between them." Barry said, "I guess it's karma."

"Barry what are you saying?" Kara asked, trying to get her boyfriend to say what he wanted.

"I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling jealous and insecure about whatever happened between you, and Mon-El in the past." Barry said, "I don't like this side of myself."

"Barry, I don't want you to feel this way. But what Mon-El and I had is in the past. What I want in my future is with you. You have no reason to be feeling jealous. While I may still harbour a few feelings for him, you have nothing to be worried about. I love you, and that's all that matters." Kara told him.

"You love me?" Barry asked

"Of course I love you, you big dork. Why else would I have spent months searching for you. I love you." Kara emphasized on the last sentence.

"I love you too. I will try to work through my feelings about you and Mon-El, I promise. I just don't want this to taint our relationship and I thought you should know before something were to happen." Barry explained.

"I understand. Really I do. Just please promise me you will work through this. I love you Barry." Kara said.

"You know, we've never talked about what I should do about the Speed-Force wanting me to go home, all of a sudden. I mean, are you okay with me being selfish?" He asked, "I want to stay with you, but I feel like I'm going to be walking out on you, especially with our relationship being so new."

"They're your family, I'm not going to force you to never see them again. You need to go. I get that. Just come back to me in the end." Kara said.

"I promise you, I will come back. Because I know you're waiting for me. Like how I'll always wait for you."


	27. Barry's passing the Torch to Wally

_**Dreamscape ~ Barry**_

Barry Allen is walking in the streets of National City towards Catco when suddenly, he's in his old childhood home, where his mom was murdered back in 2000. He is looking around the place when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hi Barry," Someone said from behind him. He turned around and saw his mother or at least the Speed-Force's representation of her. "Mom?" Barry asked dumbfounded.

"No Barry, and we thought that by this time you would already know who we are." Nora said, with exasperation.

At that moment, something in his mind just clicked. Of course, how can he be so stupid, she isn't his mother, she is the Speed-Force.

"What do you want?" Barry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Nora Allen stepped closer to her son and bluntly said "We think you're ready to go home."

"But I am home. With Kara," Barry said confused.

"No, we don't think you understand us, Barry." Nora replied shaking her head.

"Then, what do you mean?" He asked even though he has an idea of what she's talking about.

"We think you're ready to go back to your Earth." Nora said, confirming Barry's thoughts.

There's only one thought that ran through Barry's mind _**'This is gonna be one heck of a day.'**_

 _ **DEO ~ Barry**_

"I wish I could bring you with me, Kara." Barry told her while he stood there wearing The Flash suit that Winn had created for him recently, "But I know that National City needs you, and I also know that Catco probably won't let you go on another vacation." Barry said with a frown. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend behind but at the same time he needed to go back home. He needed to see his family again. A newspaper article message within a lunch box tin wasn't enough for either of them.

His family needed to see Barry again. And he needed to see them again, as well. If nothing else than to break off the engagement with Iris West. Because Barry couldn't be stringing Iris along like she did to him, years ago. It wasn't right.

"What if J'onn shapeshifts into me for a few days and I can go with you to your Earth? Plus he has the same powers as me, well except freeze breath." Kara said with determination.

"Babe, J'onn might be busy managing the DEO and other stuff." Barry said making sure that Kara is sure with her decision.

"J'onn, can you please cover for me at Catco?

Pretty please?" Kara said using her most famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Kara, I told you before I-" when J'onn saw the look Kara is giving him and he just couldn't say 'no' to her, plus this is the first time he saw her happy after Mon-El and Barry's kidnapping. "-will cover for you, just ask me ahead of time, okay?"

To say Kara squealed in joy is an understatement, she looked like she just swallowed a ball of sunshine.

"Great, I'm gonna go pack, see you later Barry." Kara said before kissing Barry then flying out, leaving no room for arguments while he just stood there speechless.

 _ **Later that day**_

"Alright, I'm ready to go" Kara said walking in the DEO with a duffel bag full of clothes and her costume in tow.

"Babe, I just wanna warn you ahead of time, Iris maybe angry with our relationship because I didn't exactly break it off with her before now and I just don't wanna start "Odyssey" again. " Barry said anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you no matter what." Kara said supporting him.

The moment is ruined by Charles running out of the living quarters of the DEO with a bag full of clothes.

"Hey Barry," getting the speedster's attention, "Can I go with you guys? I really just want to see your Earth, God that still feels weird when I said that, anyway, can I?"

"Um sure, why not?" Barry hesitantly said.

"Hey Winn, can you recalibrate the extrapolator and make it go to Cisco's earth?" Barry shrugs

Kara is confused with his words, why did he say "Cisco's Earth"? Why did he sound so... relaxed? She wants to ask why her boyfriend on why he said it but decided against it.

"Yeah Barry, It'll only take a few minutes." The tech wiz replied, also confused with the speedster's words.

Barry noticed Kara's confused look on her face, and gave her a knowing wink. And mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

 _ **STAR LABS ~ Caitlin**_

 ** _'What's taking them so long?'_ **Is the thought that was running through Caitlin's mind lately, she was beginning to worry about them and to be honest was it getting lonely and boring in the labs without her friends, sure Iris, Joe and Felicity came to the labs but she couldn't help but think and remember when there were still just four of them, including Thawne, when things were simple.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off, at first she thought that it was a Metahuman attack but what she saw what made her lips break into a smile.

 ** _'Breach Alert!'_**

She rushed immediately to the breach room and saw a familiar blue portal and she instantly called Joe and Iris to come to the lab immediately.

 _ **STAR Labs ~ Barry**_

Allen's group stepped out of the breach only to find Allen himself engulfed in a tight hug from his personal physician, Caitlin

She unwraps her arms around him and gave him a sheepish look and said "I'm sorry, I just missed you, where's Cisco? I thought that he would be joining you coming back? And who opened the breach?" Caitlin said relieved but when she saw the group is lacking the bubbly engineer she began to worry again.

"Hi, to you too Cait, I missed you too and to answer why your first and second question, Cisco is back on my Earth or more specifically space, looking for a way to combat my kidnapper." Barry replied smirking, "To answer your last question, Winn, my girlfriend's best frie-" Barry was interrupted by Caitlin.

"Wait, What?" Caitlin asked surprised with her best friend's statement.

"As I was saying, my girlfriend's best friend Winn helped me to build the Extrapolator that opens up breaches."Allen continued to explain, oblivious to his best friend's face.

"Um Barry, I think Caitlin is confused with your 'girlfriend' comment." Kara said, trying hard not to laugh at her boyfriend's obliviousness.

"Oh yeah, um sorry about that, yeah I have a girlfriend and she's great and sweet and most of all she stands for truth, justice and the American way." Barry said amusingly.

Kara giggled at her boyfriend's antics and she didn't know if it was possible but she loved him even more now.

"That's great and all Barry but aren't you engaged to Iris? And when can I meet her, if that's okay?" Caitlin replied, clearly not getting the inside joke.

"She is standing right in front of you this whole time." Allen said proudly while smiling.

"Wait a minute! Kara Danvers is your girlfriend, Barry?" Caitlin asked. "You've gotta tell me the story about how that happened!"

"Yeah sure but can we do it another time 'cause I still need to talk to Iris so that she wouldn't lash out on Kara." Barry explained. "Also, I'm glad you're not Killer Frost, anymore, Cait."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Caitlin replied smiling, "Who is your handsome friend over here." Finally addressing Charles.

"Caitlin Snow, this is my friend, Charles Howlett." Barry explained. "He was my cellmate when Kara rescued us from an alien planet called, 'Apocalypse.' " Barry told her.

"You can call me Charlie though" Charlie told the woman, blushing.

"I think I will…'Charlie.' " Caitlin said with a giggle.

Joe, Iris and Wally West walked into the Breach room of STAR Labs.

"Barry!" Joe exclaimed, "When did you get back!?" Happy to see his son, again!

"I just got back." Barry replied smiling excitedly, hugging his foster father.

"The Speed-Force decided to let you come home!?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, well not exactly home but still," Moving to hug his foster sister.

"It's nice to see you, Supergirl." Wally West told her.

"Nice to see you too, without me going berserk or being trapped in a musical" Kara jokingly replied to Wally.

"So, are you guys hungry?" Joe asked. "We were planning to go to Big Belly Burger, before Caitlin called us here."

"Yeah, I am famished, let's eat." Kara exclaimed happily, thinking of food.

"Oh, and Barry!" Joe said, "Captain Singh wants to speak with you later."

"Yeah but first, food and rest, this day is surprisingly tiring." Barry replied to his foster father.

 _ **Big Belly Burger**_

"Oh, I missed the taste of a Big Belly Burger." Kara exclaimed. "National City's fast food places are kinda boring." she said.

"Well, except that donut place we went into." Barry said smiling sweetly to Kara, remembering the first time he went to Earth-38.

"Yeah. And I suppose Potstickers are good too," Kara commented.

"Well, I think your opinion is biased 'cause Potstickers are your all-time favorite food." Barry said teasingly to Kara.

"Hey, they're not my 'all-time favorite food'." Kara defended.

"Yeah, and what is?" Barry said smirking at her.

"Chocolate Pecan Pie" Kara whispered, while her head is low.

"I'm sorry, what?" Barry asked, not really hearing her reply.

"Chocolate Pecan Pie" Kara repeated little more clearly.

"Oh well, I don't like that kind of pie." Iris said, joining in the conversation between the two.

"Excuse me, but Chocolate Pecan Pie is the best food in the entire universe and that is coming from a girl who traveled through fourteen different planets." Kara defended her favorite food.

"Barry," Wally began, "You've never explained what happened to you, after you were locked inside the Speed-Force Prison." Wally said, changing the subject.

"Well, the Speed-Force prison rejected me for some reason, and I woke up in National City General Hospital, right, Kara?" Barry said.

"Yeah, I was having a slow day then what I saw in the news turned it upside down," Kara said to the group,

"And I was detained in that hospital room until the President came over from Washington DC, to see us."

"Wait, you're telling me that you saw the President up close and talked to him or her?" Joe asked his foster son.

"Yes, she asked me questions about who I was, and where I came from." Barry explained.

"Then I came to the hospital to talk to him about what happened to him because he landed in the streets 'Terminator' style." Kara continued for Barry.

"When I tried to leave the Hospital room after meeting the President and answering her questions, the secret service agents tried to kill me." Barry told the group.

Joe was shocked to hear what his foster son was telling the group, he was worried for a second before quickly reminding himself that the speedster was devouring the food in front of him.

"Yeah, I stood in front of Barry telling those agents to stand down, but they didn't listen to me." Kara explained. "President Marsdin called them off, though."

"Thank you for that by the way, that really was sweet of you." Barry said flirtatiously to Kara, before whispering "that's one of the things I love about you." Knowing Kara can hear him.

"I take it, something else happened while you were on that planet, Barry." Wally said, "Caitlin mentioned that you were a prisoner on an alien planet?" Wally asked his foster brother.

"Yeah, I was tortured and experimented on that planet, an experience that I'm not eager to repeat." Barry said, trailing off.

"Yeah, well. The metahuman criminals have been coming out of the woodwork ever since you've been gone, Barry." Wally explained. "Rainbow Raider came back…"

"Yeah, I had to use that giant flashlight thingy, on Wally, because he was affected." Joe explained.

"Every Flash has to go through that, young padawan." Barry jokingly said to Wally.

"With Supergirl here with us, though," Wally began, "We should be able to eventually restore order in this town." Wally said, optimistically.

"Yeah, I can help for a few days, but I have to leave,

eventually." Kara said, sadness evident on her voice while staring at Barry.

Iris noticed that look, it was the kind of look she used to give Eddie Thawne, her late lover, when he was alive.

"Iris," Barry called out to her interrupting her thoughts,"Can I talk to you later at the loft?" Barry asked his fiance.

"Yeah, sure." Iris simply replied.

 _ **The Loft**_

"So," Iris began, "What do you want to talk about? Is it our wedding?" Iris guessed excitedly.

"Iris…" Barry began, "I'm really sorry about this, but I can't marry you, not anymore. I've fallen in love with someone else since I've been away." Barry explained.

"Is it, Kara?" Iris asked knowing fully well the answer.

"Yeah, I...I never meant for this to happen." Barry said, "It just...did."

Tears are now streaming down Iris' face. The man she loves and supposed to marry had fallen out of love with her.

"W-what are you going to do when Kara has to leave, though, Barry?" Iris asked, "Are you leaving this planet and Central City, too?"

"Yeah, but before that I'm gonna train Wally some more and he will take the mantle." Barry told her his plans.

"Barry, I just want you to know that...I understand." Iris told him, "It's just like when I fell in love with Eddie when you were in that coma."

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you and for being so understanding." Barry told her, he felt truly sorry for her.

"Tell Kara that, I'm not angry with her." Iris said, "And that I understand."

"Sure." Barry agreed, nodding his head.

 _ **Joe West's house - the guest room**_

"That worked out better than expected." Kara commented, "I'm glad she understands."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I didn't need to call Team Arrow and the Legends to stop World War Three." Barry said, earning a laugh from Kara.

"So, the Captain from CCPD wants to speak with you…" Kara began, "Do you think he's going to fire you, for being gone for so long?" she asked.

"Even if he fires me, I don't care," earning a surprised look from Kara.

"I'm gonna quit anyways." Barry shrugs.

"Well...whatever happens Barry, know that you'll always have a home in National City with me." Kara said with a smile.

"Wouldn't trade it for anything else." Barry replied with a smile on his lips before kissing Kara.

"Good night, Barry." Kara said before giving him a good night kiss.

"Good night, Kara." Barry lovingly said.


	28. Barry moves to Earth 38 With Kara

_**CCPD ~ Barry**_

As soon as Barry Allen had arrived to CCPD, he was called into Captain Singh's office by Singh himself.

"Is it alright if I bring my girlfriend with me?" Barry had asked him. Not wanting to be away from the woman he loved.

"Girlfriend?" Singh asked in confusion, "Weren't you engaged?" Captain Singh asked Barry Allen with more than a hint of bewilderedness.

"Yeah, I-" Barry began, "No, 'we' will explain everything once we get into your office, Captain Singh." Barry told him, motioning towards Kara. Indicating that she was with him.

"Yeah, sure." Singh said walking into his office.

 _ **Singh's Office**_

"Captain, What do you want to talk about?" Barry asked his boss.

"Allen, you've been gone for months and we cannot wait for you anymore, so we rehired Mr. Albert as our current CSI, I'm truly sorry but you're fired." Singh solemnly explained to the former forensic scientist.

The Captain was surprised with Barry's reaction to his joblessness. He was smiling.

"Captai-Singh, don't be sorry, in fact I was gonna quit today." Barry explained smiling.

"And what prompted you to quit your job, is it this lady here?" Singh asked.

"Yeah, I'm moving away with her and leaving this city for good." The speedster continued to explain.

"Well, what happened with Iris?" Singh asked the question he was waiting to ask.

"We broke off the engagement." Barry's smile faltered a little bit when he said that, he still feels sorry for breaking her heart.

"Well, good luck to you, on your new adventure," Singh began. "Flash." He finished.

Barry and Kara are surprised by the revelation of Captain Singh.

"How-how did you know?" Barry asked, not even denying the fact.

"Well, there was the fact that a storm rocked Central City six and a half months ago, and you and The Flash had disappeared at the same time." Singh explained.

"Can you please keep this a secret? Only a few people know my identity." Barry pleaded.

"Of course, I can." Singh told Barry, "You've done so much for this city." Singh said, "Although, you getting the key to the city, was a bit much." Singh confessed with a grin.

"Wait, the city gave you a key!? Well mine gave me a statue." Kara proudly said, boasting her achievement.

"Wait wait wait, you're a hero too?!" Singh asked surprised. "How come I've never heard of you?"

"Well…" Kara began, "That's a long story." Danvers finished.

Barry and Kara explained the multiverse and how they met, long story short, Captain Singh is speechless after the explanation.

"So, basically, you're saying that there's more than one world, out there?" Singh began, "More than one planet, Earth!?"

"Yeah, that's the basic idea of it." Barry said.

"So, there must be a world out there where women weren't given the right to vote, then." Singh said.

"Well yeah, or one where the Nazis won World War 2." Barry said, giving an example.

"So, because you're so fast, you have the ability to visit each and every one of these worlds, right?" Singh asked.

"Yeah, and I can time travel too, I actually saved your life once." Barry shrugs.

"There must be a world out there, where my-oh, well, a version of my mother is still alive, then." Singh said. "She was murdered by a drunk driver when I was very young." he went on to explain.

"Well, I'm sure you know how mine happened." Barry said bitterly.

"Yeah, Harrison Wells, did it, right?" He asked.

"No-well kind of, He was from the future, His real name was Eobard Thawne and yes, Eddie is his ancestor, his mission in life is basically to ruin my life." Barry tried to explain as simply as possible.

"So, that's why Eddie committed suicide." Singh caught on.

"Yeah, he was one of the heroes that day." Barry said trailing off, remembering the death of Eddie and Ronnie.

"Well, Barry. You and Miss," Singh began, "I've never caught your name Miss…"

"Danvers, Kara Danvers" Kara introduced.

"Or Zor-el which is your alien name, because you're an alien, which I think is very cool." Barry repeated his line the first time he left Earth-38.

"Anyway, you and Miss Danvers take care of yourselves." Singh said, "As strange as it sounds, I'm gonna miss you, Barry."

"Julian is good at his job and he is always on time, but from now on you will never get to yell about me being late every morning again." Barry said jokingly to his former boss.

"She's a beauty." Captain Singh said motioning towards Kara, "You're a lucky man, Barry."

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest man alive right now." Barry said, looking lovingly to Kara, who blushed.

Captain Singh pulled out a brown envelope and said, "Here's your severance package, Barry."

"Keep it Captain, It's kinda useless since I'm moving to another Earth with different currency." Barry said.

"Well, I thought you might wanna take your girlfriend to the fanciest restaurant in town, so the severance package would've covered it, but if you don't want it…" Singh trailed off.

"Keep it Captain," Barry repeated. "Or you can give it to Joe, something tells me he's adding another little one in the family very soon." Barry said.

"Okay, I'll give it to Joe, later." Singh said. "Your personal belongings are still in your former lab, though. Barry."

"Yeah, I'll get it afterwards, Thank you again Captain." Barry said, standing up and offering his hand.

Captain Singh shook Barry's hand and then extended his hand towards Kara Danvers. She shook it and then they left Singh's office.

 _ **CCPD Crime Lab**_

The two began to walk upstairs and enter the lab, only to find Julian drowning in cases and paperwork.

"Hey, Julian." Barry greeted his friend.

"Hey, Barry!" Julian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there when you got back, I received the alert but got held back by the cases and paperwork." Julian apologized.

After the time they spent together while stopping Savitar, they found a common ground became fast friends.

"So…" Julian began. "What's the verdict of the Captain?" Julian asked his friend.

"He fired me and get this, he already knew I was The Flash." Barry said, surprising Julian.

"I'm gonna miss you, man. Even though we didn't get along at first." Julian told Barry. He offered his hand.

Barry shook it and hugged Julian.

"What do you say? One last time?" Barry said, motioning towards the mountain of cases and paperworks.

"If it's not a problem, I could use your help." Julian admitted.

Barry rushed through the files and finished them.

"Thank you, Barry. I'm beginning to stress with that pile." Julian thanked the speedster.

"No problem, and If you ever want to see me, I'm only one breach away." Barry said, getting his belongings and waving off.

 _ **Earth-38 ~ Cisco**_

Cisco had just got back from his space adventure and Hal was a cool guy, he got his Star Wars references but he really missed Barry. He sure hoped he was okay.

"Oh, hey. Cisco. You looking for Barry?" Winn asked him.

"Yeah, you know where he is? I've been looking for hours." The engineer replied.

"Barry, Kara and Charles went back to your Earth, Cisco." Winn said, "He had to say goodbye to his family. He also asked me to duplicate the Extrapolator in case we needed to get in touch with him." Winn said pulling out the Extrapolator.

"Alright, I can just use my powers, so I'm directly on the Cortex." Cisco said, waving off.

Cisco opens a breach and jumps through it.

 _ **STAR Labs ~ Charlie**_

Charlie was talking with Caitlin and was about to ask her out when an alarm started to go off.

"What's that?" Charlie asked the bioengineer.

"A breach alert, must be Cisco." Caitlin said excitedly.

"So, he finally came back from Space." Charlie said.

As if on cue, a breach opened in the middle of the Cortex and a short man, with a shoulder length hair jumps through.

Caitlin ran off there to hug Cisco, and said, "You're back! Barry went to CCPD. I think Captain Singh's probably going to fire him for being gone for so long." Caitlin mentioned.

"Hi to you too Caitlin, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone to space…." Cisco began to ramble. "But it's freaking space." Cisco reasoned.

"So, you had your Star Trek moment, huh?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, and I also met this space cop, they're like the empire in Star Wars but like good empire, with rings." Cisco rambled.

"Charlie and I, were about to go to Big Belly Burger and eat, you hungry, Cisco?" Caitlin asked him.

"Wait, Charlie?!" Cisco asked the telepath. "I thought your name was Charles?" Cisco asked.

"It is Charles, to you." Howlett said, "But I've told Caitlin she could call me that." Charlie explained.

"Uh huh" Cisco said with a suspicious look.

"Well, we're going to eat, Cisco." Caitlin said, "You're welcome to join us,"

"I'm going to pass, somebody has to be at the labs if a metahuman attacks." Cisco said while giving Charlie a knowing wink.

"Okay, we'll bring you back something then." Caitlin said, "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Two Triple Triples, please." Cisco told them politely.

"You don't have a preference for which drink you want, do you?" Caitlin asked.

"Just a Pepsi." Cisco told them. "Now go, lovebirds."

"See you later Cisco." Caitlin said while giggling.

 _ **Jitters ~ Barry**_

Barry Allen was ordering a coffee for him and Kara when suddenly she turned towards the exit and whispered to him, "Bank robbery."

"Okay, let's go then." Barry said.

They walked out to the back exit of Jitters and used their superspeed to change into their costumes in the back alley.

Kara flew through the air and Barry ran towards the bank robbery.

They found Peek-a-boo inside the bank with a bag full of money.

"Hey Shawna, drop the bag and surrender yourself or we'll do it the easy way." Barry mocked.

"And what? You're gonna lock me up again?! Shawna shouts.

"Yeah, basically" Kara mocks, making her appearance known.

"And who are you? Flash's girlfriend?" Shawna mocks back.

"Yes, I am." Supergirl said with a confident smirk.

"Ok, ladies settle down and let's settle this like women." Flash said with a smirk.

"You know, you're not a woman, right?" Supergirl told him.

"There's more of you guys here than me." Flash defended weakly.

Shawna teleported over to The Flash and suckerpunched him. The Flash fell down unconscious.

"FLASH!" Supergirl screamed. "You'll pay for that." She told her angrily.

"Come on! Whatever your name is!?" Shawna told her, "Fight me!"

Supergirl didn't respond, she just flew right after Shawna and went to punch her in the face but she teleported away.

"Come on!" Peek-a-boo said, "Can't you do any better than that!?"

Supergirl thinks for a moment and remembered the time when Barry told her that Shawna's cells were in an excited pace in the light when she is in a bright place.

So she used her freeze breath to slow down her cells, so she can't teleport.

"What are you doing to me!?" Shawna said concerned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to not find out." Supergirl told her with a smirk.

Shawna tried to teleport but she couldn't. So, she tried to run away...

"You're not so fast now, are you?" Kara mocks while super speeding in front of her.

"You're not still mad at me for hitting your boyfriend, are you?" she asked, slightly scared.

"No, of course not…" Kara began, smiling before her face deadpanned and told her, "I'm pissed."

Supergirl punches Shawna just hard enough to break her nose.

"Thanks for the save, Girl of Steel." Flash told her smiling while limping towards her.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to look at Barry and check if he was okay. And after making sure he was alright, she pulled him into a hug.

"Ka-Kara I-I-I can't b-breathe." Barry struggled to get the words out.

"Oh! Sorry." Kara exclaimed while releasing Barry from her embrace, "Let's get her back to STAR Labs." Kara said referring to Peek-a-boo.

"Yeah, bring her first, then come back for me." Barry told his girlfriend. "I don't think I can run, dizzy and broken leg and all." Motioning to his broken leg.

Supergirl nodded and brought Peek-a-boo back to STAR and locked her up into the pipeline. Then Kara came back and picked Barry up into her arms and flew up back to STAR Labs.

 _ **STAR Labs ~ Cisco**_

Cisco Ramon was sitting there waiting for Caitlin and 'Charlie' to come back with his food, when he saw Supergirl enter the cortex, carrying an injured Flash.

"Barry!" Cisco ran towards him, helping Kara to find the Medbay.

"What happened to him?" He asked Kara.

"Shawna suckerpunched him." Kara explained.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go call Caitlin." Cisco said, getting his phone and calling the team's resident physician.

"I'm on my way!" Caitlin said through the telephone.

 _ **Sometime Later**_

Caitlin walked through the door with an angry face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Barry?! Don't patrol without me here to patch you up!" Caitlin scolded Barry.

"Sorry Cait, Peek-a-boo was robbing a bank, we had to do something." Barry defended weakly.

"You call yourself 'The Fastest Man Alive', and yet here you are getting suckerpunched by a metahuman." Caitlin continued to scold him.

"Caitlin," Kara began, "We're sorry to make you worry like this, honestly, Barry and I weren't expecting Shawna to attack him like that. Barry's been away from Central City for so long he's forgotten how things work around here." Kara explained to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very worried about him." Caitlin explained. "Be careful next time, alright?" Caitlin asked to make sure.

"I'll give you some space to let you work, Caitlin." Kara said, "Get better soon, Barry." Kara said while kissing him on the lips. It was just a peck.

"She's a keeper" Caitlin told him sometime later. "I wish I could find something like that." She added.

"Well, Charles seems to like you, Cait." Barry said.

"But, am I ready? After Ronnie, Jay, and Julian. All of my past relationships didn't work out." She told him.

"I was hesitant to start my relationship with Kara because, well, I was still engaged to Iris, at the time." Barry began, "But I was there for her, after she had to send Mon-El away, and it just...happened. We weren't planning on it, we just fell in love with each other." Barry explained.

"Thanks for the advice." Caitlin told her friend.

"You're welcome." Barry said, offering a hug.

Caitlin accepted the hug and told him to rest for a few days and he should be good to go.

 _ **Few Days Later**_

Barry has been training Wally nonstop, Wally is eager to meet Barry's expectations. Today though, He is saying goodbye to his family and packing his bags with Kara.

"Are you sure about this, Barr'? This Earth still needs The Flash." Joe asked his foster son.

"Yeah, and this world already has a Flash" Barry said, pointing towards Wally.

"We'll miss you." Iris said.

"Yeah, we've done this for four years, I'm gonna miss you too." Caitlin said to her best friend.

"Yeah, me too" Barry said, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'll be the Flash like you Barry." Wally told his mentor.

"Don't…." Barry began. "You can be better, because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could, watching over this city like a guardian angel, saving people, in a flash." Barry said, repeating Oliver's line.

Wally just smiles with his new found confidence.

"A word of advice, wear a mask." Barry said smiling.

"Cisco and Caitlin will be here to help you, when you need help, Wally." Barry told him.

"Yeah, Team Kid Flash is the house." Wally happily exclaimed, earning a groan from the team.

"Joe, I had Cisco make this device for you," Barry said handing him an Extrapolator. "You know, in case you ever want to visit us, in National City."

"Alright, son. I almost forgot to tell you, thank you for the severance package." Joe told his foster son.

"You're welcome." Barry said, "And when Kara and I, decide to have children and we have a boy, I'm gonna name him after you, Joe." Barry told him.

"Well, I'll be damn honored." Joe said to him, smiling.

"Cisco, can you open a breach for us?" Barry asked his friend.

"Charlie," Kara called the telepath. "You coming?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a while at least. I'd like to get to know Caitlin, better." Charlie said.

"Alright, here we go." Cisco said while opening a breach.

A breach opened up and Barry looks back and smiles at his family. He will miss them.

"You ready?" Kara asked him.

"Yes." Barry told her while giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Finally, they walked through the breach. Together.


	29. Doppleganger Madness

_**Earth-38 ~ Barry**_

It has been a while since Allen moved here from Earth-1. He has been living with Kara since then and everyday has been great. She always assured him that even though Mon-El is back, he's got nothing to worry about.

Today they're at the DEO, planning of what to do with the 'Legion of Superheroes'.

"Do you think we should get Cisco over here to make a time machine?" Barry asked, "After all, he made one for Eobard Thawne."

"Wait, a time machine?!" Winn geeked out. "Can I help?" He asked excitedly.

"You're saying Ramon can actually make a time machine!?" J'onn asked.

"Well, if you're in Central City when the Particle Accelerator blew up, it made the impossible now possible." Barry said.

"What do you think, Kara?" Alex asked her, "I'll roll with whatever you decide." Alex told her foster sister.

"I'm fine with it, let's do it." Kara replied.

"There's only one big flaw in this plan," Barry began. "The timeline, when you mess with time, time messes you right back, big time." Barry stated.

"What's the alternative?" Kara asked, "We let the Legion of Superheroes live in the past day timeline?"

"I have an idea, but this is the first time I'm gonna do this, I'm not sure it'll work." Barry said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"We all know I can't mess up this Earth's timeline, right?" Barry began to explain. "What if I do it in an already messed up one?"

"You mean, the timeline you messed up on the planet you used to live on?" Kara asked.

"Exactly, if I do it in that Earth, this Earth's timeline will be preserved." Barry replied.

"You mentioned something about The Legends when I was with you, on your old planet, Barry." Kara began, "Have they messed with time, before?"

"Oh yeah big time, they even have a catchphrase 'We mess things up for the better'." Barry told the group.

"What if we borrow the Oceanrider?" Kara asked her boyfriend.

"It's Waverider, and we could if we can find them across history on my old Earth and they let us borrow it for a short while." Barry said. "Plus, this is the safest option that we have, not the fastest but the safest."

"Didn't Felicity know how to get in touch with The Legends, the last time we saw her?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah, we could tell her to call The Legends," Barry began. "But first, who's up for a multiversal road trip to Star City?" Barry asked, grinning.

"I'm coming with you, this time, Kara." Alex said.

"Yeah sure." Kara said to her foster sister.

"Can I come too? I kinda miss my brother from another universe." Winn said.

Barry nodded his head and pulled out Kara's old Extrapolator. He opened a breach to Earth-1.

"Through infinity and beyond." Winn mumbled under his breath before stepping inside the breach.

Then Kara stepped into the breach, followed by Alex and finally Barry, the breach closed up behind them.

 _ **STAR Labs ~ Charles**_

It was a quiet day in Central City and they were sitting in a place they called the Cortex, when a familiar alarm filled the room.

"That's another breach. Did Barry change his mind!?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

They all ran towards the Breach Room and saw four familiar people, well for Charles anyways.

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed, "It's good to see you again. Did you change your mind!?"

"It's good to see you too Cait, but I believe I didn't come here for social call." Barry said to the bioengineer.

"Oh, you're here on business, I get it." Caitlin said, "Do you need my help?" She asked him.

"Yeah but first, let's go to the cortex." He told her.

They all walked through the hallway towards the cortex one by one.

"Cait, I need you to call Felicity for me. I'll explain later." He said.

"No need for that," a voice said from behind them.

"Felicity!" Barry said, "It's great to see you, again!" Allen said while turning around to look at her.

"It's good to see you too Barry," Felicity hugged the speedster then punched his arm. "And what is this news that you moved to another Earth without saying goodbye to us." She added angrily.

"I'm sorry about that." Barry told her, "I fell in love with Kara, I wasn't planning on it, it just happened."

"It's oka-wait what?!" Felicity asked. "I thought you were engaged to Iris?!" She added.

"Yeah, I was on Earth-38 for months and I guess I just...fell out of love with Iris." Barry explained.

While they are talking, they didn't see the man in the shadows, watching them, before stepping into the light.

"Barry," Oliver began, "It's been a while."

Barry squealed like a little girl when he heard the voice of his archer friend.

"Not casing the environment, I see," Oliver began. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson again."

"Oliver!" Barry exclaimed, "You almost gave me a heart-attack!" The speedster said before continuing. "Please, no more, it still hurts when it rains." Barry said, referring to his arrow shots.

"I hate to break-up this little reunion, but we came here because Barry told us that Felicity knew how to get in touch with The Legends." Alex said.

"Yeah, I can" Felicity said to the agent.

"We need to borrow their Waverider to transport the Legion of Superheroes on Earth-38, back to the Future."

"I'm sorry, but Legion of what?!" Felicity exclaimed. "Are they like a league full of superheroes?" She asked.

"They're sort of like "our" version of the Legends," Kara said, "And right now they're stuck in the present-day timeline on our Earth." Kara explained.

"Barry!" All from Earth-1 shouted at the speedster. "Why don't you just let them hibernate like squirrels or incase them in ice and they wake up in the future, Captain America style." They reasoned, not wanting Barry to mess up the timeline even more

Felicity programmed the computer to call The Legends, she thought for a moment of what to do, then an idea hit her.

"While the computer is still contacting The Legends, we should go out and have fun!" Felicity exclaimed in excitement.

"Are we going to Big Belly Burger!?" Kara asked the computer hacker, "Because I love me some Big Belly Burger!"

"So I see, somethings are multiversal." The hacker muttered under her breath.

"What's Big Belly Burger?" Alex asked, "I've never tried it before."

"It's an alien monster that looks like a burger with a big belly." Barry said to Alex, trying hard to not laugh.

"Well, it better be good because I skipped breakfast before I showed up at the DEO, today." Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"It's the best restaurant, Kara can prove that to you. Right Kara?" Barry asked his alien girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, Kara's not exactly the healthiest eater, out there." Alex told Barry.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed, "Just because I love potstickers and pizza doesn't mean I'm not a healthy eater." Kara defended.

"Suuurree, and I'm Jesus Christ," Alex teased her sister.

That caused Barry to laugh hard but when he saw his girlfriend giving him a glare, he knew then, he's going to be intimate with a couch tonight.

"Barry, no more kisses and hugs from me." Kara said.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Barry began to apologize. "What if I buy you a dozen boxes of potstickers tonight and I'll cuddle with you till' morning?" Barry offered to his mad girlfriend.

"Go, buy me some Big Belly Burgers, and don't try to horde the food like you did last time. Or I'll have to eat your lunch in front of you, again." Kara said.

"Yes ma'am." Barry said, flashing out.

Barry went to the nearest Big Belly Burger and ordered three dozens normal-sized Big Belly Burgers.

And one extra large Strawberry milkshake. He didn't order anything for himself. It was all for Kara.

 _ **'Let's just hope she will forgive me after this.'**_ Barry thought.

Allen flashed back to STAR Labs with the food. He handed everything over to Kara and said, "It's all for you, honey."

They received a shocked reaction from everyone.

"Barry is like a trained dog for Kara." Felicity whispered to her fiance.

"I heard that," Kara said.

"What did they say, babe? Barry asked sweetly, still trying to get to Kara's good side.

"Felicity compared you to a trained dog." Kara explained.

"Well, I'll be your trained dog, Only yours." Barry flirted.

"Now that we've established that Kara is not a healthy eater and Barry is a dog, can we get back to business?" Alex interrupted the moment.

As if on cue, the computer beeped and the sound of a large roaring engine was heard.

"The gang's all here" The voice of Sara Lance is heard at the entrance of the labs, through the mic.

"I'll go get them." Barry said before rushing off to The Legends.

After a while, Barry placed Heatwave at the cortex turning to see everyone.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, what the hell have you done this time, Barry? Is there another alien invasion?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Why is it always me?!" Allen asked a rhetorical question before continuing, "And to answer your second question, there's no aliens this time." He shrugs

Kara turned to his boyfriend and looked at him like he said the dumbest thing.

"Well, apart from this beautiful, smart Kryptonian, right here." Barry added quickly, seeing the look his girlfriend is giving him.

The group laughed at the interaction, well except Mick, who groaned. After the laughter died down, they continued to talk about business.

"Why I called The Legends here is because I kinda need your timeship, I promise, I will not be going to the past." Barry said.

"Then why do you need the Waverider for?" Sara asked.

"We need to transport superheroes from the future, who are stuck in the past, back to the future." Kara explained.

"That may need to wait, though 'cause we've got a robbery on Mercury Labs." Cisco told the heroes. "Reported sighting of a flying woman, an archer, and a speedster."

"Me, Kara and Oliver will go see what's up in Mercury Labs." Barry ordered. "Everybody else, be ready for backup." He added.

Mercury Labs

Kara, Oliver and Barry arrived in front of Mercury Lab, only to find the masked trio in front of the labs with a red crystal.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Oh Kara, you know us." the speedster in black said, surprising the three heroes.

"Thawne?!" Barry shouted in anger.

"No, Barry." the speedster in black said.

The three intruders in black removed their mask and revealed their faces. They are doppelgangers.

"We're you." Oliver's doppelganger said.

"This is sick." Green Arrow said under his breath.

"You mean staring at your face and seeing only weakness, I agree." Barry's doppelganger said.

"Go back to whatever Earth you're from," Supergirl ordered.

"And stay there," Green Arrow added.

"All of you." Flash said, staring at his doppelganger.

"I don't take orders from any of you." Blitzkrieg told the heroes. "My allegiance is for the Father Land, and to my wife." He added, while looking at Overgirl.

Green Arrow just draw an arrow and aimed it at Overgirl while Flash distracted Blitzkrieg, knowing the plan.

"What's that supposed to do?! Bullets bounce off me!" Overgirl mocked.

"This arrow won't." Green Arrow said.

He fired the arrow, the tip of the arrow, that was encased in lead broke down, it was revealed to be a kryptonite-tipped arrow. The arrow was buried deep within Overgirl's shoulder blade.

"Kara!" Blitzkrieg shouted at his lover then ran to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"I'm pissed." she retorted.

"Take it out on that!" Dark Archer told his teammates, referring to the unfinished skyscraper.

Overgirl obliged and heat visioned the said building, destroying it's foundation and making it unstable.

"Forget them, Flash!" Green Arrow began, "Take me there, and Supergirl, try to save half of the foundation, I'll take care of the other half and Flash, Get the civilians out of range." He ordered.

"Got it." Supergirl and Flash both said at the same time.

They stopped the building from collapsing and decided to tell the team about the information they gathered.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

They arrived at STAR Labs and told the team of what happened, but not who it is yet.

"So, did you figure out who our attacker is?" Jax asked the three.

"Yeah…" Barry turned to Kara, who nodded her head. "It's us three." he finished.

"How come they're you?" Charlie asked.

"They're our doppelgangers." Barry said.


	30. A Promise

_**Last time on Life on Consolidated Planets**_

 _"So, did you figure out who our attacker is?" Jax asked the three._

 _"Yeah…" Barry turned to Kara, who nodded her head. "It's us three," he finished._

 _"How come they're you?" Charlie asked._

 _"They're our doppelgangers." Barry said._

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"Dopplegangers?" Charlie asked, "You mean they're like clones of you three?"

"Yeah, basically." Barry said, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Criminals are not complicated, Barry," Oliver began, "We just need to figure out what they're after."

"They stole a red diamond-shaped crystal, find out what it is in the archives of Mercury Labs and find out it's potential uses." Barry ordered his team.

"It says here this diamond can generate the effects of Red Sunlight." Cisco told Barry.

"Why would they take one of the weaknesses of their teammate?" Alex asked confused.

"Maybe we should ditch the flashy costumes and track down one of their associates and interrogate them?" Barry asked.

"You do that while we track them by using either solar radiation for Overgirl or Speed-Force connection for Blitzkrieg." Cisco told Barry.

"Oliver, are you ready to play 'good cop' 'bad cop' with one of those guys?" Barry asked his vigilante friend.

"As long as I get to play bad cop." Oliver replied, smirking.

"Barry," Kara began, "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Of course, I am," Barry began, "I promise, after this we're going to vacation on your Earth." Allen offered, smiling.

"Should I come along, with you two?" Kara asked, "In case things go south really fast? I don't need the costume."

"That's not necessary." Oliver said bluntly.

"Why?!" Kara asked getting angry, "I can be helpful." She explained.

"What are you going to do, Kara?" Oliver asked, "We've already established that Barry's the good cop and I am the bad cop."

"I just wanna be there as backup." She explained, not wanting Barry to get hurt.

"If you come with us, then you need to be able to intimidate them because they're not going to take it easy on you just because you're a woman." Oliver said.

"Hey?!" Kara exclaimed, "I can be pretty scary and intimidating." She defended weakly.

"Kara," Barry began, "Do you remember how you were when you were affected by Red Kryptonite?" Allen asked, "You need to channel that side of yourself."

"I can't, because if I do, maybe I can't stop it and I'll hurt you." Kara said, fearful of hurting her boyfriend.

"Oliver," Barry began, "If Kara wants to be there, then maybe we should set up a surveillance van and have her watch from the sidelines?" Barry suggested, wanting to make a compromise.

"Fine," Oliver grumbled, "But if we are made, I blame you."

"If we're made, then I'm using my superpowers." Barry explained, "I don't care if this planet knows who I am, I don't live here anymore." Barry said.

"But what about your family, Barry? Did you even stop to think if another psychotic speedster finds out who you are and uses them against you?" Oliver lectured the speedster.

"Damn, I didn't think about that." Barry relented, "You're right, Oliver. I can't use my superpowers if I get made. But if we get made, we could have Kara get help." Barry reasoned.

Seeing the problem solved, Oliver just walked away and got on his bicycle but not before nodding to the two, showing his agreement to the plan.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

While the heroes are planning and interrogating associates of the three doppelgangers, they are hiding and healing from the damage of the previous fight.

"Kara," Blitzberg said, "It says here on the computer that Nazi Germany lost World War II, in this world." Barry told her.

"Well, that's because this world's Hitler is weak and pathetic," Kara began, "Unlike you, who is strong and formidable." She added sweetly.

Blitzberg kissed Overgirl and said, "I've been trying to look up information on our enemies, Kara," Barry said, "But a lot of this information is incomplete, it says here, 'The Flash disappeared six and a half months ago after heavy storm clouds rocked Central City, and has only been seen once or twice recently."

"What about my counterpart on this world, I need to know how powerful she is especially in my… situation." Overgirl told her lover.

"It says here, 'The Flash took down Peek-a-boo aka Shawna Baez with the help of an unknown ally. A woman who could fly and has a red 's' on her chest. Onlookers overheard Shawna Baez ask her if she was The Flashes' girlfriend, and she said, yes.' Not much is known about her. It's like she just dropped out of the sky." Blitzkrieg told her.

Overgirl giggled humorously at the irony of her boyfriend's statement and said, "It only means one thing." She replied vaguely.

Even though Overgirl replied vaguely, Blitzkrieg knew what she's talking about.

"She's from another Earth also." Barry said, nodding his head.

The moment is ruined by a jealous Dark Arrow coming in the room they're staying in.

"So, whomever this girl is, that must mean there's more of her, out there." Dark Arrow reasoned, "So, hopefully there's another Overgirl out there, as well." He said while looking at Overgirl longingly.

"Yeah, we can have her help in this war of ours." Blitzkrieg agreed, oblivious to the fact that his best friend is staring lovingly at his wife.

"And then, we could have the Father Land expand to this Earth," Kara said.

"Yeah," Blitzkrieg began, "I am just hoping that my plan will work."

"Of course, it will, darling." Overgirl said.

"But what if in the process, you get killed? I will never forgive myself." He reasoned.

"If I get killed in the process, I want you to look for another version of myself, the Multiverse is a big place. And you have the ability to travel to each and every one of those worlds, darling...So, you should be able to find someone like me." Overgirl explained.

"Exactly, they're 'like' you but they're not you though." He said to her.

"If I die, I want you to corrupt the Kara that we saw today, break her spirit and make her become one of us." Overgirl reasoned.

"I promise, but that will only happen if you die and I will gladly die for you." Blitzkrieg said.

"And what if you die, hmm?" Overgirl asked, "What if the Green Arrow kills you?" she asked, "Because I've looked him up, he has murdered people, before." she told her lover.

"I know, just promise me, you will do as I say, okay? Be happy even if it's not with me." He said to Overgirl.

"I promise, Barry." Kara said. "I promise you."


	31. They need Kara's heart!

_**Last time on Life on Consolidated Planets**_

 _"What if you die, hmm?" Overgirl asked, "What if the Green Arrow kills you?" She asked, "Because I've looked him up, he has murdered people, before." She told her lover._

 _"I know, just promise me, you will do as I say, okay? Be happy even if it's not with me." He said to Overgirl._

 _"I promise, Barry" Kara said. "I promise you."_

 _ **STAR Labs**_

Barry, Oliver and Kara just got back into the labs to report what they learned.

"Fifteen people, we interrogated," Oliver began, irritated. "Fifteen people who did nothing but commit suicide." He finished.

"How are we doing in tracking them?" Barry asked the team.

"No luck so far." Winn said.

Silence fell upon the labs at the hopelessness of finding the doppelgangers until Kara got an idea.

"What if we set-up a meeting with them?" She suggested out of the blue.

"How are we even going to talk to them, if we don't even know where they are?" Oliver said, exasperated.

"Barry," Kara turned to her boyfriend, "How did you send a message to me when you were on Apocalyse?" Kara asked.

"I talked to Charles into sending my message for you…" He trailed off, getting the idea.

"Charles! Charles!" Barry began to call out his telepathic friend's name.

Charles began to scramble into the Cortex from the Medbay.

"What were you doing in the Medbay?" Barry asked smiling, he has an idea of what Charles is doing in the Medbay.

At the end of the question, a _very_ red Caitlin stepped out of the Medbay. Barry who had an idea of what happened ignored it and went straight to business.

"I might need your telepathic powers again, my friend." Barry said.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"We need to send a message to our enemies, will you do it?" Barry asked carefully, he doesn't want Charles to do anything he doesn't want to do.

"Sure," Charles agreed, "But which one?" he asked.

"The speedster, you can keep up with my mind, I'm sure you can keep up with his and send a message for me." Barry told his friend.

"You better lie down in the medbay if we do this." Charles explained, "We don't want you to get dizzy and fall over."

Barry began to lie down in the Medbay and Charles touched his temple.

"Say what you wanna say. I can't hold this for long." Charles said.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

The doppelgangers were planning and discussing on how to capture Supergirl when Blitzkrieg fell down to the ground and held his head in pain.

 _"We would like to meet with you three," Barry told Blitzberg, "We don't want to fight, we just want to talk."_

"Fine, let's talk," Blitzkrieg began, "Give us the time and place and we'll be there." He finished, while his wife and best friend just looked at him confused.

 _"Central City Central Park, wear civilian clothing, we don't want to frighten anyone." Barry said._

"Wear civilian clothing, really?!" Blitzkrieg asked. "How are you going to explain six perfectly identical people in a public place?" He mocked.

 _"Well, what would be stranger? Heroes and villains who don't fight? Or six identical looking people?"_

"Both, and we're not villains, we just do what's necessary." Blitzkrieg explained, thinking of his wife's condition.

 _"Would you rather meet outside of STAR Labs?" Barry asked._

"Sure," Blitzkrieg began, "Just make sure we only see three of you and not a whole army of superpowered heroes." He finished.

 _"Deal. Meet us in one hour." Barry finished, ending the psychic link._

"Who did you talk to? We are not talking to you?" Overgirl asked, confused and worried for her husband.

"The Flash sent me a psychic message, somehow." Blitzkrieg explained, "He wants to meet outside of STAR Labs."

"What are we going to do?" Dark Arrow asked, "We can use this chance to capture their Kara." He suggested.

"That's exactly what they expect from us," Blitzkrieg said, "This Earth's Barry accused us of being villains…"

"Oh darling," Kara began, "You know that's not true, you're doing this for the Father Land and for me, you're not a villain." She tried to comfort him.

"If we try to be diplomatic, do you think there's a chance they'll keep their word, and we could come to some kind of compromise?" Barry asked, "They have the same skills and abilities as us, it's like trying to fight your shadow…" he trailed off.

"Can we develop a holographic picture of Kara in an hour?" Blitzkrieg said, getting an idea.

"Why?" Overgirl asked her husband.

"You can be on the Waverider and cloak it, while me, Oliver and your hologram will talk with them, even if they don't keep their word, you will be safe." Barry explained, while caressing her cheeks.

"Barry…" Kara began, "If anything happens to you, I'm going to take it out on this City." His wife told him.

"Don't," Barry stopped her, "Go to another Earth, find another love and live peacefully, at least I died giving you the life you deserved." Barry explained to her.

Kara kissed Barry with tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can I be so lucky with you?" She asked smiling.

 _ **Outside of STAR Labs**_

Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers stood outside waiting for their dopplegangers. They were in costume. They were alone.

"And the good ol' Flash here said 'civilian clothing'." Blitzkrieg said while halting next to Dark Arrow.

"Well, I thought about what you said, you're right, it doesn't make much sense for six identical people to be standing around in the same place." He explained.

"Where's Overgirl?" Oliver asked, suspicious.

"Got held up in traffic, she'll be here any second now." Blitzkrieg said.

'Overgirl' landed on the ground in a classic Superhero pose. Little did Flash know that it was a hologram.

"Hey, everyone." 'Overgirl' said.

"Let's just cut to the chase, what do you three want!?" The Flash asked impatiently.

"It's not exactly 'what' that we want but, more of a 'who'." Dark Arrow said.

Suddenly it all clicked inside Barry Allen's head, they wanted Kara Danvers. _His_ Kara.

"No," Flash began, "You will not take her, you will have to go through me first before you get to her." Flash warned the doppelgangers.

"We need her heart, otherwise MY Kara will die." Blitzkrieg explained.

"That's what you meant earlier." Flash said, remembering their conversation earlier.

"Wouldn't you do ANYTHING to save her!?" Blitzkrieg said motioning towards Supergirl.

Flash just stood there speechless, will he do anything for Kara? Will he do the same? But the answer to all these questions came out from his mouth before he can even realize it.

"Of course, I would. I'd be willing to die for her, if I knew it would save her life!" The Flash exclaimed.

"Then YOU know how I feel," Blitzkrieg began, "I'm not letting _my_ Kara die, we need her heart." Blitzkrieg said, pointing towards Supergirl.

"What if we helped you find another Kara?" The Flash asked Blitzkrieg.

"And what? Rob another Barry's chance with his Kara? She is the best donor for her, I will gladly do anything, just to save her." Blitzkrieg said, while kneeling and begging on his knees.

"But there has to be a Kara out there, who has already lost her soul." The Flash reasoned, "One, who is already dead, on the inside…"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Blitzkrieg yelled at his counterpart, "we don't have anymore time, it's the only way." He explained

"If you take my Kara's heart, then you're going to have kill me, because I refuse to live in a world, without MY Kara Danvers." Barry explained.

"Funny, I'm just about to say the same thing." Blitzkrieg said before running right into Supergirl.

Barry dived right in front of Supergirl. Ready to die for her.

"Just give your Kara to me, Barry, it doesn't have to be messy, I don't really want to fight." Blitzkrieg tried to convince his counterpart one more time.

"I've already lost too much, first my mother then my father, I refuse to lose the love of my life." Barry Allen explained.

"Then, I really have no choice." Blitzkrieg said.

The fight continued, fists connecting to faces except for Supergirl and Overgirl. The fight between Flash and Blitzkrieg ended with Flash laying on the ground, tired.

"Flash," Supergirl began, "Overgirl's a hologram, look!" Supergirl tried to heat vision Overgirl but it went straight through her.

"You liar!" Barry exclaimed, disgust dripping in his words.

"You really didn't think I'd risk the life of _my_ Kara, did you!?" Blitzkrieg asked.

"We're made, we should retreat." Dark Arrow yelled.

"But not without Supergirl." Blitzkrieg countered.

The Flash tried to use the lightning throw on Blitzkrieg that Hunter Zolomon taught him. And just like Zolomon he caught it and threw it back at him, sending him backwards.

"Kara! A little help, please." Barry Allen said to his girlfriend.

"We can't have that! Overgirl take Supergirl and let's get out of here." Dark Arrow said.

Overgirl flew down from the Waverider and crashed right into Supergirl, making her unconscious.

"Let's go!" Barry said, taking in his arms an unconscious Supergirl.

The three doppergangers escaped the fight with Kara. HIS Kara.

"I swear, if they kill Kara," Barry Allen began, "I'm fracturing the timeline again, to save her!" The Flash promised.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

"Barry," Overgirl began, "We should use the crystal and begin to prep her for surgery." she told him.

"Not here, it's not safe." Blitzkrieg told her.

"Let's take her back to Earth-X, then." She said, "And do it, there."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Blitzkrieg said, "Plus, it's harder for them to track and find us." He reasoned.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

 _'How could I have been so stupid!?' Barry thought, 'The answer was right in front of me, the whole time and I just couldn't see it.'_

"Barry!" Oliver yelled at him, "I've been calling out your name for five minutes, I know you probably feel guilty but it's not your fault." He comforted him.

"I know, Oliver." Barry began, "I need to save her, though. I didn't tell you this earlier, because it's still hard for me to speak of, but Kara rescued me from an alien planet. From a being called Darkseid. I need to rescue Kara. I owe her THAT much." Barry reasoned.

"You really love her don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't know if I truly would have done what Blitzkrieg did though, separating another Kara from her Barry…" he trailed off.

"Love is a powerful thing, it makes us do things that we think is right. Blitzkrieg only thinks about _his_ Kara's safety and health." Oliver explained.

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked, "We have to track them, somehow." he said.

"What if we think like them?" Oliver suggested.

"They spoke of something called the "Father Land," maybe they're actually from an Earth where the Nazi's won World War II?" Barry reasoned.

"And that's where we're going, then." Oliver said, standing up.

"Blitzkrieg probably has the same DNA as I do." Barry said in thought, "We could have Cisco use his vibe powers by touching me to locate Blitzkrieg." Barry explained.

"That could work." Oliver said, hopeful.

"Cisco, we need you to work your magic, my friend." Barry said to him.

"What I can do to be of help?" Cisco asked.

"Touch my shoulder and use your vibe powers, Blitzkrieg probably has DNA similar to mine, so it should work." Barry reasoned.

"I'll try but I've never done this before, so don't get your hopes up." He explained.

Cisco touched Barry's shoulder and used his vibe powers. His ears popped and it was like being immersed in cold water.

All of a sudden Cisco was standing in an abandoned warehouse on the south side of town.

 _"I'm in a warehouse, looks abandoned." Cisco explained his surroundings._

 _"Kara is tied up near the prism and they're trying to open the breach." He explained the situation being played out._

"I can't wait until we're back home on Earth-X," Overgirl explained, "This planet disgusts me. Truth, Justice and the American way, puh!" she said.

 **"What does the clock say, Cisco?" Barry asked.**

 _"It looks like a countdown timer." Cisco said._

 **"Do they have a normal clock?" Barry asked, hopeful.**

 _"No, it looks like a German clock." Cisco explained._

 **"What else do you see then?" Barry asked his friend.**

 _"They're at the pier." Cisco said, "South side of Central City. It's an old abandoned shipping yard warehouse."_

 **"Can you vibe us there? It's faster than running." Barry asked.**

 _"Sure." Cisco said coming out of the vibe._

Cisco grabbed his Vibe costume and called out The Legends to help fight the crisis at hand.

"I'm coming too," Alex said. "I need to save my sister."

"It's dangerous, Alex." Barry told his girlfriend's sister, "You could get hurt or worse killed."

"And what else am I supposed to do!?" she exclaimed, "Stay here and worry about her!?" she asked, upset.

"I didn't mean to make you angry but just think what Kara would think to herself if you died." Barry tried to reason.

"Just promise me, you'll bring her back alive." she said, "Do whatever it takes, Barry. Just bring her back."

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll bring her back to you." Barry promised. "Even if it costs me my own life." He added to himself.

"If it costs you, your own life...I don't know what Kara will do." Alex said, "She loves you, Barry. More than she ever loved Mon-El." she told him.

"If I die, tell Kara to find someone else. I want her to keep living her life." Barry said to Alex. "I want her to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Will you tell her that, Alex?"

"I will." Alex silently promised to Barry. "Now, go get her!"


	32. Barry saves HIS Kara!

_**Last time on Life on Consolidated Planets**_

 _"If I die, tell Kara to find someone else. I want her to keep living her life." Barry said to Alex. "I want her to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Will you tell her that, Alex?"_

 _"I will." Alex silently promised to Barry. "Now, go get her."_

 _ **STAR Labs**_

The team is getting ready to breach to the warehouse and everyone was in their costumes and ready to battle what's ahead.

"Cisco!" Flash called out, "Are you ready?" He said, while stretching.

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "Here we go."

A breach opened and they all stepped through, knowing what is coming.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

The doppelgangers are having a hard time opening a breach.

"Dammit." Blitzkrieg cursed, getting frustrated and worrying about his wife's time left.

"If you focus on the problem at hand, we can open a breach." Dark Arrow said, mocking his friend.

Before Blitzkrieg could retort back, a breach opened and for a moment they felt relieved but…, when the heroes came through, they instantly got ready to fight.

"Dark Arrow, get Supergirl out of here." Blitzkrieg ordered.

"Not a chance." Flash said, getting to her first and then bringing her back to STAR Labs through a breach and coming back to fight Blitzkrieg.

The others were fighting either soldiers or Overgirl and Dark Arrow, while Flash and Blitzkrieg just stood there facing each other.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Blitzkrieg said, angry at his counterpart.

"Yeah, I saved _my_ Kara from dying." Flash replied, a smug look on his face.

"My Kara was meant to take over as leader of the Father Land, now she's going to die…" Blitzkrieg began, " _My_ soul, that is what you have taken from me!" He added angrily.

"Well, you took _mine_ first." Barry replied bitterly.

"Do you wanna fight, Barry!?" Blitzkrieg asked angrily, "Then let's fight!"

"I'm just waiting for you." Barry said to the speedster.

Blitzkrieg made a smug smirk, and did the lightning throw that Barry tried on him earlier, thinking his counterpart is too weak or slow to throw the lightning back…

Flash, who saw the attack coming, threw back the lightning and ran away. 5.3 miles away.

Blitzkrieg ran after Barry saying, "You're not getting away from me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it." Flash said turning around to punch Blitzkrieg.

"Do you really think you can protect her from me!?" Blitzkrieg asked with an insane smirk, "You couldn't save your parents!" he said trying to provoke Barry.

"Oh I did save them, over it." Barry retorted back, referring to Flashpoint.

"Wherever you go, I'm going to hound you for the rest of your life...Until you kill me. Until _your_ Kara sees you get your hands, dirty…" Blitzkrieg trailed off.

"If that is what it takes then," They stopped once again back at the warehouse, where almost everyone is tired and exhausted. "You're right, We'll do whatever it takes to save _our_ Kara and that also includes killing." Barry said vibrating his hands.

"Stop!" Overgirl began, "Please don't kill my husband." Overgirl pleaded.

As Overgirl said that, she began to glow and the timer that they have in the warehouse is nearing zero.

"Are you happy now!?" Blitzkrieg began, "She's going to die…" he said motioning towards his Kara.

Tears began to pool in both of Overgirl and Blitzkrieg's eyes. This is it. This is the endgame. This is goodbye.

"Kara," Blitzkrieg began, "I love you…" he continued, "And this is why I have to do this."

Blitzkrieg ran towards Overgirl and ran her to the flat lands, away from the city.

"Barry, I love you, too." Overgirl said.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Blitzkrieg said, trying his hardest to make his Kara happy, even for the last time.

"I'm just sorry that you couldn't keep living your life and find another Kara." Overgirl told him.

"Hey," Blitzkrieg began, "Don't be, I chose this and like I told you earlier, they're _'like'_ _'you'_ but they're not you, I only want to be with _you_." He finished, kissing her one last time.

Then the explosion happened. Blitzkrieg died, a hero…

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

Dark Arrow was devastated that the love of his life and his best friend died and he redirected his sadness to anger and want of revenge.

Then the Green Arrow shot him with an arrow.

"It's over." Barry said, exhausted.

"Barry," Kara began, as she flew into the warehouse, "Are you alright, honey?" She asked.

"I'm fine but the others are wounded." He replied.

"Let's get them back to STAR Labs, and have Caitlin patch them up." she said.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best but first," Barry said then spun Kara around to kiss her.

"I love you, Barry." Kara said after breaking the kiss. Staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kara," Barry said to his lover.

 _ **STAR Labs Parking Lot**_

"So," Sara Lance began, "Do you think we should salvage Blitzkrieg's Waverider before the Government does?"

"Yeah, we'll take care of that and plus, we kinda need it in the first place." Barry said to the Legends.

"We need Cisco to open a breach to Earth-38, large enough to fit Blitzkrieg's old Waverider though." Kara reasoned.

"Well, I can solve our dilemma." Winn said, joining the conversation.

"What's the solution to our problem, Winn?" Barry asked him.

"You see, a little alien tech plus meta tech equals masterpiece." Winn said, while bringing out a new Extrapolator.

"Let's do it, then." Barry said.

Winn presses a button and a breach opened, as large as the Waverider.

"Winn," Barry began, "Would you like to pilot the Waverider?" he asked him.

"Getting to travel between Earths, fight Nazis and now, piloting a timeship?!" Winn said excitedly. "Best vacation ever!"

They all entered the Nazi Waverider, Barry, Kara, Alex and Winn. And true to his word Barry let Winn pilot the Waverider.

 _ **Earth-38**_

"Ah," Kara began, "Home sweet home." She said as she entered the DEO and surprised to see her cousin there.

"Kara, do you mind telling me why you are flying in a giant spaceship with a Nazi symbol?" Superman asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Kara began, "But to sum it up, Barry saved me from a Nazi trying to rip out my heart. Literally." Kara explained excitedly.


	33. Gideon

_**DEO**_

"Wait, what?!" Superman exclaimed, surprised in what he is hearing.

"There was another Barry with the name "Blitzkrieg" and he was trying to save his Kara, Overgirl from dying," Kara began, "And long story short, they were Nazi's and they're both dead, now." Kara finished.

"Okay," Superman said, nodding. "Now, how did you end up with a spaceship that big?"

"It's actually a timeship, Kal." Kara explained, "It's called a Waverider and it can help us bring Mon-El and the Legion, back to the future, without destroying the timeline on this Earth." Kara explained.

"Yeah…" Barry trailed off, remembering Flashpoint, "Preserving the timeline is probably the best for everyone." He added with a humorless chuckle.

"You might want to get the DEO, to change the paint job on that thing before you bring it into the future, Kara." Superman said, "You don't want them to think you're Nazi's."

"Sure, J'onn do you mind getting the DEO to repaint this bad boy?" Kara asked the Director of the DEO.

"What color should it be?" Winn asked, "A color that symbolizes hope?"

"Red and Blue." Barry immediately said.

"Considering how large this timeship is," J'onn began, "It might take a few days unless Barry uses his superspeed to do it right now."

"Later," Barry said. "I'm hungry and tired right now."

"Babe," Kara began, "Do you want to go that pizza place on the edge of town?" she asked, "I haven't been there myself but I've heard their pizza is good…" Kara trailed off.

"Sure," Barry agreed. "Do you think you can keep up Girl of Steel?" Barry asked teasingly.

"Since you're tired, do you need me to fly you over?" Kara teased her boyfriend.

"And you get to tease me for the rest of my life? Never." Barry said challenging her. "Winner gets to have the first slice."

"On your marks." Kara began.

"Get set." Barry said, getting ready to run.

"GO!" Kara yelled.

In a gust of wind, the heroes were out of the DEO in a flash. Superman was shocked at the speed Barry showed him.

Barry made it to the pizza place on the edge of town, by a nose.

"I WON!" Barry cheered, boasting to his girlfriend about his achievement.

"Of course, you did, babe." Kara said, "Speed is your superpower."

"Yours is too." He replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not a speedster like you." Kara countered, "Although it was fun racing you, babe."

"Well, being a speedster is not always sunshine and rainbows," Barry began, "You can get stuck in the Speed-Force for example or get chased by Time Wraiths." He reasoned.

"Yeah, well." Kara began, "Being a Kryptonian isn't really THAT great, either. I always have to handle everything on Earth with kid-gloves because if I don't I'll end up breaking something."

"Well, you can always hug me as strong as you want." He replied.

"Babe," Kara began, "Did you really mean what you said to Joe a while back, about naming our son after him if we have a son?" Kara asked.

"That question came from out of the blue, what made you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kara said, "I just don't know if our DNA is compatible with each others." Kara trailed off.

"Well, do you want to find out?" Barry asked.

"Sure," Kara began, "But aren't you still hungry for food?" she asked.

"Yeah," Barry said, looking lovingly at Kara. "But I'm not hungry for food right now."

"Why don't we get those pizzas to go and check into that Hotel over there?" Kara asked her lover with a wink. There was a Holiday Inn near the pizza place.

They ordered pizza and went to the Holiday Inn and checked in for the night.

The next morning they went to the DEO to send Mon-El back to the future.

Alex is walking toward them and then pulls them away in a room, with Winn and James.

"Where were you two?" Alex asked worriedly. "We went to your apartment for game night, only to find it empty."

"Sorry," Kara said bashful. "We were staying at an Inn." She reasoned.

"Wait!" Winn began, "So, you two…" He trailed off making a symbol of a penis entering a vagina with his fingers.

"Allen!" Alex yelled at the speedster.

"Didn't you joke with Kara, about wanting to become an Aunt, before she rescued me?" Barry asked.

"Exactly, a JOKE!" Alex countered.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I've moved here from a different Earth for Kara," Barry said, "I'll take care of her, and the potential child." he told Alex.

"I swear to God or Rao, Allen…" Alex trailed off, "If you hurt my sister in anyway, you'll need to pack your bags and return to your old Earth."

"I just saved your sister from a Nazi," Barry began irritated, "I think I've proven just how much Kara means to me…"

"I know, just be good to her." Alex said, finally calming down.

"I will." Barry told her with finality. "I know, we're doing things backwards, because usually people don't have children out of wedlock, but Kara was curious if my DNA was compatible with hers." Barry told Alex.

"So, is it?" Alex asked.

"We don't know for sure yet." Barry answered.

The moment was interrupted by Mon-El.

"Another Legion member just woke up, we need you." He said to the group.

"Let's go." Barry said, picking Kara bridal style and running towards the Medbay.

"Flash and Supergirl?!" A woman in black exclaimed in excitedness.

"Imra!" Mon-El exclaimed, running towards the woman and kissing her.

Kara wondered if Barry isn't here, how would she feel about this but luckily he's here and that's what matters.

Barry was happy that Mon-El finally found the love of his life and he felt relieved that he did not need to worry anymore of Mon-El trying to get back with Kara.

"Um, Mon-El? Who's this?" Kara asked.

"Kara and Barry meet Imra Ardeen, Imra meet Kara Danvers and Barry Allen, Flash and Supergirl." He introduced them to each other, "She's also my wife."

"Congratulations Mon-El." Barry said, "I'm happy for you!"

"Yeah!" Kara agreed, "We're really happy for you!"

Barry then thought for a moment and considered proposing to Kara, 'Is it too early? Is she ready for that commitment?'.

Barry thought about asking Kara about it, later. He didn't wish to propose to her before she was actually ready.

J'onn entered the room and finally said the Waverider's paint job was done.

"Let's go see the paint job on the Waverider, shall we?" Barry asked them.

"Yes, we shall." Kara replied, walking out the door.

It was the same Waverider they took to this Earth, but it now has the primary colors of Supergirl's uniform.

"It's perfect." Barry said in awe.

"Of course it's perfect." A voice came from the back of the ship. "It's like my Mona Lisa." Winn said coming out from the back.

"Great job, Winn," Barry began, "This is awesome."

"Well, I made some slight modifications" as Captain Solo would say." Winn said.

"Now, who's ready to experience time travel?" Barry asked.

"Let's get going," Mon-El said, "I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to us." he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the Future." Winn said, doing his Doc Brown impression.

Barry, Kara, Mon-El, Imra and Winn entered the Waverider.

"Who's going to pilot it?" Mon-El asked.

"What? You expect me to paint this thing for free? Nope, I'm piloting this thing."

But before Winn can be seated on the pilot's seat, a voice echoed inside the ship, then a familiar blue female face appeared above the round table.

"Good evening, Creator." Gideon greeted Barry.

"Oh, you think I'm Blitzkrieg-" Barry began. "I'm sorry but Blitzkrieg is gone."

"I'm not from Earth-X, Creator." Gideon informed its creator.

"So, you're from Earth-1, then?" he asked it.

"Yes, and I can prove it to you." Gideon said.

"You know about me?" Barry asked, "You know about my past?" He asked Gideon.

"Of course, Your name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, son of Henry and Nora Allen, who was murdered by Eobard Thawne and you were the hero of Earth-1 Central City known as The Flash, Founding member of the Justice League, father of Joe Allen-Danvers and Nora Allen-Danvers, also known as the Tornado Twins, husband of Kara Danvers-Allen, also known as Supergirl." Gideon told the group.

"Wait a minute!?" Kara asked, "We get married in the future!? So, the 2024 newspaper article, that changed, right?" she asked Gideon.

"Barry Allen was always supposed to disappear in a crisis." Gideon said, bluntly. "I'm sorry but that's a fixed point in time." Gideon replied to Kara.

"But the byline in the newspaper article was originally written by Iris West-Allen, right?" Kara asked Gideon.

"Yes, and that changed to Kara Danvers-Allen and that's not the only thing that changed in the newspaper article." Gideon informed them.

"I'm sorry, this is all very fascinating," Mon-El began, "But we need to get back to the future, soon." he said, "Our children are waiting for us."

"Wait, you have kids?!" Winn asked the daxamite.

"Yes, we're supposed to be back soon," Mon-El said.

"So, you two…" He trailed off making a symbol of a penis entering a vagina with his fingers.

"Of course!" He said, "Do you know any other ways to conceive a child?" Mon-El asked Winn.

"Of course, I do…" Winn trailed off, "Just curious, that's all." Winn defended.

"Gideon," Barry began, "Does this timeship have manual controls?" he asked.

"Yes, Creator but I suggest that you let me fly this time, for your safety." Gideon replied.

"Sorry Winn," Barry began, "I need to protect my future wife and kids." he said looking at Kara lovingly.

"It's fine." Winn sighed. "Just tell me, Gideon is it? Where can I find my future wife?" Winn asked Gideon.

"Your wife is Patty Spivot, CSI of Keystone City." Gideon answered the tech wiz.

"Wow, Winn." Barry began, "Your wife is the doppelganger of the woman that I used to know in Central City." he said, "What were the odds of that happening?"

"Patty Spivot is also your ex-girlfriend, Creator." Gideon reminded.

"Barry," Kara began, "I'm glad it didn't work out between you two, because then we wouldn't be together." she said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Barry replied to her with a smile.

"Alright, Gideon take us to August of 2140." Mon-El said to Gideon.

 _ **Future**_

The group landed on a large backyard behind a house. The gate opened and the group started to walk towards the house, soon, three children were running towards them.

"Did you missed us, buddy?" Mon-El asked his son.

"Of cwourse, Dad." The boy replied, hugging his father.

"What about you, my beautiful princesses?" Imra asked her two daughters.

"We're fine mommy, we missed you." The girls replied hugging their mother.

Kara teared up at the moment and thought what the A.I said earlier, she's gonna have a family of her own and she can't wait for that day to come.

Barry, Kara and Winn went back to the present and Kara opened the gate and was ready to leave when she felt a hand tug her from behind.

"Come, I want to show you something." Barry said to her.

Winn got off the ship and the two arrived in the control room.

"I have been reading on how to use this ship and it's capabilities," Barry began, "That's why you need to close your eyes." Allen ordered.

Kara closed her eyes, trying really hard not to peak while Barry was piloting the Waverider to space.

"Open your eyes." Barry said.

Kara opened her eyes and she was amazed and speechless at the view of the stars.

"I know how much you like to look at the stars, so I brought us here." Barry explained.

"Thank you, Barry. It's beautiful." She replied, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not the only surprise I have for you." Barry said nervously.

"Kara Danvers, you took me in when I was stuck here for the first time and you're sorry because I'm far from home but that's where you're wrong, I'm at home, with you. You're my home. And you saved me from an alien planet and helped me fight Nazi versions of ourselves and after that I just knew, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Barry said while kneeling down on one knee. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" He asked, hopeful that she'll say yes.

"Barry," Kara began, "You were there for me when I was forced to send Mon-El away, you saved me from Blitzkrieg trying to literally steal the heart out of my body, You never stopped believing in me when you were in Apocalypse, " she said, "Of course, I'll marry you!" she said in tears.

Barry got up and kissed her with great passion and placed the engagement ring on her finger while smiling at her, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You'll need a best man, Barry…" Kara trailed off.

"Well, I happen to know a brooding vigilante in a green hood." Barry said jokingly.

"Do you think we should make Iris one of the maids of honor?" she asked with a smile.

"Do whatever you think is best, then I'm with you, with whatever choice you make." Barry said to her.

"I can't wait." Kara said, "I thought about having a Kryptonian style wedding, but it's a dead language."

"We can do both," Barry began, "You can teach me and Clark on how to perform it and we'll do it in the same day as the human wedding." Barry suggested.

"You've made me so happy." Kara said with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Well, I do try my best." Barry said while chuckling.

The two enjoyed their time together and imagining their lives together, with two children running around the house. It was perfect.


	34. Deegan rewrites reality

_**3 Months Later**_

 _ **Kara's Apartment**_

Barry and Kara were sleeping in bed when suddenly, Kara woke up and made her way to the bathroom, waking Barry in the process.

"Kara, are you alright?" Barry asked his fiance.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling sick." Kara replied without thinking.

"Wait, you're not supposed to feel sick." Barry said.

Barry then began to search the whole apartment for Kryptonite but found none and just decided to call Alex.

"BARRY, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION ON WHY YOU CALLED AT 4AM." Alex shouted through the phone.

"I'm sorry but Kara's feeling sick and she's not supposed to feel sick, I don't know what to do." Barry replied frantically.

"Wait, did you just say she's sick?!" Alex exclaimed. "I'll be there in twenty."

Barry ended the call and went to help Kara by putting up her hair.

Twenty minutes later, a worried Alex entered Kara's apartment using her keys.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did you blow your powers?" Alex asked her foster sister, really fast.

"No, I don't know and no again." Kara answered her foster sister.

"What could've caused this?" Barry asked Alex, worried for his fiance's health.

"I don't know," Alex began, "Unless, does Kara hate something now that she used to love?" Alex asked, having an idea of what's wrong with her foster sister.

"Yeah, she suddenly stopped eating donuts and would puke when she ate them." Barry explained.

Alex's idea was confirmed by Barry's explanation and immediately hit Barry in the arm.

"OW! Why did you do that?!" Barry asked annoyed.

"You caused this, you idiot." Alex told him.

"How in the hell did I cause this to Kara?!" Barry asked, getting angry.

"You fucked her, you idiot!" Alex yelled.

While the two are bickering with each other, Kara just stood there, watching them and decided to interfere now, she was getting angry for no apparent reason.

"ENOUGH!" Kara shouted at the two. "I'm feeling sick and you two are just yelling at each other while I'm puking out my dinner," Kara said, angrily.

"Alex," Kara pointed at her foster sister. "why did you just say I'm possibly pregnant?! And you Barry," She pointed at her fiance. "stop yelling and help me pull my hair up!"

The two just proceeded to do the things she ordered and decided they will talk about this later.

 _ **DEO**_

Alex, Barry and Kara are in the Medbay of the DEO, about to see if Kara truly is pregnant.

"The gel will be cold but it's normal" the doctor warned.

"Don't worry, the cold never bothered me anyway." Kara replied, chuckling to herself.

Barry just laughed at his fiance's antics but Alex just remained serious.

The doctor continued to put the gel in Kara and scanned her belly. The monitor showed two babies. Barry stopped laughing and teared up on the sight of their children. Kara was doing no better, she was full-on crying, "I can't believe it, they're here." she said to her fiance, once they exited the medbay.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Barry replied.

"Sorry to break up this moment, but how did you two know that you will have twins before this day?" Alex asked, confused.

"There's an A.I. on board the Waverider named Gideon, she told us that Kara and I were married in the future, and that we had twins." Barry explained to Alex.

"There's A.I. now?" Alex began, "Whoever made it must be a genius." She complimented.

"Apparently, Gideon said that I made her," Barry explained. "Or at least my counterpart from the future did."

Alex just stared at him, mouth wide opened. She can't believe that the man that she shouted at this morning will make the A.I. in the timeship.

"Yeah," Barry began, "I know this future stuff is confusing." he told her, "It's hard to believe, I know."

"Not at all." Alex replied, mouth still open. "What's their names?"

"In the future, I named the boy after my stepfather who raised me, Joe. And I named the girl after my deceased mother, Nora." Barry told her.

"Oh, you named them after the parents." Alex said, disappointed.

"But their names can be whatever Kara wants them to be." Barry said, "The future can be changed."

"Everything is not set." Alex said hopeful, she wanted their daughter to be named after her.

"You want the girl to be named after you, right?" Barry asked Alex.

"No! Of course not, why would I want that?!" Alex said nervously.

"I'll tell you what Alex, you can name the boy and Kara and I will name the girl." Barry said hoping to come to some kind of compromise.

"Sure!" Alex replied excitedly, she then turned to her sister. "Name it after me, my name is gender neutral." She whispered to her.

"Okay," Kara began, "The boy will be named Alex, and the girl will be named…" she trailed off, "I don't know Barry what's a good female given name besides Nora?" she asked her fiance.

"Iris." Barry said jokingly at Kara.

"Nah, I'd rather name her after your ex-girlfriend, Patty." Kara said jokingly.

"What about Melissa Marie?" Alex suggested.

"Or we could name her after Eliza," Kara suggested.

"What's with the parents?" Alex asked jokingly.

"We need to pick a name that sounds good with the surname, 'Allen-Danvers.' " Barry suggested.

"What about Karen Allen-Danvers?" Kara suggested.

"If that's what you want," Barry began, "I'll roll with it." he said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alex agreed.

"It's settled then." Barry replied.

They talked a bit more about the babies until Barry and Kara had to patrol the city.

 _ **3 Months Later**_

 _ **DEO**_

Kara is on maternity leave and she's been 6 months pregnant. They decided to go to Earth-1 for a vacation.

Barry grabbed the Extrapolator off the table and opened a breach to Earth-1 and said, "After you, Kara."

"Thank you, Barry." Kara replied blushing, while walking through the breach.

Barry walked into the breach after his fiance and the breach had closed up behind him.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

A breach opened up in The Breach room which is why the lab is having an alert right now.

Team Kid Flash went to see if an enemy has made their way into their Earth.

Then out of the breach stepped Barry Allen and Kara Danvers.

"BARRY!" Caitlin, Cisco and Charlie said in unison.

"Hi everyone." Barry began, "We're here on vacation." he explained.

"And I see you brought two people with you." Cisco said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Um no," Barry said, "It's actually twins, Kara's pregnant."

A round of congratulations and thanks echoed the room.

"Cisco," Barry began, "Kara and I need to get into the time vault, Gideon mentioned the 2024 newspaper article being changed." he explained.

"Sure, right this way." Cisco said, leading the way.

Cisco led them to the time vault and opened up Gideon.

"Good afternoon, Creator." Gideon greeted her creator.

"Good afternoon, Gideon." Barry replied. "Can you please show us the change in the 2024 newspaper?"

"Of course." Gideon agreed.

Gideon showed them the familiar looking newspaper with a few changes.

"Flash Vanishes in Crisis." Kara whispered shakily.

"After a heated battle with The Reverse Flash, National City's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in a blinding light. Speedy, Arsenal, two Black Canaries and a crying Supergirl are all that was left to fight the shadow demons. Flash's disappearance is followed by Star City's vigilante, The Green Arrow's death, ending the crisis. Many speculate that The Flash is dead and never coming back. Is it true and the Scarlet Speedster's race is done?" Barry recited the news.

"Article written by Kara Danvers-Allen." Barry said.

"Wait, how is that even possible? You two not even engaged." Cisco stated.

"Um, yes we are, Cisco." Barry stated, "I proposed to Kara on the Waverider." he told his friend.

"Proposing on a timeship/spaceship? Are you freaking Han Solo right now?!" Cisco exclaimed.

"If I'm Han Solo…" Barry began jokingly, "Then who's Chewbacca?" He asked.

"Not me, dude." Cisco said. "Maybe that man you went here with, what's his name again? Will?"

"Charles." Charlie replied from the doorway to the Time Vault, "And I'm definitely NOT Chewbacca."

"Well, since you two came back from Apocalypse, you got in 'BFF' mode." Cisco reasoned.

"Well, if I'm Chewbacca then you're Luke Skywalker, Cisco." Charlie said jokingly.

"Who am I?" Kara asked pouting.

"Leia?" Barry asked.

"Dude, be careful with your son, bro." Cisco began, "Han's son kills his father." He informed his friend.

"Not if that newspaper article has its way." Barry answered smugly.

"Barry, I just noticed," Kara began, "Look at the date." She pointed at the date.

Barry looked at the date and was dumbfounded at what he saw.

"April 25, 2019." Barry said to make sure he's seeing it right. "That's next year."

"Barry, I-" Kara began, "I can't raise these kids without you." Kara said with a frown.

"You won't." Barry replied vaguely, "I'm going to quit being The Flash, if this is what happens."

The newspaper began to glitch but ended up with the same article.

"Kara I-" Barry began, "I might have to get my hands dirty if we're going to change this article." he said, "I might have to murder Eobard Thawne…" He trailed off, sadly.

"There's got to be another way." Kara tried to reason.

"Eobard Thawne must have created a time-loop," Barry reasoned, "A time-loop that can be changed somewhat but ultimately ends with me disappearing in a crisis." Barry reasoned.

"I have a solution for that, Barry." Cisco said.

"Which is?" Allen asked.

"Time Remnants." Cisco said excitedly.

"You mean like that time I used a Time Remnant to destroy Zoom's Magnatar?" Barry asked his friend.

"EXACTLY!" Cisco exclaimed happily.

"You know what?" Barry asked him, "That just might be crazy enough to work," he agreed.

"Let's just hope that he will not become another Savitar." Cisco said, hopeful.

"I just have to remind him, that if he doesn't do this then his future wife will become a widow and his future children will grow up without a father." Barry said earnestly.

"I'm sure he will listen to you." Kara said.

"Kara, go ahead and check in at a hotel, I'll follow right after you." Barry told his fiance.

"Barry, I'm going to stop at Big Belly Burger to get something to go, before I do that." Kara said, "Do you want anything?" she asked her fiance.

"I'll have the same as yours." He said.

"Okay, see you later, honey." Kara kissed her fiance lovingly before she left.

After a while, Barry made sure that Kara can't hear what he's about to say.

"Gideon, can you please record me?" Barry asked his creation.

"Of course, Creator." Gideon said.

An image of his reflection appeared with a red dot blinking.

"Kara, Karen and Alex, I don't have much time, if you're watching this, it means I'm dead, the plan didn't work and I disappeared," Barry began, "Kara, move on from me, find another love, somebody you can raise our children with." Barry said sadly. "Alex and Karen, even if I'm not with you growing up, just know that I'm so proud to call you my son and daughter, and no matter what, just know that I will always love you three." He finished.

"Gideon, send that to the cortex only if the plan that we made earlier didn't work, okay?" Barry asked Gideon.

"Understood, Creator." Gideon said.

Barry walked out of the Time Vault, only to find Kara there, standing with six Big Belly Burgers.

"Kara I-" Barry began, "You heard that didn't you?" he asked his fiance.

"Yeah." Kara agreed. "The plan will work, it has to." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted you three to know that, and I can't tell you that if I'm dead." Barry reasoned.

"I can't love anyone else." Kara said tears flowing down her face. "I can't move on from you."

"If you can't move on from me," Barry began, "Then hire someone to help you raise them." Barry reasoned, "It's always good to have a back-up plan." he replied.

"We can't lose you." Kara told her fiance.

"I know, Kara." Barry said, "I had a hard time letting go of my parents and that's why I broke the timeline." he said.

"I know, how about we eat this food first and discuss this on a later date." Kara suggested smiling.

"If anything happens to me, Kara." Barry began, "You have my permission to break the timeline." he said. "It'll create another Flashpoint but at least we'll all be together." He reasoned.

"I said food first, depression second." Kara ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Barry told her.

"Good." Kara said while walking away, swaying her hips.

They made their way to the hotel and slept together.

 _ **Gotham City**_

John Deegan is explaining his mad plan to his other fellow psychiatrist and got shut down. Now, he's walking to his car, briefcase at hand.

Suddenly, the lights behind him started flickering and a humanoid figure is standing below it.

"Dr. John Deegan." The humanoid figure called out.

"What the hell do you want?" Deegan asked, exasperated.

"To give you what you want." The figure said.

"Go piss off someone else." Deegan said, getting annoyed by the man.

The figure crashed his car without moving a muscle.

"God, what are you?" Deegan said, scared.

"I am God." he said, "You may call me The Monitor." he told Deegan.

"Take this book and change the world as you see fit." He offered the book to the psychiatrist.

Deegan took the book cautiously and flipped it. What he saw amazed him. He can see everything.

"Word of advice, Think big." The Monitor said while smirking.

Deegan saw the identities of The Green Arrow and The Flash and decided to test the book to see if this 'Monitor' is really telling the truth.

"There's always been a theory about multiple Earth's." Deegan said, "And I always wondered what would happen if these worlds were merged, together…" Deegan trailed off.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Oliver woke up confused on why he is in a hotel. With a pregnant Kara?

"Kara?" Oliver began, "What am I doing here?" he asked her. "And why you are pregnant?" he asked, bewildered.

"We came here yesterday, remember?" Kara began, "You also got me pregnant, remember?"

"I don't think you understand Kara," Oliver began, "Right now, you believe that I'm Barry Allen but I'm not. I'm Oliver Queen." he told her, "I'm supposed to be with my fiance, Felicity, right now."

"Pretending to be Oliver right now, Barry? Really? I know we need to plan the wedding soon but we came here for a vacation." Kara said to her fiance.

"No, I-" Oliver began, "I can draw you a picture of what your fiance is supposed to look like…" he trailed off.

"Really?" she asked, "Alright then show me." Kara said, humoring him.

Oliver went to draw Barry and showed it to Kara.

"No," She began confused, "That's Oliver Queen. That's not you." Kara said.

"That is Barry, your Barry." Oliver reasoned.

"I think we need to have Caitlin check you out." Kara reasoned, "You're scaring me, Barry."

 _ **Star City**_

Diggle and Barry are sparring in an Argus blacksite.

"Diggle? What are you doing here? Where's Kara?" Barry asked frantically.

"Kara?" Diggle began, "She's with Barry on Earth-38, last time, I heard." he said, "Anyway, why are you so concerned about Kara, aren't you with Felicity?" Diggle asked Barry.

"No, I'm engaged with Kara." Barry explained. "I'm actually having twin babies with her."

"You better hope Felicity and Barry don't hear that, Oliver." Diggle said.

"I'm Bar-Wait, Oliver?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked, you're Oliver Queen." Diggle told Barry, "You still have those battle scars all over you." he explained.

Barry went to check his body, Diggle was right, He does have a lot of body scars.

"Holy Freaky Friday." Barry whispered.

"You're acting like it's the first time, you've seen them." Diggle replied.

"It's because this is the first time I've seen them." Barry muttered to himself. "Hey Dig, can I make a call to STAR Labs, just some Green Arrow business, you know stuff like that." Barry rambled.

"Go ahead." Diggle told Barry.

Before Barry can make a call, he felt a rush of wind

behind him.

"Barry," Oliver said, "What did you do this time!?" he said, "Did you break the timeline, again!?"

"I did not do anything this time." Barry defended. "I'm 90% sure."

"What are you two talking about!?" Diggle exclaimed, "You're Oliver Queen," he said pointing to Barry, "And you're Barry Allen!" he said pointing to Oliver.

"NO!" The two yelled at unison.

"Oliver," Barry said turning to him, "Where's Kara? I need to speak with her." Allen said.

"I'm right here, Oliver." Kara said.

Barry went to kiss Kara but she pulled away.

"What are you doing!?" she asked shrilly, "I'm engaged to this man, right here!" She exclaimed pointing to Oliver.

"Kara, do you not remember me?" Barry asked, hurt.

"If you're really Barry Allen then prove it to me." Kara said simply.

"At times like this when life is getting you down and the world feels like its gonna end, there's at least one power that we both still have, and that's the power of…" Barry sang as he trailed off.

"How did you know those words!?" Kara exclaimed, "Oliver never followed us into the dreamscape." she said bewildered.

"Because I'm Barry, YOUR Barry." Barry said desperately.

"Kara you're my lightning rod." Barry said with tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"If you're Barry do you remember what you said to me last night after I caught you recording that message in the Time Vault?" Kara asked.

"I said that I just want you three to know that I love you and that I can't do it if I'm dead." Barry explained.

"Barry…" Kara began, "Come here," she said reaching out to hug him and kissed him passionately.

At that moment, Felicity came down the bunker and saw her fiance and Kara kissing.

"OLIVER!" Felicity began, "What are you doing kissing Kara!?" she exclaimed, "And Barry why are you okay with that!?"

"Felicity, it's not what it looks like." Barry tried to explain.

"What do you mean, it's not what it looks like!?" she exclaimed, "I'm not blind, Oliver."

"Me and Oliver swapped bodies and lives, This is like total Freaky Friday or-or Quantum Leap, where's the mirror…" Barry geeked out.

"Kara," Felicity began, "How do you know that he's the real Barry? Did he give you any proof?" Felicity asked the female Kryptonian.

"Yeah," Kara began, "Two years ago, we were in a musical world and we sang a song for the both of us, he sang it and that's why I knew he's Barry, MY Barry." Kara said, deciding not to mention Barry's recording.

"So, let's just say for argument's sake that I choose to believe you two…" Felicity trailed off, "Who could have done this?"

"I don't know, even time travel can't do this." Barry said.

"What about rewriting reality?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean, Bar-Oliver?" Felicity asked him,

"The Legends mentioned they stopped The Reverse Flash from rewriting reality." Oliver explained.

"If there's something that can rewrite reality," Kara began, "Then maybe there's a chance…" Danvers trailed off thinking of the 2019 Newspaper article.

"Kara, a penny for your thoughts?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I think we should show them, what's in the Time Vault, after all they have a right to know." she said.

"Barry already showed me two years ago." Oliver said. "The newspaper right? I've already seen it."

"Yeah but Gideon said there were changes added to it, recently." she told Oliver.

"Like what?" Diggle asked.

"Barry disappears in April of 2019 and Oliver dies at the end of the Crisis." Kara explained.

Oliver's knees began to feel weak and he cannot stand on his own. He sat down and tried to process the information.

"And the article is not written by Iris West-Allen, anymore." Barry added as an afterthought.

"That's obvious, Barry." Felicity said.

"If this person, whomever he or she is, can rewrite reality then maybe we can change whatever happens in that article," Kara reasoned.

"I hope so, for both of our sake's." Barry replied.

"I won't lose you Barry," Kara replied, "I've already lost you once when Darkseid took you away from me." Kara commented.

"And you won't," Barry said while cupping Kara's cheeks. "I'm staying alive for the three of you, I will do anything, just to see you three."

"Come on and let's find whoever did this." Barry said to the group.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"So let me get this straight." Cisco began, "Someone rewrote reality?" he asked.

"And I thought Eobard Thawne being stuck in the past, was weird." Cisco commented.

"Yeah, and get this I don't have my powers." Barry complained.

"But you do have whatever abilities Oliver Queen has, right?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know, I never had a chance to try his hood and bow." Barry admitted.

"Wait, a minute." Barry said, getting Oliver's suit and bow.

Cisco grabbed a green apple off of Caitlin Snow's desk and put it on his head and said, "Try to aim for the apple, Barry." Ramon told him.

Barry emerged from the entrance in a full Green Arrow suit and yelled. "Cisco Ramon, You have failed this city."

Barry shot the apple right off of Cisco's head without touching his friend with the arrow.

"Hey!" Caitlin exclaimed, "You just put an arrow through my apple." she said while walking into the cortex.

"Sorry, Cait." Barry apologized while walking towards her, "I promise I'll replace it." Barry said, smiling at his best friend.

"That was a nice shot though, Barry." Caitlin complimented him.

Barry blushed at the compliment and just walked off to Kara's side.

"So, if you have Oliver's abilities that must mean you have his injuries too," Caitlin said.

"Oh yeah, big time, though I think Oliver will not appreciate it if I showed you guys," Barry began, "Kara though, may have a peak tonight." He teased.

"Yeah," Cisco began, "Chicks dig scars." he told them.

"Well, I dig very fast speedsters." Kara countered.

"So, is that why you fell in love with Barry?" Cisco teased her.

"Nope." Kara denied.

"I fell in love with his braveness, looks, and most importantly…" Kara teased her fiance, "His heroism." She finished, smiling lovingly at her fiance.

"Apparently, I fell in love with you when I first met you Kara," Barry began, "It just took me too long to realize it that's all." he said, internally kicking himself for not realizing it sooner.

"A boy from Earth-1 and a girl from Earth-38's Krypton, what are the chances." Barry said.

"Yeah," Kara began, "When I had to stop Myriad, I told J'onn that I wasn't meant to fall in love with a human, have children or have a white picket fence, but I guess I was wrong." she commented.

"Very, very wrong." Barry said, then kissed his fiance.

"Oh, this is a Kodiak moment, Caitlin." Cisco commented.

"Um, what's a 'Kodiak'?" Kara asked Cisco.

"It's a camera brand." Cisco told her.

"Oh, we don't have those camera brands in Earth-38." Kara shrugs.

"Cisco can you vibe us and find out who did this to us?" Oliver asked.

"I'll try Oliver." Cisco told the former archer.

Cisco grabbed the two heroes and vibed, he saw a man, a strange looking man with a metal armor and cape, and a man holding a glowing book.

"Fascinating, this world continues to prove its existence to me." The Monitor said, while turning to Cisco.

"There might hope for this world yet." The Monitor said vaguely.

The vibe ended and it left a bewildered Barry and Cisco. Oliver proceeded to draw a sketch of the vibe.

"Do you know who he is?" Barry asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter," Oliver said while lifting the sketch and pointed at a skyscraper. "We're going to Gotham City."

"Oh, that hell-hole," Barry commented.

"There's a Batman here too, right?" Kara asked.

"The Batman is an urban legend." Oliver said.

"Well, let's get on a plane to Gotham, then." Barry told them.

The plane ride is consisted of a debate whether or not, The Batman's real.

"I don't know how it is here in Earth-1," Kara began, "But in my world, when Superman first showed up in Metropolis, Batman fought him because he considered the Man of Steel, to be a threat greater than General Zod was…" Kara trailed off.

"What? Two heroes fighting, that happened in my first year as The Flash." Barry commented.

"The fight ended with Batman having beaten down Superman, and The Dark Knight said, "You were never a God, you were never even a Man!" And he cut his cheek with a Kryptonite spear." Kara commented bitterly.

"Wow, he sounds a lot like Oliver here." Barry said.

"He was just about to plunge the spear into Clark, when with his last breath, he said, "You're letting him kill Martha!" And that made Batman snap out of his kill rage." She commented.

"Maybe he's suffering from PTSD, like Oliver here." Barry commented while smiling at the former vigilante.

"And Batman suddenly yelled, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!?" And Lois came in and begged him to stop." Kara remembered.

"I feel like I've seen that in a movie before." Oliver commented.

"He kept yelling, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!?" and Lois exclaimed, "It's his mother's name! It's his mother's name." And finally Batman stopped." Kara said.

"I will guess the next part." Barry said to Kara.

"Go ahead, babe." Kara told her fiance.

"Batman said "you have failed this city" next." Barry said while smiling at Oliver.

"Actually Batman screamed in frustration and threw the spear away," Kara said recounting the story.

"Huh, I'm pretty sure Oliver would've killed your cousin." Barry commented.

"Superman told Batman, "Lex wanted your life for hers. She's losing time." reffering to Martha Kent the woman who raised Clark." Kara said.

"Huh, So Bruce and Clark decided to be friends and rescue Martha?" Barry asked.

"Actually Bruce told Clark to go to the Kryptonian Scout Ship and stop Lex Luthor, while Bruce went off to rescue Clark's mother." Kara explained.

"Your cousin died didn't he? I saw it in the news online." Barry said.

"Yeah, Doomsday killed Clark but two years later Bruce used Darkseid's mother box to bring him back to life, to stop Stepphenwolf from invading, Earth." Kara told her fiance.

"He stopped an alien invasion all on his own?" Barry asked.

"Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman and Green Lantern helped, but it was mostly just Clark." Kara told her future husband.

"Please put your seatbelts on, we're landing in three minutes." The pilot said through the speaker.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

Team Kid Flash and Team Arrow are figuring out how to reverse the effect of this Elseworld, when a breach opened up and a familiar suit appeared.

"Hello John, you're not wearing your ring." The breacher said.

"JAY?!" Everyone said.


	35. The Batman

_**STAR Labs**_

"JAY?!" Everyone said.

"No," Jay's doppelganger denied, "My name is Barry Allen and this world is in danger."

 _ **Gotham City**_

Barry, Kara and Oliver were walking down Crime Alley and got pulled up by thugs.

"Give us your money and we'll leave you alone… for awhile." The thug said while pulling out a gun.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Barry warned, stepping in front of a pregnant Kara.

"And what are you gonna do, smart-ass?" He asked, pointing the gun towards Barry.

Barry grabbed the gun and disengaged the other thugs before knocking out the thug who pointed the gun towards his fiance.

"GCPD! GCPD! Put your hands up." A familiar voice said, Oliver looked above and saw Diaz and Merlyn dressed as cops.

"Alright," Barry began, "Don't shoot! I was just protecting my pregnant fiance." Barry explained wanting to protect Kara.

"On the ground, NOW!" Diaz said to Barry.

Barry obliged and raised his hand while kneeling, Merlyn handcuffed Barry and let the thugs go.

"Officer, Stop!" Kara yelled.

Merlyn and Diaz ignored her and tossed Barry in the back of their police car.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" Cisco asked.

"Because it happened on my world too." Earth-90 Flash said, solemnly.

"The Monitor is preparing every world in the multiverse for-for a crisis." Earth-90 Flash said.

"A crisis." Charles repeated.

"Like the one in the newspaper?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, exactly like the one in the newspaper." Earth-90 Flash replied.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NEWSPAPER?!" Cisco, Charlie, and Caitlin exclaimed.

"Like I said, My name is Barry Allen and I am from the future." Earth-90 Flash said.

"Barry! What did we tell you about time traveling!" Caitlin yelled at him, annoyed.

"Not to do it, I know but I'm not even from this Earth and the Earth that I'm from is the… Future of this Earth," Barry began, "And no matter what Earth it is, Caitlin Snow will always be the same uptight person she is." Earth-90 Barry teasingly said to her.

"I'm not uptight!" Caitlin said, "And please, we'll just call you Bart, it's confusing us."

"Alright, I guess." Bart said, standing awkwardly at the labs.

 _ **GCPD**_

The officers who arrested Barry just tossed him towards an empty cell and left him there.

Oliver and Kara opened the door and went straight to Barry, but they were stopped by the police before getting there.

"Hi, can you please contact Ms. Laurel Lance of Star City and request for immediate release for Oliver Queen." Oliver asked the receptionist.

"No need, somebody just bailed that rascal out of here." The receptionist said to Oliver.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Bruce Wayne." The receptionist answered before unlocking the cell for Barry.

The three walked off the Gotham City Police Department and was walking down the street.

"What did you say? How did you get me out early?" Barry asked.

"Apparently, Bruce Wayne got you out." Kara said to her fiance.

"Bruce Wayne? As in Batman Bruce Wayne?" Barry whispered to the two.

"Batman is an urban legend, Barry." Oliver said to his friend.

"Well, we have to agree to disagree then." Barry replied.

A car pulled up and out stepped a familiar looking man and a woman with short hair.

"Come on in, I need to talk to you." Bruce said to the three.

"We'd love to, but we have an appointment and we're running late." Oliver lied.

"Stop lying Mr. Allen and get inside the car, we insist." The woman with short hair told Oliver.

The three obliged reluctantly and sat parallel to the two.

"What do you want?" Barry asked the billionaire, "And why did you post my bail?"

"Well us," Wayne pointed between him and Barry. "Billionaire vigilantes have to stick together." He finished, smirking.

"Are the police here corrupt?" Barry asked, "I've told them I was just trying to protect my pregnant fiance." Barry confessed.

"No, they just experienced a lot more than a normal police force would, the police department was infiltrated on the inside by a man named Arthur Doe and they must still be on guard after that incident." Bruce explained.

"Well, we came here looking for information on this man." Barry told Bruce while showing him the drawing that Oliver drew.

"The man that you're looking for is Dr. John Deegan, he's a psychologist in Arkham, he plans to experiment on the patients there." Bruce replied.

"This man, this Dr. Deegan," Barry began, "He did something but I'm hesitant to reveal it to you two, because I doubt you'd believe me." Barry confessed.

"I've fought men and women beyond the understanding of a normal human being, when you do this vigilante thing for many years, you will become an open-minded individual about everything." Bruce persuaded Barry.

"Dr. Deegan has this book," Barry began, "A book that can rewrite the very fabric of reality." he told them, "Let's say that in one reality you're not a vigilante, and in another reality you are." Barry explained.

"So, you're saying that there's a reality out there where my parents never died?" Wayne asked, teary eyed.

"Yeah," Kara responded. "We can also use this book to change the future."

"In the wrong hands, this book can cause some serious damage," Barry explained.

While the five are talking, The Monitor is watching and smirking, he finally found the Earth that can stop his brother.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

Team Kid Flash, Team Arrow and Bart were planning on how to stop this 'Elseworlds', when the alarm went off.

"Is that another breach!?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"No, a robot with meta powers though," Cisco began "Call Barry, Kara and Oliver 'cause we're gonna need the big guns to take down terminator."

Just then a breach opened and Superman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern walked out.

"We need help." Caitlin said, "There's a robot with metahuman powers on the loose."

"I'll go get Barry and Oliver," Superman said. "You two try to hold it off, don't be seen."

Superman flew off to Barry and Oliver, only to find them with his… rival?

"Barry and Oliver, we need you." Superman said, trying to ignore the bat-themed vigilante.

"What about finding Dr. Deegan?" Barry said, "As long as he has that book…" Barry told them.

"That can be held off for a while." Oliver replied as he sped to change into the Flash, dressed Barry as The Green Arrow, Bruce as The Batman, and the woman, he identified as Kate Kane as Batwoman.

"Why am I not in costume?" Kara asked, pouting

"Kara." Barry began, "Find Dr. Deegan and get that book!" Barry ordered.

While Barry ordered Kara to get the book, Wayne pressed a button at his car and it turned into a plane, a Batplane.

"How far is Central City from here?" Barry asked.

"Not far." Bruce said as he started the engine and flew it at unimaginable speed with its size.

"Okay," Barry began, "We need a plan." he said while using a voice modulator.

"Barry," Superman began, "Why are you dressed... differently?" He asked.

"John Deegan rewrote reality, Clark." Barry explained.

Clark just nodded and tried to formulate a plan in his head.

"It's a robot, right?" Barry began, "So maybe if we upload a computer virus to it by shooting it with an arrow…" Barry said.

"How are you going to upload a computer virus through an arrow?" Batman asked.

"Cisco needs to make it." Barry said, "I have faith in my friend, he can do anything."

Barry tapped the earpiece that he has and contacted the STAR Labs crew.

"Cisco, I need you to create a computer virus that can be plugged into an arrow." Barry ordered

"On it." Cisco replied, walking into his workshop.

"Felicity, how does the robot have meta powers?" Barry asked.

"It just stops in front of a meta and it just like copied the meta's powers." Felicity explained.

"It must have scanning capabilities for the meta's powers." Oliver concluded.

While they were discussing about the plan, the robot scanned all the heroes and acquired their powers and skills. Barry saw this and tried to formulate a plan.

"I have an idea, Everybody distract it and those with speed try to hold it while vibrating, it can't phase out if you're vibrating at the same speed." Barry explained the plan.

Batman and Batwoman threw batarangs at the robot that beeped and exploded upon impact.

Bart arrived at the scene and stopped next to Oliver.

"What's the plan?"

"We need the robot to chase us," Oliver explained, "Barry said the robot cannot phase through solid objects while its speeding and then we lead the robot over to Superman and the green alien and they'll hold it still while it's still speeding and then Barry will shoot it with an arrow that has a computer virus in it." he said.

"Nice," Bart said. "Shall we?"

The two speedsters threw rocks at the robot to get its attention and then they ran. The robot gave chase and they led the robot right into the Martian Manhunter and Superman's arms and Barry Allen stood up on top of the roof waiting for Cisco to deliver that arrow…

A breach opened and out stepped Cisco with a modified arrow and said, "Good luck shooting it."

Barry took aim at the robot and said, "YOU HAVE JUST FAILED THIS CITY!" and shot the arrow at its head.

With the arrow buried in the robot's head, it exploded and scattered around the place.

Oliver gave Barry a smile and a thumbs up while the others just sighed in exhaustion and relief.

"Cisco," Barry began while taking into his ear piece. "We're going to salvage this robot and bring it back to STAR Labs." he said.

"Alright, just so you know, Kara just came back from Gotham with good news." Cisco said happily.

"On my way." Barry said ending the talk on the comms.

Barry grappled down the building dropping the ground beside Batman.

"J'onn and Clark, it's nice to see you again." Barry greeted.

"It's good to see you, Barry." Clark said, "What's Bruce doing here?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Batman asked.

"I'm from an Earth in the Multiverse where your counterpart fought me when I first showed up in Metropolis." Clark explained.

Batman just laughed and patted Superman in the back.

"You never did get over it, did you?" Batman asked.

"Um, not really, no." Clark explained, "I've tried to reason with you, but a woman told me, 'A man like that, words don't stop him, you know what stops him? A fist.' " Clark recounted.

"Let me guess, Diana?" Batman asked.

"Actually, it was a woman who was the girlfriend, of a criminal you branded with your bat symbol." Clark explained.

"How about we continue this in the labs?" Hal said getting down, "I followed your orders and didn't get seen."

The heroes went back to the labs and change into their civilian outfits.

"Barry!" Kara exclaimed happily, "I got the book from Deegan, we can finally change your destiny." She happily explained.

Barry shook his head happily and said, "I love you, Kara."

"I love you, too, Barry." Danvers said while kissing and hugging her fiance.

"It still feels weird to see that." Felicity commented.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, "But they're happy and that's what counts." he told his fiance.

"So, what are we gonna call this little team we have here?" Cisco asked excitedly.

"Gideon said that I founded the Justice League in the future." Barry explained.

"Is this the Justice League?!" Cisco said excitedly.

"No." A female robotic voice echoed the Cortex.

"You're missing two members of the Justice League." Gideon replied, "Zatanna and Wonder Woman." she said.

"Who's Zatanna?" Oliver asked.

"That is a future information question, Creator. Are you sure that you want to know?" Gideon asked.

"No, thank you Gideon." Oliver said.

"I know of Zatanna." Bruce told them, "I trained in the art of escaping magic tricks with her father, Zatara." Bruce explained.

"I'm going to ask the flaw in this 'Justice League'. How are we going to protect two Earths?" Hal asked.

"I can solve that…" Kara said.

"How?" J'onn asked Supergirl.

"We're going to merge them." Kara said simply.


	36. Reality is changed back

_**STAR Labs**_

"How are you going to do that?" Kane asked Supergirl.

"This book," Kara gestured towards the book. "It can rewrite realities, what if we use it to combine one?" She suggested.

"In theory, that could work." Barry agreed.

A round of agreement echoed the Cortex and Kara opened the Book of Destiny, as Cisco would call it.

But before Kara could make any changes, The Monitor appeared inside the Cortex and snapped his fingers. The book was engulfed in a blue smoke and was gone from Kara's hand.

"Wha-Where is it?!" Kara yelled.

"In the hands of those who will test you." The Monitor said.

"You gave it back to Deegan?!" Barry said getting angry. "Why-why bother to test us further? We already proved that we can work as one despite our differences, literally and figuratively."

"You need to be ready for a Crisis," The Monitor began, "Especially the two of you," He pointed towards Barry and Oliver. "You need to be ready for anything, I'm only doing this for your own sakes."

The Monitor was also engulfed in blue smoke then vanished.

 _ **Arkham Asylum**_

Deegan was distraught about losing the book and wondering where it is, when a blue smoke showed out of nowhere and the self-proclaimed god appeared, with the book.

"I gave you the means to be a God and you wasted it, this is your last chance, think bigger." The Monitor said to Deegan.

Deegan just nodded while The Monitor just vanished out of sight. He got an idea that will stop the heroes from stopping him.

 _ **Somewhere in Central City**_

Barry and Oliver were immediately out of their costumes and in… thug clothes?

"Barry?!" Oliver called out to his friend, "What happened?!" He asked frantically.

"I don't know," Barry began, " Deegan must've rewrote reality again…" He trailed off.

Barry picked up a newspaper and showed it to Oliver. They're criminals, and they don't have powers.

"What are we supposed to do?" Oliver asked, now controlling his emotions.

"Let's find Kara first, then she can help us stop this." Barry stated the plan.

"Alright, let's go." Oliver replied.

The two roamed the streets while avoiding cops and this 'Black suit Superman'.

Barry found Kara in a cafe, enjoying her latte and decided to talk to her and make sure she remembers him, when suddenly Mon-El ran in front of her and kissed her and her belly.

Barry was jealous, Kara will not do this to him but seeing her with someone else broke him, he just walked away with Oliver. It's clear to him that she doesn't remember him and will not believe everything that he will say.

"I'm sorry Barry." Oliver said, he truly feels sorry for the speedster.

"It's okay, she seemed happy and that's what I always wanted, for her to be happy even if it's not with me." He said with a sad smile on his face.

Barry teared up a bit when suddenly a sonic boom can be heard and a familiar looking man in a black suit landed, with a familiar 'S' on his chest.

"Did you like my present?" Deegan asked Barry, with a devious smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked back.

"Well, a little cat and mouse game right now." Deegan said as he flew towards the two former heroes.

Barry tried to shoot him but Oliver just shot a weak spot in signal tower and it became unstable.

"Catch us or let those people die, your choice _hero_." Oliver said while smirking at Deegan's panicked state.

"I'll get you next time." Deegan said as he flew off to catch the signal tower.

Barry and Oliver ran away and hid in places that is covered by lead, which lead them to a bar.

"Who are you?!" A familiar Columbian man asked.

"Cisco?" Barry asked trying to confirm the person's identity.

"It's Francisco to you, stringbean." Francisco retorted.

"Well well well," a voice from their back said, "If it isn't the Trigger Twins." Hal said hugging Barry.

Barry was surprised by the gesture but returned it nonetheless. They broke off the hug and greeted each other.

"Where have you been? Still stalking that Kayla girl? Dude, you gotta move on, she's already married and pregnant." Hal said.

"You mean Kara? And no I'm not stalking her but I can't get over her, it's just like we spent years knowing each other, well for me anyway." Barry replied to Hal.

"Yeah, you say that every time, anyways, what are you doing here?" Hal asked his friend.

"I need your help." Barry said.

"What are we up against?" Hal asked in a serious tone.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

Deegan walked inside angrily and walked down the pipeline, where all of Barry's friends and family is being kept, except Hal and Frost.

"Stealing faces now, are we?" Clark asked.

"You shut the hell up!" He angrily exclaimed.

"They got away didn't they?" J'onn asked smiling.

"Yes," Deegan answered, which made them smile. "But one hero is heartbroken right now and that's going to slow them down." He smirked.

"Who?" Cisco asked.

"The Scarlet Speedster." Deegan said with disgust.

"Barry? What did you do with him? What did you show him?" Kara asked frantically.

"I just showed him what he fears the most." Deegan said as he smiled at his achievement.

"What is it?" Diggle asked

"Losing the love of his life with someone else, while he's still alive," He replied.

"How?! Kara is here." Kane asked.

"You know, clones really works well for breaking someone's heart." He explained.

The heroes just glared at him while he stood there smirking.

"I already told you too much, goodbye _heroes_." He said as he closed the breach, unknown to him Agent Alex Danvers was listening to their conversation.

 _ **Villain Bar**_

Barry and Oliver is planning on how to find their other friends and how to convince them about the reality change and explaining to Hal about the reality change, When a rush of cold surrounded the bar and stepped in a white haired woman in a blue jacket.

"What are you staring at, Twins?!" Killer Frost asked the two.

"Nothing," Barry began, "Just nice to see you again, Caitlin." He said without thinking

Killer Frost was angry and confused, no one knew about her real name and she became annoyed that maybe one of the 'twins' is stalking her.

She marched forward towards the 'twins' and pinned Barry down and asked, "How did you know my name? No one knows my name, Are you stalking me like that Keira girl?"

"Geez, calm down and I'll explain myself." Barry quickly said.

Killer Frost reluctantly released him and made her way into the back of the bar while Barry, Oliver and Hal was following her.

"Alright, you got two minutes, explain now." Killer Frost said, impatiently.

"It might take longer than that." Barry tried to reason with her.

"Clock is ticking." Killer Frost said, getting angry by the second.

Barry started to explain to her about how he knew her real name and about the reality change.

"So, you're saying that in this other reality, I'm a geneticist, Charlie is alive and I work with you on-on this superhero business?" Killer Frost asked the three.

"Pretty much." Barry said.

"Just saying that I believe you three, which I don't 'cause your explanation is pretty bizarre even for us bad guys." Killer Frost said to the three.

"Come on, just help us find the others and we'll prove to you that I'm not a stalker and that we're telling the truth, what do you say? You in?" Barry tried to persuade her.

"What's in it for me? If I'm going to join this-this suicide squad your putting together, I need to earn something doing this." Killer Frost said, considering the offer.

"You'll get Charlie back." Oliver said.

Killer Frost thought about it and it's worth it because she'll get Charlie back, the one that made her heart melt.

"Okay, let's do it." Killer Frost said.

'The Suicide Squad' formed a plan on how to find the others and stop Deegan, once and for all.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

The heroes managed to disable J'onn's cell dampeners and J'onn contacted the 'The Suicide Squad' and informed them that they are locked up at STAR Labs and they need their help.

Barry and the others formulated a plan to take down 'Black suit Superman' and get the book from him.

Meanwhile, Alex sneaked off to the pipeline to free the so-called heroes, after hearing the conversation earlier, she realized that she was fighting on the wrong side.

Alex opened the cell for Kara and let her out.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Why is your hair long?" Kara asked.

"I don't know who you are, but I know that someone rewrote reality and that I am fighting on the wrong side." Alex explained to her.

"Help me free the others, we'll talk later." Kara ordered.

"Let's go then." Alex said.

While Kara and Alex was letting the other heroes free, Barry, Oliver, Hal and Killer Frost provided a distraction for them.

"Do you remember how to fight, Barry?" Oliver asked, "Everything I taught you?"

"Of course, punching and kicking is simple, simple stuff." Barry rambled nervously.

"Okay," Oliver began, "Behind you!" he said pointing toward the guy coming at him with a nightstick in hand.

Before Barry could make his move, a pregnant Kryptonian woman stood between him and the guy.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, lying.

He doesn't want to remember what he saw earlier and just trying to get the reality he was used to back.

"Barry?" Kara asked, hurt. "Don't you remember me?" she asked while taking down the man with the nightstick.

"Just get back with Mon-El, I need to get back to _my_ Kara and save the world," Barry began, "Look whatever relationship we had here doesn't matter because there's been a change in reality and I really need to get back to _my_ Kara." He finished, bitterly.

"But **I AM** _your_ Kara," she began teary-eyed, "Deegan created a clone of me." she explained to her fiance.

"Nice one, Deegan but you can't fool us twice." Barry said coldly.

Kara knew Barry was having a hard time believing her, so she did the only thing that she knew would solve this, she used her superspeed to bring the clone of herself that Deegan created over here to STAR Labs.

"What is it now, Deegan? Using my relationship with Kara and how I was affected? Low Blow." Barry said.

"No Barry, It's the clone that I was talking about, please you gotta believe me." Kara told her fiance, desperately.

"Oh, really? Then prove it to me that you really are Kara. If you're the real Kara, you know somethings that only both of us know." Barry challenged her

Kara tried to think of something that will make Barry believe her, maybe the musical dimension or their first meeting, or his confession in her head.

"Do you remember that song you sang for me at the Karaoke Bar, Barry?" Kara asked, "After you sang that song you wanted to talk to me about whatever lingering feelings that I had for Mon-El and I told you that it was in the past and that you're my future, Barry." Kara explained.

"Kara," Barry said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized repeatedly.

"It's okay, Barry," Kara said immediately forgiving him, "Come here." she told him while reaching out to hug him.

"No, it's not okay, I was supposed to know you and I don't…" Barry said pulling away.

"Barry…" She began, "If you wanna make it up to me, then we'll do that later, right now we need to stop Deegan." Kara told her fiance.

A laugh could be heard from the sky. Deegan was watching them in the sky, holding the book.

"You think, you can stop God?!" Deegan yelled.

"You are not God!" Kara screeched, "You were given that book by a God, but you are not a God." she told Deegan.

Before Deegan could retort back, the sound of a gun being clicked was heard.

"Barry!" Mon-El snarled, "What are you doing here with my wife, Kara!?" he demanded, "We should have you locked up for stalking her."

That made Barry angrier, he tightened the hold of his neck and pointed the gun closer to him.

"Barry!" Kara shouted in confusion turning to them, "What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

Deegan was equally confused and did not notice Oliver and Hal sneaking up on him.

"Deegan!" Barry called out to the self-proclaimed god, "You choose, give us the book and be the _hero_ or I kill this piece of trash right here and your reputation decreases." Barry negotiated.

"Barry," Kara began, "Don't do this, this isn't why I fell in love with you, Barry." she continued, "We're supposed to be better than them," she said gesturing towards Deegan, "We're supposed to be better than Eobard Thawne." she told her fiance.

"NO! I'm tired of being the hero, I'm not a hero, not anymore." Barry said as he pulled the trigger. Deegan shot forward and caught the bullet before hitting Mon-El, not even caring about the book.

"Rubber bullets," Barry said while he smirked. "Amazing for acting, aren't they?"

"Oh," Kara began, "You scared me for a moment there, Barry." Kara confessed, "I thought you lost your way there for a moment." she told her fiance.

"Never." Barry said as he kissed her.

Oliver is now holding the book and about to change reality back to the way it was.

"No, this is not supposed to happen, I AM GOD!" Deegan exclaimed.

Oliver pointed out the book towards Deegan and he immediately was converted back to normal-ish. Then Oliver brought back the reality they knew.

A blue fog appeared and The Monitor along with it.

"You passed my test, this world will face a crisis and you are the ones standing between life and death of millions, good luck heroes of the Multiverse." The Monitor said as he disappeared, with the book with him.


	37. Red Kryptonite

_**STAR Labs**_

"Barry," Kara said sadly, "The book's gone, we can't change your destiny now."

"Kara, it's okay." Barry assured her.

"Um, hate to break it to you but me, J'onn, Hal and Bruce need to go back to our Earth, wanna come?" Clark asked the two heroes.

"Sure, let me just go get our bags." Barry said as he ran towards the hotel they were staying in and packed their things and ran back to STAR Labs.

"We're ready." Barry said as he entered the Breach Room.

"Do you need me there, Barry? I can go back if you want. I still owe you my life." Charlie said to his speedster friend.

"You don't owe me anything, but if you insist on repaying it," Barry began, "You can start by being happy here with this family and always protect them, especially Cait." He told his psychic friend.

The two former prisoners hugged each other while chuckling.

The Earth-38 heroes said goodbye and got ready to jump through a breach.

"Cisco!" Barry called out to his other best friend, "Open up a breach." He ordered.

"Here we go." Cisco said as he raised his arm and tried to open a breach. He can't.

"I can't!" Cisco said while breathing heavily, "I can't open a breach."

"What do you mean you can't?" Barry asked his friend.

"I mean, I literally can't." Cisco explained, "Something is preventing me from doing so."

"Cisco," Barry began, "Use your vibe powers to figure out what happened, touch Kara's shoulder." Barry told him.

Cisco touched Kara's shoulder and vibed the Breach Room.

"What did you see?" Clark asked.

"I see…" Cisco began, "I see everybody standing in this room." Cisco told them.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Now, I see why," Cisco began, "The worlds have merged together, this one and Earth-38." he explained.

"How can you be sure?" Kara asked, "Is Eliza and the others okay?"

"Do you have any family in New York City and Chicago?" Cisco asked Kara, "Because those cities are gone."

"No, I have families in National, Midvale, and Metropolis though." Kara answered.

"Those cities are fine." Cisco began, "Star City is still here, too." Cisco explained.

"What about Gotham?" Batman asked.

"Still there. I'm coming back, I don't think I can hold on much longer." Cisco answered.

"Hey Hal," Cisco began, "Which city are you from?" Vibe asked the Green Lantern.

"Coast City, why?" Hal asked confused.

"Because it's gone." CIsco answered him, "I'm sorry." Ramon told him with a frown. The engineer felt truly sorry for the former Test Pilot.

Hal just flew away, he needed time to think.

"We need to make sure that everyone we know exists, okay?" Barry ordered.

The league nodded their heads and went to call everyone else making sure that they exist and are safe.

"Is everybody alright?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Everybody's fine on my side."

"Mine too." Clark replied.

They all turned to a teary-eyed Batman.

"What happened?" Barry asked, worried about his fellow superhero.

"What didn't happen," He corrected while smiling, letting a tear flow down his face. "My parents are alive. They're alive."

Bruce cried tears of joy. He can't believe it, his parents wer-is alive.

Bruce ran out STAR Labs to go to Gotham City and see his parents.

"It's been a long day," Kara said yawning. "We should probably go back to National City." She told her fiance.

"Yeah, we should." Barry agreed, getting their bags.

"After you, Girl of Steel." Barry teased her.

"Aren't you a gentleman, Scarlet Speedster." She teased back.

They ran off to National City, forgetting to bring Alex on the way. Clark decided to bring Alex to National City since it was on his way towards Metropolis.

 _ **Apocalypse**_

While the heroes are worrying about the Crisis, Darkseid is planning his attack. He will get the speedster and the psychic back.

"How are we in building the extrapolator?" Darkseid asked one of his Parademons.

"It's slow but we are getting great results." The parademon reported cautiously to Darkseid.

"I need it fast and perfect it." Darkseid ordered.

"Yes, sir." The parademon replied.

"I will come back and you, Barry Allen will not be ready for me." Darksied said darkly.

 _ **National City**_

Barry woke up early in the morning and found himself in a tight embrace of a pregnant Kryptonian, while smiling sweetly at him.

'I'm so lucky, I got the girl, and the family that I've always wanted.' Barry thought to himself.

"You're right about that." Kara said smiling.

"About what?" Barry asked confused, he did not say anything to her just yet.

"About being lucky and getting the girl and the family you've always wanted." Kara said to him.

"Kara," Barry began, "I didn't say that, but I thought about it…" Allen trailed off.

"What are you saying?" Kara asked him.

"I think you can read minds." Barry said to his fiance.

'Great, now my fiance thinks I can now do what Charlie does.' Kara thought to herself.

"I didn't think of it like that." Barry defended.

"Think of what?" Kara asked confused.

"That you can do what Charles does," Barry explained, "I just...Don't you find it strange that we can hear each other's thoughts now, Kara?" he asked his fiance.

"Yeah, we should probably ask Clark about this later." She replied.

The two superheroes got up the bed and made their breakfast, they then visited Clark to ask him about the… thing.

"So, let me get this straight," Clark began, "You two can hear what the other is thinking, now?" he asked them, "I can only feel Lois' reaction." He added.

"Wait, so you know about our… situation?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Yeah," Clark began, "Do you think this is a side-effect of the Monitor merging two worlds?"

"No," Barry denied, "As far as I know, his powers revolve around the vibrations and the multiverse." He explained.

"You said that Charles created a psychic link between you two, once…" Clark trailed off, "What if this is a side-effect of that?"

"Do you really know what is happening or your just guessing?" Kara asked Clark, getting annoyed.

"I'm just guessing," Clark replied, "We don't have a psychic superhero in National City or Metropolis." he said, "Unless you count J'onn."

"Let's go to the Fortress of Solitude and figure it out, you too Kal." Kara said, grabbing Barry.

 _ **The Fortress of Solitude**_

"I wonder how you made this place," Barry said, "It doesn't look man-made." he commented.

"It isn't, Its a ship." Clark explained.

"Like the Kryptonian scout ship, Kara told me about?" Barry asked Clark.

"Yes, exactly." Clark confirmed.

A robot appeared in front of them and a hologram of a man.

"State your name outsider." The hologram ordered.

"My name is Barry Allen." he told the hologram.

"What's your relationship with the House of El?" The hologram asked.

"I'm engaged to Kara Zor-El." Barry explained.

"What's 'engaged', Kara?" The hologram asked the female kryptonian.

"He's going to marry me, Uncle Jor." Kara explained to the hologram.

"Alright, what can I do for you, son?" Jor-El asked his son.

"I woke up this morning and I can suddenly hear Kara's thoughts, and she can hear mine." Barry explained.

"Ah, the Kryptonian Bond." Jor-El answered.

"What is that?" Barry asked Jor-El.

"It's the bond between Kryptonians, it helps us communicate better." Jor-El answered.

"But I am not a Kryptonian, though." Barry said, "I'm a metahuman." He told Jor-El.

"That's scientifically impossible, a full mental bond can't be formed with other species." Jor-El denied.

"I don't know what to tell you," Barry said, "I just know that I can hear Kara's thoughts." he told Jor-El.

"A full mental bond will never happen with another species, only partial." Jor-El denied again.

"Then how is Kara able to become pregnant with my children?" Barry asked Jor-El.

"Impossible, a Kryptonian can only be created genetically enhanced." Jor-El answered.

"It is true, Uncle Jor," Kara began, "I am pregnant with Barry's children." Kara explained, "Have Keelex scan my body if you don't believe me." she answered.

"Keelex, please scan Ms. Zor-El to see if she truly is pregnant and exterminate the child if she is." Jor-El ordered Keelex.

"Uncle Jor…" Kara began, "Why do you wish to exterminate my children? I thought you'd be happy for me." Kara exclaimed.

"I am, if the child is full Kryptonian and is genetically modified." Jor-El said as Keelex floated closer to Kara.

Kal stood between Keelex and Kara and glared at the Android.

"Son, don't come between this battle, you are not a part of it." Jor-El said to his son.

"No, father." Clark began, "I have never seen my cousin more happy than she is now, with Barry's children." he went on to explain, "She had to send her Daxamite lover away because the atmosphere was full of lead, and this man," Clark began by pointing towards Barry, "Helped her get over Mon-El." he told her father.

"Understood," Jor-El said, making the three calm down, "Also exterminate this 'Barry'." Jor-El finished.

"If the 2019 newspaper article comes to pass, you won't have to exterminate me." Barry explained.

"We will not let that happen." Kara said, lighting up her eyes and heat visioned the Fortress.

Clark had to make a choice, help the family he has now and destroy the last thing he has that has a connection to his parents or stop his cousin from destroying it.

Clark chose the first option and helped Kara destroying the Fortress.

They made the Fortress collapse on itself and flew back to Metropolis.

"Kara," Barry began, "I'm sorry you and Clark had to lose the only connection you had left of Krypton." Barry said solemnly.

"It's fine, Barry." Clark reassured the speedster, "I chose what matters the most, between the past and the future," he said gesturing towards Kara's belly, "And I chose the future."

"I think I made your father angry," Barry said. "I've never been a religious person but if there's a Heaven, I'd hate to see what your father's going to say to me if there is one." Barry said jokingly.

The two Kryptonians just laughed at him.

"Let's just go to STAR Labs and see what they have for us, you coming Clark?" Kara asked her cousin.

"I'm going to see if Lois wants to come." Clark said, "She has always wanted to see STAR Labs." Clark explained to them.

The two just nodded and Clark proceeded to call Lois, in which she agreed to go.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

Cisco just jumped off a breach in the Cortex, where Team Flash is hanging out.

"Where have you been?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, since I have some time to spare, I decided to explore the Multiverse." He explained.

"Really?" Caitlin asked, "Did you find anything interesting?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah," Cisco began, "I saw a world where Kara and Barry were owners of the lab and had two, no four children, I also saw a world where Kara is a farmer with a young boy and Barry," Cisco rambled. "Oh, I also saw a world were they are called by different names like Melissa and Grant." He finished.

"How did you know that?! Did you interact with them?" Kara asked.

"No, of course not," Cisco said, raising his hands, "I only watched from afar." He explained.

Kara looked over to Barry and thought, 'Should we tell them about our bond?', to Barry.

'Yeah, I think we should.' Barry thought back to Kara, who nodded her head, earning a confused looks from everyone.

"Cisco, Caitlin," Barry began, "I don't know how to tell you this but when I woke up this morning, Kara could suddenly hear my thoughts and I could hear hers." Barry continued, "We went to the Fortress of Solitude and asked a hologram of Kara's uncle and he said it was a Kryptonian Bond," Barry explained, "I told him but I'm not Kryptonian and then, he tried to have his robot Keelex murder me and Kara's children…" Barry trailed off.

"Yeah, I heard in one world that they were talking about a 'bond' between Kara and Barry." Cisco said.

"What did they say?" Barry asked him.

"They said and I quote, "It's getting annoying being left out of the conversation, you know." " Cisco explained.

"Kara's uncle kept saying it was genetically impossible for a Kryptonian woman to become pregnant with another species' child." Barry said, "Maybe we should do some tests and figure out why the impossible happened." Barry said.

"You overestimate our capabilities, Barry." Caitlin said to the speedster.

"I just wanna figure out why this happened," Barry said, "He kept saying 'it shouldn't happen' but it did." Barry explained.

"We'll try, but no promises." Cisco and Caitlin said to him.

 _ **National City**_

Maxwell Lord knew that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one and the same. He also knew that she was madly in love with Barry Allen aka The Scarlet Speedster and decided to throw a monkey wrench into their relationship by introducing Barry to the Red Kryptonite Kara.

Maxwell set a trap for Supergirl by staging a fire, and in the burning building was the Synthetic K. Buried in the flames somewhere.

 _ **DEO**_

The alarms went off and Alex called Kara and Barry to help them.

"What's the emergency, Alex?" Kara asked through the phone.

"There's a fire on the Northside part of town! Hurry!" Alex informed them.

"There's a fire on the Northside part of town!?" Kara repeated what her sister said, "Alright, give us the address, and we'll be there!" she said to Alex.

"The fire is in 6th and Main near Noonans." Alex gave the address to the two heroes.

"Barry let's go we have a fire to put out and people to save." She informed her fiance.

"Race you there, Girl of Steel?" Barry teased.

"Okay," Kara began, "Ready, set, go!" she yelled.

The two heroes rushed to the fire and protected the tenants of the building. Kara used her freeze breath to stop the fire. And Barry spun his arms around to create this tornado-like breeze to also stop the fire.

"Good job, Girl of Steel." Barry teasingly commented.

All of sudden, Kara's eyes became red and she became angry for no apparent reason.

"Of course, it's a job well done, I'm Supergirl." Kara replied, annoyed.

"Is something wrong, Supergirl?" Flash asked her, "Am I making you angry?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, there's something wrong," Kara began, "This, this relationship is wrong and yes, you're making me angry with your annoying jokes." Kara finished angrily.

"Well," Barry began, "If I disappear in April 2019, you'll never have to hear those jokes, again." Barry finished running away from her and leaving National City heading towards Central City.

Alex's voice came from the coms, asking them to report the situation on the DEO.

"Yes, Alex." Kara began irritated, "We stopped the fire." she complained with a tone of exasperation.

"Come back here, immediately, we need to know if you two are injured." Alex ordered.

"I'm coming back to the DEO," Kara began, "But Barry isn't." She commented.

"We'll talk later, just come back here first." Alex said.

 _ **DEO**_

"Why are you getting so angry, Kara?" Alex asked, "Is it PMS?" she asked.

"He is just so annoying, always quipping jokes and showing off his speed and to answer your second question, no, it's not." Kara began, "And why do you care?! If I remember correctly you are always yelling and arguing with him!" Kara yelled at her sister, furious.

"Kara," Alex began, touching Kara's shoulder. "I'm just worried about you two."

"Well don't." Kara retorted while her eyes showed a flash of red.

Alex immediately let go of Kara and called the Justice League and Winn.

"We have a Code Red, I repeat, We have a Code Red. Kara is infected by Red Kryptonite."

"Already working on the cure." Winn replied.

"Working on making a weapon to release it." Cisco added.

"And I'm tracking Kara." Felicity said.

"Justice League, come here at the DEO now." Alex ordered.

"You are not my leader." Batman said, "But I'm-we're coming."

A few hours passed and Team Tech still haven't found Kara and The Justice League just arrived at the DEO.

"What took you so long?! National City is in danger!" Alex yelled at them.

"Let me make this clear," Oliver said, "We. Don't. Have. Superspeed. And where the goddamn hell is Barry?!" Oliver yelled exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed about this and we're trying to find Barry." Alex apologized while rubbing her temple.

"What do you mean trying to find Barry?" Batman asked.

"There was a fire then we sent the two to stop it but only Kara came back and she's been exposed to Red Kryptonite." Alex explained.

"What do you think happened to Barry?" Clark asked Bruce.

"I think Ms. Danvers and Mr. Allen just turned rogue." Batman said.

"If what you're saying is true, how are we going to stop them?" J'onn asked.

"Don't worry, I have made a plan on how to stop every league member if they ever turn rogue." Batman said in dark voice.

"We'll talk about trust issues later and find Barry and Kara, okay?" Hal suggested.

"Fine." Batman agreed.

"I found Barry, he's in-in his childhood house." Felicity said.

"Clark, get me there, Felicity will give you the directions." Oliver ordered.

 _ **Barry's childhood home**_

"Barry!?" Oliver began, "What are you doing here!?" he asked his friend incredulously.

"I made her angry, Oliver." Barry began, "She has a problem with our relationship and I just told her that she'll never have to hear my stupid jokes again if I disappear in April, 2019." Barry commented.

"Barry, she needs you right now." Oliver told his friend.

"I'm not going to fight my fiance, Oliver." Barry told him. "I could never hurt her. Even if she hurts me…" Barry trailed off.

"But we can't do the plan and save her from herself without you." Oliver reasoned.

"What do you need me to do, Oliver?" Barry asked his friend.

"We don't need the Flash, we need Barry Allen." Oliver replied vaguely, while smirking.

"If you need me, then I'll do it." Barry responded.

"Good to hear it, now let's go and find your girl." Oliver said.

 _ **National City National Park**_

"Kara," Barry began, "We need to talk." he said saying his words to the sky, knowing that she would hear them. He was without his costume.

Kara flew down behind him and said, "Talking, that's a first from you, leaving the jokes and teases now, are we?"

"Is this how you really feel about me?" Barry asked with a frown. "Is _**this**_ the real Kara Danvers?" he asked her.

"Yes, this is the real Kara, Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and Goddess of the Humans." Kara replied smirking.

"If you really feel this way about me, then why did you save me from Apocalypse?" Barry asked pointedly, "Why not leave me to die there, instead?" He asked her curiously.

"And how am I supposed to play with your pathetic feelings if your dead?" Kara replied.

"So, everytime you told me you loved me, that was a lie, right?" Barry asked her, and on the inside he could feel his heart breaking in two.

"Of course, it was." Kara answered, "What? You really think I'm falling in love with a pathetic human that made so many mistakes." Kara mocked.

"You know...maybe, maybe this was all a mistake." Barry said, "I'm sorry, Kara. I'm sorry that I broke Iris West's heart and called off the wedding because of you." Barry commented, bitterly turning around to walk away.

While the two were talking, they set up the weapon and fired it at Kara.

Kara fainted because of exhaustion and dizziness.

Barry took off and ran towards the spot on the map where Coast City used to be and just sat there. Brooding and wishing that he could take what Kara said about him in stride, but he can't.

Hal landed beside him and just stood there and said, "This is where I grew up, in that airfield," Hal pointed at the airfield, "My house is like a second home but in that airfield made me the man I am today." Hal explained his story, trying to distract Barry.

"I wish I could take what Kara said and I could just take it all in stride but...it's hard, Hal." Barry commented.

"Why is that? Kara was affected by Red Kryptonite, that's why she said those words to you." Hal explained.

"I don't know, I just...I felt my heart break in two when she said those things." Barry said, "I kept wondering to myself, did she really mean them?" he asked the Green Lantern.

"Of course not, Barry." Hal patted his friend's shoulder, "She loves you."

"I'm sorry Hal." Barry said.

"About what?" Hal asked.

"That you lost your home." Barry mentioned.

"A home is where you belong and feel loved, not where you grew up." Hal said with a wink.

"One thing I will miss about your hometown is the pizza." Barry commented with a smirk, "Coast City had the best pizza." Barry said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll miss that too." Hal said while chuckling.

"I'm gonna see how Kara's doing." Barry said.

"Sure, I'll fly you there." Hal offered.

"Okay." Barry replied.

 _ **DEO**_

Kara woke up with a start and immediately scanned the room for danger.

"Kara," Alex began, "Are you alright?" she asked her sister while walking into the room.

"Alex? What happened?" Kara asked confused.

"Do you remember anything, Kara?" Alex asked, "Anything at all?" she asked her adopted sister.

"I remember you calling us in because there's a fire and we got there and… oh my Rao, I insulted Barry." Kara recalled.

"He's fine Kara," Alex said, "He just needed some time to get over what you said, that's all."

Kara began crying in her sister's arms, how could she say those words to Barry, where is Barry, right now? Is he alright?

"Kara?" Barry began, "Are you still mad at me?" Barry asked coming into the room.

"Barry!" Kara ran to Barry, hugging him.

"You know, your darkside is quite arrogant." Barry said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about that." Kara apologized, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Even if you did," Barry began, "It doesn't matter because I'm glad that I didn't have to fight you as The Flash, because your sister would have killed me, and I could never hurt you, Kara." Barry said while pausing, "Even if you hurt me." he added as an afterthought.

"I would never hurt you intentionally, Barry." Kara said to her fiance.

"I know," Barry began, "I just needed some time to get over it, that's all." Barry said with a smile. "I ran out to the spot where Coast City used to be and I just decided to sit there, and give you some time to recover."

"You know the words that I said about you isn't really how I feel, right? Do you still love me?" Kara wondered.

"I could never stop loving you, Kara." Barry told her, "I just almost believed what your darker half said, because you're a good actress. You could make anybody who saw us, believe that we were having relationship problems." Barry commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, remember the last Earth that I mentioned?" Cisco said, entering the room, "All of us were actors and actresses, you two are married to different people though…" Cisco trailed off.

"Yeah," Barry began, "I'm not surprised about that, a lot of the stuff we deal with, feels like it was written by a cheesy Television writer." Barry commented.

"And get this, they have what they call the 'Arrowverse', it consist of five shows: The Flash, Supergirl, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow and Batwoman. I'm starting to think that they are actually recording us." Cisco rambled.

"Well, I'm sure they don't record us, going to the bathroom because nobody wants to see that." Barry said with a grin.

"Well, I do." Kara flirted.

"You're just saying that, Kara." Barry flirted back, "Because remember when I first moved in with you? You couldn't stand that smell every time I went to the bathroom." Barry said with a smirk.

Kara just blushed and hid her face at Barry's neck.

Barry blew into Kara's ear.

Cisco just took a picture at the two and breached away to that other Earth, he still needs to finish this 'Arrowverse'.

"What do you say we go home?" Barry asked his fiance.

"Should we stop somewhere along the way and get something to go, or are you going to cook tonight, honey?" Kara asked her fiance.

"Which one do you prefer? I'm good either way." Barry asked her.

"Since you mentioned Coast City, I've been craving some pizza, Barry." Kara told him.

"Coast City pizza it is, from another Earth of course." Barry said with a smile.

Barry went through a breach and travelled to Earth-2 Coast City and brought back six boxes of Pizza.

 _ **Apocalypse**_

A parademon is entering the Throne Room where Darkseid is sitting.

"News about the extrapolator?" Darkseid asked.

"We have estimated the time of its completion, master." The parademon reported.

"When?" Darkseid asked.

"June of 2019, master." The parademon informed.

"Good, we need that extrapolator." Darkseid said with a sadistic smile.

 _ **Earth-Prime**_

Barry and Kara were sitting there in their apartment enjoying some pizza. They were each on their second box of pizza. The pizza that Barry brought back from Earth-2 Coast City.

A knock from the door ruined the comfortable silence. Barry opened it and saw the whole league.

"Barry is that what I think it is?" Hal asked the speedster.

"I travelled to Earth-2 and I brought Coast City pizza back from that planet, Hal." Barry explained, "Kara was craving some pizza."

"Why didn't you call me?! I missed this." Hal said as he grabbed a slice and savoring the taste.

"Sorry about that," Barry began, "But I can bring some pizza for everyone, it's just a breach away." Barry commented.

Cisco opened a breach and gestured for Barry to run towards it.

After a few minutes, Barry came back with two dozen boxes of pizza for everyone.

"How much?" Bruce asked.

"It was 300 bucks," Barry commented.

Bruce handed him 600 bucks and said, "Thank you.", in his monotone voice.

Barry then ran towards Wal-Mart and brought back two dozen cases of Coke.

"In case you need a drink." Barry commented.

The whole league enjoyed their time together. Peacefully.


	38. Kara gives birth to twins

_**2 Months Later**_

Barry and Kara is sitting at the apartment, searching for a bigger apartment for their children, when Kara felt a water flowing down her and yelled out in pain.

"Kara, what's wrong? What's happening?" Barry asked frantically.

"I think my water just broke." Kara said while whimpering.

"Okay, DEO or STAR Labs? We never really discussed this yet." Barry panicked.

"Whichever is closer, Barry." Kara commented while in pain.

Barry took her to the DEO and placed her in the Medbay, he then got Alex and the doctors and explained her situation.

Barry called Clark and Lois and said that Kara is in labor, they promised to be in National City in a few minutes.

Barry then ran towards Midvale and talked to Eliza about Kara needing her at the DEO. He ran back with Eliza on his arms.

Barry dropped Eliza down at the DEO and asked Alex about Kara's condition.

"How's Kara doing?" Barry asked Alex.

"She needs Clark and you right now, she will be in labor for the next few hours." Alex informed him.

Barry nodded his head and sat next Kara's bed and held her hand while she's crying out in pain.

"Hey, don't worry, after a few hours we will have two babies in our arms." Barry reassured his fiance while using his calm voice.

"Why did I let you do this to me?" Kara jokingly replied to Barry.

"Because you love me." Barry reasoned with a smirk.

A sonic boom was heard then the Man of Steel landed on the balcony with Lois Lane on his arms.

"Where's Kara?" Clark asked Alex.

"Follow me." Alex said, leading the way.

Clark saw his younger cousin in a hospital bed with Barry holding her hand.

"Hey cuz." Clark announced his presence, "Heard from Mister quick-boots over here," Clark pointed at Barry, "Say that you needed us."

Barry stood up, offered his hand to Clark and said, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, anything for Kara." Clark said as he took Barry's hand and shook it.

"I'll leave you two cousins alone for a while, I still need to call Oliver and the rest of the league." Barry said while walking out.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked his cousin, worried.

"I'm fine, Kal." Kara assured her cousin.

"He's a keeper, you know?" Lois said, referring to Barry.

"Yeah, I'm glad he caught me that day." Kara commented.

"What do you mean 'caught' you?" Clark asked.

"Siobhan Smythe used this high-pitched screaming noise to make me fall backwards out of Catco's window and Barry came from a breach to save me." Kara explained.

"He already knew you?" Clark asked.

"No, he came from a breach by accident but he saw me falling and his first instinct was to run up the wall of Catco and save me." Kara explained.

"What happened next?" Eliza asked.

"He ran me out to a desert field by accident as well, he said he was working on his speed." Kara told them.

"He did a lot of accidents." Clark commented.

"Yeah," Kara began, "He told me that he fell in love with me when he first met me, but neither of us knew that at the time." Kara explained.

"Did you ever thank him?" Clark asked.

"Actually, the first thing I said to him was, 'I didn't need you to save me,' " Kara recounted.

"Not by catching you from falling from that building, even if he didn't come you would've been fine." Clark said quickly.

"Yeah," Kara began, "But Cat Grant would've figured out my identity much sooner." Kara recalled.

"Wait, Cat knows your identity, does she know mine too?" Clark wondered, surprised.

"I don't know," Kara began, "But before Barry showed up in National City again, in the suburbs, and I had to excuse myself to go deal with the fire on the westside of the city, I heard Cat say, 'Go get 'em, Supergirl.' as I was leaving." Kara mentioned.

"Does she know Barry's identity too?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Kara began, "She figured it out when Barry first showed up in National City." Kara commented.

"She even named me 'The Blur'." Barry said, entering the room, "I'm glad that name didn't stick by the way." Barry commented.

"When will Ollie and the others get here?" Kara grimaced, remembering the pain.

"I'm sure they're on their way, Kara." Barry said, "Oliver likes to remind us continuously that he doesn't have superspeed, remember?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, he even yelled that to me." Alex commented.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this pain, Kara." Barry said, "Maybe we'll stop at two children," He told her with a smirk.

"Cisco said four on the other Earth, right?" Kara asked through the pain.

"Yes, I remember that." Barry said to his fiance.

"Wanna beat that?" Kara jokingly asked her fiance.

"If that's alright with you, Kara." Barry said jokingly.

"I was kidding, Barry." Kara said to her fiance, with a deadpan face.

"I was too," Barry said with a grin.

They all laughed at that, except Kara, who winced in pain.

Alex looked inside the blanket that is covering the bottom half of her sister and saw that she was ready.

Alex asked Eliza and Lois to go out and asked where Caitlin is.

"I'm here, I'm sorry we're late." Caitlin said

"That's okay, Caitlin." Barry said, "You're here now and that's what matters." he told his best friend.

Kara held Barry's hand tightly, breaking it in the process. Barry winced in pain but smiled nonetheless.

"Kara," Barry began, "I just...I should've brought a cam-corder." Barry told his fiance.

"Why?! So, our children can see how much it hurts?!" Kara exclaimed in pain.

"No," Barry began, "Don't you want to remember this day?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll remember this day, very, very clearly." Kara said while crying, mood swings still affecting her.

"I'll take pictures with a camera then," Barry said, "I want to remember the day that I became a father." he told her with a grin.

"Sur-ahh" Kara yelled as she felt the babies moving.

Barry flashed away to the nearest camera store and bought a camera. Then he flashed back to the DEO where Kara was in labor. And he started to take pictures of the event. When he felt a hand on his arm…

"Let me do that, Barry." Clark said, "Go be with your fiance, she needs you right now." Clark told him.

"Okay," Barry said while handing the camera over to Clark.

Barry walked over to Kara and held her hand with the hand that she didn't break, yet.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized.

"For what?" Barry asked while wincing in pain.

"For that," Kara gestured toward his broken hand, "I'm sorry for breaking it."

"It's okay, Kara." Barry told assuringly, "It'll heal."

Kara just nodded her head at Barry's reassurance and looked at Caitlin, who nodded her head.

Caitlin asked Kara to yell and push the baby. Kara yelled and yelled for hours.

After 5 yells, a head came into view. Caitlin informed the couple and asked Kara to push more.

After 6 more yells the first twin, came out of Kara's body…

"I see a head!" Alex exclaimed in excitement.

Kara pushed the baby further and Caitlin checked the gender of the baby and made sure that it was healthy.

"It's a girl!" Caitlin exclaimed in excitement.

Barry grabbed the baby girl from Caitlin's arms and smiled at her.

"Hi," Barry greeted his daughter, "I'm your daddy."

After another 7 more yells and pushes another baby came out.

"It's a boy!" Caitlin yelled in excitement, "What are their names?"

"We decided that the girl would be named Karen and the boy would be named, Alex." Barry said, "Right Alex?" Barry asked Kara's sister.

"What are you two looking at?" Alex asked the new parents.

"Nothing," Barry said.

All of them laughed at the interaction and Caitlin left the newly-formed family.

The couple asked the foster parents to see them first.

"Barr," Joe began, "You're a father, now." he told his foster son.

"And your a grandpa now." Barry replied.

"Pop-pop." Joe said quickly, "They're going to call me Pop-pop."

"So, how does it feel, Kara?" Eliza asked, "You're a mother now."

"Exhausting but it's worth it." Kara said while smiling lovingly at her son.

"So, the babies are half-Alien and half-Metahuman," Joe began, "They're going to have an interesting life." he commented.

"Yeah, they will but I'm not going to be there." Barry agreed, sadly.

"Barry…" Kara began, "I will save you, I promise." she said.

"I know you will." Barry said while smiling, giving her false hope.

"You better have Caitlin look at that hand, Barry." Kara said to her fiance.

"Yeah, maybe later, I still want to spend time with my family." Barry agreed.

"I feel a little hungry right now, Barry…" Kara trailed off, "Can you go get me some donuts, please?" she asked using her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll ask Cait if donuts are okay with you, be right back." Barry said, flashing off then coming back a few minutes later.

"Caitlin said that you need real food, right now, Kara." Barry said to her fiance, "So I'm going to go to Subway, do you want anything Joe and Eliza?" Barry asked them.

"Just a lettuce and cheese for me, Barr." Joe replied.

"I want a Subway wrap, Barry." Eliza told her future son-in-law.

Barry ordered Kara, Joe and Eliza's food and stopped by Big Belly Burger and ordered for himself and the others.

Barry distributed the food to the league and gave Kara her 'real' food while Barry is eating his burger while smirking.

"Thank you for bringing me back a meatball sub, Barry." Kara said, "I've never tried it before."

"Oops, that's for Cisco," Barry said quickly, "This is for you," Barry gave Kara a salad.

"You know, I never did like salads." Kara commented, "I guess you could say that I'm not a health nut, like Alex is." she said.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" Kara asked, "It's true. You won't even eat a bowl of cereal, Alex." Kara commented dryly.

"That's not true, and what about you," Alex began, smirking, "The only thing you eat is either potstickers or donuts." Alex mocked.

"You forgot pizza, Alex." Kara said while sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"See, that just proves my point." Alex replied while smirking, knowing she won.

"Well, you're a human," Kara said, "Humans get fat, Kryptonians don't." Kara said with a smirk.

"What if I show you, your picture when you were still pregnant and see how you look with a big belly?" Alex offered, smirking dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kara said while glaring at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Alex asked with a playful grin, "Winn, a little help please."

"Alex, you know how dangerous an angry Kryptonian is, right?" Winn said cautiously.

"Of course, I grew up with one." Alex said with a smirk.

"Okay," Winn said, "Do you want it on Facebook or MySpace?" he asked her.

"All of the social media platforms." Alex said, which made Kara angrier.

"Alex," Kara said warningly, "Don't make me break your arm, again." she said.

"Take back what you said first." Alex ordered.

"Prove me wrong then, eat a bowl of cereal that isn't Special K." Kara said with a grin.

Alex grabbed a random cereal from the kitchen in the DEO, prepared herself a cereal and ate it, reluctantly.

"I take it back." Kara said, "But do you know that you're eating Honey Nut Cherrios, aren't you?" Kara commented, "They're supposed to be good for your heart." Kara said with a smirk.

Alex ran to the nearest trash can and vomited the cereals.

"I hate you." Alex said while frowning.

"You're just mad because I won the argument." Kara said with a smirk, "I hope my little boy doesn't inherit your more "charming" personality, traits, Alex." Kara commented.

"Why are you saying that to me?" Alex asked, "Say that to the two Mr. Brooding men over there." Alex said pointing to Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen.

"Hey!" Bruce and Oliver exclaimed in unison.

A breach opened up in the middle of the room and Cisco jumped from it.

"Hey Barry!" Cisco said, "Where's my meatball sub?" he asked his friend.

Barry looked around him and saw the meatball sub gone with a smiling Kara.

"Kara," Barry began, "You know you went against the Doctor's orders, right?" he asked his fiance.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Kara lied while smiling innocently.

"You missed some marinara sauce, on your chin, babe." Barry commented, using his CSI skills.

"Dammit, so close." Kara cursed at herself.

"Be right back," Barry said as he flashed out of the DEO, he then came back from Subway with a new meatball sub for Cisco.

"You know revenge is really sweet." Barry said as he ate the Big Belly Burger in front of Kara, over exaggerating moans with every bite.

"This is revenge for me eating your lunch in front of you, isn't it?" Kara guessed.

"Oh, no." Barry commented, "I already got revenge on you by making you and James freakout at Catco." Barry said with a smirk.

"I'm still mad at you for that by the way." Kara commented.

"Why?" Barry asked, "It's been over a year." he commented.

"Because if someone heard it, they will know my secret identity." Kara reasoned.

"Cat Grant already knows and she's keeping her mouth shut." Barry mentioned.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Kara asked.

"You know, when you were affected by Red Kryptonite, I thought you were going to reveal mine." Barry told her honestly.

"I would never, even if I'm angry or evil, I will never tell the world who you are." Kara assured her fiance.

"Fair enough." Barry said. "I'm sorry for making you freakout at Catco." Barry said with a frown.

"It's fine." Kara reassured her fiance.


	39. Time-Remnant

_**National City ~ The Beginning of the Crisis**_

The color of the sky began to turn red, giant figure can be seen above and the sky starts to rain with shadow-like demons.

Barry and Kara woke up because of the cry of the twins, as Barry is walking toward the kitchen to prepare milk for the two, he looked out of the window and saw the red skies.

The Monitor appeared in the apartment with a blue cloud of smoke and said, "It's time Barry...I've already gathered the Justice League at the DEO."

"Now? I thought we had more time." Barry asked.

"This is when the Crisis starts, April is when it ends." The Monitor told The Scarlet Speedster.

Kara came out of the baby room and saw the Monitor, she immediately knew what that meant and her eyes got watery.

"You two should prepare yourselves for the worst," The Monitor told the happy couple.

"What do you need me to do?" Barry asked the Monitor.

"You will not understand the sacrifice if I tell you." The Monitor said.

"I don't need to understand, just tell me… what I can do." Barry yelled at him.

"Are you willing to die for her?" The Monitor asked pointing to Kara, "Just to save her life and the others?" he asked.

"In a flash." Barry immediately replied.

"Only you," The Monitor said pointing to Barry Allen, "Can defeat my brother, but the cost will be very high." he explained.

"What is it?" Barry asked faintly, having an idea of what is the cost.

"You must make the Ultimate Sacrifice to save everyone, Barry." The Monitor said to him. "A life for a life."

"I have no doubt that she will miss you, Barry." The Monitor commented, "But what's the alternative? Let the entire Multiverse, die?" He asked him seriously,

Barry's knees began to feel weak as he heard what the Monitor said. He has a family, friends and most important of all, he's a father, how would he choose, family or the multiverse.

"Where are the others?" Kara asked, still shocked.

"They're at the DEO." The Monitor said, "Barry knows this." he commented.

"Let us just say goodbye to our kids before going." Barry said while standing up and walking towards the baby room.

"Don't take too long. National City and the Multiverse is in danger." The Monitor said before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Barry entered the baby room and began to tear up, he walked towards his son and daughter and picked them up.

"I'm sorry Karen and Alex," Barry began, "But it looks like you're going to have to grow up without a father. I will always love you three, though."

"No, that won't happen, we will save you, we've got to…" Kara said in denial, sobbing.

"This IS my world, Kara...You ARE my world, I'll always love you, my beautiful fiance." Barry said with a frown.

Barry put down his kids and immediately got his Flash ring, which they made a month ago, and dressed Kara in her Supergirl outfit.

"Barry I-" Kara began, "I can't live without you." she said while sobbing.

"You can and you will," Barry began, "You know my mother used to tell me that 'Life is a locomotion, if you're not moving, you're not living but there has to be a time you stop running away from things and start running towards something, someone.', move on Kara or you'll miss out on your life." Barry finished.

"What should I tell our children, Barry?" Kara asked, "That I couldn't save you?" she asked her fiance.

Barry shook his head and said, "Tell them that I saved all of you."

"Maybe, I'll wait until they're at least ten years old, because they're not going to understand any of that at first." Kara commented with a frown.

"Do what you have to do, but right now the worlds of the Multiverse need us." Barry said to his fiance.

"Barry...Even if I move on, I'll never love that person as much as I love you." Kara said.

"It's nice to know that I will leave a legacy here." Barry commented while smiling lovingly at his fiance.

"Come here, Barry." Kara said, "I want to kiss you before I lose you." she told her fiance.

"Yes, ma'am." Barry said.

Barry and Kara kissed their last moments of peace together and got ready to go to DEO.

 _ **DEO**_

The whole league is waiting for the two heroes and while formulating a plan that doesn't end up with Barry dying.

"We're here," Barry said, "We're sorry that we're late but I had to say goodbye to my children." Barry told the League.

"Understandable." Batman said solemnly.

"I just want to let all of you know that it's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside you, but now it's up to you to keep our home, my family safe." Barry commented.

"Pulling that again, Barry?" Cisco said, trying to break the tension.

"The Monitor told me that only I can fight and defeat his brother but it's going to cost me my life." Barry said solemnly.

The whole league teared up a bit, even Batman, he had grown to like Barry.

"The Monitor asked me if I was willing to die for my fiance and the rest of the worlds of the Multiverse and I said yes." Barry told them with a sigh. "My only regret is that I've never had the chance to marry you, Kara." Barry said with a frown while turning to look his fiance in the eyes.

"Mr. Diggle or I can ordain a small wedding." Stein proposed.

"Do we have enough time for that?" Barry asked them.

"We can always manage to fit a wedding at the end of the world." Cisco said.

"Oliver," Barry began, "Will you do me the honor of being my best man?" he asked the brooding Star City vigilante.

"I would be honored." Oliver said while smiling.

"Here is the engagement rings, we gave each other." Barry said to Oliver while handing them over.

"Wait!" Felicity exclaimed, "Can you marry us too? Given the faith of these two." Felicity said while pointing towards Barry and Oliver.

"Of course," Stein said, "Let's begin right now." he said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers, and Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, I'm gonna skip all the hebrew stuff, where are the rings?" Stein said majestically.

Barry handed the engagement rings to Oliver and Oliver handed the engagement rings to Barry. Barry slipped the ring on Kara's index finger and she slipped the ring on his. Felicity and Oliver did the same with each other.

"You two, may now kiss the brides." Stein said to them.

Barry kissed Kara lovingly while Oliver is doing the same to Felicity.

The whole Justice League and DEO applauded and cheered for the happy couples.

"I love you." Barry whispered to Kara.

"I love you too, Barry." Kara whispered to him, "I'll miss you, my love." she said while crying and sobbing.

"Me too, Kara. Me too." Barry whispered while connecting their foreheads.

Kara hugged Barry the way, she hugged her mother before Krypton exploded.

An explosion from outside ruined the moment and a breach opened up at the DEO.

Jesse Quick and Jay Garrick came out of the breach, exhausted.

"Jesse, Jay!" Barry said, "Let's get you two to the medbay." he told them, concerned.

"It's gone, Barry." Jesse began, "Everything's gone." she explained.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Barry began, "I have to go defeat the Monitor's brother but like I told the rest of League, it's going to cost me my life."

"It's fine, I'll help Jay over here." Jesse gestured over to a weak Jay.

"Batman, what's the plan?" Barry asked the team tactician.

"We need someone to provide a diversion, to distract the Monitor's brother while another party sneaks up behind him to deliver the killing blow," Batman commented.

"What about the shadow demons?" Clark asked.

"The Justice League is big enough for us to divide and conquer. We need to split into teams." Batman said.

"What's the teams?" Oliver asked the fellow billionaire.

"We need to divide ourselves in such a way that we compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses." Batman said.

"I have an idea for the distraction, Cisco call Hartley Rathaway and tell him to bring his vibrational gloves." Barry ordered.

"What's your idea?" Batman asked.

"The vibrational gloves were very effective on Time Wraiths, so maybe they'll be effective on the Monitor's brother." Barry commented, "By the way, Cisco, do you have a name picked out for this guy, so I can stop calling him "The Monitor's Brother" all the time?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking either Doomsday, Bizarro or Anti-Monitor." Cisco stated.

"Doomsday and Bizarro are taken, so The Anti-Monitor, it is." Barry decided.

Outside of the DEO

"Those puny humans will not know what will hit them, and at last I can finally stop my brother." The figure said before stepping into the light and revealed his face, he looks like The Monitor. "All of them shall perish."

The Anti-Monitor laughed and sent his shadow demons to stop them.

 _ **DEO**_

"Guys," Alex began, "The Anti-Monitor is outside the DEO, Southeast corner to be exact." Alex commented.

"Let's see the prodigal son." Barry said to the league.

All of the sudden five shadow demons broke into the DEO's kitchen…

"We got breached, five shadow demons at the kitchen!" Winn yelled through the coms.

Batman and Green Lantern went to go fight the shadow demons in the kitchen, "Remember the plan," he said before leaving, "You all know what to do." Batman said solemnly.

"Cisco, where are you in contacting Pied Piper?" Barry asked.

"He's on his way, Barry." Cisco said, "Going to be about five minutes before he gets here."

"Alex, help Kara on the kitchen, contact us when you guys need help." Barry ordered.

"Sure thing." Alex followed her brother-in-law.

"Kara and Alex," Barry began, "Take a small team with you, to hold off the army of Shadow Demons outside, we need to draw them away from the Anti-Montior." Barry ordered.

"Sure Barry," Kara began, "Clark, Batwoman and Firestorm, come with me." Kara ordered as she flew towards the kitchen.

"Oliver," Barry began, "We have to bide our time until Hartley gets here but when he does you and I have to sneak up on the Anti-Monitor." Barry commented.

"Barry, do you even realize what you are planning?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"I'm open to suggestions if I'm doing it wrong." Barry said.

"Sneaking behind the Anti-Monitor it is." Oliver said, reluctantly.

"I just," Barry began, "I just don't kill people very often so I'm a little out of my depth on this one, Oliver." Barry said.

"Talk later, fight now." Oliver said as he saw another wave of shadow demons coming.

The Flash used his tornado wind thing that usually happens whenever he spins his arms really fast.

The shadow demons barely flinched when he did that, so he decided to think of another tactic.

Barry used that lightning throw that he tried on Blitzkrieg and Hunter Zolomon.

The shadow demons began to weaken but not enough for them to retreat.

Oliver shot an explosive arrow towards the shadow demons.

"Get down!" Oliver ordered as he pressed the trigger for the explosives, killing the shadow demons.

Barry did as Oliver said he got down. Then after they exploded he got back up.

Barry started to think of the things that can kill them, and concluded with light or explosions, because darkness or shadows are just absence of light.

"We need more explosives Oliver," Barry began, "Or some way to use a light source on these shadow demons because that's their weakness." Barry commented.

"I got that covered." A new voice said through their coms.

"Good." Barry replied, "We need all the help we can get."

A ray of light flew inside the DEO and the person shone so bright that all of the shadow demons died.

"Thank you for coming…" Oliver said.

"Ray, Ray Terrill but people call me The Ray." Ray said while removing his mask.

"Ray," Barry began, "We have about two minutes and thirty-seven seconds before Hartley Rathaway comes here with some vibrational gloves, we need to buy some time." Barry said.

"Okay, lure them in one place and I can 'neutralize' them." Ray said.

"Oliver, I called someone you met from the island." Felicity said through the coms.

"Is he on his way?" Oliver asked his wife.

"He said that he will be there in a second." Felicity said.

"Good," Oliver said, "Thanks, Felicity."

A magical symbol began to show at the floor of the DEO and a man in a trench coat, a woman in a cocktail dress and a man in a golden helmet with a cape appeared.

"Oliver, after all we've been through, you never called me." Constantine said.

"Well, I thought you were busy, going around space and time with The Legends, John." Oliver commented.

"Those bastards dropped me off weeks ago." Constantine said.

"Well, these shadow demons are weak to light and we need to buy some time before Hartley Rathaway gets here." Oliver said. "He has vibrational gloves and that we need to distract the Anti-Monitor."

"I can teleport this Hartley and bring him here." The woman in a cocktail dress said.

"Hartley is about six miles away from National City," Barry said.

Zatanna chanted, "yeltraH yawahtaR ot OED." then Hartley Rathaway appeared at the DEO.

"Hartley, while Kara is distracting the shadow demons, we need you to distract the Anti-Monitor with your vibrational gloves, and we'll do the rest." Barry said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Hartley asked.

"Because if you don't the Anti-Monitor will destroy the world, isn't that enough for you?" Barry asked.

"What guarantees you that I will cooperate with your plan?" Hartley asked once again.

"Because if you don't the Anti-Monitor will kill you." Barry said, "We've brought you directly to him, after all."

"Fine, what else do you need me to do?" Hartley cooperated, hesitantly.

"Remember how you used the high-pitched noise from the gloves to hurt the Time Wraiths?" Barry asked, "Do that to the Anti-Monitor."

"So, your telling me to put a big target on my head? Where's Wells? He should do the planning." Hartley commented.

"If you have a better idea, I'm open to it." Barry said.

"You go back in time and inform yourself of this crisis and stay there. You will be like a… Time Remnant." Hartley explained.

"That...sounds like a better plan but everyone from this part of the timeline will die though." Barry commented.

"Not if you go back in time seconds ago." Hartley suggested.

"Okay let's do it." Barry said while running back in time, twenty seconds ago.

Twenty seconds ago

"Remember how you used the-" Barry was cut off by a time breach opening and saw another version of himself.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"Hartley Rathaway told me to run back in time twenty seconds ago." Barry began to explain, "I'm ready to go through Cisco's plan from the Time Vault." Future-Barry replied.

"You'll do it?" Past-Barry asked hopeful.

"Yeah," Future-Barry replied, "Just promise me that you'll take care of them," he said.

"I promise you that I will do anything for them." Past-Barry promised.

"Okay, we need someone to draw the Anti-Monitor's fire while I kill him." Future-Barry said.

"I'll do it." Oliver volunteered.

"Good," Future-Barry said, "Everyone else hold off the Shadow Demons." Future-Barry told them.

The league agreed to the plan through the coms and the Barrys, Oliver and Hartley took on the Anti-Monitor.

The Anti-Monitor was literally throwing fireballs toward Past-Barry, Hartley and Oliver while they dodged his fire. And Future-Barry ran towards a sporting goods store and stole a pocket knife and opened it. Then Future-Barry ran towards the Anti-Monitor's back and jabbed the pocket-knife straight into the Anti-Monitor's back...

Future-Barry repeatedly kept jabbing the Anti-Monitor's back with the pocket knife. Until the pocket knife broke.

"You think you can stop me with your puny weapons?!" The Anti-Monitor yelled in annoyance.

"Like I told Kara before "This is my world." and I will protect it until my last breath." Future-Barry told him.

Future-Barry threw a punch directly towards the Anti-Monitor's face and ran away, miles away.

Future-Barry knew that this was it, he will die but many others will live.

The Anti-Monitor and Future-Barry traded blows back and forth, it was like Future-Barry was finally standing up to a Bully, and the Anti-Monitor was the greatest bully of them all.

Future-Barry ran 10 miles away and ran towards the Anti-Monitor destroying his armor killing himself in the process.

Future-Barry lied there on the ground slowly dying when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him, crouched over.

"You thought that you can kill me with that punch?" The Anti-Monitor asked while chuckling evilly.

Future-Barry thrusted his hand out and grabbed the Anti-Monitor's throat and began to choke him while saying, "If I die, then you're going to die as well, I'm taking you with me." Future-Barry commented darkly.

"I cannot die, I'm the physical embodiment of Death. I AM THE ANTI-MONITOR!" The Anti-Monitor yelled.

Future-Barry tried to crush the Anti-Monitor's voice box so he would shut the hell up.

"Well, my name is Oliver Queen and you have just failed this city." Oliver said while aiming an arrow through Anti-Monitor's heart and letting go of the string.

The Anti-Monitor died, instantly. He gasped his last breath and fell over on top of Future-Barry. The Anti-Monitor was dead.

"We did it, buddy." Oliver said to the lifeless body of Future-Barry, "We did it."

Kara went over to look at the lifeless body of Future-Barry Allen.

"Barry! Barry wake up! We need you! I need you!" Kara screamed while sobbing, shaking Future-Barry's body.

"Kara," Barry began, "I'm right here." he said.

Kara turned around and saw her husband, she ran to his arms and embracing him tightly.

"How?" Kara asked.

"The plan worked, that's a time remnant." Barry answered while smiling.

"He was one of the good ones," Barry said referring to his future-self, "Before he died the only thing he asked of me, was to promise to take care of you and the children," Barry explained. "Do you also know what this means, Kara?"

"The newspaper article." Kara said, "Let's go to STAR Labs and look at it." she told her husband.

"Race you there, Girl of Steel?" Barry teased his wife.

"Oh, you're on Scarlet Speedster." Kara teased back as they ran towards STAR Labs.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed, "You're alive!" she said happily.

"Of course, I am." Barry said while hugging his best friend.

"Me and Kara are checking if anything changed in the newspaper." Barry began, "Who wants to come?"

The entire league raised their hand and made their way to the Time Vault.

The two newly married couples entered the Time Vault with the Justice League.

Barry opened up Gideon and asked her to show the newspaper article.

"Of course, Creator." Gideon said.

The newspaper article says "June 2019" and shows a picture of Darkseid.

"Guess we have a few months to get ready for him." Barry said with a tone of fear.

"Is that Darkseid, Barry?" Kara asked her husband. "He looks much scarier than Stepphenwolf." Kara commented.


	40. The Twins from the Future

_**STAR Labs**_

"Yes, it's him." Barry and Charles replied in unison.

"What do we know about him except that he sends minions to do his dirty work and that he is very powerful?" Batman asked.

"He has Omega rays, I saw him using it on a parademon, once." Barry answered.

"What else?" Clark asked.

"He's obsessed with some equation." Charles said.

"The Anti-Life Equation?" Hal asked.

"Yes," Barry began, "Do the other Green Lanterns know about it?" Barry asked Hal.

"Yes, it's one of the most precious things in the universe, it can kill and create planets." Hal answered.

"Darkseid once told me that he wanted to rule over every planet in the Multiverse," Barry commented, "I think he's not going to be too happy once he finds out that The Anti-Monitor just ruined his plans," Barry said with a smirk.

"We can't be sure, we still need to make a plan if ever he comes here." Batman said to the league, "In the meantime, I have sources saying CADMUS is making a Superman clone, we should check it out." Batman finished.

 _ **"Darkseid told me that if I ever escaped or defied him in any way, Kara would die a slow and painful death, and it would be all my fault. I can't let that happen."**_ Barry thought with determination.

"We believe that CADMUS is cloning one of the most powerful heroes in the planet, they named it 'Project Kr'. We need to stop CADMUS from unleashing the clone to the world." Batman ordered.

"What would you have me do, Batman?" Barry asked, "You're the tactician." Barry replied referring to his experience.

"Superman and Green Lantern remain outside, if the clone gets past us you're the last line of defense, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Zatanna, and Supergirl will find Project Kr and I will explore CADMUS for anymore threats that we need to know." Batman ordered.

Barry, Kara, Oliver, the Black Canary and Zatanna followed Batman's orders. They began to search for Project Kr.

"Batman, there's 52 floors below the ground." Flash reported, seeing the blueprints of the facility, "Which floor is Project Kr?" He asked.

"52nd floor." Batman answered the speedster.

Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Zatanna went to the elevator but was stopped by Guardian with a small alien on his shoulder.

"James?!" Kara exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?

The small alien's eyes glowed and Guardian said, "Protecting CADMUS and Project Kr.", with no emotion.

Guardian started to fight the heroes but he was outnumbered and was defeated.

"What happened? Supergirl? What are you doing here?" Guardian asked with confusion.

"Nice act, but you're never fooling us." Green Arrow said.

"What is happening? Where am I?" Guardian continued to ask.

Barry noticed that the small alien, that was previously placed in Guardian's shoulder, is gone. He concluded that Guardian or James was getting mind control.

"What happened to you?" Barry asked.

"I was patrolling the streets of National City, Winn was off-duty, so I was by myself, when I felt a pain in the back of my head and woke up here." James recollected his memories.

"They were using some kind of mind-control on you, James," Barry explained, "There was a little alien on your shoulder but it's gone now." Barry said.

"What are you doing here?" James asked the group.

"Batman informed us that CADMUS is making a clone of Superman." Barry mentioned.

"Like Bizzaro?!" James asked incredulously.

"Project Kr." Barry said

"What's that?" James asked.

"That's what we came to investigate." Barry explained, "Batman said it was on the 52nd floor." Barry said.

"I'll go with you." James said while getting up.

"We didn't hurt you too badly, did we, James?" Kara asked.

"Just a couple of broken bones." James admitted while wincing in pain.

"So, you're okay if we need to fight someone?" Kara asked.

"Not sure." James admitted, again.

"Okay," Kara began, "You can come but be careful." Kara said.

"We better hurry, Batman has an important information about CADMUS." Barry said to the team

52nd Floor

The team made it to the 52nd floor of the CADMUS facility.

They were snooping around when suddenly…

"What are you doing here?!" A man in a lab coat asked them.

"We're here on Justice League business." Barry said simply.

"Lockdown the facility, no one gets in or out." The scientists yelled.

"Tell me what you know about Project Kr." Green Arrow said.

"The Emerald Archer," the scientist said with a sigh, "Not so scary if you ask me."

"You really don't want to test my friend here," Flash began, "He has ways of making you talk."

"That doesn't scare me." The scientist said with confidence.

Zatanna got tired of the conversation and chanted, "Llet eht hturt."

The scientist began to tell all of the details of Project Kr.

"So, Project Kr is a codename for a weapon called 'Superboy'?" Flash asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was created with Superman's and Cat Grant's DNA." The scientist answered.

"How did you get that?" The Flash asked him.

"Ms. Grant was asked to do an interview with Mrs. Luthor and she was offered a cup of coffee, we stole a sample of her DNA to create a perfect clone of Superman." The scientist explained.

"And Superman's DNA was easy enough to come by?" The Black Canary asked him.

"The blood of Superman was recovered when he fought his uncle, General Zod, we extracted a sample and we cleansed it." The scientist explained once again.

"Where is Superboy now?" Zatanna asked.

"Behind you." The scientist said while smirking.

The team turned around and saw a teen that looks like Superman with a white outfit and red House of El logo, standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked.

"We want to help you, we can let you out of here and-and let you see the outside world, you can see the sun or the moon, since it's nighttime." The Flash said to Superboy

"I already know what the sun and the moon looks like, images were downloaded in my head," Superboy began, "But I didn't have a chance to see them myself." Superboy added, sadly.

"We can help you get out of here and see the sun or the moon, what do you say?" The Flash asked him.

"Okay," Superboy extending his hand for a handshake.

"Superboy! What are you doing?! Capture them and get back to your cloning pod!" The scientist ordered the clone.

Superboy silenced the scientist by knocking him unconscious.

"Let's get out of here." Green Arrow said.

"Zatanna," Flash began, "Can you use your magic to teleport us?" he asked.

"I can if I have enough energy but I don't." Zatanna denied .

"Okay," Barry began, "Let's just leave before security comes." he said.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"What happened in there?" Batman asked the group.

"We ended the conflict peacefully, or fairly peacefully, Superboy knocked out a scientist who was ordering him around." Barry explained.

"How did they create him?" Clark asked.

"He was created by yours and Ms. Grant's DNA. Clark, he's your son." Kara answered.

"Wow," Clark began, "I don't-I don't know what to say." he told them, dumbfounded.

"Clark! Clark!" Bruce called out to the Man of Steel, "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I need to tell Lois that I have a son," Clark said happily.

Superman flew towards Metropolis, leaving sonic booms in his wake.

"I didn't expect him to be happy about it." Bruce said truthfully.

"Well, when you become a mother or a father, it's usually the happiest day in your life." Barry commented while staring at Kara, lovingly. Thinking of Karen and Alex with a smile on his face.

Kara just nodded her head at her husband's statement.

"Where will I stay?" Superboy asked.

"You can stay at my Manor, just don't touch anything." Batman offered while walking out of the labs.

"I must go now too, my niece will be coming here on Earth." J'onn said while shifting to his Martian form.

"Wanna go home?" Barry asked his wife.

"Sure, can we stop and buy potstickers on the way?" Kara asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Barry agreed.

Kara squealed like a child and the two of them made their way home, stopping by a Chinese restaurant and buying potstickers.

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

Superboy and Batman arrived at the Wayne Manor in a limousine.

"Follow me to your room, Master Superboy." Alfred offered while walking away.

Superboy just nodded his head and went to follow Alfred.

"Hey, new guy." A child yelled at him.

Superboy turned around and saw a fifteen year old boy with glasses on his face.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked the boy.

"Dick Grayson, you?" Dick asked back.

"Superboy." Superboy answered.

Dick just nodded his head and said, "See you tomorrow."

Superboy nodded his head then followed Alfred in his room.

"This is your room, Master Superboy." Alfred told him.

"Thanks…" Superboy trailed off.

"Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth, sir." Alfred introduced himself as he bow.

"Thank you, Alfred." Superboy said to him.

"Your welcome, Master Superboy." Alfred said while walking away.

Superboy lied down on the twin bed and slowly went to sleep.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Dick was running around the mansion excitedly and keeps saying, "Today's the day."

Superboy woke up because of Dick bursting on his room.

"Why are you so excited?" Superboy asked Dick, curious.

"Today's the first day of school...For me, at least." Dick said, "I finally get to go back to school, and I'll have the opportunity to tell my highschool crush, how I really feel about her." Dick commented with a smile.

"What is this school?" Superboy asked.

"It's a place to go, where you can learn things, like World History or you get to do fun stuff like arts and crafts." Dick told Superboy.

"Can I… go to this School?" Superboy asked.

"You'll have to ask Bruce if that's okay." Dick answered, "You'll need an identity too, because we can't just call you "Superboy" all the time." Dick said.

"Sure, what's my name then?" Superboy asked.

"What about Connor?" A girl with a green skin said while entering the room.

"Connor Kent?" Dick asked.

"Connor Kent, I like that." Connor said with a smile.

"Bruce," Dick began, "Can Connor come to school with us?" he asked his foster father.

"He needs control and needs to be supervised if you want him to join you five." Bruce said

"Well, if I get the same classes as Connor, I can supervise him," Dick replied, "I don't know what we're going to do when we don't have the same classes, though and also, five?" he said.

"Wally West and Kaldur' Ahm will join you in school." Bruce replied, "Megan over here," Bruce gestured towards the girl with green skin, "Can take the other classes and be with Connor." He told the group.

"I'll ask the Principal if we can do that." Dick said, "Connor, you're going to need some lunch money, because this private school, doesn't give out free lunches." he told Connor.

"Is this money, edible?" Connor asked.

"No," Dick began, "You use it to buy things." he said.

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Megan said to Connor.

"How are you going out with green skin?" Connor asked.

"Hello Megan," She said while hitting her forehead, "I can shapeshift, like my uncle J'onn." She finished as she changed her skin color.

"That's so cool." Connor said with a smile.

"You need new clothes, by the way. You can't just go to school with that white unitard." Dick said.

"I guess I need to go buy some." Connor commented.

"No need, Clark has spare ones, here try this." Bruce said, while giving Connor a black t-shirt with a Superman logo.

Connor walked into the bathroom to go change into the new set of clothes that was provided to him by Bruce. And shut the door behind him.

"You like him, don't you?" Dick whispered to Megan, which she just blushed.

"No comment." Megan said to Dick.

Dick just snickered as a sonic boom was heard and Wally came in the room.

Wally West, Iris West's brother showed up.

"KF, what's up?" Dick said while walking towards Wally.

"Nothing much, things were crazy in Central City for a while when Barry passed down the mantle to me." Wally commented.

Connor came out of the bathroom and saw the whole group.

"Who's these two?" Wally asked Dick, pointing towards Megan and Connor.

"I'm J'onn Jonzz's niece and this is Connor Kent, also known as Superboy." Megan said.

"Okay that explains the 'S' but you never told me your name, beautiful." Wally said to Megan, while wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"My name is Megan." she said, "You're Wally West, right?" she asked him.

"The one and only, The second fastest man alive." Wally said to Megan.

"Yeah, I've heard Barry hangs his hat, in National City, now." Megan commented.

"It's cape, not hat but yeah." Wally corrected.

"Wally, would you stop bothering her and let her go?" Dick said while smirking.

"I'm just being friendly, you know?" Wally defended.

"Yeah, you're friendly with all of the girls you met." Dick countered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, by the way, Dick, have you told that crush of yours that you're into her, yet?" Wally asked.

"Barbara? Nope, not yet but later." Dick said.

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that, Dick." Wally said with a grin.

"You kids, get to school, you're late." Bruce ordered, "Kaldur' Ahm is already at the school."

Wally ran towards the school using his superspeed, Megan flew towards the school while Connor tried to fly but can't and just settled by jumping there. Dick was left in the mansion's garage.

"Superpowers." Dick grumbled.

Dick got his bike and started to travel towards the school.

 _ **Gotham High School.**_

"Took you long enough." Wally told Dick with a smirk.

"Well, it's just like the Green Arrow said, regular old humans don't have superspeed." Dick commented.

"Well, you're not old and definitely not a regular human, you are freaking Robin." Wally whisper yelled at Dick.

"Yeah, if only that particle accelerator went off in Gotham." Dick said with a sigh.

"Then you and Batman would be very busy. Trust me." Wally said.

"Are you talking about Batman?" A red-headed girl joined the conversation, "I like Batman."

"Oh, we're just talking about that stupid Batman TV show from the 1960's, that's all." Dick said.

"My name is Barbara by the way, and that Batman TV show is a legend, Adam West and Burt Ward are the best by portraying Batman and Robin." Barbara defended.

"My name is Dick, and I don't mind the Adam West TV show, it's just my foster father Bruce doesn't like it that much." he said.

"Yeah, who is he? Batman?" Barbara asked sarcastically.

"You've never heard of Bruce Wayne?" Dick asked her incredulously.

"Your foster father is Bruce Wayne? What's next? You're Robin?" Barbara asked surprised.

"Your father is Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, right?" Dick asked her, "I've seen him on TV."

"Yeah, he works with Batman and Robin sometimes, I also have a slight crush at Robin." Barbara admitted.

Dick couldn't believe it, Barbara Gordon has a crush on his alter-ego. If only he could tell her the truth.

"Dick! Dick!" Wally called out, "You spaced out for a sec." Wally said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, sorry." Dick apologized to Barbara. "I was just-I was thinking how cool it must be to work with Batman and Robin." Dick commented.

"Yeah, I hope I can help them, I heard from my dad that they have a computer girl called Oracle." Barbara whispered to Robin.

"Did you hear about Batman working with The Flash and The Green Arrow to stop an Arkham Psychologist from using a book that can change reality?" Dick asked her.

"Yeah, my dad was at the scene and I was visiting him, I was at the police cruiser." Barbara explained, "Anyway, see you later… Robin." Barbara whispered to Dick.

"Oh crap." Dick said, "She knows." he said to himself.

"She knows… what?" Wally asked.

"She just called me "Robin". " Dick said to Wally.

"Turn off your coms next time, you too, KF." Barbara said while walking away.

"Dude, she's Oracle." Wally said to Dick.

"Well, that explains a lot." Dick said, "Where's Connor and Megan?"

"They already went to class, in which we are so late." Wally said while running away without using his speed.

"Dammit," Dick began, "I'm gonna get into so much trouble." he said while frowning.

STAR Labs

Batman called in a meeting for the Justice League in STAR Labs.

"Bruce," Clark began, "How's Superboy doing?" he asked The Dark Knight.

"He's fine, he's in school right now with Dick, Megan and Wally but that's not why I called all of you here." Bruce answered.

"We need to plan for Darkseid's eventual invasion." Barry said.

"That and we need to move our headquarters." Bruce said.

"We should look at the map and see where the places that we live in, converge and pick a town between them." Barry said.

"I already did a research and I already bought a land and made a deal with NASA." Bruce said.

"Why would we need a deal with NASA?" Hal asked.

"Because we're building two headquarters, one is a distraction and the other is the main one." Bruce answered.

"Cisco told me that in one reality another Justice League team had a spot in the North Pole." Barry commented, "That's too cold for us though.

"I was thinking of building the distraction in Keystone City, and the real one is at the other side of the world, in space." Batman told them his plans.

"A Justice League satellite?" Barry asked The Dark Knight.

"No, more like a…" Batman trailed off.

"Watchtower!" Cisco yelled in excitement.

"We could expand STAR Labs up there." Barry said, "Cisco could have his work station up there." he told them.

"Really? My workstation will be moved up there?" Cisco asked surprised.

"If that's what you want." Barry told his friend, "It's up to you…"

"Of course, I'm like Picard right now." Cisco said while hugging Barry.

"Caitlin," Barry began, "Do you want to stay down here, or do you wish to go to the Watchtower?" Barry asked her.

"Nope, I'll stay here, me and Charlie found an apartment for the two of us." Caitlin answered.

"That's great Caitlin." Barry said with a smile, "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, me too." Caitlin said with a smile.

"How can we build with no gravity, though?" Zatanna asked.

"Doesn't it have artificial gravity?" Barry asked.

"Zatanna means the outside, babe." Kara told her husband.

"I repeat, how can we build it with no gravity." Zatanna asked.

"Which means almost no force." Barry added, finally getting the idea.

"Can't NASA build it?" Black Canary asked.

"No, they only know that STAR Labs is building a super satellite in space." Batman answered, "And as for building it, We have Superman, Supergirl, Cyborg and Green Lantern to build it."

"So, you and your cousin will have to wear space suits out there, Kara." Barry commented.

"Yeah, Ramon, build a couple of suits that can handle their strengths and heat vision." Batman ordered.

"On it." Cisco said while walking towards his workshop.

"Now the plans for Darkseid is a bit hard," Batman began, "We still don't know all of his abilities and weaknesses, so I advise all of us to train ourselves and our proteges harder." Batman ordered.

"Well, Lashina definitely said that Darkseid is more powerful than Stepphenwolf was, I remember that." Kara commented.

"Superman was stronger than Steppenwolf and we don't know if Darkseid is on par with the strength of Superman. I'm just being cautious, especially now that you two have kids and we have new teens in our care, we got to be extra careful." Batman explained.

"Kara mentioned that Clark stopped Steppenwolf from using the Mother Boxes to terraform Earth into Apocalypse, whatever happened to them?" Barry asked, "Can't we use them as a weapon?"

"Destroyed, Superman and Cyborg destroyed it." Batman answered.

"Kara, honey, I told you this before, but I might have to get my hands dirty if I wanna protect you from him." Barry mentioned.

"Do what you have to do and whatever happens I will be here, waiting for you." Kara answered.

"If anything happens to me, know that I will always love you, Kara." Barry said.

"Likewise, Barry." Kara told her husband.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but starting tomorrow, we will train harder and set up a backup team, if anything happens to us." Bruce said.

"What's the backup team?" Barry asked, curious.

"Young Justice." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Who's going to lead it?" Barry asked.

"Aquaman's protege, Kaldur' Ahm also known as Aqualad." Batman answered.

"Who are the members?" Oliver asked.

"Connor Kent aka Superboy, Megan Morse aka Miss Martian, Wally West aka Kid Flash, Dick Grayson aka Robin, Barbara Gordon aka Oracle and Artemis Crock aka Artemis." Batman listed off.

"They are the next Justice League." Batman said majestically as a hologram of them appeared, as a team.

 _ **Apocalypse**_

Darkseid is waiting for the extrapolator to finish when a parademon entered the Throne Room.

"The extrapolator is ready, master." The parademon reported.

"Good, start it now." Darkseid ordered while standing up and walking towards the Extrapolator Room.

The parademons started the machine and the machine starts roaring but nothing happened.

"What is happening?! Why isn't there a breach to their world?!" Darkseid yelled at the parademons.

"We have a theory for that, the worlds somewhat merged together while we are building the extrapolator." The parademon said.

"Your saying that I wasted months just for nothing?!" Darkseid yelled at him.

"Yes, master." The parademo said weakly.

Darkseid used his Omega Beams to kill the parademon and went back to his Throne Room.

"Get a few scout ships ready, we're going to Earth." Darkseid ordered.

 _ **June 2019**_

The Justice League has been training non-stop themselves and the Young Justice. The Joe and Eliza are taking care of the twins when Barry and Kara has to go to work.

"It's June and Darkseid still hasn't come, maybe he retreated." Barry said to the league.

"We can't take any chances, we need to train the Young Justice team and train ourselves harder." Batman ordered.

"We know but we need to relax, you know we have lives right?" Wally asked as the Young Justice stood behind him.

"And you can continue your lives when the threat has been neutralized." Batman retorted.

"Yeah but Dick's failing in Chemistry because of this." Artemis said with a smirk.

"You what?" Batman asked Dick, angrily.

"I've haven't been able to juggle our training sessions with my personal life, yet, Bruce." Dick said.

"Fine, take a day off of training, all of you." Batman ordered, reluctantly.

"Clark," Barry said discreetly, "Cisco told me something about a Phantom Zone, what if we use that on Darkseid?" Barry asked him.

"That's a great idea, but ask Kara about it first, she has some… history with it." Clark explained briefly.

"Kara," Barry began, "Clark told me that you know about something called the Phantom Zone?" Barry asked his wife.

Kara nodded her head and asked, "Do you remember my story?"

"Of course, I do." Barry began, "You were trapped in it, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, have you ever wondered why I call Clark baby cousin?" Kara asked Barry.

"Because you were supposed to follow him from Krypton and be his protector?" Barry recalled.

"Kinda, it's because I'm actually older than him." Kara said slowly.

"Do you remember what it was like before Krypton exploded?" Barry asked his wife.

"Yeah, it was beautiful." Kara answered.

"Did Krypton have schools like Earth does?" Barry asked her.

"No, we study at home with our robots." Kara answered.

"It must have been awkward having to adapt to a different way of learning when you were younger." Barry said.

"Yeah, when I came here, I was wondering where the robots are." Kara replied while chuckling.

"I was just talking to Clark about this idea, I had Kara." Barry began, "What if we trap Darkseid in the Phantom Zone?" Barry asked her.

'It's fine.' Kara thought to Barry.

'I totally forgot we had this.' Barry thought to Kara while laughing.

'So you must have heard me when I was having dark, negative thoughts earlier.' Barry thought.

'Yeah.' Kara thought while nodding her head.

"I'm gonna quote what the other Earth said 'It's getting annoying to be left out of the conversation.'." Cisco said.

"Did you know the Earth that is identical to this one has a name, Karry something, I can't remember." Cisco continued to babble.

"Cisco," Barry began, "I have a plan to take down Darkseid, we're going to trap him in the Phantom Zone." Barry explained.

Cisco nodded his head, understanding the plan and said, "Have you ever considered being the team's tactician instead of Batman? 'cause you always come up with the solution."

"Yeah," Barry began, "But Batman has more experience than me because he's been fighting crime in Gotham, for 20 years." Barry explained.

"True," Cisco shrugs, "So… I'm gonna leave you two." He said awkwardly while walking away.

"Kara," Barry began, "Are you hungry, babe? Because I am."

"Sure, donuts?" Kara asked.

"Salads?" Barry teased Kara.

"No," Kara began, "I want Big Belly Burger."

"Salads it is, I always knew you secretly like them." Barry continued to tease.

"Yeah, if it's a Taco Salad." Kara replied.

"Did I hear you say Vegetable Salad, you want some?" Barry teased again.

Kara grabbed Barry and kissed him to shut him up.

"Now, why did you do that?" Barry asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? Would you rather I'd kiss somebody else?" Kara teased back.

"Okay, that's revenge right there." Barry muttered, "Low blow Kara."

"Let's go to Wal-Mart and get that Vegetable Salad, then." Kara said, reluctantly.

"Nope, I'm hungry and I want some Big Belly Burger and Subway myself, what do you want?" Barry asked, no longer teasing.

"Well, I always wanted to try that Bacon Cheeseburger." Kara said.

"Bacon Cheeseburger it is." Barry said while picking Kara up.

 _ **Big Belly Burger**_

"This tastes great after a long day of working out, Barry." Kara said while munching on her Burger,

"Can you please tone it down, still in suits, remember?" Barry whispered to Kara as he took a bite at his burger.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that we didn't change out of our uniforms," Kara whispered back.

"It's fine, look Dick and Barbara is here too." Barry said as he pointed towards the two teens.

"That's Bruce Wayne's ward, right?" Kara asked softly.

"Yeah, and also known as Robin." Barry whispered the last part.

"I've seen her on TV with her father, she's the daughter of the GCPD Commissioner." Kara whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Barry whispered.

Just then a Flash fangroup entered Big Belly Burger and saw him and Supergirl having lunch.

"Oh, wow it's The Flash and Supergirl!" one of them exclaimed.

Barry just waved his hand at the group, then suddenly the whole fangroup asked for his autograph.

"So," one fan began, "How's life in National City these days?" she asked.

"It's been perfect." Barry said while smiling when he saw a girl that looks a lot like Kara.

"What's your name?" Barry asked the girl.

"Karen Dallen." Karen said to Barry.

"Karen huh? What a beautiful name." Kara said.

"My mother named me." she told them. "She wanted a name that goes well with my surname."

Barry then got suspicious, her name is Karen Dallen, which is a combined name for Danvers-Allen, She was named by the same reasons but he still needs to confirm his theory.

"Do you by any chance have a brother or a sister?" Barry asked Karen.

"Yeah, I have a brother named Alex." she told them.

Barry's theory has been confirmed that the girl that is standing in front of him and Kara is their daughter.

'That's our daughter Kara,' Barry thought,

'Are you sure, I mean our daughter is with Joe and Eliza and they're still babies.' Kara thought to Barry.

'She time traveled to get here, she's from the future.' Barry thought.

"Um, sorry but we need to go. Karen, can you please come with us?" Barry told the fans, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." another fan from the group said, "I'll see you later Karen."

Karen nodded her head faced her parents.

"You need to come with us, Karen." Barry said, with a demanding voice.

"Where to?" Karen asked.

"Home." Kara said, simply.

 _ **National City**_

Kara, Barry and Karen arrived at their loft.

"Why are you here?" Barry asked his daughter.

"Because you told me to come here." Karen told her parents.

"No, I mean why did you time travel to the past, Karen?" Barry asked pointedly

"Poker face is that bad huh?" Karen said.

"Please, we need to know." Kara said to her daughter.

"I want to see my father." Karen whispered.

"Is Alex here too?" Barry asked his daughter.

"Yeah, he's at the rooftop, listening, you can show yourself now by the way." Karen answered.

Alex came down from the rooftop and touched down into the loft.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Alex waved at his parents.

"Why did you two want to see me? Did we get divorced in the future?" Barry asked.

"Dad," Alex began, "You die in your battle with Darkseid." Alex explained to his father.

"So, the plan won't work?" Barry asked, teary eyed.

"Darkseid can only be killed with The Anti-Life Equation, Dad." Alex said.

"What about your mother? Will she survive?" Barry asked, concerned about his wife.

"She does but she moves on and goes onto to marry James Olsen in the future." Alex explained to his Dad.

"Is she happy? Are all of you happy?" Barry asked while looking outside the window.

"Mom is, but we're not, we wanted to get to know our father." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, Karen and Alex." Barry apologized.

"It's okay, Dad." Karen began, "We just wanted to see you, that's all." Karen finished.

"No, I know what it feels like to grow up without a father and I will do it to my own kids, I'm sorry that I became your father." Barry apologized once again to his children.

"Pop-pop was a great father to you, Dad. But unfortunately James Olsen sucks as a foster father." Alex said.

"Give him a chance to prove himself to be your father." Barry told them with a sad smile, "But something tells me you didn't just go back here to see me."

"We're going to change the future, Dad." Karen told him.

"It's dangerous, you can erase yourselves from existence, it's better for me to die than ending up with you two dying." Barry said to his kids.

"Yes but didn't you kill The Anti-Monitor with a Time Remnant?" Alex asked his Dad.

"Yes, why?" Barry asked.

"Why not do the same to Darkseid?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I already saw the effects if it went wrong." Barry explained vaguely.

"Karen and I, can be the Time Remnants this time." Alex explained.

"No, I can't see you die for me, and you will be risking yourselves to the Time Wraiths and the Time Bureau to hunt you." Barry said to his kids.

"Even if we die here you'll still have the baby versions of us, just like when the you from twenty seconds in the future died." Alex said.

"Let me talk to Kara about this first, it's a decision that we need to do together." Barry told them.

"Go to STAR Labs for a while we make our decision." Kara told them.

The twins ran off to STAR Labs to let their parents decide.

"Kara," Barry began, "The twins were so unhappy with James Olsen as a father figure, they came back here to die as Time Remnants." Barry said.

Kara was just looking out the window, staring at the city.

"Kara?" Barry called out to his wife.

"Why are you not mad at me? You will die in the future and I get to be happy." Kara asked her husband while crying.

"Because maybe that's all I ever wanted for you, Kara." Barry went to explain, "I don't want you to be sad and broken like you were when you had to send Mon-El away…" Barry trailed off.

"But I promised you that I will never love anyone else, but in the future I will probably break that promise, how can you not be mad at me, just for doing that?" Kara asked.

"Because I love you, that's why," Barry continued, "And I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me." Barry said sadly.

"Nope, I won't move on and that's my final decision, no matter what happens I will always love you, Barry." Kara said firmly.

Karen and Alex ran inside their loft in an orange flash.

"Mom, what did you say or do?" Karen asked her mother.

"Why?" Kara asked her kids.

"We just received a new memory." Alex said with a smile on his face.

"We saw you visiting Dad's grave and telling him, how much you miss him." Karen said to her parents.

"What about James?" Kara asked their children

"James died in the battle against Darkseid." Alex said.

"What about me? Is there any chance I survived?" Barry asked.

"You get stuck in the Speed-Force again but everyone thinks you're dead." Karen said.

"We can change that." Alex told his sister.

"How?" Karen asked.

"We just told our parents that Dad doesn't really die, right?" Alex asked his sister.

"Yeah, so?" Karen asked.

"We tell the Justice League-" Alex was cut off by his sister.

"That Dad is really alive, that is genius!" Karen finished as she hugged her brother.

"Karen sup-er stre-ngth." Alex said.

"Oh! sorry!" Karen said immediately letting go of her brother.

"It'll be too dangerous for you two to travel back to the future once this is done, you know that, right?" Barry asked them, "You'll have to stay in the past." he said.

"We know, that's why we already built a life here." Karen and Alex replied in unison.

"I need to explain this to Singh." Barry muttered.

"Your old boss?" Alex said.

"Yeah, he keeps the federal agencies off our backs 'cause I heard he's been promoted to Chief of Police." Barry said while getting his phone.

"Chief Singh." Barry began, "We need to talk in person."

"Why? What do you want, Allen?" Singh asked.

"You're not going to believe me, unless I show you.'' Barry said.

"Fine, Jitters? 10:00?" Singh agreed, hesitantly.

"We'll be there." Barry said ending the call.

"Okay, now that's done, we go to the Labs." Barry said to his family.

"So, do you both have superspeed?" Barry asked them, "Because I usually race your mother to STAR Labs…" Barry trailed off.

"Didn't you see us enter here the second time, Dad?" Alex asked, "And of course we have, although I'm faster than Karen. She usually sticks to flying."

"Nope sorry I wasn't really paying attention, I was gazing longingly into your mother's eyes." Barry mentioned.

"You know we miss you and all but please don't flirt in front of us." Alex pleaded.

"Sorry," Barry said, "Let's go then."

Barry and Alex ran towards STAR Labs but Kara and Karen flew instead.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"Cisco," Barry began, "Can you call the whole team here, I just don't want to explain it again." Barry said.

"Sure, Barry." Cisco said, ignoring the twins.

The whole team except The Young Justice, arrived at STAR Labs and was just staring at the twins.

"Everyone, these two," Barry began, by pointing to them, "Are my children, they came here from the Future to save me from whatever fate lies in store for me, whenever Darkseid gets here." Barry explained.

"Wait, so these two," Alex pointed at the twins, "Are my niece and nephew?"

"That's right." Barry said, "Originally they came here because I was dead in the Future and Kara was happy because she moved on with James Olsen." Barry explained, "But the Future had changed again."

"What changed?" Oliver asked.

"When they told Kara what her future-self did, Kara refused to move on from me, and they had a new memory." Barry said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"James," Barry began, "You die in the battle against Darkseid and I get trapped inside the Speed-Force again, and everyone thinks I'm dead." Barry explained.

"Wait, didn't you just say that I will marry Kara in the future? How will that happen if I'm dead?" James asked

"The future changed when my children informed Kara of that and she decided to not move on from me." Barry said to him.

James nodded his head, understanding the situation and his fate.

"What are you doing with them, now?" Batman asked the married couple.

"Well, they're still not eighteen, so set up their background information and adoption papers. We're gonna adopt them." Barry told the team.

"Adopting your own children? Wow, I never thought that would happen in my life." Cisco said as he typed in the computer.

"Bruce do you think Karen and Alex should join Young Justice?" Barry asked his fellow superhero.

"It's their decision but the group would be glad to add another pair of hands." Batman said with a smile.

"Wait, did you just make a joke while wearing your batsuit? Where's the real Bruce? What have you done to him?" Hal asked with a smirk.

"I think that stupid 1960's Adam West show is rubbing off on me." Batman said with a smirk.

"That show is not stupid, you know?" Dick said while walking in the cortex.

"Well, that theme song, "Na Na Na Batman" is always stuck in my head." Batman commented.

Dick just laughed as he sung the theme song while walking out.

"Karen and Alex, Bruce told me that he'll let you two join Young Justice if you want to." Barry told his children.

"Wait, we can join the legendary Young Justice team?" Alex asked excitedly.

"It's your decision, Alex and Karen." Barry commented.

"We'd love to, but with your permission of course, Mom." Karen and Alex said in unison.

"What do you think, Kara?" Barry asked his wife.

Kara looked at the eyes of Karen and Alex, trying to act tough but agreed nonetheless.

"Did you and Karen already have superhero suits in the future, Alex?" Barry asked his son, "Because if not, we could have Cisco make some for you two."

"We actually do." Alex agreed as he pulled out a two golden rings.

"What did the media call you two in the future?" Barry asked.

"At first, Cat Grant called us 'The Blurs' but later on the public started to call us 'Tornado Twins'." Karen explained.

"That's what Gideon mentioned when I talked to her about it on the Waverider." Barry said.

"Wait, you have a Gideon this early on the timeline?" Alex asked his parents.

"Nazi versions of ourselves tried to steal your mother's heart, literally and I stopped them and took their Waverider." Barry explained.

"Wow, that's so cool, Mom never told us that story." Karen said to her father, amazed.

"Did your mother tell you that I proposed to her, on that very same Waverider?" Barry asked his children.

"No, she just keeps on telling us a boy from another universe saved an alien girl. She never told us stories about you." Alex and Karen explained, sadly.

"It must have hurt her to speak about me after she thought I was dead." Barry commented.

"Wait, you said a boy from another universe and an alien girl?" Kara asked, "The universe that Barry was from merged with mine and we never figured out how that happened." Kara commented.

"So, the story that Mom was telling us is how you two met?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I first met your mother when she was falling out of a window from Cat Grant's building and I literally caught her and ran her out to a desert field." Barry commented, "The Speed-Force made her sweater get lit on fire." he said.

"And do you remember the first thing you said to me after I did that, Kara?" Barry asked his wife.

"I didn't need you to save me." Kara recalled.

"That's right." Barry said, "I fell in love with your mother from that moment on, but it wasn't until the Speed-Force spat me out in her universe again, that I decided to pursue a relationship with her." Barry explained.

"Is this a 'How I met your mother' episode?" Karen asked.

"You actually watch that show?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it's a really good show." Alex said.

"I prefer The Big Bang Theory, myself." Barry said.

"That's just because you're the only one who could understand what Leonard says." Kara said to her husband

"You don't think The Big Bang Theory is funny, Kara?" Barry asked his wife.

"Yeah, Penny is funny." Kara commented.

"Penny reminds me of Iris." Barry said, "Iris could never understand what I say." Barry told them.

"Yeah, she would always say 'Please speak in English' to us." Karen agreed.


	41. Justice League vs Darkseid

_**Jitters ~ 10:00**_

Singh entered Jitters in uniform. He scanned the room, looking for the family. He saw Barry and Kara holding their twins with two more teens with them.

"Allen, what did you want to tell me in person? And better make it quick, I have a meeting at 11:00." Singh said to his former employee, firmly.

"David, meet my children, Alex and Karen." Barry gestured towards the babies.

"Yes, I know but who are these two?" Singh asked the couple while staring at the two teenagers.

"Singh, I introduce you to my children, Karen and Alex." Barry said while pointing towards the grown-up twins.

Singh was confused. Barry just introduced to him his twins, but how come he also introduced two grownups that have the same name.

"I'm confused, you only have twins, right?" Singh asked the couple.

"Yes, we only have twins." Kara confirmed.

"Then, how come that those two," Singh pointed at Future Karen and Alex. "Are also your children?" He asked.

"They are the twins in the future and they travelled back in time to see Barry." Kara explained.

"Okay," Singh said, still wrapping his head around the situation, "Why would they do that?" Singh asked.

"They wanted to save me, David." Barry explained, "In the future I'm either dead or trapped in the Speed-Force again, and everybody thinks I'm dead." Barry told his former boss.

"Then why did you call me?" Singh asked.

"We need you to keep the military and federal agencies including Argus, off our backs." Barry said, simply.

"I don't know, Barry." Singh said while thinking, "If I snoop on the military and federal agencies, I can lose my job." Singh explained as he stands up and leaves the cafe.

"What should we do now?" Kara asked her husband.

"We stay alert, have Felicity, Cisco, and Winn plant an untraceable bug at their systems. It'll send us an alert if they know about our children." Barry told his backup plan to his wife.

The twins were in awe at how far their father would go just for their safety, they began to slightly cry because of their father's love for them.

"Why are you two crying?" Barry asked their son and daughter.

"It's just that, we grew up not knowing who you are, and then we see how much you really love us, it's… touching." Karen explained while crying silently.

"Come here you two." Barry said as he opened his arms for the twins.

The twins ran to their father to hug him and said, "We both missed you."

Kara took a photo of her family while also crying silently at the reunion of her family.

"Kara, join us." Barry began before continuing, "Bring the twins also."

Barry asked a random stranger to take a picture of them and they all posed for their family picture.

The family went to eat lunch and strolled around the city then went home and decided to rest for the next day.

 _ **Outer Space**_

Five scout ships are approaching Earth with a very angry Darkseid in it.

 _ **Hall of Justice**_

Batman is at the Hall of Justice, monitoring Earth's atmosphere for Darkseid when he saw the scout ships and ran to the meeting room.

"Calling all League and non-League members, we are facing a possible global extinction and the world requires your help, We need your help. If you decided to help, go to Keystone City and wait outside the Hall of Justice. Darkseid is here. Batman out." Batman said while recording himself.

"Gideon, patch this through every electronic device on Earth and set it on repeat." Batman ordered.

 _ **The Danvers-Allen Loft**_

Barry woke up because of all the commotion outside. He then saw Batman's message being played and then decided to wake up Kara.

"Hey, babe." Barry called out, "You have to wake up, he's here." Barry said, solemnly.

"Who's here?" Kara asked, still half asleep.

"Darkseid." Karen and Alex said in unison, as they stand before the windows.

Kara immediately stood up and saw Batman's message and decided to listen to it.

"Calling all League and non-League members, we are facing a possible global extinction and the world requires your help, We need your help. If you decided to help, go to Keystone City and wait outside the Hall of Justice. Darkseid is here. Batman out." Batman said.

"It's time." Barry said while walking towards the grown-up twins.

"Bye Karen and Alex." He said to the twins.

"Dad...Let us help you fight Darkseid," Alex and Karen began, "He can't take on all of us and survive." They reasoned.

"No, you both have a much more important mission," Barry began, "Hide your past selves and protect them, me and your mother will handle Darkseid." Barry ordered the twins.

"Oh, Dad. I almost forgot, I brought this back from the future." Alex said handing his father something that looked like a laser gun.

"What is it?" Barry asked his son.

"It's just like those laser guns you see in Star Wars, except it's real...We stole it while time travelling to the past." Alex explained.

"I knew it, _I am_ freaking Han Solo." Barry said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but I am _**not**_ Kylo Ren," Alex said with a smirk.

"Enough geek talk, we need to protect ourselves remember?" Karen told her brother and then turned to her father. "We both love you and we will miss you." She said while hugging him.

"I am so proud of you two." Barry said with a smile.

 **"WHERE IS BARRY ALLEN?!"** A voice roared from the outside.

Barry Allen flashed outside and said, "You wanted me, here I am." Barry said with a sneer.

"We have unfinished business, you and I," Darkseid while lighting up his eyes.

"Yes, we do." Batman said while jumping down from the building.

"You took the one, my cousin loved most away from her." Superman said darkly while landing on the ground.

"You took our friend." Cisco and Caitlin said angrily while jumping out of the breach.

"We are not alone this time, Darkseid," Kara said with a scowl, "You mess with one member of the Justice League, you mess with all of them." she told him.

"Yes, that's right." Kid Flash said while appearing next to Barry.

"You think you can keep us out of this, Bruce?" Robin said while landing next to Batman.

"Look alive out there Robin, it's too dangerous." Batman said.

"He cares!" Robin said before calling the rest of the Young Justice team.

"You know, The Monitor's brother The Anti-Monitor ruined your plans, right, Darkseid?" Barry asked him, "There's no more Multiverse left to rule over." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, that's why you're my backup plan." Darkseid said with a smirk.

"How am I your backup plan?" Barry asked.

"You can time travel." Darkseid said, simply.

"The last time, I time travelled, I broke the timeline," Barry commented, "I created Flashpoint and changed everything." he told Darkseid while briefly remembering the events that led to him fighting an Evil Time Remnant named Savitar.

"Further experiments can be done." Darkseid said before unleashing his Omega rays.

Barry used his superspeed to dodge the Omega rays and travelled behind him.

"You need to cool down." A voice from the side said.

"Or you need to heat things up." A second voice said.

Barry looked at Darkseid's side and saw Snart and Rory firing their guns.

Barry pulled out the laser gun that Alex gave him, and took aim at Darkseid and pulled the trigger…Shooting out a Star Wars-esque laser beam, his son was right, IT IS a real laser gun.

 **"HOLY STAR WARS!"** Cisco yelled while opening a breach.

"You like that?" Barry asked while not taking his eyes off Darkseid, "My son gave it to me." he said with a smirk.

"Your son time travelled? I must find this son then." Darkseid said while floating in the air.

"Over my dead body." Barry said while using the lightning throw on Darkseid.

"That can be easily arranged." Darkseid said grimly, as he flew towards Barry.

 _ **"NO!"**_ Supergirl screamed while using her freeze breath on Darkseid.

"Kara!" Barry thought while using his Kryptonian Bond, "Someone needs to get the Anti-Life Equation." Barry commented.

"Hal," Kara began, "We need the Anti-Life Equation if we're going to kill him." Kara said while never taking her eyes off Darkseid.

"I can't, the equation is not an object but a living organism, it lives through someone." Hal explained while using his ring to hold off Darkseid.

"Our son said it's the only thing that can kill Darkseid," Kara said, "The Phantom Zone won't work." she told Hal.

"There has to be something else," Wally said while trying to vibrate his hand through Darkseid.

"The Speed-Force." Barry answered, connecting the dots that will lead to his fate.

"Wally," Barry began, "Go to STAR Labs and get the Speed-Force Bazooka." Barry ordered.

Wally West ran to STAR Labs and looked for the Speed-Force Bazooka, he found it and ran back to National City and handed it to Batman.

"Do you know how to use it?" Wally asked Bruce.

"No, but Allen does." Batman said.

"Barry," Wally said while handing him the Bazooka, "It's time to end this." Wally told his foster brother.

"Nothing can stop me!" Darkseid yelled, using his Omega beams and destroying the bazooka.

Barry opened a Time Breach Portal and decided to run Darkseid to the End of Time.

"When did you bring us?! You can't stop me whenever time period you drop us off in!" Darkseid yelled.

"There's nothing here, Darkseid." Barry told him, "And this is where you'll stay." Barry said while running back to the Present-Day Timeline.

"He's gone." Barry said to the league.

"Make sure to close the breach first." Darkseid said from behind.

The breach suddenly closed behind Darkseid trapping him in-between timelines.

"I finally did what that Savitar couldn't, I exist at every point in time." Darkseid said while walking out of a time breach.

The storm clouds that rocked Central City so long ago, finally showed up in National City, a breach opened up and the Speed-Force came out in the guise of Nora Allen…

"Nora Allen" threw the full force of the Speed-Force lightning at Darkseid while saying, "You're not going to hurt these people." 'she' said.

 **"WHO ARE YOU TO DEFY ME?!"** Darkseid yelled to "Nora".

"I am The Speed-Force," 'she' said simply, "I've been here since The Big Bang, and I'll be here long after you're gone." 'she' told Darkseid.

"I am Entropy, I am Death, I am Darkseid! You can't stop me!" Darkseid said while unleashing his parademons.

"No," 'Nora' admitted, "You're right I can't stop you but 'he' can," 'Nora' said while motioning towards the Anti-Life Equation.

"No, that's not possible." Darkseid said while looking at Charlie, "How is he here?!" Darkseid asked, fearful.

"I've brought him here," 'Nora' said simply with a grin.

"What do The Parademons smell again?" Superman asked Batman.

"Fear." Batman and Robin said in unison, with a smirk.

The Parademons were suddenly surrounding Darkseid and doing the same thing they did to him, that they did to his nephew, Stepphenwolf, all those years ago…

"Thank you for helping us." Barry said to his 'mother'.

"This did not come for free." Nora said to her 'son'.

"Just let me say goodbye to my children again." Barry replied, "They grew up without me." Barry said sadly.

Nora nodded her head and proceeded to hug the twins.

"Who did that? The Speed-Force or our grandmother?" Karen asked.

"Both." Nora said with a smile.

"Kara, Karen and Alex, I don't have much time, We changed the timeline, which might change my fate. Just know that I will always love you three." Barry said while hugging his family.

"Dad," Karen and Alex began, "We feel like we just lost you, again." They told him while crying.

"Don't think about it that way, you got to know me and called me dad," Barry said with a smile, "You two got to be the heroes I've always known that you two could be." Barry explained as he kissed the foreheads of his quadruple.

"Cisco," Barry began, "Take this," he said while handing him the Star Wars-like laser gun. "I know you can reverse engineer it." he told his friend.

Cisco hugged Barry and then made a Vulcan hand sign and said, "I have been and shall forever be your friend." With a sad smile.

"Caitlin," Barry began, "I'm sorry that we have to say 'goodbye' again." Barry said with a sad smile.

"We can't lose you again, Barry." Caitlin said to him, "We just got you back."

"I know," Barry began, "If you and Cisco can find a way to bring me back, I'd appreciate it." Barry said with a smile. "But don't waste your life on me. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Live it to the fullest."

"Of course," Caitlin said while thinking back to helping Cisco in rebuilding the bazooka.

"Kara," Barry began, "You know I love you, right?" he asked, "Even the Red Kryptonite you," Barry said jokingly.

Kara chuckled at his joke and kissed him passionately, knowing that this might be the last time they will ever meet again.

"Take care of them for me." Barry said motioning towards the Twins, past and future.

"What about you? What about us?" Kara asked her husband.

"I'll be fine, and Kara?" Barry called out to her, "Learn to love again." Barry said with a small smile. "Even if it's just platonic love." Barry told her.

"I will." Kara promised him as she kissed him again before letting him go. "But I'll never stop loving you."

"After you, 'mom' " Barry said to the Speed-Force with a smile.

Nora opened a Speed-Force breach and stepped aside to let Barry in first and offered her hand towards Barry.

Barry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before entering the Speed-Force breach, he turned back to look at his family while giving them a "sad smile."

"Don't date another blonde girl in a red skirt." Kara reminded him, jokingly. Trying not to cry.

"Don't marry James Olsen," Barry said jokingly.

The breach then closed and Kara finally let a tear out of her eyes.

"He's gone, sis." Alex said while crying, "We failed."

"Darkseid was too strong, mom." Alex and Karen said sadly.

"Let's prepare his funeral, first." Kara said while holding the Past-Twins and walking inside the apartment.

"What will the Tombstone say?" The grown-up twins asked as they entered The Loft.

"Barry Allen, beloved friend, husband, and

father. Hero of Central City, The Flash." Kara said while trying not to break down in front of thei-her children.

"Mom," Alex and Karen began, "We're sorry that we couldn't save him." They said to their mom.

"It's not your fault, your father wouldn't want you to blame yourselves." Kara reminded them while shaking her head. "Some things are just meant to be."

"We're sorry but we overheard Dad say that he wouldn't want you to be sad and broken…" Karen and Alex trailed off.

"Like when I had to send Mon-El away?" Kara finished for them.

"Dad was there for you when that happened, wasn't he?" They asked her.

"Yeah, he was there for me when I needed him the most." Kara agreed.

"He disappeared about three weeks before his Birthday, too." They told her.

"Yeah, but we need to move on, keep running, for him." Kara said to the children, sadly.

"Mom, Dad asked Caitlin and Cisco to find a way to bring him back…" They trailed off.

"I know, but we have to be ready if they can't." Kara said to them, "I need some sleep, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." They told her.


	42. Barry's trapped

"What should we do?" Karen asked her brother.

"What if we help Caitlin and Cisco?" Alex asked his sister.

"Yeah, but we'll do it in the morning." Karen said while yawning.

"Goodnight sis." Alex said while lying down on the couch.

"Goodnight Lexie." Karen replied back.

"Lexie? Where did that come from?" he asked before falling asleep.

"From Grey's Anatomy." Karen said simply before dozing off.

The grown-up versions of the twins had a dream of their father…

 _ **Dreamscape**_

"Karen! Alex! Where are you?!" Barry said while walking down the park.

"Dad!" They said in unison, "We're right here." They informed him.

"Who are you two? I'm sorry but I'm looking for my children, have you seen them?" Barry asked the twins.

"We came from the future, we time travelled, don't you remember?" They asked in unison.

"Stop doing that and no I don't remember meeting you two, and also time travel is not real." Barry said to them.

"Dad," Alex and Karen began, "You're The Flash, you've travelled through time before." They told him.

"That was my nickname back in highschool, not anymore." Barry explained to them.

"Wait," they began, "This is a dream isn't it." They said while pinching themselves.

 _"Karen! Alex!"_ A female voice yelled at their heads.

"Who was that?" Barry asked while holding his head in pain.

 _"Karen! Alex! Wake up!"_ The female voice continued to scream. _"I just lost Barry! I can't lose both of you too!"_

"How does that woman lose me?!" Barry asked while yelling in pain.

"Dad," The Twins began, "You're stuck in the Speed-Force again." They replied.

As the twins finished what they said, a flash of red was seen and a vibrating yellow figure was holding Kara.

"Kara?! What is happening?!" Barry asked as he saw the figure.

"You were the one there, that night, you killed my mom," Barry began, beginning to feel his knees get weak, "Please don't hurt her too." He begged, "If you're going to kill someone, kill me instead." Barry told it, offering to sacrifice himself.

"No Barry! I'm not going to lose you again!" Kara said to him.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

While the family is having a problem at the dreamscape, Cisco is holding Kara to vibe her to the dream, giving her access to it.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

"Thawne!" Barry yelled, "If you want to fight someone then fight me!" Barry screamed.

"He's starting to remember." Alex muttered under his breath while smiling.

"Only if you can catch me first, Barry." Thawne said with a smirk, flashing away.

"Karen, Alex! Follow me!" Barry told them while giving chase to Thawne.

"How did Dad remember us?" Karen asked her brother.

"Mom jump started the part of the brain that is responsible for 'natural instincts'-" Alex's explanation was cut off.

"Making Dad act on instinct and protect his family and capture Thawne." Karen finished excitedly.

"Let's go, Karen." Alex began, "Dad needs our help, something tells me that is the real Thawne doing this to us." he commented.

The Tornado Twins and Supergirl chased Barry and Thawne around the world but quickly stopped at a familiar place.

 _'Barry Allen, beloved friend, husband, and_

 _father. Hero of Central City, The Flash.'_ Was engraved on a tomb.

"Like what you're seeing?" Thawne asked wickedly.

"Thawne," Barry began, "You keep pushing me to murder you, I will this time, I'd do ANYTHING for my family." Barry commented darkly.

Barry grabbed Thawne's neck and gripped it hard, readying his position to break his neck.

"Do it Barry, go bad, become what you despise." Thawne encouraged him.

"Maybe I'll just break your arms and legs instead." Barry said with a smile.

Barry Allen quickly broke both of Eobard's arms and legs and delivered the hardest punch to the skull that he possibly could...

Barry made sure that Eobard Thawne was neutralized and then he turned his attention to his wife and kids.

"What are you guys doing here? Leave, while you still can." Barry warned his family.

"We're not leaving you here, you can come back to us." Kara said to her husband, offering her hand for him to take.

Barry went to take Kara's hand but was tossed back.

"You can't get me out this way, maybe you can't get me out anymore…" Barry's voice trailed off as a white light engulfed them.


	43. Barry returns

_**STAR Labs**_

Kara and the grown-up Twins woke up STAR Labs in the Medbay.

"We can't save him this way, there has to be another way." Kara said while looking at the whole league, hopeful that someone figured out how to bring her husband back alive.

"Me and the twins are currently upgrading the Speed-Force bazooka to make it send Barry's vibrations to the Speed-Force." Cisco said to the Girl of Steel.

"And I've been working on creating a quark sphere that has Barry's genetic makeup and Speed-Force level connection." Caitlin said while pulling out a red sphere.

"We can bring Barry home now?" Oliver asked.

"No, they said currently, it means it might take weeks or months before they finish it." Batman explained.

The whole league nodded their heads and helped Cisco and Caitlin on bringing back the Scarlet Speedster.

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

The whole STAR Labs and Justice League had been burning the midnight oil to get Barry Allen back from the Speed-Force. This world needs The Flash. Kara and the children need their husband and father.

"It's done!" Cisco and Caitlin yelled in unison.

"We did it! We can bring Dad back!" Alex said excitedly while hugging his sister.

The whole team went out to the airfield where Coast City used to be and they began to use the upgraded Speed-Force Bazooka.

"I made a slight modification as Captain Solo would say." Alex and Cisco said while tinkering with the bazooka.

Kara chuckled at the irony of the sentence.

"Alex," Kara began to say to her son, "You're just like your father." she said fondly with a smile.

"Well, I basically completed the requirements of being Captain Solo by giving that laser gun to him." Alex said while smirking.

"Your father would be proud of you, as I am." Kara said while grinning.

"Thanks Mom and we watched the video, we know that Dad is proud of us." Karen said while standing next to Alex.

"What video?" Kara asked the twins, confused.

"The video Dad recorded in the Time Vault about a year before he disappeared." Karen informed her mother.

"I remember now, that one depressing video?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, it made me and Alex cry." Karen mentioned.

"Me too." Kara said while watching Kid Flash put the quark sphere in the testing tube.

"I got a lock on something." Caitlin yelled at them, while typing furiously at the laptop.

 **"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!"** Cisco yelled as he pulled the trigger of the Speed-Force bazooka.

The Speed-Force breach opened up and Barry Allen landed hard on the ground again. He was unconscious.

"Let's bring him to STAR Labs first, to check his health." Caitlin said while smiling.

"Yeah, let's do that." Kara said while helping them carrying Barry's body to the van.


	44. Family Reunion

_**STAR Labs**_

Barry slowly but surely woke up in the Medbay in STAR Labs.

"HEY BUD! What's up? It's me Cisco aka Vibe aka your BFF." Cisco said while laughing.

"Cisco," Barry began, "How long was I gone?" he asked his friend.

"Only two weeks." Karen answered.

"Karen," Barry began, "It's good to be back." Barry said while smiling at her.

"Your physical health is scary perfect." Caitlin said while looking at the results, "I need you to urinate in this." She said while giving him a cup.

"Okay." Barry said while walking away to the bathroom.

"Man, what's with you and urine anyway." Cisco said to Caitlin while smiling.

"I need to run some tests and make sure he's alright, Cisco." Caitlin said.

"Um Caitlin, there's this word called joking." Cisco said while patting his friend at the shoulder.

"Yeah, well. I don't have the same kind of dark sense of humor, that Killer Frost did." Caitlin replied.

"Yeah, you were so... cold." Barry joked.

The whole league laughed at that. Glad that the funny Scarlet Speedster is back.

"Charles," Barry began, "How are you? I never said thank you for helping us against Darkseid." Barry mentioned.

"I'm fine and also no need for a thank you, I'm only protecting the two important people in my life." Charles said while wrapping his arms around Caitlin.

"Two?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, Caitlin's pregnant." Charles replied.

"Nice man," Barry said while giving his friend a hug then moving to hug Caitlin.

"Kara, did you miss me, my darling wife?" Barry asked.

"That depends, did you already find another Kryptonian blonde girl in a red skirt?" Kara teased while moving closer to her husband.

"No," Barry began, "I was pretty much stuck in the Speed-Force, this time. My mother came to visit me once and a while but that was it." Barry explained.

 _'I love you.'_ Barry thought to Kara, while kissing her.

 _'I love you too.'_ Kara thought back as she kissed back.

"Your Birthday is coming up in a few days, Barry." Kara commented, "You came back just in time." she told her husband while grinning, after breaking the kiss.

"Where's the twins?" Barry asked while looking around.

"You mean the baby versions of the Twins?" Kara asked, "They're with Joe and Eliza, again." she answered.

"Both and let's go home, I'm exhausted." Barry said while yawning.

"Barry, let's stop by Big Belly Burger before we go home, I'm sure your hungry right now." Kara told him.

"Am I the one who is hungry or are you?" Barry teased her.

"Maybe a little bit." Kara answered.

"Fine, let's go." Barry said while scooping Kara up and running away with the twins in orange and white flash.


	45. Big Belly Burger

_**Big Belly Burger**_

Barry, Kara and the grown-up versions of the Tornado Twins sat in a booth in Big Belly Burger enjoying each other's company while quietly eating their food.

"Barry? Long time no see." A blonde girl greeted while walking towards them.

"Patty?" Barry began, "How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, how about you? Who are these three?" Patty asked.

"Patty Spivot, this is Kara Danvers, my wife and my children, Karen and Alex." Barry introduced.

"A little too old for them to be your children, aren't they?" Patty said with a knowing smirk.

"Do you remember when Cisco mentioned Time-Travel at Jitters, Patty?" Barry asked her.

"Yeah, that's the day you asked me out." Patty recalled, making Kara squeeze her burger.

"Well, it's true." Barry said, "You know what I've been doing when I wasn't being a Forensic Assistant, right?" Barry asked her.

"Yeah, I figured it out on the train, the day we broke up is it?" Patty recalled, calming Kara down.

"Well, I can travel through time and so can my children." Barry told her. "They wanted to see me."

"Of course they did, they're the children of Flash and Supergirl." Patty whispered to the family while smirking.

"Patty, something tells me that you didn't just come over here to say 'Hi' to your ex-boyfriend." Barry said to her.

"Yeah, I need help with a case, a technical help, there's a hacker and a former engineer that robbed a bank in Keystone City, figured you could help." Patty explained.

"That is beyond my level but I know someone else who could help you." Barry replied.

"Who?" Patty asked him, curiously.

"Winn Schott, I can call him and you can tell him the details, he would be ecstatic to help you." Barry said to her.

"Is he cute?" Patty asked teasingly.

"I don't know, I'm into blonde girls." Barry shrugged, then he realized what he said.

"I meant to ask Kara, if he was cute." Patty replied, "And I guess you meant blonde girls with eye-glasses. Like Felicity and Kara." Patty said teasingly.

"No… I totally didn't kiss Felicity." Barry said nervously and unconvincingly.

"You know, you're a horrible liar, Barry." Patty said while walking out with the information on how to contact Winn.

"You kissed Felicity?!" Kara asked.

"Honey," Barry began, "That was a long time ago, before I even breached over to Earth-38. I didn't even know you then." Barry defended, "Also, didn't you kiss James Olsen before we were together?" Barry asked Kara.

"I- you win this one." Kara admitted defeatedly while biting her burger.

"Kara…" Barry began, "I'm sorry I kissed Felicity, but it meant nothing. There were no sparks between us, when I did that." Barry told his wife.

"It's fine, we're even I guess." Kara said while pecking him on the lips.

Karen and Alex made a puking sound while they kissed.

"Karen," Barry began after breaking the kiss, "Alex, haven't you two ever found someone who makes you feel like the way, I feel about your mother." Barry asked teasingly.

"Nope, too geeky and smart here." Alex said while eating his fries.

"Nope, too strong and beautiful here." Karen as she drank her drink.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you two, you just need to find someone who shares the same interests as you two." Barry said to his children.

"Karen is lying Dad," Alex began to tell on his sister, "She likes this boy near our loft, his name is Bart, I think." Alex said while smirking, earning him a punch on the arm.

"Does this "Bart" like the same things, you like, Karen?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, he's so cool and lovely but he likes someone else." Karen said sadly.

"Kara," Barry began, "Do you remember what you did in High School, when you liked someone who ended up liking somebody else?" Barry asked his wife.

"I didn't really have a crush during High School." Kara admitted, "How about you?"

"Well, I had a crush on Iris back then but I was going out with a girl named Becky Cooper. She was a nightmare. Glad I broke it off before things got too serious." Barry mentioned.

"Just wait for him to realize what is in front of him and just be there for him. Or you could make him jealous using other guys." Kara said while remembering Cat's advice for her.

"So, I need to use somebody else to make him jealous?" Karen asked her mom.

"You might get the one you're looking for, I tried it on a guy once, I used your father to make him jealous." Kara explained.

"You used me to make James Olsen jealous!?" Barry asked incredulously, "Wow, that's low, Kara." Barry commented.

"Well, that's only at your first visit but the third one, I really wanted to be with you." Kara defended herself.

"I forgive you." Barry said simply.

A call from Cisco ruined the family moment.

"Hey, Cisco. What's up?" Barry asked.


	46. Looking at old Security Footage

"I was checking the security cams, since you first got here until this day, don't ask why but I found something interesting." Cisco said over the phone.

"Good interesting or bad interesting, because that can go either way." Barry commented.

"A little bit of both." Cisco said while hanging up.

"We've got to go back to STAR Labs," Barry began, "Or I can go and you three can go home?" Barry asked.

"Nope, we're coming with you." Kara said while eating her burger in superspeed.

 _ **STAR Labs**_

"What's going on, Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Call Caitlin here first, I need to ask some questions after this." Cisco said while typing in the computer.

Barry dialed Caitlin on his cell phone and asked her to come to the Labs.

"When I told you to call her, I meant for you to flash her here." Cisco said quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Barry said while rushing out to grab her and Caitlin was still in her bathrobe…

"I'm digging my own hole." Barry said while turning to Cisco.

"What do you have for us, Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Check this footage at the first year of Team Flash," Cisco said as he played the footage.

 _ **-Footage-**_

 _ **Barry and Caitlin is entering the labs while Barry is looking around.**_

 _ **Caitlin and Barry entered the Medbay and proceeded to make a serum that can stop Hannibal Bates.**_

 _ **"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked 'Barry'.**_

 _ **"Something that I should've done a long time ago." 'Barry' said as he kissed Caitlin.**_

 _ **Caitlin kissed him back Barry but was interrupted by an alert.**_

 _ **-End of Footage-**_

"Now, explain." Cisco said to the two.

"Well, I don't remember that." Barry replied, "I remember seeing Eddie after I was trying to clear his name, and then I got conked on the head really hard, and I woke up in the closet after Caitlin had slapped me to wake me up." Barry explained.

"What about you, Caitlin?" Cisco asked the former Ice Queen.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I had a crush on Barry in the first year of his time as The Flash and I thought that he was actually kissing me." Caitlin explained with a blush.

"You had a crush on me, Cait?" Barry teased her.

"Well, yeah. I mean Kara knows exactly what kind of an amazing guy you are." Caitlin explained.

"Barry Allen, anymore secrets or ex-girlfriends that I need to meet or know about?" Kara teased her husband.

"Well, I did date Linda for a time…" Barry mentioned.

"The girl you met while we're looking Clay Parker and Shawna Baez?" Caitlin asked him.

Barry nodded his head.

"Let's sleep first, Dad. We really don't want to hear about your past girlfriends. We can't imagine you with anyone besides Mom." Karen and Alex whined.


	47. Barry quits

"I think I'm just going to find a hotel for us." Barry said, "I'm too tired to travel back to National City." Barry mentioned.

"I almost forgot, I've been working on teleportation and you can try it." Cisco said excitedly.

"Where will it teleport us, to the DEO?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, Winn and I made a station there also."

Cisco agreed.

"Okay, let's try it." Barry said.

The machine scanned them and stated their hero name with a code. The family walked through the machine and saw the inside of the DEO.

"Let's just stay here at the DEO for tonight. I'm too tired to use my superspeed." Barry said lazily with a yawn.

"But Dad," Karen whined at her father. "The DEO beds are uncomfortable."

"Okay then, let's call a taxi." Barry said while pulling out his phone.

Barry walked out inside of the DEO building dialled the number for a taxi. He gave them the address and they stood there and began to wait for it.

 _ **The Danvers-Allen Loft**_

They stopped by Eliza's place first to get the Baby-Twins first, then they went home and went to sleep.

 _ **March 14, 2020**_

Kara, Karen and Alex woke up early to prepare the surprise they planned for their father and husband.

Barry woke up alone in bed and wandered the Loft, looking for his wife and children.

He saw a note on the kitchen table and it said:

 _ **"Good morning, Dad. Meet us at the Hall of Justice, we have a surprise for you. Your beautiful daughter, Karen"**_

Barry used his superspeed and ran towards the Hall of Justice, once he was outside of it, he used his normal speed and walked towards the doors and pushed them open.

The Hall of Justice was dark and silent, Barry was confused, his daughter said to meet them here for a surprise but he did not know why.

The lights flicked on and everybody yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARRY!"

Barry was touched by the gesture and teared up a bit and thanked his whole team… his family.

"Wow, it's that time again?" Barry asked, "This day kinda just snuck up on me." Barry commented.

"Yeah, we got you gifts but Cisco has the biggest surprise for you." Oliver said.

"Cisco," Barry began, "What did you get me for my birthday, my friend?" Barry asked.

"I made it myself, originally designed to replace the turnouts firefighters usually wear," Cisco said while pulling a mannequin that is covered by a grey cloth.

Cisco pulled the cloth off of the mannequin and there was a brand new Flash suit.

"It looks like the one from the future newspaper but brighter and has a lot more golden lining, it's awesome." Barry commented.

"We also brought some pizza." Karen said, "But we couldn't go to Earth-2 Coast City and get some because it's gone." His daughter said.

"How is Coast City gone in Earth-2?" Barry asked his daughter.

"The Anti-Monitor destroyed the whole Multiverse, Dad." Alex said to his father, "The Earth that we're living on is the only Earth that's left, and we haven't really given it a name since it's Earth-1 and Earth-38, fused together." Alex commented.

"How about just Earth, why name it if we are the only ones left, right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Jesse began, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't save my Dad from the Anti-Monitor…" Jesse trailed off.

"Don't blame yourself, your Dad wouldn't want that." Barry quickly said to Jesse.

"How would you know that?" Jesse asked Barry.

"Because your Dad loves you, Jesse," Barry began, "He just wanted the best for you." Barry commented.

"Thanks Barry." Jesse said genuinely.

"THE CAKES ARE HERE!" Kara and Alex yelled as they entered with two cakes.

They began to light the candles on each cake and they all sang happy birthday to Barry…

"Blow out your candles and make a wish, Dad." Alex said, excitedly.

Barry blew out the candles on both of his birthday cakes.

"What's your wish, honey?" Kara asked her husband.

"I just want my family and friends to be happy." Barry said with a smile.

Clark and Bruce shared a look and nodded their heads and said, "The whole Justice League agreed on this, Barry."

"On my wish?" Barry asked.

"Partly, we agreed that you sacrificed enough and that you wouldn't need Cisco's gift for you." Bruce explained.

"You know, maybe it is best if I retire from crime fighting." Barry commented, "I know I can't do this forever." Barry said. "One of these days, Thawne or some other metahuman criminal might get lucky and take me down." Barry commented, darkly.

"I'll join you, darling." Kara said to Barry, "If I continue doing this, I would only endanger you." She reasoned.

"We should probably tell the media, what we're doing so they don't publish an article wondering what happened to us, Kara." Barry said to his wife.

"Yeah, we should but where will we live after this life?" Kara asked her husband.

"We could always build a house where Coast City used to be, since there's nothing out there." Barry mentioned.

"Yeah, we could buy a large land and plant tall trees around our land so that the children would be safe from prying eyes." Kara suggested.

"We also have quite a bit of time before the baby versions of our children grow up and meet their future selves." Barry said with a grin.

"I believe it's time for the gift giving and goodbyes." Clark sighed.

"It's not a 'I'll-never-see-you-again' goodbye, it's more like a 'If-you-ever-need-a-hand, I'll-be-there-in-a-flash' goodbye." Barry jokingly said to the league.

The entire Justice League laughed at Barry's joke.

"Thank you, for making my cousin so happy." Clark said while taking Barry's hand and shaking his hand.

"I am just glad that I'm finally able to move on with my life, Clark," Barry began, "I married the woman that I love and I have a family now." Barry said while smiling.

Clark let go of Barry's hand and Cisco went pat Barry's shoulder.

"Thank you, for being my best friend." Cisco said while crying tears of joy for his best friend.

Caitlin then came up to them while crying and said, "Thank you for helping me move on from Ronnie and being my best friend."

"Cait," Barry began, "Don't cry, you're going to be a mother now," Barry said while smiling, "And you can visit me near Coast City whenever you want." Barry said to Caitlin.

The trio hugged while crying, things will never be the same.

When the trio broke their hug, Oliver came up to Barry and said, "I want to thank you, for seeing the good in me and believing that I could be a hero."

"Oliver," Barry began, "I've always knew that you were a hero because you always do what's right, even when the world is screaming at you and telling you that it's wrong." Barry commented.

Oliver hugged Barry, which surprised everyone in the room. Oliver would miss the upbeat speedster.

"Oliver, I've never said thank you, for you being the best man at our wedding." Barry told him.

"You were also the best man on our wedding, too." Oliver countered with a smirk.

The two laughed at the strangeness of their lives.

Wally then came up to Barry.

"Thank you, Barr." Wally began, "For believing in me, for training me and for trusting me with your team."

"Don't mess it up with her." Barry said while looking towards Jesse.

"I won't." Wally said while looking lovingly at Jesse.

"Central City is in your hands, now, Wally." Barry said to him.

"I know, I won't disappoint you." Wally said while shaking the hand of his mentor.

Connor then came up to him.

"Thank you, for fulfilling your promise and saving me from CADMUS." Connor said.

"I know what's like to grow up without a father, Connor." Barry said, "I'm just glad that I was able to introduce you to yours." Barry told him.

Connor offered a hand to Barry, which he took and shook it.

"I guess this is goodbye, Dad." Karen and Alex said to him, sheepishly.

"You're not staying in the past?" Barry asked his future twins.

"We are but we decided that our destinies are not tied with one another." Karen explained.

"So, are you two going to join the Justice League or Young Justice?" Barry asked his grown-up twins.

"We have to prove our skills first, getting in either league of our own merit, not through relations." Alex explained.

"We're changing our names also." Karen quickly said.

"You know that I love you two, right?" Barry asked them, "And I'll miss you both." Barry told his future twins.

"We know, that's why we will visit from time to time." Karen and Alex said.

"What are your new names?" Kara asked their future twins

"Karen Starr and Alex Zorel." Karen and Alex said with a bow.

"It suits you." Barry said.

"So the Tornado Twins will stay?" Cisco asked the twins.

"No, but Powergirl and Valkyrie are." They said to the engineer.

"I think J'onn will let you two join the DEO if you two need jobs." Barry said offhandedly.

"No relations, remember?" Karen reminded her father.

"You need to get a job, somewhere though." Barry commented.

"We'll find it ourselves." Alex shrugged.

"Does anybody feel like having a group hug?!" Barry yelled at the league.

Bruce and Oliver reluctantly agreed to the group hug and they tightly hugged retired Scarlet Speedster.

After the group hug, Barry and Kara went back to the Loft in National City but Barry brought the suit that Cisco made for him along. He planned on wearing it when they do that interview with Cat Grant as The Flash and Supergirl.

 _ **Catco Building**_

The Flash and Supergirl showed at Catco and asked for an exclusive interview with Cat Grant herself.

"Kara and Allen, surprised to see you here in your superhero getups." Cat said while not looking above her desk.

"We're here because we want to do an interview explaining to National City that we're retiring, Miss Grant." Barry explained, "We can't do this job forever." he told her.

"Figured, what happens now? No more Supergirl and Flash to race over and protect people." Cat said to them.

"That's why I founded the Justice League, Miss Grant." Barry said, "Something tells me that you'll have a new superhero team in National City, soon enough." Barry said thinking of Power Girl and Valkyrie.

"What do you mean by new superhero team?" Cat asked while turning on the recorder.

"I just met two new superheroes who go by the names Power Girl and Valkyrie. They're eager to prove their skills to everyone." Barry said to the recorder.

"And how would you know that? Do you have any relationship with these two new heroes?" Cat asked them.

"No, I don't. I met them at the Hall of Justice." Barry began, "They want to prove their skills before they join The Justice League or Young Justice." Barry lied smoothly.

"There's a footage online, where you are heard that you said goodbye to two identical people, calling them your children, is it true?." Cat asked the couple.

"Where is it online, Miss Grant?" Kara asked her, "YouTube?" she asked her incredulously.

"In fact, yes." Cat answered.

"And you actually believe that?" Barry asked her, "You believe a site like YouTube?" Barry asked, curiously.

"As long as you have a source, people will believe you." Cat said but not before turning off the recorder.

"Miss Grant, me and Supergirl believe that we have sacrificed enough for National City and the rest of the world." Barry told her.

"And now you're retiring," Cat concluded with a nod.

"We just want to have a normal life now." Kara said.

"And why is that?" Cat asked them, curiously.

"We went through a traumatic experience and we almost lost each other, twice." Barry commented. "And we saved the world from a Global Extinction Threat," Barry commented.

"What's your plan now? Just between us." Cat asked them.

"We are planning on buying a land on this huge free space and build a house there." Kara told her, not mentioning Coast City and the twins.

"That's all I need. Good luck you two." Cat said to them.

"Thanks." Barry and Kara said to her.

"If you need any help, just call, okay?" Cat asked.

"Of course." Barry said while nodding his head.

"Kara, I'm going to miss you because in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a daughter that I've always wanted." Cat explained as she hugged her former assistant.

"Bye, I'll miss you too." Kara said to her former boss.

"Take care of her, Allen." Cat said to the speedster in red.

"I will Ms. Grant." Barry told her.


	48. A New Normal Life

_**A week later**_

The house is finished with the help of the whole league and Bruce took care of the lease and paperwork for the land.

Barry and Kara entered their house that is surrounded by a white picket fence.

"Well, Kara...We're home." Barry commented.

"Yeah, we are." Kara said before kissing Barry.

"I've been looking in the newspaper for a nine to five job that you could do during the day, if you want to that is." Barry told his wife.

"Of course, but who's going to take care of Karen and Alex?" Kara asked him

"I will. I'll be the stay-at-home Dad, Kara." Barry commented while laughing.

"I guess we could work with that." Kara said to her husband.

Their peace was ruined by a man in a tuxedo, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"You really don't remember me anymore? Really?" Music Meister asked them, "I trapped you both in a musical and you forgot about me?" He sighed.

"Oh! I forgot about that because after everything me and Kara have been through, that seems like a thousand years ago." Barry commented with a grin.

"I know and now that you're together and the musical is ending, let's have an ending number." Music Meister said while taking off his Tux.

"I always wanted to sing that Whole New World song, but I could never find my female duet partner." Barry commented.

"Wait Barry, before we sing, I'm gonna ask Music Meister one thing." Kara said then turning to Music Meister.

"What do you mean by 'musical is ending'?" Kara asked him.

"After you sing the musical number, you won't have superpowers anymore, you don't need them if you're retiring from crime fighting." Music Meister explained.

"We're gonna be regular humans?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Music Meister began, "The world doesn't need The Flash and Supergirl anymore." he explained, "They have the Justice League, now."

"I really thought that we were still in the musical for a second, there." Kara commented while chuckling.

"Yeah, 'bout that..." Music Meister trailed off.

 _ **"WE'RE STILL IN THE MUSICAL?!"**_ They exclaimed in unison.

"No, but Iris and Mon-El are." Music Meister told the happy couple.

"I really thought that after all that we've been through, this was just a part of the musical and the two of us are still at STAR Labs." Kara commented.

"Iris and Mon-El still believe they have relationships with the two of you intact, though, so that's the problem." Music Meister said to them.

"Where are they now?" Barry asked him.

"They're still in the dreamscape, the versions of them you were interacting with before were Life-Model Decoys." Music Meister explained.

"Don't get me wrong but doesn't Mon-El already have a wife?" Barry said, stating it like a matter of fact.

"He doesn't know that yet, you'll have to bring him back to the Future in the Waverider." Music Meister said.

"So, the Mon-El that we sent to the future is like a decoy?" Kara asked him.

"Have you ever seen Terminator? It's like that except it doesn't kill anyone." Music Meister explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Kara said while nodding her head.

"Anyways, you sing, you lose your powers, and if you don't sing, your powers will not be harmed, what's your decision?" Music Meister asked them.

 _'What do you think Kara?'_ Barry thought to her.

 _'Do you think this is better for the kids?'_ Kara thought back.

 _'What if we ask him to take away the superpowers from the children as well?'_ Barry thought to Kara.

"Can you take away the children's powers too?" Barry asked the magical meister.

"Of course, anything for my favorite couple." Music Meister agreed to them.

 _ **"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A Whole New World, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us 'no' or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."**_ Barry sang to Kara while looking into her eyes.

As Barry sang, he grabbed Kara's hands into his own and gently swayed with the music in their heads. Memories going through the mind of everything they had been through together these past few years.

 _ **"A Whole New World. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."**_ Kara sang along, pulling Barry into a hug as they lightly danced together.

 _ **"Now I'm in A Whole New World with you."**_ Barry sang before kissing her on the cheek, _**"Unbelievable sights indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky,"**_ Kara sang before kissing Barry on the cheek as well.

Memories of when Barry first appeared on her Earth once again, this time apparently permanent. Having to talk to the president to allow him to stay with her and not get locked up and possibly experimented on.

 _ **"A Whole New World. Don't you dare close your eyes. A hundred thousand things to see. Hold your breath it gets better-I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."**_ Barry picked up where she left off.

Being with Kara, spending time with her in those early days were never easy. Some nights they would spend them with each other, bringing comfort when needed. There were fun times as well. When Barry decided to prank her by revealing he knew Supergirl's identity when disguised as another person. She never really forgave him for that.

 _ **"A Whole New World. Every turn a surprise. With new horizons to pursue. _ **Every moment, red letter,**_**_ _ **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.**_ " Kara couldn't keep the smile off her face as she danced and sang a song with the man she loves. A perfect moment for them after everything they had been through.

Barry's abduction was the beginning of the two. It brought out their feelings for each other that neither really knew existed. Countless months without the other after they had grown so close. It brought them indescribable pain. But the feeling of joy after they found each other again, there was nothing else like it.

It took some time for them to overcome this dark time in their lives, but they pulled through it together and came out stronger than before.

 _ **"A Whole New World. (A Whole New World). _ **That's where we'll be.**_**_ _ **That's where we'll be.**_ _**A thrilling chase, a wondrous place. For you and me.**_ " They sang together and they finished the song together. The rest of their memories going through them all at once.

Going to the future to help Mon-El, even though now they knew he was a fake. Proposing, getting married, having their children. Even the worst parts, where Kara's life was threatened by Nazis, reality getting rewritten because of Deegan. Every part of their story led them to this moment. A moment filled with love for each other and their family. A life that is worth living for and full of everything one could desire.

"Wow," The Music Meister began, "That was beautiful." he complimented.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Barry asked. "You are going to take away our powers and that of our children so we can live a normal life?"

"Is that what you two want?" The Music Meister asked, "Because there's no going back after this." he commented.

"We're sure. Having powers is a thrill, an adventure, and we'll always treasure those times." Kara said.

"But we're ready for life without them. We're finished with that part. We're ready to have a life where the world isn't looking to us for an answer and letting others take the burden." Barry continued. "It's time for the new generation to take over and let the old fade away."

The Music Meister snapped his fingers with a smile and poof, their powers were gone for good!

"Enjoy your lives. Because I have a feeling it is going to be a long one with so much happiness and love. And like I said, love is the solution." Music Meister smiled at them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a book signing to get to about 3 years ago. Toodles." He waved at them as he disappeared as if he never was there in the first place.

Barry decided to test and see if The Music Meister kept his word by trying to use his superspeed...But he couldn't. He could only run at normal speeds now.

"Wow, you're slow for a normal person." Kara said with a chuckle.

"This also means that you can squeeze me as hard as you want and you won't kill me by doing it." Barry countered with a grin.

"Why wait?" Kara said, as she pulled him into a hug and used all her strength into it. "It feels so good to do this and not have to worry about the other person."

"And you never have to again. We're normal now Kara. There's nothing for us to worry about ever again. We can raise our kids, maybe have another along the way if we want." Barry said.

"I'm not going through labor again, Barry." Kara said while shaking her head, "It's too painful." she commented.

"Alright, we won't have another one. We already have the Twins to take care of, and we have the adult versions to keep us company, so really I guess we have 4 kids in total." Barry told her.

"Well, we can have sex again, as long as we use protection." Kara said with a grin.

"You're on the pill right now, right?" Barry asked her with a large smile that showed his teeth.

"Impatient are we?" Kara teased him a little, walking back into their house with a little shake in her hips.

"I love you Kara." Barry proclaimed to her.

"I love you too Barry." Kara replied. "Now get in the house, the sun's going down."

"You know, we never had shower sex, Kara." Barry told her with a naughty grin.

"Well you're not going to get any if you don't get in the house." Kara yelled at him, already on the front porch.

"Kara, you are going to be the death of me." Barry said.

"Well, hopefully that won't be for a long time." Kara said.

Barry walked over to Kara and began to tickle her. They were going to have a grand life ahead of them.


End file.
